


The Painter Of Port Royal

by PedroPascalsSock



Series: The Girl From Port Royal [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Comforting Jack Sparrow, F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Jealous Jack Sparrow, Mild Smut, Protective Jack, Romance, main character doesn't know she's a pirate, main character is pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroPascalsSock/pseuds/PedroPascalsSock
Summary: Lydia Mahogany was your resident artist of Port Royal, with a hidden past that always brought her back to the sea. When she meets a strange man she begins to learn more about herself, while battling off with evil pirates and those in-between.I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters apart from my own characters and storylines.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Girl From Port Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171625
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic originally was on Wattpad, however with the new change of ownership at Wattpad, i believe its safe to transition here, in case any of my fics get deleted without my input. hope you enjoy, i'm playing on editing when i have time, as there are plenty of spelling and grammar mistakes lol.

#  Chapter 1 

14 years ago

Waves fell onto the beach of Port Royal is slow motions, the sun high up in the sky burning into the Caribbean air. A tint of teal coloured the ocean as sailors and Navy men went about their days at the docs, collecting stock and mingling with the townsman. Kids ran about up and down the beaches, shouting phrases of pirates before being scolded by their parents. Woman dressed in beautiful pastel dresses fanned themselves as the heat of the summer air danced across their skin. All seemed perfect in Port Royal. Until a body washed up onto the beach.

The girl had a petite frame and was dressed in a dishevelled dress hanging loosely from her person. She looked to be 7 with long golden blonde hair and deep brown eyes. As her body was discovered many of the locals rushed to her attention, calling down soldiers as they did. A crowd formed around as a young man reached down and rolled her onto her back. He scanned her face and body for injury however there seemed to be none at all. Leaning down to listen for her breathing, the man heard a gasp and shot back as well as the crowd who began to look to one another for what to do. The girl's eyes fluttered open and settled on the man crouched over her then to the people around him. Her eyes widened and her mouth held agape.

"Hello my name is Lieutenant James Norrington. What is your name girl?" The man asked suddenly.

The girl moved to rest on her elbows and pondered the question before answering.

"My name is Lydia Mahogany," The girl said.

The man helped her so she was standing and quickly made the crowd disperse, taking a blanket that a soldier brought over and draped it over Lydia. He lead her over to a bench at the top of the beach, sitting her down next to him.

"What happened to you Lydia?" He began to question.

"I don't know all I remember is my name. I'm sorry," She said looking down at her lap.

"No it's okay we will find you a place to stay and help you find your parents," James replied rubbing the girls arms.

She was taken to stay with an old lady named Marianne, a painter amungst the locals. There she was looked after, taught how to draw and paint just like her guardian. They never found her parents. Without any information from Lydia herself, the Navy struggled to find anyone under the name Mahogany so they called the search off just under a year after. Although never remembering her life or family, Lydia still dreamt what it could have been like, which always lead her to dream about the sea. She dreamt of sailing and visiting island after island with her parents, who always were faceless in these dreams. Marianne taught her the wonders of the sea through art, never letting the girl venture further than Port Royal. But Lydia began to adore her life here, making friends with the likes of Elizabeth Swann and a boy called William Turner who she discovered had a similar situation to her. Days she spent painting and reading, helping Marianne deliver her work to the locals. All was at peace. Lydia was at peace with this life.

••••••••••

14 years later, Lydia sat in her paint shop working away at a large landscape of Port Royal. Her shop was decorated with different nik naks and art supplies, with a few paintings she had created decorating the pale green walls. Marianne had passed a few years prior, leaving Lydia with her shop to call her own.

Lydia had grown into her beauty. Her blonde hair flowed down her back in long waves, with natural highlights decorating the layers. Her deep brown eyes sat in oval shapes, surrounded by soft freckles made by the sun. She still kept her petite frame, complete with a forest green dress that rested slightly off the shoulder in a simple fashion down to her ankles. Sweeping her hair behind her ears, she dipped her brush into the light blue and stroked it onto the canvas delicately, forming the famous Caribbean sky.

The bell above the door rang as a man walked into the shop, looking around at the numerous decorative pieces before reaching Lydia.

"I must say this looks like a lot of clutter," James said.

"Oh must you be like that. All this clutter as you call holds each a different story. They're all beautiful in my mind," Lydia looked up from her work.

"Is that for the Governor's office may I ask?" James pointed out.

"Oh yes he commissioned it a while ago. I'm still yet to finish it," Lydia wiped her hands before standing up with James "so I hear you're becoming commodore today."

"Why yes that's why I'm here. I was to ask if you were going to attend?" James pondered.

"I wish I could but I'm behind on this painting I must get finished," She replied.

Lydia circling behind her canvas to collect more paint, setting it down on her wooden side table. Her painting station was at the back of the room overlooking the shop with it's big windows letting in as much light as possible.

"That's alright I understand," James said.

"But I'm very proud of you James. It only seems like yesterday you found me on that beach," She began to remember.

Lydia and James grew to become good friends as the years went by, James becoming almost like an older brother to Lydia. He acted like one at least, telling her where to go and when to do it. But he only wanted to protect her. Pirates polluted the waters around Port Royal and James already had a gut feeling that it was pirates who caused Lydia to appear on the beach, vowing to never let Lydia meet with a pirate, teaching her to hate them as much as he did. This didn't stop her curiousity though and being friends with Elizabeth Swann meant she often were told stories of great pirates and adventures. Her and Elizabeth dreamed of meeting one and how they may act or behave. James never approved of these stories but Marianne didn't see the harm in the tails.

"It really doesn't but you've grown into such a respectable young lady," He complimented.

"Thank you James. Speaking of respectable young women you're going to propose to Elizabeth I hear," Lydia grinned.

"Ha and where did you hear this?" James laughed.

"Oh I'm in on the gossip," She said.

Lydia knew James liked Elizabeth but she also knew Elizabeth's heart belonged to someone else and she hoped Elizabeth could make it known soon not to hurt James as bad as it will. Elizabeth was set to marry a any man who fit her status and James surely did. But Elizabeth didn't care about status she cared about love. And she loves William Turner, even if she won't admit it.

"Well seeing you already know my plans there's no need to surprise you so I best be off to prepare for the ceremony," He said before making his way to the door.

"Best of luck James, in rooting for you," Lydia waved.

She wasn't exactly rooting for him but she wanted to give the poor man a confidence boost as she was sure Elizabeth would turn him down that afternoon. Sitting back onto her stool, Lydia attacked the canvas once more, her mind trailing off as she was fully absorbed into her work.

••••••••••

Minutes became hours as Lydia finished the final touches of the painting, standing back to admire her work. The painting was a shot from the hills behind the town, overlooking the various streets and beaches of Port Royal. Lydia had scouted locations around the town for days before finding the perfect spot of the town and sketching it in her notebook as a reference. She had closed the shop when as it became mid-day as most people would be attending the ceremony. She went back to collect a clean cloth to wipe down her pallet knives as the ring of the bell sounded through the store before a light slam of the door and curtains being drawn over the windows. Lydia didn't expect much, the town of Port Royal being so peaceful she only thought it would be James or someone else so she grabbed the cloth and headed back into the main section of the store.

However as she walked back to her station, she was met with a strange man peering through the gap behind the curtain. He had long brunette hair with sections of dreadlocks and sections in braids and a red bandana around his forehead. Wearing a messy long sleeve shirt and brown trousers he definitely didn't fit the normal description for those who lived around the town. Lydia set her things on her table and addressed the man in question.

"Excuse me sir this shop is closed right now," Lydia said.

The man shot around in shock to face her, letting go of the cream curtains. His shocked glance was immediately replaced with a smirk and he tilted his head towards Lydia. She tilted her head back at him as she stared into his dark eyes that were covered in black eye makeup. Although his face seemed very dirty his strong features shone through and Lydia couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Ah that's good then love. Wouldn't have come in if it was open," The man said.

"May I ask why you're here then?" Lydia frowned.

"Why of course. I'm running from those soldiers outside. My question for you is why a pretty lady is in a closed shop herself?" He grinned.

Lydia scoffed as she walked closer to the man, only making his smile grow. Folding her her arms she bit her lip as she looked at his expression, that foreign feeling from before making a second appearance.

"This is my shop and I would like you to leave now," She glared.

"Just moment," He pointed up at her before spinning around and peaking through the curtains again.

While the man was turned away she noticed the chains around his wrists and she was surprised she didn't notice them sooner. That was when realisation hit her. He was a pirate. And he was escaping from whatever crime he committed. Lydia knew then that she had to get the attention on the guards to their location so she looked around for something to help with her plan. She settled on a broom that was next to the table and swiftly grabbed it, the end of the broom tilted upwards to the ceiling. Creeping slowly behind him, her best idea was to make enough noise so that it would give away his location, thus getting him arrested. Lydia didn't notice any weapons on his person, making her believe that they were either confiscated of he was just a really bad pirate. As quiet as a mouse she approached him, lifting the broom up in the air ready to attack.

She didn't get very far however as just as she began to bring the broom down onto him, he spun around and grabbed her, pinning her to the wall he was standing next to. Dropping the broom in the process she tried to shout or make any noise possible but he was quick to respond, holding her down and clasping a hand over her mouth. She squirmed under his touch as he stood over her.

"Ye don't want to be doing that love," he leaned into her.

Once he was sure she wouldn't make a noise, he took his hand off her mouth and moved the curtain so they could both peer out.

"Let me go," she whispered still staring at him as he looked through the window.

He turned back to face her and realized how close the pair were to each other. Looking over her face he studied each of her features intensely, lingering on each for a matter of seconds. Her face began to soften after that, feeling less and less terrified by the situation she had gotten herself into.

"All in good time. What's your name?" He asked.

"Lydia. And yours," She replied.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Apologise for meeting like this although it does seem rather nice," He looked her up and down.

Their faces were only and few inches apart as Jack held Lydia in her place, only checking the window a few times for his escape. Lydia never looked out the window once, only at the man in front of her. The man she had read so many stories about. For years her and Elizabeth read countless tails of countless pirates but Captain Jack Sparrow was one of Lydia's favourite to read. She was almost starstruck he was standing here now.

She felt a release and Jack pushed off her and opened the door waiting to jump out and sprint to a blacksmiths he noticed down the pathway to get his wrists free. Holding onto the wall still, Lydia watched Jack make these motions until he stopped and faced her.

"Goodbye darling. I hope I meet ye again soon," he winked and ran out the store in a drunkly fashion, crashing into the blacksmiths.

Slowly going to the door, Lydia leant on the door frame and smiled to herself but she suddenly shook her face. He was a pirate and she was a lady. No lady should associate with pirates, especially those so close to the likes of Commodore Norrington. She frowned and went back into her store and closed the door, going back to cleaning her work station.

She had no clue wether they captured Jack or not but she thought it would best not to think about him for the time being. Golden flecks of sunlight began to reach through the areas the curtains didn't cover, indicating the day was coming to an end. Lydia had just about finished her cleaning and sat down on a vivid red chair in the corner of the room, feeling her eyes fall shut as she drifted off to sleep.

••••••••••

Bang! Crash!

Shooting upwards, Lydia gasped awake. The day had long since disappeared and was replaced with a darkness that seemed to swallow the shop whole. Sounds of screaming and crashes echoed loudly around the store as Lydia rose to her feet and to window, peeking through like Jack did a several hours ago. Widening eyes gazed at the mayhem that became Port Royal, people running and screaming for their lives as pirates attacked with large swords and guns. Lydia covered the window once more, her breath picking up as more loud bangs echoed around her. They were at the door. It was open they could burst in at any moment.

As fast as she could, Lydia ran to the back room and to a wardrobe that stood at the wall. Yanking it open she dug around before meeting a hidden compartment, pulling out a long sword that had been collecting dust. William Turner promised to teach her the ways of a sword after finding her reading a book about pirates. After several lessons, Lydia found she had a natural talent to the sport. Another crashed appeared in the store as well as the noise of her delicate nik naks hitting the floor.

"Hello! Anybody home," a deep voice dragged out, pushing around the decorations of the store.

Lydia took a deep breath and charged into the main area, holding her head high with her sword.

"Are you going to pay for those?" She glared.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," the man said.

Just before the man could attack her himself, Lydia swung her sword down on him and he swung back, meeting her in the middle. The pair continued to battle, Lydia being more in the defense as she was clearly overpowered. Laughter erupted from the man as he pushed her further and further to the back wall. Spinning around Lydia got behind him and stabbed into his back but she noticed the lack of damage being done. There was no blood, no shout from the man. Taking out her sword she stumbled backwards, catching herself on the table behind her. She screamed. What were they?

Slowly the man turned, twirling his sword in his hand, laughter becoming haunting in Lydia's ears. He then went to attack again but Lydia had other plans, sprinting towards the door and onto the main streets. It then became apparent to her just how much mayhem there were. Buildings struggled to stand as bombs exploded from each side of the street. People clambered out their homes like how the buildings were falling, reaching the ground in hope the pain would be over. Stabbing and the painful sounds of children screeching ran into Lydia's ears as she searched for anyone she knew. She brought down her sword on multiple pirates that surrounded her though she felt so exhausted from her battle in her shop. She didn't want to look back there. She didn't want to think of the damage that one pirate did to her shop. She couldn't face it. Marianne left her the store to bring joy to those she lived by and with that destroyed, Lydia felt her joy be destroyed.

Kicking back a grinning pirate she heard a shout from a familiar voice and looked around to see William Turner fighting off pirates as well.

"Will!" She shouted.

As soon as she shouted she ran to the man but she was thrown off balance as another Pirate heard her yelling and turned to her, shoving her to the ground. The shove was painful and Lydia fell in an awful manner, banging her head on a rock. The dark streets only became darker as she was knocked unconscious almost immediately, the last thing she hearing was the faint scream of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2 

Lydia felt her whole body being shaken as her hearing became louder and louder, fading into her attention. She groaned, a pounding sensation settling in her head like a new resident. Slowly, she opened her eyes to Will's face over hers, with his eyes wider than she had ever seen. Clearly he had to be the sound that was growing in her ears as she saw his face contort as his mouth open and close continuously.

"Lydia are you alright?" Will questioned, lifting her up so she was sitting.

"Yeah I'm good," She lied.

"They took Elizabeth!" He shot out.

"What?" Lydia replied still in a daze.

"They took Elizabeth! The pirates, they took her!" He shouted fast.

Snapping out of her gaze, Lydia stood up and was immediately wobbling as the resident pounder in her head continued banging, making her almost topple over. Will caught her and held her steady, waiting until she was stable to let go. Once he did Lydia looked around her. Like an apocalypse hit the town, buildings were on the ground in heaps, bodies laid in piles over each other and the silence of those mourning loved ones was deafening. A cloud of smoke drifted through the street as people tried to salvage what they could of their homes. Then Lydia thought of her store and what possible condition it could be in after she left. She had to see it. She needed to what was left.

"You go and talk to the Governor and Commodore Norrington and make sure they know what's happened. I'm going to check on my store. Come find me after okay," Lydia planned.

As much as she wanted to go with Will and see James she had to get to her store. Will agreed and soon left, making his way up to the fort, stomping as he did. Lydia turned and walked to her store and stopped dead in her tracks. That one pirate must of had a great time after she left because not one part of the store held up. The foundation of the building was still there but the rest was not. Each window had been shattered with the curtains slanting in all directions, barely holding onto their hinges. The only nik naks that weren't smashed to hundreds of pieces were ones not made of glass or clay but then they were still thrown to the ground amungst the rest of the mess that became the store. Then she looked up. Her painting. She rushed to it and she gasped.

The canvas layed dead in it's frame as a long slash went through the entire length of the painting. It marked the destruction of Port Royal, marking the pirates to the town. Tracing her finger along the slash, Lydia felt tears pick at her eyes. Port Royal's beauty had been tainted and it sat on display for the whole of the Caribbean to see. Lydia fell to the floor in the sob. All she had worked for had been brought down in one night. There was nothing she could salvage, only a few brushes and stalls. Tears streamed down Lydia's faces as she curled up into a ball, refusing to let herself go. She didn't know how long she was there, she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact she had lost her last connection to Marianne. She took up the store after Marianne to leave her a legacy. People loved this store. Now it was gone.

Hearing the crunching of Nik naks on the floor, Lydia looked up to see Will less than happy.

"They aren't doing anything. They aren't even going out for her. They are sat on the asses doing nothing," He threw his arms in the air.

When he noticed Lydia on the floor he lost all his anger. She was drenched in her own tears and when he saw the state of the store, Will felt his stomach drop. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, rubbing circles into her arm. Her breathing slowed but she was still shaking as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lydia," Will said.

"Is there anyone else who can help us," Lydia responded.

She knew she couldn't wallow in her own self pity for too long as Elizabeth was still missing. She pulled away from Will as she watched his brain work, his eyes darting round the room as he thought.

"Jack Sparrow. That pirate they captured yesterday. He's still in the jail he could know where they were heading," Will said.

"But he is a pirate I don't believe he would tell us anything," Lydia responded "and if he did wouldn't he have escaped with the rest of them?"

"There is no problem in asking the man," Will held his arms out.

"We can't break him out of jail Will," Lydia shook her head.

"We don't have much of a choice here do we?" Will smiled.

Lydia rolled her eyes and accepted Will's hand to help her up. She had to admit she wasn't sure about talking to this pirate. After her experience with him the day before she was sceptical about speaking to him again but she wanted to help Will. And take her mind off her store for the time being. He wasn't that bad the day before. A little handsy but if he was in the jail cell he wouldn't get close to her. James would kill him if he did.

The pair left the store and made their way up to the jail house under the base. Will seemed very eager to this plan Lydia thought and she grew worried that he might get in too over his head, letting his personal feelings cloud his judgement. Will was always a very sensitive person, letting his feelings control a lot of his choices. But this was never a bad thing, up until this point, with Elizabeth's life on the line he could make some irrational decisions. When they reached the jail it wasn't guarded at all surprisingly although having an infamous pirate captured there. Will checked around them before pulling Lydia inside, making their way down the stairs to the pirate himself.

It was dim and damp in the jail. Puddles cluttered the stone floor and little light reaching through the barricaded windows. There the pirate Jack Sparrow was lying alone in his cell, silent. Will charged towards his cell as Lydia stood behind him, holding her hands together behind her back. Jack didn't look up at the pair only to the ceiling. There was a broken bone sticking out the lock which made the pair conclude that Jack did try to escape even if he was trying to play it off that he didn't.

"You, Sparrow!" Will shouted.

"Aye?" The pirates head shot up, still lounging on the ground.

Jack lied back when he noticed Will's face was the one calling him. Then he seemed to make himself comfier, if he could, and Lydia pulled a face at his odd behavior.

"You're familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl," will said.

Lydia looked between the two men, the pirate obviously not spotting her yet, much to her delight, and waited for will to continue, coming to the conclusion that she should let him do most of the talking.

"I've heard of it," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked, growing annoyed at the pirates lack of answers.

The pirates head shot up again, finally engaging in the conversation.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack questioned "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the Dreaded Isla De Muerta, an island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is."

Lydia perked up, remembering reading that tail not to long ago. Jack seemed to notice her then, sitting up straight and smirking at her. He then focused his attention on her, disregarding Will's confused face as he clearly had no idea what jack was saying.

"You know the tail don't you love," Jack said to Lydia causing her to walk back away from the cell.

"I might do-" She mumbled but was interrupted.

"The ship is real though, therefore it’s anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will banged on the cell door for his attention.

Jack slowly turned his head to Will and checked his own nails, dragging their conversation out long enough to annoy the pair that was talking to him.

"Why ask me?" He laughed.

"Because you're a pirate," Will jabbed becoming more and more hostile by the minute.

Lydia rested a hand on his arm, giving him the signal to calm down. She nodded and the pair turned back to the pirate on the floor.

"And you and lovely Lydia here," He gestured up to her and her face grew pale, "want to become pirates yourselves, is that it?"

The pirate sniggered as Will slammed into the bars again, grasping Lydia's attention from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting him to remember her name. She wasn't expecting him to remember her at all. Will didn't seem to care that the pirate knew Lydia's name, only the fact that he was accused of wanting to be a pirate himself, something he was disgusted by. Will's hostility reminded Lydia of how James reacts to pirates and she knew he would have reacted even worse to being called one.

"Never. They took Miss Swann," Will finally pushed of the metal bars.

"Oh so it is that you found a girl! Why search for her when you have a perfectly good one there," he pointed at Lydia.

Will turned to her and frowned. Lydia's mouth opened to realise it wasn't only her who had met the pirate the previous day. Will must have gone to his blacksmiths after Jack ran there. She tilted her head at Will to tell him to not focus on that comment right now.

"I see," Jack gleamed at the pair looking awfully uncomfortable by his comment "Well if you’re intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady’s heart you’ll have to do it alone, mate, I see no profit in it for me."

Lydia glared at the man but looked at the cell bars, seeing that they were the same ones Will bragged about making some time ago with his master. Running her hand around the bars she saw Will had the same idea as her.

"He can get you out," Lydia said.

"How is he going to do that the key's run off," Jack said watching her intently.

Although not wanting to break this man out Lydia saw no other option. She wanted to help Will, she needed a reason to leave her store to rest for a while and this could be her chance. She didn't like pirates but she was ever so curious about them and she hoped Will wouldn't realise but she was getting a little too excited for what she knew they were about to do. Her life was always the same everyday in Port Royal. Painting, delivering goods, collecting goods and so on everyday with no change apart from swordfighting lessons and reading with Elizabeth. She didn't want to feel excited by this as it really wasn't something to be excited about but she had a strange foreign feeling that she was meant to be doing this. A feeling she couldn't explain.

"These are half pin-barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free," Will grabbed a bench behind them while Jack observed Lydia's face jumping back and forth from the action.

"What's your name?" Jack asked Will.

"Will Turner," He hesitated.

"That will be short for William I imagine?" He waited for him to nod "good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh? And you Lydia, may I ask what's your second name?"

He smiled at her and Lydia looked at Will before answering.

"Mahogany. Lydia Mahogany," She spoke.

Jack's mouth dropped and he let out a faint laugh that caused the other two to frown. He stood up after that, clearly satisfied by the twos names.

“Well, Mr. Turner, lady Mahogany, I’ve changed me mind,” Jack flared his arms out, “If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you both to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass friend? do we have an accord?”

He reached out for Will's hand first, grinning as he did. Will shook it in agreement almost immediately, staring at him. Jack then turned to Lydia, taking her hand gently and shaking it lightly before grasping it tighter and turning it over, kissing her hand. Lydia scowled and yanked her hand back, rubbing it in the back of her dress. She wasn't expecting him to try and act gentlemenly with her so she forced herself away from him after that. He only smirked and looked over at Will who was now staring him daggers.

"Alright, get me out!" He waved his arms.

Will pushed down on the bench and it the cell door sprung from it's hinges. Jack waisted no time jumping out his cell and behind Lydia.

“Let’s hurry, someone may have heard that,” Will said.

"Not without my effects," he lightly shoved Lydia out if the way and jumped to a wall that hung his belt and weapons.

After putting on his belt and other weapons and trinkets jack held with him, the trio left the jail in a hurry, Will leading the way through the town briskly, avoiding crowded areas. Lydia held her dress up to keep up but she knew it was going to weigh her down if she kept it on for too long. It was already covered in mud and ash, losing its once vivid green colour. She planned that once they settled in a hiding spot she had to get the thing off.

The three made their way to the docks, perching under a bridge close to several rowing boats at the edge of the docs. Jack got himself to the front of the group, surveying the area for where to run to next. Soldiers ran up and down the docs is their usual orderly fashion. There was one ship at the doc that managed to survive the night and if they were going to escape with a ship, it was most likely going to be that one.

Lydia turned from the two men at that point, ripping open her dress to reveal her under-dress that was much more breathable for their situation. The men heard the rip and turned to her, Will soon turning back when he spotted what she was doing but Jack's face only widened at the sight before getting hit in the arm by Will.

"I don't think now is the time to be undressing oneself love. At least wait until we're on the ship," Jack watched her pull her dress completely off.

"This dress will only weigh me down. It's better this way," She said, throwing her dress into the water.

"Better for the eyes I see," Jack smirked.

Will hit him once more so he would face back to the docs and Jack shot round and pretended to be deep in thought looking at the ships and men. Lydia glared at the pirate as she adjusted her under-dress so that it sat comfortably on her. Will shot her a small smile and went back to peaking over Jack's shoulder.

"We're going to steal the ship, that ship," Will spun to a different ship that was much further out to sea that Lydia didn't notice.

This ship was a lot larger that the ship she originally thought they would be stealing. Being free of her tight dress she got closer to the two men seeing just how far away they were from that ship.

"Commandeer,” Jack pointed back at the smaller ship “We’re going to commandeer that ship, nautical term."

Lydia stood up on her tip toes to try and get a better look round the pirate but he rested a hand on her waist and pivoted her so they were all huddled together in a circle. She pulled his hand away and folded her arms. He seemed to take a lot of notice to her, making small comments about her every so often. Lydia just assumed this was what pirates were like, as she had always read about pirates being awfully flirty with women but after seeing Will's face contort in a weird protective anger, she began to question Jack's motives with her.

"One question about your business, or there’s no use going; this girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked the pair but it was clear to be mainly directed at Will, which the man answered fast.

"I'd die for her," Will leaned in to Jack.

"And you Lydia, same question," He repeated.

"She's one of my closest friends. And I have to make sure Will doesn't make any stupid decisions," She smiled sincerely up at him.

Will briefly smiled before spinning with jack back to look at the docs, leaving Lydia to have to maneuver around them once more.

"Oh good, no worries then,” Jack said trying to decide what they were going to use to commander the ship “We’re going to need a boat…”

Jack ran forward and clambered under one of the rowing boats, ushering Will and Lydia after him. The two exchanged a look before getting under the boat with him, Jack at the front, Lydia in the middle and Will at the back. On the count of three they lifted the boat so just their feet could be seen and made their way to the water, pulling the boat under to create an air bubble for them to breathe. Lydia wasn't as tall as the two men under the boat with her to she had to walk on the tip of her toes, her whole body engulfed in the water apart from here head. At first they struggled to hold the boat but after a while they came up with a strong rhythm to get through deep out to sea.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will murmured.

"It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack tilted his head to the side.

Lydia had no idea what the pirate was planning to do but she had no time to ask, deciding she should spend more time trying to keep her head above water then to quiz the pirate. She felt a jolt as Will's foot collided with a rotting wooden crate that rested on the sea bed. This made Lydia slip up a bit, falling into the water before she shot up to cough up the water she just swallowed.

"Feel free to hold on love," Jack winked back at her.

"I'm not as tall as either of you, it makes it hard to keep my head above water," She coughed again.

"Hold onto the bar used for a seat, I'm sure the pirate won't mind," Will jabbed.

"No not at all. But I was hoping you would have held on something, or someone else," He smiled not looking back at her.

The three continued their way to the large ship. Once they reached it Jack told them they would have to climb to the top and soon after the two men lifted the boat away, closing the air bubble after taking in one last big breath of air. Lydia saw Jack swim up to which she followed and soon enough she and the others were climbing the side of the ship, Will close behind Lydia so she didn't fall. Jack swung round onto the deck first, reaching down to grab Lydia and pull her up onto the deck, leaving Will to get up on his own.

"Thank you," Lydia said as stroked down her wet hair and dress.

Will sung himself over in a heap, evidently irritated that Jack wasn't so eager to help him over as much as he was with Lydia. Jack circled round the quarter deck and descended the stairs that layed before them, Will and Lydia close behind him. Will had brought his sword which Lydia mentally cursed herself for not having. She must have left hers in the main town when Will woke her and now just in her under-dress she felt very vulnerable in that moment. She scanned around for anything to use but she was stuck with nothing which only made her curse herself more.

Will cut in front of her and jumped down the side of the staircase so Lydia assumed position behind Jack, feeling a lot safer behind someone.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over this ship!" Jack shouted to the group of men that stood in a huddle on the main deck.

"Aye avast!" Will was quick to yell making Jack roll his eyes.

The group of men laughed at the three, not impressed by their entrance. Jack widened his eyes at will, trying to give him a look to shut up but that didn't work, Will appearing to try to intimidate the group of men. So jack turned to Lydia and she shrugged at him to show she couldn't exactly do much to help them right now. When Will saw that Jack gave him a look he timidly took his sword down as though he was a bit embarrassed.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men. And some girl," The ship Captain told them "you'll never make it out of the bay."

If it wasn't for the hand out in front of her blocking her way, Lydia would have lashed out at this silly excuse for a man but instead Jack smiled at her not to say a word.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," He raised his gun at the man "savy?"

As soon as they kicked the men off the ship and onto a tiny little rowing boat, the three got to moving the hefty ship. Jack guided Will on how to wind the sails and Lydia felt herself becoming useless to the two men. She had never been on a ship before. She had never left Port Royal. As much as she wanted to help the two men to their escape she knew she couldn't do much except point out what the Navy were doing at the docs. The three assumed position, Lydia standing with Jack again as as much as she trusted Will a lot more than Jack, Jack definitely knew what he was doing.

"Here they come," Will said ascending the stairs.

Jack and Lydia turned to see the smaller ship, the one they wanted, begin to approach them. Jack grinned. He rested a hand on each of the other twos shoulders.

"On my count we will swing onto the other ship," He said.

"Won't they just chase us with this ship if we go on the other?" Lydia asked.

Jack took his hand of Will to rest both on Lydia's shoulders leaning down to her.

"What do you think William was doing with the rope," He smirked and pulled her along so that they were standing with two long ropes.

As the smaller boat reached their side, humongous groups of men climbed on, guns in hand, shouting as they did. She spotted James get on board and she felt a little guilty for what she about to do. Once most of the men were on board with them, the three got ready to jump. Will grabbed hold of one rope and Jack another and Lydia looked round for her own.

"There's only two ropes," She panicked.

"Exactly," Jack giggled as he looped an arm around her waist and tugged her towards him.

He then jumped down with Lydia, Will following closely behind, and didn't let go of Lydia until they were both safely across. Prying his hands off her, Lydia made sure Will was alright as Jack chopped off any ropes connecting them to the second ship, breaking them free from their bonds. Almost immediately their ship was off, the larger ship shocked at how easy they could get away. Standing with Jack, Lydia gazed at the ship getting smaller and smaller hoping James didn't see her standing with the pirate. As far as he knew she was still in Port Royal, at her paint shop, but he had no idea what Lydia was about to involve herself in.

"Thank you commodore for helping us make way," Jack waved his hat, "we would of have a hard time with it ourselves,"

Several men began to shoot at the ship, forcing Jack to duck down and yank Lydia down with him. They continued to shoot but they had no chance as they shrunk in the distance. Lydia thought they must of realised by now that Will had done something to disable the ship, as it was making no charge to them at all. She smiled and laughed a little as Jack took place at the helm.


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter 3 

Lydia rested her hands on the wooden railings of the ship. She had to admit she felt such a calming sensation standing aboard the ship. The aqua waves rolled by her as they glistened in the sun. It was hot onboard but Lydia was a lot cooler standing only in her under-dress than if she brought her green dress aboard. Feeling at the beige material, Lydia wished she would have changed, maybe that would stop the odd stares she received from Jack every so often.

The pirate stood at the helm observing the sea. He had been on hundreds of ships, and this one was no different, but he'd never crewed a ship with only two other people, one of which he knew never been onboard before. Like a child staring at the wonders of a new toy store, Lydia's eyes glued onto the endless ocean and he was confused on why she couldn't remember her past. He knew what it was but she seemed to not know at all.

Will leaped up the stairs making his way to the pirate. Seeing Will, Lydia drew away from where she was standing, moving next to the helm.

"When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me herself," Will began suddenly "After she died, I came out here looking for my father."

Lydia knew this story back to back, Will telling it so many times back in Port Royal and she wondered why he'd bring it up now. Surely the pirate wouldn't be interested in Will's backstory. And Lydia was right as the pirate turned to leant his back on the helm, slouching as he did.

"Is that so?" He mocked.

"My father, Will Turner, at the jail, it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help," Will said "Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter... I'm not a simpleton, Jack, you knew my father."

Will was right and Lydia was shocked to see Jack roll his eyes at him. She folded her arms and glared at the pirate, forcing a smile onto his face.

"First off I agreed to join after hearing her name," she twirled his finger at Lydia "and your name was just an added bonus. So yeah I knew him. Probably one of the only people who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

Will stepped forward as Jack's eyes gleamed at Lydia. Tension between them were beginning to grow as Will did not even cast and eye on her, just to the pirate that seemed all too pleased with himself. Lydia bit her lip in realisation on just what Jack had suggested. That Will's dad was a pirate. She'd never had any hints to this before, mostly due to Will despising them his whole life but she did feel it made sense. After all her and Will had definitely committed some form of piracy for breaking a man, a pirate, out of jail and then stealing a Navy ship. However she still had no clue why he was fascinated by her name. Maybe I am a pirate too she thought.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man, good pirate, I swear you look just like him," Jack smirked looking to Lydia with an "I promise he does" look on his face.

Jack appeared to have brushed past his speech of Will's dad being a pirate, much to Will's distain, and he looked at the pair in waiting. Like a kettle, Will seemed to only get hotter and hotter by the minute, disgusted by his comment yet he still wasn't interested in the fact that Jack clearly stated he joined them because of Lydia. Lydia herself seemed to gloss over that fact as she was much to shaken from the two men in an almost stand off.

"It's not true," Will shook his head, "He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack jeered.

Will grabbed for his sword and pulled it out to face the pirate, making Lydia jump. This was exactly what Lydia was worried about. They had no time to contemplate what their parents did or were, especially when the woman Will loves is god knows where. Stepping closer to jack Lydia tried and failed to get Will to stand down but he wasn't giving up.

"My father was not a pirate," Will spoke.

"Will, put the sword down this will only end badly" Lydia tried to reassure him.

"She's right. Put it away son, not worth getting beat again," Jack subtly moved Lydia behind him.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of our engagement," will glared, confusing Lydia who had no idea what their first meeting was like "In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

So badly, Lydia wanted to force Will to pull his sword down but there was no way she was getting round Jack. In his own world, Will took no thought in what fighting Jack again could mean for either him or Lydia, only that he wanted to beat the pirate. Jack shrugged, turning to the helm and winking at Lydia.

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" He laughed.

Before Lydia could fight back, jack took her too the ground, spinning the helm as he did. Squirming from under him, Lydia tried to get out of his grasp but he was a lot stronger than she anticipated. There was a shout and Lydia looked to see Will being dragged out over sea by one of the sails, him holding to not fall into the deep ocean. Will wiggled to get a good grip on the sail as Lydia and Jack each got up to see him hanging on.

"Will! Put him down!" Lydia demanded to the pirate.

Charging for the helm, Lydia was soon grabbed by the pirate, him rapping a strong arm around her waist, securing both arms at her side. She kicked and pulled away from him but it was no use so she slouched into the pirate as he propelled Will's sword into his free hand, pointing it at Will.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there and your in my arms, pay attention," he squeezed Lydia tighter to him "The only rules that really matter are these; What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Will pulled himself up a bit to get a better view, giving Lydia a worried look when he saw her in the arms of the pirate. He almost felt guilty that he took Lydia along on this trip with no hesitation, even though she was definitely no match for a pirate. As so he thought.

"Now me, for example, I can let you drown," He mocked, "And take lovely Lydia to Tortuga with me, just the two of us, but I reckon she wouldn't be much help with the ship. Savvy?"

Lydia tilted her head to give him a look to show just how bad of an idea that was. Will only nodded. Just then Jack spun the helm round so that the sail came back, dumping Will on deck. He let go of Lydia and let her run to Will to make sure he was alright, and to get as far from the pirate as she could.

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" He asked the both of them, flipping Will's sword to hand it back to him.

"Tortuga?" Will accepted to sword.

"Tortuga," jack smiled.

Will showed signs that he was pleased with the exchange they just had so he left to other two where they were, going back to whatever he was doing. Jack turned back to the helm but Lydia still wanted to quiz him on something as she had gone this long without answers already.

"Excuse me Mr Sparrow," Lydia called out.

"Please love call me Jack, or Captain," He said over his shoulder.

"Jack, may I ask you something now?" Lydia walked closer to him.

Jack spun to face her again, egging her on to get closer to him. Lydia blindly took the bate and came stood so they were just a metre apart. Jack nodded for her to continue

"How do you know my name?" She glared.

"Which name?" He smirked.

"You know which name," She let out a faint laugh "Mahogany. In the jail you perked up at the mention of my name and didn't you just admit you only joined us because of me?"

"So many questions with you two," Jack looked back over the helm.

"So you do. I just want to know why," She came closer so she was just behind his shoulder.

She had no idea where this confidence came from, most likely from that weird feeling in her stomach that she got the day before. Jack looked pleased and stepped in front of her, backing her up into the helm so that he had control in that moment.

"I know who you are. But I also know to not reveal that just yet," Jack whispered.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"All in good time love. All in good time. Besides I think you're smart enough to figure it out," he leaned in so that their faces were inches apart.

Lydia looked between his lips and eyes, hearing her breathing shake. What was she doing. She had never felt so flustered before. She had butterflies before after speaking to the gentleman of Port Royal but with Jack she felt as though she didn't know what to say. He rested a hand on the helm to trap her in even more, a wave of glee on his face as he knew just the power he had over her. He didn't want her to be scared of him but he knew that this wasn't it. It was something else.

"Why should I when you seem to have all the answers," Lydia mumbled.

"Because it's more fun this way," He tilted his head "now let me ask you this, have you ever sailed before?"

"No," She looked down.

"Then I have the perfect job for you," He said.

Jack took hold of her shoulders and directed her to a crate sat next to the helm. He plopped her down and moved her hair out her face before leaning back and nodding.

"And my job is exactly?" Lydia folded her arms.

"Well it's perfect for you ya see. All you got to do is sit there, and look pretty," He held his cheeks.

"I really would like to help," Lydia stood up before being forced back down by Jack's hand.

"And this is you helping. William knows what to do and anyway the sails block my view. This way I have something nice to look at while we venture to Tortuga," Jack winked.

Lydia scoffed but chose to stay there anyway. There wasn't much else to do for her apart from watch the endless waves turn over and over. Hoping this would be the only time she would have to embarrassingly sit and act like some trophy, she wondered why Jack wanted her to think about who she was. She reconned she had to be some pirate or descendant of a pirate. But who. She never read any pirates under the name Mahogany unless she never got round to those books. Everything came across quite odd. Like something was hiding her from her past which meant she had to trust Jack's vague suggestions of who she was.

She noticed him stare at her quite a bit the rest of the afternoon. He would watch her for a few seconds before shooting his eyes away, almost looking as if he was scolding himself. Will was nowhere to be found, probably doing something useful. Lydia wanted to go and help Will but she feared if she got up again Jack would only force her back down so she waited impatiently on the crate to get to Tortuga. Looking over her dress she reckoned that it was getting very tatty from the swimming, climbing and running she was doing that day. She wanted to get out of it but there wasn't much else for her to put on.

"Um Jack. When we get to Tortuga do you reckon we could stop somewhere so I get changed into new clothes?" Lydia questioned.

Jack looked her up and down deciding she was definitely right about needing new clothes. If she was going to go against pirates she would not do well just in an under-dress.

"Of course my dear I know the perfect place," He smirked.

••••••••••

The afternoon ticked by and soon came the night, stars splatting into the sky like paint. Lydia some how got comfy on the crate, resting her head back on the railing and felt the wind stroke through her hair. He eyes were heavy all afternoon, beckoning her to sleep but she fought back, not wanting to be asleep so close to the Captain. She had curled up into a ball some time after 8 which didn't help how tired she was. Will was still nowhere to be found and Lydia assumed he must have gone to bed as it was getting so late. Jack meandered around the ship now and then, getting tasks done round the ship ready to clock in for the night. It was peaceful. She would have never thought it could be so peaceful like this before.

Port Royal's version of peaceful was the endless meadows and beaches that welcomed all the kind townsman to their door. Out at sea it felt so much more real. More free. The deep purple sky reflected off the ship and only the lights of a few lanterns created a golden glow around the deck. Slowly, Lydia felt her eyes close before feeling someone sit beside her.

"You can't sleep there," Jack said.

"Who said I was sleeping," Lydia sat up.

Jack let out a small laugh.

"I think whoever is making your eyes fall shut," He smirked.

"Well if you shall direct me to where I can sleep then," Lydia stood up feeling slightly weak at the knees from being sat for so long.

Getting up after her, jack directed her down the stairs so they were in front of the Captain's cabin. Lydia had an idea where he was heading and she didn't particularly like it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"My cabin's always open," Jack said winking.

"Haha I think I'm good," Lydia laughed off choosing to go down deck to find will.

It was barely lit below deck but Lydia soon found Will snuggled in a hammock. He was fast asleep and Lydia wasn't surprised after they day they had. Collecting a blanket from behind her she tossed it onto Will before climbing into a hammock next to him finding it safer to be with him in case of an emergency.

As soon as she grew as comfortable she fell asleep letting the night slip by. Dreams of pirates became of her. This time her parents were the pirates. She'd dreamt about them sailing before but never as pirates. They dressed surprisingly royaly for being pirates, their ship and crew mirroring that. But she could still not see their faces. They were still hidden. Lydia watched them command their crew with a confident and stern tone, making Lydia feel very proud. Crew members raced around her to their stations where she noticed something in the distance. A ship. A large ship. Shouting sounded around her as the ship approached theirs. That's when she saw the flag. The British flag.

Her mother's voice sounded the alarms of attack but they were no use. This Navy ship tore her parents ship down with no fight and Lydia watched crew members scream in terror but she couldn't do anything to save them. Just watch. Just watch her parents be killed. The last thing she heard was a faint sound of someone congratulating their Captain before she woke up.

••••••••••

She didn't know the name of the Captain. She'd never heard it before. Panting she looked to Will to find that he'd left his hammock, presumably starting off his jobs around the ship. Swinging off the hammock, Lydia saw that day was back and her dream was over. If that was a dream. It felt so real. The ships, the screams, her parents voices they were all so real to her. She found a mirror and tended to her hair, using an old bandana she saw on the floor to keep her hair out her face. It was white with black detailing and sort of matched her under-dress in some sense. Then she made her way above deck to where Will and Jack were. They both had been deep at work and didn't notice Lydia's presence until she made her way to them.

"Now I would like to help today. I felt so useless sat on that crate," Lydia began making the two men stop what they were doing.

"Ah sleeping beauty has risen. Well yes it was nice having you there but I agree we need your help," Jack spoke looking round for something for her to do "um follow William and he can teach you the basics round here. I have to steer the ship."

Will smiled and lead Lydia to the ropes, showing her how to pick and undo them. Once he got her started he brought her some food to eat and soon the morning became mid-day. Will had only shown her a few basic jobs so she grew bored very quickly, picking at the wood on the railing.

She thought more on how Jack could know her parents. If her dream was real and not just a dream how could he know the story. No one survived from what she saw and she knew whoever was Captain of the Navy ship was they wouldn't leave any survivers. So how did jack know. There was more to this than she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Love I don't think you know how to put on a bandana," jack suddenly appeared beside her.

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

Jack brought her forward and spun her around so her back was to him. Gently he took of the bandana and put it on properly, pulling out several pieces of hair to frame her face. A heat flushed to Lydia's cheeks and she didn't expect him to be so delicate with her, especially how rough he'd grabbed her the day before when arguing with Will. Tying the bandana securely to her head, Jack spun her to face him again, very pleased with his efforts.

"There you go, now you look like a pirate," He pointed up and down her body "apart from the dress."

"I'm no pirate," Lydia shot back.

"Nonsense your figuring it out. I can see your little head working," Jack said tapping her forehead.

Lydia pushed his finger away and shook her head. She turned back to get back to work but Jack seemed very persistent.

"I've been watching you ya know. You haven't been up to much work," Jack fake scoulded her.

"I have too. I just finished all my jobs for now," Lydia hesitatingly replied.

"Then come with me," He guided her up to the helm.

Lydia stood in front of him as he took out his compass from his belt. Holding it out past her he let it spin, staring at Lydia as she watched it spinning around. What a strange compass. It didn't even point north. Lydia saw that it likely was a different kind of compass. But how many different types of compasses are there out in the world? Abruptly the arrow stopped and pointed at her so she peered over her shoulder to see what it was pointing at. There was a slamming shut that she presumed was the compass before jack opened it again, this time it settling on somewhere else.

"Why doesn't it point north?" Lydia finally asked.

"Ye see love this is a special compass," He shut the tool away.

"How so?" She asked.

Jack circled behind her, propping a hand on the railing next to them.

"It points to whatever you desire most," He said.

"What do you want most?" Lydia quizzed after seeing the odd direction it showed them the first time jack opened the compass.

Staring away from her Jack chose not to give his answer, mostly because he didn't know, but because the compass pointed at something he didn't know he wanted.

"Nevermind me. What do you want most Lydia?" He came close to her.

She pondered his question before answering. She had no idea what she wanted. Did she want to find her parents? To find Elizabeth? She had no idea what she wanted. Lydia joined this adventure with Will to leave her shop but was that a really smart reason to leave? Of course she wanted to help Will, more than anything, however what is she expecting to find here. She keeps expecting something to happen to her, like this trip will change her in some way. It almost certainly has, after all she had already engaged in piracy that does change a person. But there's still more she's wants to know and Jack seemed to have the answers.

"I don't know what I desire most," Lydia murmured.

Jack stood behind her and placed the compass in her hand, holding it out in front of them. Flicking it open with his thumb the arrow spun and spun but never settled on one clear place, but several. Jack hummed and but it back on his belt, patting Lydia on the arm.

"Looks like you don't know what you desire," He said.

"My parents. They are pirates aren't they?" Lydia questioned turning but halting when she noticed how close she was to Jack.

"You're figuring it out. I knew you would. But you still more to realise love," He pushed some hair away from her face "go to the store room and count our supplies. Once we reach Tortuga we'll be collecting our crew."

Nodding, Lydia back away from Jack then down to the storage room. She didn't know why but with Jack there was a odd feeling to which she couldn't explain. Like something she had never discovered before. She dug around the various supplies and deducted that they needed some more for however many crew members Jack was planning on taking on. She organized what they had as Will made his way over to her.

"I feel like we haven't had much time to talk just you and me," He began.

"Yeah, what's up," Lydia paused.

Will held out a hand to guide Lydia to sit. It was dim in the room, a couple lanterns flickering light into the area. Will leant inwards.

"I've been so caught up with myself and saving Elizabeth I haven't had a chance to ask you how you are," Will said.

"Oh yes well I'm fine really," Lydia insisted.

"Captain Sparrow has taken some liking to you has he not?" Will rubbed his hands together.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lydia glared.

She didn't like where this conversation was going. Sure she had been speaking to the pirate a lot but when he held so many secrets about herself she felt she needed to. Plus is was strangely easy to talk to him over Will.

"I'm just saying he's gotten a bit close to you," Will hesitated.

"If you think something is going on between us you're wrong. That pirate hold secrets on my past and I must find out what they are," Lydia stood up ready to leave.

"He knows about your past?" Will finally caught on.

"Yes he said so himself and although him being extremely vague I've learnt more about myself in the last 48 hours than I ever had in Port Royal," Lydia's voice grew louder "so I would appreciate it if you don't assume things that aren't happening."

"I'm sorry Lydia I just wanted to make sure you're safe," He said.

Lydia huffed and pulled Will into a tight hug. Will timidly accepted it and was pushing back, smiling as he did. He needed a hug. As much as he wanted to play the strong hero he was struggling just like anyone else. He'd overwork himself to get rid of his dark thoughts haunting him over what could be happening to Elizabeth yet overworking only made him weaker.

"It's okay Will. Everything will be fine," Lydia responded.

"Yeah," He whispered.

The pair made it up to the main deck after that, vowing to tell each other what went on in each other's heads. When on main deck they spotted the bright lights of a coastal town they were approaching. Tortuga. The town was small and huddled in a large bay. Surprisingly it was very open for being a town known for pirates. The ship gradually came to the docs and the three secured it down ready to leave.

"Alright welcome to Tortuga!" Jack began "first off we need to find meself my first mate then we can get you a new outfit."

Will turned to Lydia and she shrugged indicating this was already a conversation she had with the pirate. She needed a change of clothes badly. Her dress was definitely not a smart move to wear when there were going to be hundreds of pirates around.

"And final thing," Jack walked to Lydia "stay close, can't be losing ye. Either of ye."

Jack played it off that he meant both of them but after winking at Lydia she knew he meant her. Although not wanting to she kept close by to both of the men as they climbed into a rowing boat to reach the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also fun fact, because I love to reference other things, the white bandanna Lydia wears throughout the story was inspired by one Tom Hanson wears in 21 Jump Street. As in Johnny Depp no big surprise here. Obviously the time periods are completely off but as I love Tom Hanson and his many bandannas I thought it would be fun to reference. You should watch the show it's great.


	4. Chapter 4

#  Chapter 4 

Being a town of pirates, Lydia assumed that Tortuga would be rundown and dirty but it was a sight to see. Hundreds of golden lamps sparkled against the wooden buildings, making the navy blue sky pop. Sure there were masses of people crowding around however each person looked like they belonged there, like they had a purpose. Reaching the doc, Jack secured the boat while Will helped Lydia out. Staring off into the unknown that is Tortuga, Lydia couldn't help but be in awe at the sight, although feeling slightly ashamed that she was so amazed.

She didn't know anywhere but Port Royal and it was almost going to one extreme to the next. Port Royal was so pristine and proper while Tortuga was definitely the opposite yet they each held something beautiful about them. Jack stood up and gazed at Lydia watching the town like a nervous puppy, smiling. He placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her through into the town, not letting her stray to far. After all she was still in her under-dress, most men here would see that as a definite invitation.

Will caught up with the pair but did not have the same reaction to Lydia. He turned his nose up at the group of drunk men who fell on the street like litter. He almost gaged at the smell of intense alcohol. This was no place for him, especially with all these pirates around. He accepted that that was who he was now, but that didn't mean he was going to warm up to any other pirates. Apart from maybe Lydia.

Jack lead them up a wide alleyway, keeping an arm on Lydia. She hadn't seemed to notice his hand. If she did she wouldn't push him away, it being a smart idea to keep an eye on her. She was desperate to change clothes but they needed to find Jack's first mate first if she wanted any chance of changing.

"More importantly, it is a sad life indeed that never breathed deep the sweet folivorous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" Jack introduced.

If she was being honest, Lydia could not hear a thing over the amount of gunshots that sounded out around her. It reminded her a bit of the gunshots on Port Royal except these gunshots didn't have a clear target. Jack had been explaining the town to the the others, glossing over the violence that ensues here. The edges of the town were a lot more peaceful than the center and Lydia almost regretted being so amazed when she first arrived.

"What do you think?" Jack gleamed.

"It'll linger," Will pulled a face.

"I think I agree with Will," Lydia said.

Rolling his eyes, Jack brought them to the entrance of the square looking around almost proud of the town.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack waved his arms around.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw a woman dressed in red stomping towards them. She was presented with a large red wig to match her, quite pretty, ruby dress.

"Scarlett!" Jack stumbled to her.

A painful slap suddenly came and Jack spun round to face the two who stood very confused behind him. Lydia let out a small giggle while Will appeared almost unimpressed by the ordeal.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack breathed making Lydia laugh a bit louder.

Will's eyes widened as another woman approached the trio, blonde with heavy makeup, like Scarlett's. She had a sunrise yellow dress. The woman glared at Lydia before standing to Jack.

"Giselle," Jack spoke.

"Who was she? And who is she?" Giselle pointed to Lydia.

Jack began to turn to Lydia before being slapped again in the face, this slap showing a lot harder than the one he had just received. He spun to look at the pair again and Lydia couldn't but laugh, much to Jack's death stare he gave her.

"I may have deserved that," He admitted.

Jack began walking in another direction, the stench of manure and pigs growing. Lydia fought to keep up with him and Will as her short legs were failing her. She got in between the two men for protection and looked up at the moody pirate.

"Who were they?" Lydia innocently asked.

"No one love," Jack didn't take his eyes from ahead of him.

"They didn't seem like no one," She heard Will snigger.

Jack stopped at the door of what seemed to be a pigs hut and turned to look down at Lydia.

"Trust me dear they are no one. No need to get jealous," He grinned.

Will frowned at the man as he pushed open the door and sauntered to a larger man lying in a bed of pigs.

"I'm not jealous," Lydia moaned but Jack didn't listen.

Picking up two buckets of water, one for himself and one for will, Jack studied the man before chucking the water down onto him and the pigs, drenching them. Lydia flinched beside Jack. The older man shook awake suddenly, resembling a scared old man like the ones Lydia has met in Port Royal. He didn't appear like your typical pirate: neat clothes and almost well kept hair. He would remind you more or a merchant than a pirate. Either way he sat up against the pigs in fury, ready to chew out the person who got him drenched.

"Curse you for breathing you slack jaw idiot!" The man screamed jabbing his knife forward.

Sniggering jack waited for the man to see him and both their faces grew to wide smiles and eyes.

"Mother's love, Jack," The man breathed "you should know better than to wake a man when he is sleeping, tis bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it" Jack began "the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Crouching down close to the man, jack didn't seem that convincing to Lydia and Will but then again they weren't really drinkers. The man who lied with the pigs looked to be satisfied with the offer though, pulling out a hand to shake Jack's.

"Aye, that'll about do it," He agreed.

Jack brought him to his feet and Will stepped forward to chuck his bucket over the man. Lydia flinched again not liking how much water was being thrown and it seemed neither did the now soaked man who got up in a huff as if he was about to attack someone.

"Blast I'm already awake!" He shouted.

"That was for the smell," Will turned up his nose.

The man shrugged in agreement and the now group of four left the pigs hut to a local tavern down the path. Lydia walked in between the men, Jack still close by. Folding her arms over her chest, she tried to avoid the eyes that came her way as she walked in her under-dress, a twisting feeling in her stomach making her sweat. She definitely regretted being in awe of this place now and couldn't wait to get changed and back on the ship. She didn't want to be rude and complain so she looked up the man who just joined them.

"I'm Lydia by the way," She smiled up to him.

"Call me Gibbs," he shot a smile back "you look awfully delicate to be here lass."

"I've got by fine thank you," Lydia replied.

Jack gave Mr Gibbs a look over Lydia's shoulder, one she couldn't see but Will certainly could. Mr Gibbs nodded and looked at her more intently, wondering what jack meant by the look. Faintly hitting Jack in the arm, Will tried to get jack to confess what that look intended but Jack only smirked as they entered the tavern.

Like it hadn't been cleaned in years, which Lydia was sure it hadn't, the tavern stood with no dignity at all. Stains of alcohol splashed on the walls, the smell lingering as it did. There were smashes of bottles and what it seemed like peoples faces as multiple drunks got off at attacking one another. Men would wobble to find themselves a drink and maybe a floozy woman who sauntered around the bar. Will held Lydia's arm as Jack lead them to a table where he told the pair to stand guard as he talked to Mr Gibbs. Lydia made her way close to Will, one side of her wanting protection the other side hoping if the drunks see her already with a man they would leave her alone.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack told Will before tapping Lydia on the shoulder.

Will was just as nervous as Lydia was but he wiped away that expression as fast as he could not to worry Lydia. Jack sat with Mr Gibbs, drink in hand and kept an eye on Will and Lydia. Gibbs leant in not giving a second glance to the pair stood watch for them.

"Now what's the nature of this venture you're on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack admitted.

Gibbs coughed up his drink, trying his best not to spill it. He scanned the room for any unwanted listeners then went back to Jack.

"I know where's it's going to be, and I'm going to take it," Jack gleamed.

"Jack's it's a fool's errand" Gibbs shook his head " you know better than me the tails of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to. All I need is a crew," Jack said.

Will and Lydia watched over the crowd but Will began to turn his head slightly as if to listen to watch the two men at the table were saying. Lydia was too focused on not attracting any attention to attempt to listen in.

"What I hear tell about Captain Barbossa he is not a man to suffer fools nore strike a bargain with one," Gibbs pressed.

"A very good thing I'm not a fool then aye?" Jack grew aggravated.

With the perfect plan in mind all jack needed was the right people and numbers to execute it. He already had two very valuable parts to the plan but he needed a crew to help him with the rest.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Let's say it's a matter of leverage aye," Jack smirked.

Will leant his head further to the side, catching Lydia's attention. She looked up to him but he still looked away as if too concentrate. A quick flash over her shoulder she could see what he was doing so she let him continue, hoping he would tell her whatever he found out. Jack tilted his nose to Will, as if to use it as an arrow and it took a few tries for Gibbs to catch on, him looking back and forth with a muddled appearance. Jack used some growls to Will's direction and finally Gibbs looked to the man in question, still muddled however. A large woman began to fall into Will, doing her best to try and pry him away from Lydia.

"The boy?" Gibbs frowned as Jack nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack announced "his only child, savvy?"

"Is he now," Gibbs smiled.

As the woman continued to pry Will off of Lydia another man came for her, most likely thinking if Will doesn't want her he'll take her. Will turned to Lydia and gave her a fake smile to make her laugh, which she did, squeezing his arm for reassurance.

"Leverage says you but the girl what about her?" Gibbs inquired.

"Well she is even better. You see she's a Mahogany. The last one," Jack said.

Gibbs jaw dropped instantly. Jack nodded and looked over to Lydia his smile widening every minute.

"Ye know what this means Jack. You'll be rich for finding the lass," Gibbs said.

"Oh indeed Mr Gibbs. And she doesn't even know," Jack whispered.

"My god Jack it looks like luck is on your side," Gibbs shook his shoulder.

"It does," Jack gazed back at Lydia.

Will turned round again peered down at her. He didn't know what Jack meant by what he said and if Lydia didn't know what could that mean for her. He went back on his word to tell her in that moment, believing it would be better for her not to know to not be tempted by pirates.

"I think I feels a change in the winds says I," Gibbs faked a look to the sky "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a crew on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can," Jack began.

"An leave nothing back," Gibbs ended.

The pirates bashed their drinks together before downing whatever liquid was still in the glasses. Smashing them back down, Jack grabbed Gibbs' arm and stared into his eyes.

"Don't let it be known about dearest Lydia. If any pirate is to find out we could loose our riches," Jack persuaded.

"Aye I can agree to that," Gibbs said.

Slowly they got up and made their way to where the others were. Gibbs left with no goodbye, setting off to find a crew for the next day. Will glared at Jack making the pirate give a face back, realizing Will likely listened to what he said.

"Right, clothes," Jack said to Lydia "Will go back to the ship and make sure no one's taken her. I'll go with Lydia for her new outfit savvy?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you alone with her" will crossed his arms.

"Will's it's okay go back to the ship we won't be long," Lydia let go of his arm.

Jack winked at Will before leading them out the tavern and back onto the messy street. Will scoffed and walked off back to the ship and Lydia waited until she could no longer see him to continue with the pirate. Snaking an arm around her, Lydia attempted to shove him away but he began to warn her about the many pirates who would "love a visit from a pretty lady" so she let him hold onto her. They slowly walked down the pathway and Lydia felt a foreign sense of comfort next to Jack. Their silence was calming.

"I don't think poor William likes me," Jack giggled.

"You are still a pirate," Lydia reminded him.

"So is he. So are you," Jack nudged her.

"It seems that way," Lydia smiled.

Jack lead her to an old rotting building that apparently was the shop. It was dark and barren but filled with clothes of different sizes and colours. Lydia didn't know where to begin. Most clothes were of a bigger size, as they were mens clothes, so Lydia struggled to pull together an outfit. She dug and dug yet couldn't find a thing. Meandering around, Jack picked up a variety of different things he thought would work and after scanning his eyes over Lydia's figure he thought he had a pretty good guess for sizes. He grabbed what he can and went back to Lydia.

"Try these love," he tossed her the clothes.

"How did you find these. I couldn't find anything," Lydia thanked him.

"I have a good eye," he winked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and made her way to a smaller room she assumed was for changing. Jack did seem to have a good eye after all as the clothes slipped on almost perfectly. She had tan trousers that were snug but breathable and ended just above her ankle. The shirt was a oversized white shirt with a couple of buttons she couldn't reach at the back. There was a long over coat to go with which she held in her arms. She adjusted her bandana before stepping out the changing room. Jack nearly was surprised that all his guesses for clothing worked as she now looked more like a pirate than ever.

"Do you think you can help me with the buttons?" Lydia twisted to face the wall.

"Of course," Jack murmured.

Jack approached behind her as Lydia moved her golden hair out the way with her hand. Jack tilted his head and smoothly buttoned the shirt and waited for her to turn. As she did she took into account how close they were and backed into the wall.

"Thank you," her face flushed pink.

"You looked more like a pirate now," Jack said.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," She stared into his eyes.

Jack made an noise and move to rest a hand next to her head, leaning ever so closer to her. If she could back up any more she would but Lydia was trapped in between him and the wall.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," He widened his eyes.

"Do you get off of making me flustered?" She knew that was very inappropriate for her to say as a lady but she had to ask.

"I haven't had any complaints," Jack bit his lip.

Lydia tapped his shirt to get him to move away but he didn't flinch keeping his eyes on her.

"Maybe you haven't given me a chance to," She looked down.

He laughed and took hold of her chin to force her to look at him. She tensed but let him guide her eyes up until only a few centimeters split up their faces.

"Maybe because you like it," He breathed onto her face giving away the faint see scent of rum.

"I do not," Lydia stuttered.

Jack hummed and briefly looked at her lips before pushing off the wall and strutting out the store letting Lydia run after him. Back on the streets he didn't grab onto her this time, he didn't even look to her. Lydia thought maybe she said something wrong but it was true she didn't like it. She could agree that his advances definitely didn't go unnoticed by her but surely that meant nothing.

As they made their way down back to the ship a drunk made a snatch for Lydia, making her jump into Jack. He laughed as he pulled her away and down the winding alleys to the docs.

"You know dear this is telling me something else," He said.

"I was getting away from those drunks. I would have done the same if I was walking with Will," She argued.

"Sure love," He replied.

Lydia huffed and yanked herself off him as they reach the ship. She was ready to go to sleep. She had enough of that pirates mind games for the day. As soon as she was back on the ship she made her way to her hammock, ignoring Will as he waited for her. She fell asleep soon after that, trying to forget the sight that is Tortuga.


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5 

The following day, Jack Will and Lydia stood at the docs while Gibbs introduced the new crew members. They were all of different sizes and builds and Lydia wondered if this was really the best Gibbs could get. She really couldn't complain however, if they were willing to serve they were willing to serve.

She stood in between Jack and Will once again with her hands on her hips, her new outfit fitting well for her. Narrowing her eyes she took a look at each man down the line, trying terribly hard to intimidate them. Jack did the same but his version of intimidation worked, his dark eyes glaring at each person. Will seemed the least bit interested, more wanting to get a move on and not waist time staring at people.

"Feast your eyes Captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. Crazy to boot," Gibbs introduced.

The four walked down the peer eyeing up each character, stopping a few times at each person. Will looked everyone up and down giving Lydia a face of disgust. She only shrugged.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will complained.

Jack stayed silent as he continued down the peer before halting at a much older man with a beautiful blue parrot sat on his shoulder.

"You sailor!" Jack began.

"Cotton sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" The man didn't reply "Mr cotton! Answer man!"

Gibbs jumped forward to the two before Jack could lay into the man. Lydia spun to Will to give him the indication she had had enough which Will agreed, it being pointless to waist this much time. But this was Jack's specialty after all. Lydia questioned to herself if Elizabeth was alright and although wanting to learn about herself she was almost neglecting what she came here for. Straightening up she waited for this interrogation to end.

"He's a mute Sir," Gibbs interrupted "poor devil had his tongue cut out. Trained the parrot to talk for him."

Cotton stuck out his tongue forcing a gag out of Lydia. She rested an arm on Will as she twisted away from the man. The men next to her widened their eyes at the image, Jack feeling his tongue in his mouth curl away.

"Mr Cotton's, parrot," Jack asked "same question."

"Wind the sails! Wind the sail!" The parrot barked.

All three tilted their heads to the parrot, more confused then they ever had been on this trip.

"Mostly we've figured that means yes," Gibbs clarified.

"Of course it does, satisfied?" Jack asked to pair stood behind him.

Lydia gazed at Will for his answer. She frankly didn't care who came as long as they would help save Elizabeth. Will shook his head and pondered his answer. He knew what Jack was planning so assuming he can get away from Jack with Elizabeth he was content with the crew.

"Well you've proved they're mad," Will said.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A females voice sounded down the edge of the line.

Slowly they edged closer the voice, her face being covered by a large hat. Once they reached her Jack hesitantly tore it off her, flinching backwards as he did. He replaced his shock with a smirk as the woman stared daggers at him.

"Annamaria," Jack purred.

As fast as lightning the woman slapped him round the face with full force, sending him spinning around to Will and Lydia. Jack's beads on his hair smacked him in the face as well, adding additional blows to his injury.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will was quick to ask.

"No that one I deserved," Jack said.

The woman behind him nodded in glee at his answer. Lydia speculated that maybe she could be one of his many flings that potted around the island but Annamaria appeared way to strong and radiant to fall for Jack.

"You stole my boat!" Annamaria jabbed.

"Actually-" Jack started before being cut off by another hard slap "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" She retorted.

"You'll get another one," Jack said.

Lydia was beginning to loose hope that this woman would turn away the other men. After all if Lydia heard about her potential Captain being untruthful she would likely not want to work with him.

"A better one," Lydia leant over Jack's shoulder.

"A better one," Jack smiled at Lydia's help.

"That one," Lydia pointed at the ship they stole from Port Royal.

Jack spun and placed both his hands on her arms.

"What one?" Jack questioned before Lydia nodded over to their ship.

Annamaria seemed very happy to receive such a ship but Jack definitely wasn't too pleased. After he got back the Pearl though maybe he didn't need to carry that one around.

"That one" He groaned at Lydia.

Will shook his head to agree with Lydia. He liked her quick thinking hoping this would convince Jack to hurry along if they want to make a dent in the distance they would be traveling to next.

"Aye, that one," Jack finally agreed "what say you?"

"Aye!" The crew cheered.

The crew quickly dispersed to get supplies ready to board and Gibbs approached the four still stood in a huddle.

"No no no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman onboard. Let alone two," Gibbs pressed.

Lydia let her jaw drop open at Gibbs obscene request. Jack saw this and smiled at her before addressing Gibbs.

"It'll be far worse not to have them," Jack replied before strolling away.

Lydia stomped past Gibbs waving his arms in an apology and clambered onto one of the rowing boats. Will followed after her watching the pirates around them snigger at Lydia stropping. As they reached the ship once again the crew got to work, leaving Lydia to wonder what she should do. She'd tried her best to help when it was just her Will and Jack but now she wasn't sure if the pirates would want her help. Will looked lost as well, being ordered around the ship by the crew. Standing in the center of the deck Lydia looked up at Jack who was at the helm focusing on getting the ship off deck. Not to disturb him Lydia looked around for other means to get something done. When she saw Will being pushed away from the ropes she swiftly grabbed his arm and lead him to a quiet area below deck. Thinking about the night before Lydia remembered she never got the insight from Will on what jack and Gibbs were talking about so while the rest of the crew were distracted this seemed like the perfect chance.

"Last night at the tavern. I saw you listening in on Jack's conversation. What did they say?" Lydia lowered her voice.

"It was mostly about getting Gibbs to agree to the plan. And a matter of leverage," Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean leverage?" Lydia questioned.

Will pulled her further away from the hustle of the crew. He wanted to tell her about what jack had said about her but he didn't want her to get distracted by it. Once he had Elizabeth he'll get Lydia away from them he planned. She wouldn't want to associate with a pirate.

"Well I think they're going to use me for a bargain," Will answered.

"Oh my," Lydia looked down "did my name come up. Jack knows more than he lets on."

"No your name wasn't brought up once," Will lied.

Lydia nodded and scanned the room. There was an even bigger sense of uncertainty for her now. If Jack had hidden plans for Will what did that mean for her. She didn't feel like she could believe that Jack didn't mention her name, especially because of how interested he is with her.

"Okay. We best get back to work before the crew get suspicious," Lydia said.

They reached back up onto the main deck that was in full operation. Will was pulled away quickly to get back into work and Lydia was left again to stand and do nothing. Rocking back and forth on her feet she waited for a few seconds before meandering around the ship, attempting to find something to do. Not many of the crew members took much notice to her, only when they had to move her out the way to get to their jobs. Jack watched over her from the helm, not able to leave with Gibbs nattering next to him. Lydia's blonde hair shun in the bright sky, forging her silhouette from the crowd. Her hair danced in the light wind, bringing her bandana along with it. Gibbs fell silent in Jack's ear, him focussed on Lydia and how beautiful she looked wondering around the ship.

Not too long after Lydia caught Jack's stare, a rosy pink collapsed on her cheeks. She had stopped her wonder to rest her hands on the edge of the ship watching the waves like she did the other day. This time they moved by fast and rough like the ship did. She wanted to trust Jack so badly but after talking to Will she was struggling to. All she could see in her brain was him, how he watched her like a hawk up above and how he spoke so smoothly to her. But he's still a pirate and those thoughts shouldn't be thought of a pirate. Sighing she turned to lean on the side watching the pirate again.

With a cough, Annamaria grabbed Lydia's attention with two swords in her hands. She stood beside Lydia with a straight face, observing the way Lydia and Jack's gazes would miss each other every couple of seconds.

"I see you and Jack has an eye for each other," She said.

"Oh no it's not like that. I just don't know if I can trust him," Lydia admitted.

"Of course you can't trust him. But that wasn't the look you were giving him," She pushed.

Lydia stepped away from her and narrowed her eyes. Will had questioned her and Jack before and she was definitely not going through that conversation with Annamaria either. She folded her arms at her, letting the woman laugh.

"I assure you that look was nothing more than curiousity. I'm not interested in any pirates," Lydia huffed.

"Curiosity huh? Sure," Annamaria tossed Lydia one of the swords.

"What's this?" Lydia asked.

"Well it's a sword. You look very frail we have to know you can fight," Annamaria deadpanned.

A smirked crept it's way onto Lydia's face. Of course she knew how to fight. She was almost excited she finally got to show it. She adjusted the sword in her hand, it being similar to the one she left at Port Royal.

"I know it's a sword," Lydia said.

"Okay good. Let's seen if you know how to use it," Annamaria replied jumping into the fight.

Clash! The swords connecting simultaneously, Lydia letting out a small laugh as Annamaria widened her eyes at Lydia's quick moves. The girls danced across the deck, bashing their swords together, Lydia showing just how well she could fight. The rest of the crew stopped what they were doing and watched them, some gasps and shouts sounding in the crowd. Sweat began to fall as Lydia pushed Annamaria further and further down the deck, her lessons with Will being very useful. Jack even stopped to watch, lounging his arms on the railings. He would squint and flinch anytime Annamaria got a jab at Lydia but it was clear Lydia was a lot stronger.

The girls went back and forth for a while, both growing more tired by the minute. Lydia had Annamaria backed into a corner and after a swift kick to her sword, Lydia had Annamaria without her weapon, pointing her sword close to her face but not enough to hurt her. The crowd cheered and a few patted Lydia on the back. She helped Annamaria up who looked very smug for someone who had just lost a sword battle. Will joined the girls very proud that his teachings were put to good use.

"You're stronger than you let on," Annamaria shook her hand.

"I think that'll come in handy," Lydia panted.

"I think Captain enjoyed the show too," Annamaria nodded to jack who watched them from the upper deck.

The pirate tilted his hat to Lydia and she did a mock cursty. Will rolled his eyes and walked off much to Lydia's distaste.

"What's his problem?" Annamaria jabbed.

"He's just not Jack's biggest fan," Lydia said.

Annamaria replied with an oh and left Lydia alone to catch her breath. She hadn't trained in a while so she was surprised she could still fight as well as she did. She always had a natural talent to swordfighting and now she believed maybe that was because of her pirate background. That had to explain it. But yet again it was always an unnatural talent, like her own special gift. But that had to be the pirate genes she guessed. Nothing more. 

••••••••••

As hours went by a viscous storm attacked the waters and the ship along with it. The crew struggled to keep the ship going as they were tossed around onto the ground and into barrels. Lydia was thrown around almost more than anyone, not having enough strength in her arms to hold her up. They were all drenched from the rain, it soaking through to their undergarments. Lydia had a death grip on the side of the ship not to be flung off. Will was amongst the rest of the crew securing the ship while Jack stood tall at the helm, seeming not to care that the whole ocean was attacking them. He stared at his compass as it spun and fixed on two different directions at once, to Lydia and to ahead of them. Why did it land on Lydia he thought. He peeked down at her and saw her hugging the ship and grew anxious. It's no good for her to be there unprotected.

"Gibbs bring Lydia to me or she'll go overboard," Jack said over the wind and rain.

"Aye Captain," Gibbs spat out water that ran into his mouth before falling down the stairs to Lydia.

Gibbs caved his arms around her and guided her up the stairs to Jack. She was shaking and barely standing. Gibbs threw her forwards into Jack's arms and Jack held her tight. She had no idea who had been holding her, her not being able to see over this weather but she held on not to fall.

"We should drop canvas sir!" Gibbs called.

"She can hold a but longer!" Jack growled.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs shouted.

"We're catching up!" Jack smiled.

Lydia wiped some water off her face then almost slipped, clutching onto jack as she did. Her breathing was disturbed by the endless water that punched into her face, leaving her nearly blind. Jack held a strong arm around her waist to keep her against him, his other arm still steering the ship. Lydia didn't expect to be holding onto Jack so tightly but after pretty much being thrown into his arms she had no other choice. She felt her back hit the helm as she was pressured into being still by Jack's warm body. He stroked some hair away from her face and leant into to her ear.

"I would hold on tight love. Don't want you thrown overboard," He said into her ear.

Lydia took Jack's advise and swung her arms around his neck to keep herself standing. If she could reply she would as she wasn't planning on getting this close to Jack and wasn't expecting to be pressed up against him like this, especially after how clear she seemed to make herself about her feelings towards him. After a while the storm stopped and only a few droplets of rain remained to fall.

Lydia slowly took her arms from around Jack's neck, realizing just how long she had been holding on. He didn't let her leave though, still pressing her up against the helm.

"I don't think I'll fall overboard anymore Jack," Lydia said.

"Oh really," Jack smirked.

"Yes so you can let me go now," She replied trying to shove him away.

Jack didn't budge yet laughed more as she pushed him away. When she knew he wasn't going to move Lydia huffed and leaned away from, his dark eyes much to intriguing for her liking. There was something about them. Soft and round yet so harsh from the black that outlined them that they made him appear a lot more brooding that she thought of him. Lydia's eyes were a much lighter shade of brown, like chocolate, but the fancy kind. The kind you get at a chocolaterie's in France. The kind so innocent yet so strong that Jack couldn't help but be entranced by them. They found themselves staring into one another's eyes for a few seconds, a pink creeping it's way to Lydia's cheeks.

"Have you thought much about your parents love," Jack quizzed.

"I guess I haven't had the time. What with saving Elizabeth and all," Lydia looked away.

Delicately jack moved some of Lydia's hair out her face and felt it in his fingers, it being soft like velvet although being soaking wet. Lydia observed the way Jack's fingers laced around her hair before turning her gaze back to his eyes that were still caught on her face.

"Your not guilty are you?" Jack asked.

"Well with Elizabeth in danger it's feels rather selfish to be thinking about myself," Lydia admitted.

Jack hummed and closed the little distance between them, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"But there's still so much to find out," He whispered.

Lydia's breath hitched at his deep voice came to her ear. Jack then pulled away and sauntered off, leaving Lydia at the helm. Her head was spinning. What was he doing to her?

••••••••••

The night had joined them and soon enough it was time for the crew to settle in for the night. Jack had retreated back to his cabin to get some and rest, leaving Lydia on the main deck as the crew finished up their final jobs. A flock of stars shun in the sky as the mist of rain disappeared. Lydia yawned and made her way down to her hammock where she had spent previous nights.

It was taken though. Clearly the crew hadn't realized she had already claimed it as there was a member sleeping soundly in her hammock. She didn't want to wake him, the crew worked so hard they must be exhausted. She wondered around to see if she could find another hammock or bed but she found no luck. Deciding she wouldn't want to sleep near the crew anyway she made her way back up to the deck and over to the crate she'd almost slept on a few days ago. It wasn't exactly comfy or dry but it'll have to. A cozy breeze rubbed up against her, making her eyes feel heavy again. Although being up there alone she felt a nice sense of comfort to be alone, not to be bothered by the hussle and bustle of the crew.

Soon enough her eyes fell close and her breathing slowed, settling into a calming sleep. That was until she felt a prodding at her arm. She frowned and moaned, repositioning away from the prodding. It only let out a laugh though and continued prodding until Lydia opened her eyes to Jack who was sitting next to her.

"I thought I told ye you can't sleep there," Jack said.

"There isn't exactly anywhere else for me to sleep," She looked at him.

"You mean apart from my cabin," Jack leaned into her.

Lydia chuckled and stood up, standing by the railings of the ship. She had to admit the Captain's cabin for sure had a comfy bed however it came with quite a touchy roommate. Jack slouched down and gazed up at her.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping in there," Lydia admitted.

"Well why not?" Jack strolled over to her.

"It's the Captain's cabin after all. Where would you sleep if I was in there?" Lydia asked.

"Preferably with you," Jack closed the distance between them, backing Lydia up into the railing.

Lydia hummed knowing he would say that. It wasn't like he didn't try this the other night. But she still wasn't going to sleep in the same room as him. She wasn't that kind of lady.

"I don't think that would do. I barely know you Jack" Lydia pressed.

Jack felt a wave of Lydia's hair through his fingers before leaning in that much closer to her.

"Then get to know me. I think you'll find I can be very persuasive," Jack stared at her lips as they parted slightly "but you already know that."

"Perhaps. But I don't think that warrants staying in your cabin with you," She leaned back only for Jack to lean in further.

Jack only continued to observe Lydia's lips as she opened and closed them. She wanted to say more but she didn't have the words. How was it that his eyes only glistened more in the moonlight? Or how she was standing this close to him now without panicking. As she tried to lean back further a hand found its way to the small of her back to stop her.

"As much as you're fighting it you want to be there I can see it in your eyes," Jack whispered "that curiosity."

"I believe you're seeing more than just me wanting to be in your cabin," Lydia replied.

"Maybe I am. But there'll come a point where you'll it and I'll be right here," jack leaned in as though he was about to kiss her "waiting for you."

The hand from her back slipped away as Jack left her at the railing. She fell forward slightly, subconsciously leaning into the kiss. But they didn't. It was one of Jack's games again. She panted as Jack disappeared wishing possibly it could of happened. But why? Maybe he is just persuasive. She didn't know what to feel about him. Sitting back down she fell asleep fast and into a deep sleep, snuggling into her jacket and the blanket that somehow made its way over her.

••••••••••

The following day she joined Will and Gibbs on the main deck just as a cloud of fog engulfed them. There were hundreds of shipwrecks surrounding them, all torn and moulding. Cotton's parrot chanted "dead men tell no tales", the silence amungst the crew swallowing them. Staring out into the fog, Lydia felt a twinge in her stomach, the shipwrecks reminding her of the dream she had the other night.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs began.

The crew felt a rumble as the ship ran over another shipwreck. Jack looked blindly at his compass, Cotton over his shoulder widening his eyes as Jack moved the helm around aimlessly. Closing the compass, jack continued to steer the ship with Cotton close by.

Gibbs moved away from the side of the ship and continued about his work, Will soon following.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack before he showed up in Tortuga, with a mind to find the treasure of the Isle de Muerta" Gibbs said as he tightened the sails "that was before I met him, when he captained the Black Pearl."

Lydia spun at the mention of the ship and met Will's shocked look. So Jack had been leaving out more information that she thought. And now Will knew exactly why he wanted to bargain him off for this ship, the ship that was once his.

"What?" Will said.

Gibbs spat out some of his drink he was gargling from his flask, clearly making a mistake by mentioning that information. Lydia stood next to Will and they both shared a looked to each other.

"He failed to mention that," Will groaned.

"He plays things closer to the best now. A hard-learned lesson it was," Gibbs reassured to the pair.

Gibbs sat the both down like they were children ready to listen to a story. Will was on a crate while Lydia sat cross legged on the floor, it still being quite damp from the storm.

"Three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says, 'everything is and equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too'" Gibbs explained "so jack gives up the bearings."

Like a child, Lydia listened in to the story deeply, it being similar to the ones she read with Elizabeth on Port Royal and maybe this would be a new one to share to her. If they manage to save her that is.

"That night, there was a mutiny," Gibbs paused for dramatic effect "they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone made from the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." Will flared his arms around making Lydia laugh at how bad the impression was.

"Reason has nothing to do with it," Gibbs frowned "now Will, Lydia, when a Pirates marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot."

Lydia and Will leant in to the man as he added more dramatic effects like gestures and facial expressions. Ones that definitely suited a pirate like Jack.

"That won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued," Gibbs said "but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly."

Gibbs gestured a gun up to his temple with his hand, Will leaning in ever so closer.

"But Jack escaped the island and still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man," Gibbs explained "his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Lydia spoke up.

"Aye lass," Gibbs nodded.

"How did jack off the island?" Will shook his face.

"Well, I'll tell ye both," Gibbs began "he waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence."

Lydia scooted forward as Gibbs drew his voice just above a whisper. She was so invested in the story she took no attention to the person approaching them down the stairs.

"On the fourth morning, he ropes himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft," Gibbs finished the story.

"He ropes a couple of sea turtles," Will moaned.

"Aye sea turtles," Gibbs smiled.

"What did he use for rope?" Lydia raised her voice for the men's attention just as she heard the prodding of boots on the deck.

Gibbs looked to see Jack was watching their conversation from behind Lydia. She twisted and looked up to the pirate as he stroked his beard.

"Human hair," he crouched down to Lydia "from my back."

Lydia pulled a face and almost gaged at the imagery jack was using. It wasn't exactly what she expected and definitely wasn't what she wanted to imagine. Jack shot back up to address the crew that were still leaning off the side of the ship. Lydia got up and wiped down her backside that as now uncomfortably wet from being sat on the deck and pulled her jacket down to cover it a bit.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted.

The crew repeated Jack's request in unison, running from the side to their stations.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack smirked at Will.

"What about me?" Lydia held her arms out.

"What about you love," Jack replied.

"I'm going with you two," Lydia folded her arms.

Will held a hand on her shoulder and peered down to her.

"Lydia it's going dangerous," Will warned.

"And I think I've handled myself quite well so far. Besides I said I'm going with you to keep you out of trouble. That's exactly what I'm doing," Lydia shoved off his hand.

"Lydia-" Will was interrupted.

"The girl comes with," Jack forced a smile on his face, not wanting the two to be squabbling.

In all fairness Jack did want Lydia to come so he can keep an eye on her, not trusting that his crew won't just leave without him and take her for themselves. But he wanted them to believe it was Lydia who wanted to go, not that he wanted her close to him. The crew set up the rowing boat that they were to use and the three climbed on, Lydia at the front, Will in the middle and Jack at the back with the ores. Will glared at the pirate that didn't push to keep Lydia safe, Will much rather having her wait until they get Elizabeth back. Lydia would have found a way to come anyway even if that did mean swimming after them.

As the crew lowered the boat into the water, it became apparent to them just how close they were to getting Elizabeth back and then they could go back to Port Royal. Back home. Lydia still wanted to know about her parents though and maybe going back to Port Royal isn't the best way for that. What would happen if they find out she's a pirate? Surely James wouldn't want to hang her she was like a sister to him. She couldn't risk it. But she also couldn't not go back to her store. Back to safety. She was torn. Lydia knew she had to get Jack to spill the information about her parents as quickly as possible so she can go back home and be done with the secrets of her past and back to painting and selling back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway another little reference made its way in there. When describing Lydia's eyes I say they are like fancy chocolate from a chocolateries in France. Basically that's referencing the movie Chocolat that Johnny Depp stars in again different time period but I love that movie it's gorgeous I had to I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

#  Chapter 6 

"Captain. What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs called as the rowing boat met the water.

"Keep to the code!" Jack shouted back, getting ready to row the boat to shore.

Lydia knew the code. But this felt like a grey area. One she didn't know. She dug around her brain to try and picture what part of the code he meant but she couldn't find a thing. Will peered at Jack also, not having the faintest idea what the code was.

Fog crowded the boat as the three rowed into the cave, the smell of salt and grime echoing around them. It took a while to reach the cave but once they did darkness fell around them, the only light being a lantern Will held from a pole above them. Jack continued to row them along, it proving to be rather difficult as he was the only one doing the heavy work. Jewels and bodies layed on the empty rocks that surrounded them, begging the three to turn around while they still could. They were close to Elizabeth, Lydia could feel it, as well as feeling the rumble of laughter from the evil pirates in the cave. It was a faint noise but it grew louder by the minute. She tried to make out how many laughter's she heard but it was a challenge, a new voice entering every time.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will suddenly asked.

"Pirates code," Jack huffed "any man who falls behind is left behind."

Lydia let out a small gasp and that notion. She knew that part of the code but she couldn't believe they would actually follow it. Pirates aren't meant to follow rules she thought but here they were, jack sounding almost upset by that rule. He groaned and moaned as he rowed them further to danger, wishing he got Will to have this job over him.

"No heroes amungst thieves, eh?" Will said.

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack whined "same for you love. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and William, you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Gold glistened from the bottom of the sea bed, hundreds of coins beckoning your hands to grab them. Jack had twisted to face them, watching Will's eyes lighting up at the sight. Lydia scoffed and focused more on other parts of the caves. Like how the walls seemed to arch through the almost pathway with spikes falling from the ceiling. It was clear this cave was here for a long time, possibly longer than any of the treasure that populated it. There was a soft blue hue from the speckles of sun that shun through the cracks of rock, lightening the grey rocks to a dirty blue. Lydia would love to explore this cave, see how far it ventured out to but she couldn't. Not with Elizabeth so close by.

The boat had finally connected with land and all three climbed out, trying not to make much noise that could alert the other pirates.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will secured the boat before following Lydia and Jack.

Jack lead them both up to a natural balcony that perfectly showed the action down below. There were pirates. Hundreds of them, all appearing disgusting for the likes of Lydia. They looked more dead than alive, each with their out little quirks that made them stand out. Standing next to Jack, Lydia scanned the group, hoping for a glimpse of Elizabeth.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate," Jack nodded towards Lydia while she wasn't looking.

She leant close to the edge and eventually caught Elizabeth fixed with a gracious look on her face. If she was attempting to warn the pirates of her clear attitude it was working as she tilted her nose up at the men around her. Will rolled his eyes at Jack and leaned in with Lydia, a smile growing on his face when he saw Elizabeth was alright.

"Gentleman the time has come!" A deep voice echoed across the cave as a man with a tattered beard and a putrid face stepped up the pile of treasure to Elizabeth. His crowd cheered him loud, pride in their tones.

"Our salvation in nigh!" The man cheered again along with the crowd "our torment is near an end!"

"Elizabeth," Will whimpered.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundreds times over and a hundred times again!" The lead pirate cheered once more.

The group of pirates let out their own speeches of torment and despair but Lydia didn't want to hear it. Kidnapping is no way to settle you depts, she thought, no matter what torment they were supposedly going through.

"Punished we were, the lot of us," their Captain started again "disproportionate to out crimes!"

"They're disgusting," Lydia whispered.

"Aye love," Jack nodded.

The main pirate, the one she assumed at this point must be Barbossa nocked off the lid of a large chest with a shout, freeing the gold that layed inside. Elizabeth jumped back as Barbossa ran a hand over the jewels one by one. Will shared a look to Lydia, like he was impatiently waiting to make a move. He bobbed up and down like a runner about to complete a sprint. When the lead pirate pointed to Elizabeth Will sprung into action, knocking down a few coins that rested by his hands.

"Jack!" He urged.

"Not yet!" Jack brought Lydia and Will down to cover "we wait for the opportune moment."

Jack then pushed away and began to make his way down the path behind them, Will quick on his heels.

"When's that," Will jabbed "when it's of greatest profit to you?"

Heat radiated off of Will fast, his anger brewing inside him. He needed to get Elizabeth fast if he wanted her alive and Jack was only holding them up again. As so he thought. But Lydia knew Jack had a plan and as the only one of them with experience with these pirates she felt no choice than to trust his instincts.

"May I ask you something?" Jack's smooth talking had all since gone and was replaced with a much darker tone "have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Well-" Lydia was paused by Jack pressing a finger to her lips.

"Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack glared at Will.

Jack walked off and before he could follow him, Lydia pressed two hands to Will's chest to halt him. Will huffed but stepped back, looking like he was about to bite someone's head off. Preferably Jack's Lydia hoped.

"I think Jack has a point. Will he knows these pirates he has the best judgement of what to do," Lydia tried to calm him.

"Best judgement? Lydia I don't want to know what is going on between you two but he's going to sell us out we need to get Elizabeth," Will let out a small shout.

"Don't bring this up again Will you're so overprotective with me who do think I am your baby sister or something?" Lydia glared.

Will grunted and wiped a hand down his face. He had enough he just wanted to get Elizabeth and leave he didn't want to have to deal with those in-between.

"Maybe because you shouldn't even be here. Half of this trip you've been all up with Jack like he's some noble man which he's not and you know it!" Will shoved her out the way.

"How dare you. I came here to help you and make sure you didn't get yourself killed if you didn't want my help you shouldn't have dragged me along with you!" Lydia chased after him.

Will grabbed one of the ores that was used to row the boat and made his way down to Jack who was peering out at the crew of pirates. He smacked jack round the head, knocking him unconscious. Lydia gasped and fell to Jack's side before stomping up to Will.

"Now what are you going to do. We can't leave him there he'll be captured," Lydia said.

"Frankly Lydia I don't care what happens to the pirate I'm going to get Elizabeth. You can either help me or tend to your new lover," Will ran off not letting Lydia answer.

What had Will become. This wasn't the kind man she knew on Port Royal this was a much meaner guy, a pirate. Jack was right Will was more of a pirate than he wanted to believe and this definitely showed it. She crouched next to Jack and shook him roughly to wake him up as fast as she could. Hopefully then once he was awake she could meet Will and Elizabeth at the boat and give Will a good chewing out. Her brows furrowed at the mention of his name. She was so angry with him accusing her of such things.

Jack showed no signs of waking up so Lydia did the only thing she could of think of. Slapping him round the face. Although him going through plenty of face slaps the last couple days she realized this could be the only way to help them get away. Or at least hide long enough to escape. She was shaking. What if the pirates found them? Then what. What if they knew who she was like Jack did? What would happen then? Warming up her hand she got ready to slap him.

On the count of three she hit him as hard as she could. Jack shot awake and flared his arms as though he was being attacked. Lydia covered her face and peeked out when he was done panicking. He looked to Lydia and smiled.

"Will hit you with the ore. We have to go before we get captured," Lydia helped him stand.

"Thanks love. I'm glad I can count on someone," Jack winked.

Briskly, Jack took Lydia's hand and ran through the cave, wanting to get back to a boat before Will to spite him. There was shouting around them so Lydia assumed Will must have collected Elizabeth now and was running to safety. Jack brought her to a clearing but then halted once they saw the amount of pirates by the boats. They only had one ore and by the looks of things there weren't anymore by the boats. Half of her wanted to be proud of Will for thinking up that idea and the other half wanted to punch him for leaving them with one ore.

That's when they were spotted. Jack tightened his grip on Lydia's hand as they came face to face with two pirates. One tall and very skinny, a glass eye rolling around in it's socket, the other short and round, balding on the top of his head.

"You!" The skinny one began.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The fat one finished.

Lydia crept behind Jack to cover and Jack merely smiled at the two pirates.

"Am I not?" Jack widened his eyes at Lydia who was going pale.

"And who's that pretty little thing," the round one pointed to Lydia.

Lydia stepped backwards but was met with more pirates blocking their escape. They did it. They failed. She had no way out. Jack started shaking at Lydia's obvious pale look, looking like she had just seen a ghost. The pirates brought out their guns and swords and raised them at the pair pausing their movements.

"Pearlie," Jack struggled to get his words out "per-lay-lee-loo-loo. Par-lay-lee... Parsnip. Parsley. Par... Partner. Pardoner."

"Parley!" Lydia shot out.

"That's the one," Jack rubbed Lydia's arms "parley!"

The round pirate repeated Jack's words with clenched teeth. It was clear he had had enough of that word for the time being, his gun still trained on the pair.

"Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up parley!" He grunted.

"That would be the French," Jack pushed his gun down.

The pirates parted ways as their Captain, Barbossa strutted through them. He eyed up Jack before settling his eyes on Lydia. Jack kept an arm round her and smirked at the pirate, almost looking a bit possessive.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa began.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate," jack held a hand out "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah. Well I won't be making that mistake again. Who shall this be?" Barbossa reached out for Lydia but Jack spun her away.

"No one. No one at all," Jack glared.

Barbossa nodded at a rather tall pirate behind them and that man tore Lydia away from Jack, her letting out shouts and gasps as he carried her to Barbossa. Jack reached for her but multiple guns and swords fell into his eye line. Lydia shook around in his grip but it was tight, angling her beneath Barbossa.

"She's pretty Jack. We wouldn't want to damage such fine goods," Barbossa stroked Lydia's hair.

"Don't!" Jack flinched.

"Aw seems like we've found Jack's soft spot aye lads," the crew sniggered "what's your name beauty?"

Lydia tilted her head to Jack and watched him shack his rapidly, desperate for her not to say a word. They knew her name was important. They had to. But she couldn't say silent. They would find out who she was eventually even to Jack's protest so may as well get this interaction over with.

"Lydia. Lydia Mahogany," She whimpered as the crowd erupted into sniggers once more.

"The lost pirate princess," The round pirate from before spoke.

Lydia pulled a face. She's no princess. She couldn't be. Sure a pirate she probably was but how could she be a princess. Pirates don't have Royal's. At least she thought they didn't but after this trip anything was possible. Jack covered his face when she let out her name as he knew what it meant. Barbossa's face lit up almost instantly.

"No wander Jack has the eyes for ye. A Mahogany is worth all the riches of the sea. Especially you," Barbossa leaned down to her.

"What?" Lydia stared at Jack.

"The lass doesn't even know does she jack?" He waited for an answer but jack just glared "looks like we'll be rich after all. Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him."

Lydia shouted for them to lower their weapons but they didn't listen, raising them up to his face. She kicked the man who held her but he didn't let got, only growing more and more infuriated by her. Barbossa looked Lydia up and down once more forcing her stomach to turn. She hated that she had to find out like this. She wanted to hear from Jack. In safety. Maybe then she would have listened to any requests he had about her supposed riches.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack smiled.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa screamed.

The pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons and moaned. Barbossa walked back to Jack, Lydia closely held behind, him smirking at Jack.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked.

"I know whose blood you need," Jack repeated.

Lydia felt her stomach turn again at the mention of the leverage of Will. He was right. She hated to say that right now because what Will had got them caught up in but he was right. Jack was going to use Will to get his ship. But how? Gibbs was given orders to leave them behind there's no way they were going to save them. Jack's face lit up as he gained control of the conversation, shoving Lydia a quick wink that she soon rolled her eyes to.

"Take em both on board, but be careful for our dear princess Lydia," Barbossa guided a hand down her.

The man who had been holding onto Lydia suddenly twisted her away and guided her to one of the rowing boats. Will clearly hadn't hidden the ores very well as a small group of pirates brought them over, grinning widely. The pirate she was with tied her hands together behind her back so she couldn't fight back and waited as Barbossa boarded the boat in front of her. Over her shoulder she could see Jack roughly being shoved in a boat which he thanked for before shooting a smile Lydia's way. It was hard for her to be mad at him when he looked at her like that. But she was angry. After all he'd been keeping one hell of a secret from her.

As her boat was rowed out the cave she retraced the entrance in her mind. If felt a lot different to leave the cave than to enter it. The bright sun that watched on from outside yelled for them to leave while the darkness was beaten away. It didn't take long until they were back to Barbossa's ship. The Black Pearl. Jack's ship. It was huge and powerful. Dressed in black every inch appeared to be burnt and cold with the sails owning large rips and holes. She understood its name. While it was dark and mysterious there was a beauty to the ship, one not found in the likes of the Navy ship she was on a hour ago. It fitted Jack so well. Not Barbossa.

Barbossa appeared to be a man with an attempted charm. He wore his clothes like he was a captain although they were aged and greying. His hair looked to be barely tamed but in scraggly curls hidden under his hat. He wasn't as presentable as Jack.

At least jack held a certain charm that was real and matched his charisma. While he was a bit messy round the edges he held pieces of himself that fitted his character. Like his many rings and hair beads. They reminded Lydia of the trinkets in her shop; completely nameless but all holding a different story. Lydia had observed Jack's face enough times but paying attention to the finer details she discovered so much more about him. More than Jack maybe wanted her to discover.

As the rowing boat reached the top deck, Lydia observed the area again. It was just the same as before, all black and all worn. It wasn't well kept from what Lydia imagined it but she supposed these pirates didn't care for much hygiene. I mean look at them. She was brought over to Barbossa's side with ease, her forgetting to fight back from her capturer. Keeping her far away from Jack, Barbossa stared at him as he watched Lydia ever so intently. Barbossa had never seen Jack like this. After all the years he'd known him never once had he been so infatuated with a woman before. And Lydia did not look like the women Jack has had relations with before. She was elegant and clean yet still in the pirate gear.

"Where do Williams Turner's blood be heading Jack?" Barbossa captured Jack's gaze.

"Most likely back to Port Royal with his Bonnie lass," Jack said.

"Aye then I'll need a minute with your lass Lydia here and then we'll have a word," Barbossa waved a hand for Jack to be dragged away.

As he did Lydia ripped away from the man holding her and stood in front of Barbossa, there being an obvious height difference. She wasn't exactly short but she wasn't tall either so she raised her head and glared at the pirate.

"I demand you tell who I am," Lydia said.

"I was just getting to that," Barbossa grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Captain's cabin.

A gloomy glow of orange rose from the candles on the tables. It was a beautiful room. A large bed sat in it's corner with a table to it's left, taking up most the room. Lying on the table was an assortment of maps and tools for creating bearings. Barbossa guided Lydia to a seat then sat across from her, smiling.

"What do ye want to know?" Barbossa posed as though he was trying to impress Lydia but it was failing greatly.

All she wanted to know was who she was and why she was a princess then she would much rather join Jack wherever he was and interrogate him. She rolled her eyes and slipped off her jacket, it being too warm in the dark quarters.

"Everything. Who my parents are and how that makes me a princess. Then I would like to be anywhere but here... With you," she looked him up and down.

"How much do ye remember dear?" Barbossa questioned "let's start there."

"All I remember is waking up on the beaches of Port Royal when I was seven. I have no recollection of my past apart from dreams I've had but those are merely dreams," Lydia said.

"Aye but what did they reveal?" Barbossa pressed.

Lydia felt her eyes expand open when Barbossa was so fast to ask about her dreams. Up to this point she saw no importance in them, only giving her glimpses of who she could be.

"They would be me sailing with my parents. At first they were innocent, me being so young they were just happy. But only recently after coming on this trip I had one that was awfully different," Lydia said.

"And that was love," Barbossa leaned forward.

"Well I was with them again, this time on a pirate ship, a grand one. It was beautiful and they captained it. But then a Navy ship came and destroyed them. Murdered them," Lydia looked down.

"Aye then you already know some of your story," Barbossa began "your parents were one of the greatest pirate Lord's who ever lived. Yer name is so powerful it became almost royalty. No pirate dared to face off against a Mahogany, there was just no chance for survival. But the Navy caught on with the name, thought if they took Mahogany down they could claim the sea."

Barbossa walked around the table and to where Lydia was rocking in her seat. He waited patiently for her too gaze up at him, her face so deep in thought.

"A Navy man of a name no pirate knows found your parents ship, with you aboard and blew it down. And yet yer parents didn't even fight back. They were taken to Davy Jones locker but no one ever found young Mahogany," he raised a hand to her "so ye became somewhat of a legend amungst pirates."

"So why are you so proud to capture me?" Lydia murmured.

"Well lass legend says if you find young Mahogany you would be guided towards her riches and claim power over the sea like your parents did. Whichever pirate finds you first," Barbossa gestured to himself "claims the prize."

Nodding Lydia thought over all he had just said. So she was a princess. Royalty amungst pirates. Will would hate that. At least now she could go back to Port Royal knowing exactly who she was. But that was the thing. She had read hundreds of stories of pirates and pirates Lord's but why had she never read about the Mahogany name. Was it hidden from her? She couldn't tell. But now she knew why Jack was so entranced by her, he wanted her treasure. There could be no more possible reasons than that. Whoever found her first claims her treasure. Barbossa pointed to himself but he didn't find her first. Jack did. At her paint shop. She placed a small smile onto her face planning a route to escape. Sure she was still mad at Jack for using her but now if she could use him to escape she was going to take it.

"Where will Jack fit in all of this?" Lydia stared off at the table.

"Jack is a waste of yer time darling, you'll have claim of the sea too you know. Under my rule of course," Barbossa leant on her chair.

Lydia pretended to be thinking over his request, moving her head slightly. Jack could help her escape. He was smart even if he acted like a drunk being chased by chickens.

"I would like to speak to him. The man used me after all I would to give him a piece of my mind," Lydia finally looked at Barbossa.

"Of course. We shall bring him in now. Stay, get comfortable girl," Barbossa went to the door to signal Jack in.

The door swung open and Jack was dumped inside, him brushing himself off after being released. Barbossa then went and sat back down, propping his feet up at the table. Lydia looked to Jack and nodded, attempting to give him some kind of secret code to which Jack understood faintly.

"I'm guessing you told her about her past," Jack smirked.

"Aye I did. She's not too happy you didn't tell her either," Barbossa tilted his head to Lydia making her look down at her lap "so you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away with my ship?"

Lydia began to pick at the ropes bounding her hands together. If she was going to escape she needed her hands free. Jack watched her hands slightly wiggle out the bonds and bit his cheeks. She had a plan. she wouldn't be one cooperate with pirates so she had to be thinking something up. Her distaste for Barbossa was so present there was no way she would agree to any of his plans for her.

"No. I expect to leave you on some beach with no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship," Jack clarified "and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"That still leaves me on some beach with naught but a name and Lydia here and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa said.

Jack leant over the table and grabbed an apple from a tray that sat in the middle of the clutter of maps. He looked down his shoulder to Lydia who gave him a look to say "I'm not going on a island with him" and let out a small chuckle.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. And besides I doubt Lydia would want to be on a beach with you. Perhaps with me not with you," Jack breathed.

Lydia scoffed as her bonds on her hands became loose. She held them in her hands not to draw attention to it and waited the conversation out. Jack wasn't wrong she would much rather be on a beach with him than Barbossa, but that would be only if she was forced to.

"Although I suppose I should be thanking you, because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die," Jack sat next to Lydia "I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

Curse? What curse? There was some curse Lydia had to worry about now aswell? She perked up in her seat to give the indication this was becoming quite a boring conversation for her and Jack sent her a quick wink. He wanted to believe he had the upper hand, even if he might not.

"Funny old world isn't it?" Jack bit into the apple.

Barbossa only hummed not impressed by Jack's quick thinking. He had a talent for that. He could convince anyone to do anything he wanted no matter how ferocious that person could be. It was almost admirable. A loud bang sounded and a pirate stormed into the cabin.

"Captain we're coming up on the Intercepter," He announced.

"Stay here Lydia, where it's safest. Jack with me," Barbossa patted Lydia's arm and left the room.

"Ew you posses his touch now," Jack threw the apple down.

"Just get us out of here," Lydia rolled her eyes.

Jack untied the rest of Lydia's ropes and let her stand up and stretch. She then slapped his arm and frowned at him.

"That was for not telling me I was this big pirate royalty," Lydia hushed.

"Hey I wanted you to figure it out. And you were so close," Jack made a gesture.

"I can't believe I'm not even mad at you," Lydia moved away from him.

Jack slumped into the door and folded his arms.

"You've had great trouble being angry at me. Could almost say you're smitten," Jack joked.

"I am not. You give me the eyes too it's not just me," Lydia said.

"Yes all true. I'll be back with our escape," Jack jumped out the door.

Running to the window Lydia tried to catch a glimpse at the Intercepter they were gaining. She didn't want anyone on board to be hurt, besides from possibly Will. Nothing too bad just maybe a few bruises. She pressed further into the glass, hoping jack would be back soon and she could leave this place and go home.


	7. Chapter 7

#  Chapter 7 

There was a silence amongst Lydia. She paused impatiently as the Interceptor grew larger in her eyeline. There was shouting of the crew around her, talking about loading their cannons and readying their weapons. She had to be prepared. Jack would be back any minute and who knows if that will involve fighting pirates or not. She had to be ready for the worst.

Scurrying around the room, Lydia dug around for anything she could use for a weapon and found an extra sword tucked out the way. It was heavy due to the long blade but it was the best she could get in the cabin. Looking around further she set up other items that could be used as weapons, like bottles and cutlery just in case she was to be attacked. Then she stood away from the door and to the window as the Interceptor began to grace past the ship.

Where's Jack she wondered. Surely he couldn't be too far. Unless his plans turned south. As much as she wanted to head outside she feared it would only end in her demise. That was when she heard the word fire. A word from a strong female voice. Elizabeth. She was happy she was safe but not happy she could be blown away by the cannons.

Her hearing became clouded as that exactly happened, an explosion hitting the window sending her to the floor. She crashed into the table and rolled back catching her breath as she did. Rapidly tapping her hands over body, Lydia hunted for any injury and was lucky to find none. She panted and let her head fall back.

"Where the hell is Jack?" She groaned, pushing herself up.

Another explosion sent her back to the ground, this time earning a scream. She collapsed once more and decided not to stand up as it was proving not to be very effective. Clasping her sword she shoved the table down to use almost as cover and cursed jack under her breath, preferring to blame someone else for her troubles. Her hearing was still interfered by the destruction around her and she tried to ignore the resident pounder in her brain that she forgot left those days ago. The irrefutable smell of smoke drifted around her, enveloping her into a hazy maze of grey. There was still shouting, you couldn't ignore it, however the voices became a mismatch of deep and high screeches, confusing Lydia on precisely what was happening.

"Lydia! Love where are you?" Jack's familiar voice came from the haze.

"Here jack here!" Lydia shouted back from her spot behind the table.

Jack threw it away and sighed when he found her unharmed, wiping his forehead. He helped her up and the pair stared to one another for a second. Holding her there Jack wanted to hug her so desperately but chose to just stare at her. To see she was okay brought an immensely bright feeling inside him. One he couldn't explain. Touching her cheek and rubbing away some of the dirt he felt frozen. Like the way her eyes caught him before. How they shine through all the chaos around him. How the brown although being not a particularly vibrant colour still possessing something so vigorous.

"What took you so long?" Lydia breathed out, pressing her hand to his at her cheek.

She wanted to pull him away but every time something inside stopped her. Jack's eyes were watering. Why were they watering? There was a circle of warmth surrounding them, trapping them together, Like a shield while they held this moment. She slightly tugged at his hand and it fell from her cheek, Jack adopting his regular smooth persona.

"Few complications. Not to worry we best be on our way," he grabbed her hand and lead her out the cabin.

Pirates raced around deck as Lydia and Jack charged past them trying terribly hard not to go noticed. They didn't seem to be however, the chaos on deck was overpowering and sent everyone into a frenzy of panic. They ran to the furthest point away from Barbossa's eyesight as pirates flew through the air onto the Interceptor. Barbossa screamed for the medallion and gunshots began to fly as Jack held Lydia tightly not to put her in any harm. He managed to get him and Lydia up and standing on the edge of the ship, a long rope flying towards them. Knocking off whoever held on, jack grabbed the rope in one hand and Lydia in the other.

"Thanks very much," Jack said to the pirate "I feel like we've done this before."

Lydia scoffed at Jack's misplaced humor, her wishing he would save it until they were safe. Last time she was swinging on a rope with Jack she hadn't wanted to be there but now she held on for her life as Jack swung them off the edge, kicking a pirate that prevented them from getting to the other side. They landed in a heap on the Interceptor, Lydia still not letting got even after Jack began rubbing her back. Jack let out a small laugh and tore her arms away.

"Jack! Lydia!" Gibbs shouted from the floor.

"Bloody empty," Jack handed Gibbs his flask Lydia had no idea how he attained "come on love."

Taking her hand again, Jack lead Lydia away from the commotion as a pirate began to attack Gibbs. The pair stumbled into Elizabeth who was facing two pirates at the same time. Jack let got of Lydia, grasping the hand of one of the pirates before he could swipe at Elizabeth. She gasped and looked to see Jack and Lydia in front of her. Lydia appeared so tired. So afraid. Her clothes were dirty and ripped and definitely not those a lady would wear. Her long blonde her was messy under her white, becoming beige, bandanna. She was glad she was safe even if to the hands of the pirate that sold Will out although she wasn't too pleased about Will leaving Lydia behind.

"That's not very nice," Jack scolded as Elizabeth hit the pirate off the edge.

A gunshot sounded and Jack pulled Lydia and Elizabeth to the floor. Elizabeth took this opportunity to grasp at Lydia, yanking her into a hug.

"Oh Lydia I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't believe Will left you behind," Elizabeth said to her.

"Not the time for reunions ladies. Where's the medallion?" Jack moved Elizabeth away from Lydia.

"Wrench!" Elizabeth went to hit jack.

Jack stopped the slap by seizing her hand, holding it out in front of them. Lydia didn't know if Jack deserved that slap or not. Both Jack and Will were guilty but she couldn't decide who committed worse. Jack eyed down Elizabeth's bodice and when he spotted no medallion he chuckled at her.

"Ah. Where is dear William?" He asked.

"Will," Elizabeth shot round looking in the direction of the hatch connecting to the lower deck.

She ran off after that, her deep plum dress fanning after her. Lydia turned back to Jack and he took hold of her face in his hands.

"Go help Elizabeth with William I'll be close by," He told her.

"Okay on it," Lydia nodded and jumped after Elizabeth.

Jack watched as Lydia sprinted down next to her. The hatch was covered by a cannon and other heavy weaponry. As she peered down into the hatch, Lydia saw Will clutching on the the hatch the best he could. She felt a twinge of guilt. Sure she wished a bit of pain onto Will after what he did to her but this wasn't what she meant. A bruise. Just a bruise was all she wanted. Lydia and Elizabeth began to lift at the heavy items blocking their way, it proving almost impossible. The water below deck was building fast Will didn't have long. Like she had been electrocuted, Lydia's hands began to shake uncontrollably as she struggled to lift the items.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth yelled down to Will as he tried to lift what he could out of his way.

Their was a screech and Lydia spun to see Elizabeth being dragged away by two pirates before she was grabbed as well. She kicked and screamed but it was no use as she was carried across back onto the Black Pearl. Manhandled, Lydia searched around for Jack but he was no where insight. As the rest of the crew was tied to the main mask she was brought to Barbossa's side, him tutting at the sight of her.

"I expected more deary," He purred at her.

Just as a pirate was securing the crew down, Elizabeth slipped free reaching out for the Interceptor as it blew to pieces. She froze. Will was still aboard. Like it was trying to hide her from the sight, Elizabeth's hair blew into her face as she stared at the broken ship, the rest of the crew lowering their heads behind her.

"You godless pirate!" She began to attack Barbossa but was no match as he spun around and snatched her.

"Welcome back miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor," Barbossa shoved her into a group of pirates who began to grasp at her in all sorts of inappropriate ways.

Lydia struggled in her grips as Barbossa eyed her up again.

"Let go of her you disgusting pirates!" Lydia shouted to the group.

"Oh they best be not princess. Unless you want to go in her place. See I gave you a grand deal and you went against that. You broke me trust," Barbossa gave a fake hurt look.

"I never agreed to your deal," She spat back to him.

"No you were too preoccupied by Jack. Where is he?" Barbossa turned to the rest of the people on the ship.

Jack hesitantly rose his hand as a familiar figure climbed into the ship. Lydia locked eyes with Jack and he seem more nervous than ever mouthing an "are you okay?" to her. She rolled her eyes and replied with a yes before feeling the grip on her body tighten, the pirate holding her noticing Jack's stare.

"Barbossa! She goes free!" Will pointed a gun to Barbossa.

"What's in your head boy?"Barbossa marched up to Will.

"She goes free. As does Lydia," Will nodded to the girls.

There was the Will Lydia knew and loved. The Will who would never want her in danger. She almost forgot he left her in that cave in that moment, her being so happy he gave her a second glance. There was a twinge of guilt inside of her again, feeling slightly selfish she was so over the moon for him trying to save, especially after he was much more concerned with Elizabeth than her. Will stared daggers Barbossa's way, not bringing his gun down at all. Barbossa didn't falter either however, stepping right in front of the pistol.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa taunted.

So that must be the curse. The curse she heard from Jack and Barbossa in their meeting only hours ago. Lydia turned to Jack and caught his gaze that never left her. He didn't care for this commotion. Only that Lydia had to be safe no matter what he did. When he did tune back into the conversation Will and Barbossa were having, he recognized the look Will gave Barbossa, it being the same look he gave Jack in the cave.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered encouragement in his own way.

Will didn't seem to listen as he clambered onto the railing of the ship, the rest of the people on board flinching slightly.

"You can't. I can," Will twisted the pistol so it rested under his chin.

Elizabeth let out a last gasp in protest then was grabbed at once more by the repulsive men around her. Lydia even gasped even if she had an idea of what Will was planning. He was the leverage perhaps he was going to use that to his advantage. Jack rolled his eyes and huffed not glad Will had made this decision.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned.

"No one. He's no one," jack suddenly jumped in the way of Barbossa "a distant cousin if my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" He announced "my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Jack trudged away. Lydia watched as he began rocking on his feet, like he had an idea that now has gone in the toilet.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" The skinny pirate, one of the only ones Lydia could recognize, spoke up.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's locker!" Will caught the attention again.

"Name your terms Mr Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth and Lydia goes free!" He yelled.

"Anything else?" Barbossa moaned.

Jack made gestures to himself as if to get himself a bargain in the deal but Will simply looked past him eyeing the crew that shot him eyes of innocence back.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed!" Will pointed them out.

"Ah but minor detail. I have prior arrangements with princess Lydia. So she's off the table," Barbossa smiled back to her.

Elizabeth made a face and studied over Lydia. That was something she would have to explain later. Lydia shook her head but spotted jack make a face out of the corner of her eye. And that was when she had it.

"No!" Lydia blurted out.

"What do mean no?" Barbossa demanded.

"You said it yourself whichever pirate finds me first gets the prize. But you didn't find me first. Jack did," Jack widened his eyes at her as if to shut her up "and you didn't even find me second. Technically Gibbs did. And if we go down the line-"

"But I have you in my grasp. I'm sure Jack would love to be holding onto you but I don't see you on his ship," Barbossa gleamed.

"Then you don't need me!" Will pushed the pistol further into his chin.

Barbossa shot a hand forward then drew it down when he realized what he did. He had no choice. He had to give up his riches. Sure to not be dead anymore is a pretty good deal but so is having a Mahogany. He stalked up to Lydia and glared down at her.

"Fine I agree to the deal. You can even take Jack with you to find your riches," He mocked the last part.

Jack sighed and attempted to shack hands with anyone around him, him being happy he's getting to escape. He then spun and winked at Lydia her letting a smile escape onto her face.

She was held captive still as the crew dispersed back to moving the ship, Barbossa setting course for somewhere north she couldn't hear. Lydia was sat next to Elizabeth and she felt her clutch on her hand.

"So you're a princess?" Elizabeth giggled at her.

"I am actually. But save this for when we're free," she tapped Elizabeth's hand.

••••••••••

The Black Pearl approached a small island that was completely isolated in the endless waters. It came with a large beach and woodland that made it out like an island you dream about when you're marroned. Why are they here? Barbossa agreed to set them free why are being brought here?

When he saw which island it was Jack felt his stomach drop. He nervously bit his fingernails as the rest of the pirates completed their jobs around the ship. They didn't draw too close to the island however, stopping a good few ways away from the shore. Lydia and Elizabeth were pulled to their feet and close to the plank, Elizabeth being thrown on first. The pirates all cheered and laughed as Elizabeth stumbled across the plank, gripping her dress as she did. Lydia gazed in terror at the pirates amusement. Surely one of them could have a bit of humanity? They shouted for Elizabeth to walk the plank and she did so, halting at the edge and peering at the water.

"Barbossa you lying bastard. You swore she go free!" Will attempted to shout before being pulled back and gagged with a bit of cloth.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy! I agreed she'd go free but you failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed "though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

The pirates erupted into murmurs as Elizabeth looked back at Barbossa. Lydia stood next to Jack and stared at the floor, worried the murmurs would turn onto her. If he wasn't being held himself, jack would try something to comfort her or at least make her laugh but he had nothing.

"So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go!" Barbossa laughed again as he humiliated Elizabeth.

Cackling could be heard as Elizabeth riped the dress off her person and bundled it up, not being careful with it at all. Good riddance she thought. Easier to swim as she learned before.

"I always like you," Jack said to the pirate holding Lydia, causing him to pull a face.

Lydia looked up at him and Jack shrugged. She huffed and watched as Elizabeth chucked the dress back at the crew, them cheering her as she did so.

"Goes with your black heart," Elizabeth whined.

"Ooh still warm," He said as he threw it into the crowd.

Barbossa watch the look jack gave Lydia and scoffed still not impressed by Jack's fawning for her. It was very unlike Jack. He was never one to attach to a woman like this even after his extensive experience with the ladies of Tortuga. It was almost strange. Jack wasn't himself around her. He was less cruel. Less like a cruel pirate people imagined him to be. But Jack never was that cruel to begin with. He always had a soft spot. Always had a good side to him. One Barbossa could never understand.

Now only in her night dress, Elizabeth stalked down the plank until she reached the end. The pirates continued to cheer and jeer at her. They shouted for her to get on with it and jump but Elizabeth didn't. She looked over her shoulder to William who's wide brown eyes gaped back at her terrified.

"Too long!" One of the pirates howled, stomping on the plank, sending Elizabeth into the water.

Jack was ripped away from Lydia's side and next to walk the plank. He laughed with the pirates but that smile was soon wiped away when he was shoved towards the plank.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack breathed.

"Jack, Jack," Barbossa put an arm around him "did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Barbossa pointed to Lydia and she was brought forward as Jack turned and studied the island in the distance. Lydia struggled but was brought before Barbossa and he gave her a fake sympathetic look.

"I did notice," Jack murmured back to Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it," Barbossa said "here's your treasure. As you said yourself she would much rather be trapped on an island with you."

Barbossa winked at Jack as Lydia was shoved into his arms. Jack held her tightly despite his hands being bound and Lydia wobbled into him, not to make him fall off so soon. A clang of a sword erupted and Lydia spun to see Barbossa's sword pointed her way. She stepped further into jack as he pulled her backwards.

"Off you go," Barbossa teased.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack leaned over Lydia.

"By the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol?" Barbossa addressed his crew "bring it forward."

A pirate charged forward with Jack's effects and handed them to Barbossa. Lydia felt Jack rub circles into her side as if to calm her down but they didn't work, her still shaking in front of him. She could swim. She knew she could but being this far away from land she didn't know if she had the stamina to swim that far.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols," Jack tired to negotiate.

Lydia wasn't going to lie to herself and say she wanted to shoot herself but if it came to it would it be better than starving? She wasn't sure how long she would last on an island with her best friend and a pirate. Hopefully some time she thought.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself. But not that lady as we might come back for her after you're gone," Barbossa gleamed at Lydia making her want to gag.

Barbossa then chucked Jack's effects into the water, everyone's eyes watching as they fell into the water. Jack dived straight for them, ignoring Lydia wobbling behind him. She was going to jump he knew she would. Lydia shot back round to the pirates patiently waiting for her to jump next and exchanged a final look of sorrow to Will.

"Last chance to join us deary," Barbossa held his hands out.

"Never," Lydia spat as she jumped in as gracefully as she could after Jack.

As she arose from the water she caught sight of jack emerging from the water as well, holding his effects above him. In silence the pair began to swim after Elizabeth and to the island they were now marooned on.


	8. Chapter 8

#  Chapter 8 

Lydia stumbled onto the beach after Elizabeth, chucking off her jacket into the sand and pulling at her now soaked shirt to stop it sticking to her curves. Jack fumbled with his effects, throwing the rope that bounded him to the ground. All three of them spun and watched as the Black Pearl disappeared into the distance.

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship," Jack said glumly.

"Sorry jack," Lydia rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," He whispered.

Elizabeth pulled a face behind them, confused why Lydia was so close to him. Lydia was fascinated by pirates like Elizabeth sure but this pirate in particular was not one Elizabeth wanted to trust, no matter what went on between him and Lydia. Jack nodded to Lydia and strolled off, examining the island. The white sand jumped as Lydia plopped down onto it, taking off her boots and letting her toes be stroked by the water. Elizabeth soon joined her, patting down her under-dress. Lydia knew exactly how Elizabeth must have felt just in that dress, her being in her own only days ago. She looked up into her best friends eyes and smiled, the pair in joy of each other's company.

"I'll say it again. So you're a princess," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes I appear to be. My parents you see, are pirates," Elizabeth revealed a shocked glance her way "they are like royalty in this line of work. And I became almost like a legend when they died and I wasn't found."

Elizabeth chuckled and looped an arm around her. Lydia rested her head on hers letting the sound of the waves dance into her ears.

"I would say I'm surprised but you being a princess suits you well," Elizabeth said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lydia giggled back.

"So what's going on between you and Jack," Elizabeth was quick to ask.

Lydia stiffened and retracted her arm away from her. The amount of times she was asked about Jack was making her grow frustrated. She didn't know how she felt about him. He was a handsome man, she wouldn't deny that but he was also a pirate still. But so was she. So what was really standing in her way?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lydia scoffed nervously.

"Come off it. I know the face you give when you like someone. I just didn't expect it to be him," Elizabeth trailed off.

"There's something about him Elizabeth. I can't explain it. I wish I could," Lydia looked down.

Elizabeth crouched further down to meet her gaze and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. Love appears when you least expect it. You never know until it's there," She said into Lydia's shoulder.

Elizabeth mind became of Will. She hoped he was safe out there. But then it came back to the fact they were still marooned. They should get out soon if they wanted to save Will. And Jack was the only person who knew how to get out. She watched over Lydia's shoulder as Jack wondered about, sizing up trees and bushes. What was he doing?

"I don't think I love him. Not yet," Lydia let go of her.

"Be careful when fawning for a pirate. He's an unpredictable man," Elizabeth assured her.

"Do you think he knows how to get off the island again?" Lydia turned to watch Jack with Elizabeth.

"He must," Elizabeth began to stand up.

The two girls ended up chasing after Jack as he stomped around the island, looking for something. At least he appeared to, Lydia and Elizabeth having no idea what he was doing in the present moment. Elizabeth huffed and grabbed Lydia's hand, tugging her with her as she stormed after Jack.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you so we can escape in the same way!" She called after Jack.

"To what point and purpose young Missy?" Jack shot around startling the girls "the Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice... Unlikely... Young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Jack eyed Elizabeth's bodice as he spoke, earning a glare from Lydia. He seemed a bit on edge and it didn't help he had two shouting young women chasing after him. He turned to storm off again and started banging on a tree. Lydia let go of Elizabeth's hand and stood by the tree, trying to get in his eye line.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Lydia said to him as he stepped away "you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, you sacked Nassau Port without a shot."

Jack was jumping up and down on the ground at that point, in search for something Lydia and Elizabeth didn't care for in that moment. Lydia grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him and shook him slightly. He widened his eyes at her but smirked.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Lydia pleaded.

"You've read about me," Jack murmured darkening his eyes at her.

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned into him ignoring the smirk on his lips.

"How did you escape last time?" She asked.

Jack walked her backwards until she hit a tree, his eyes not leaving hers. He was a tad taken back. He had guessed before Lydia knew about pirates and read about them but reading about himself? He almost felt rather flattered even if the stories were a bit exaggerated. Lydia's hair fell messy over her face, still drying in the sun. He hesitated before answering her question.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days. Alright?" Jack hummed.

Lydia and Elizabeth shared a confused look as Jack crouched and pulled at a hatch buried in the sand. It revealed a little cellar with a variety of different alcohol. Lydia peered inside and wasn't shocked this was what he was looking for at all.

"Last time," Jack climbed inside the cellar "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and was able to batter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Elizabeth looked to Lydia again and she shrugged, staring at Jack digging around the cellar. His hand shot out of the cellar with a rum bottle in his hand then he followed after it, grunting as he appeared with two other bottles in his hand.

"So that's it, then," Elizabeth moaned "that's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow."

Lydia stood next to Elizabeth and she motioned for Lydia to continue her thought which she obliged to.

"You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum," She said staring into Jack's dark eyes.

"Welcome to the Caribbean love," Jack smiled with his arms out.

He shoved the two bottles into the girls hands and strutted off. Elizabeth looked to the bottle and scoffed but then halted. She stared out to Jack and then to the bottle then to the trees. An idea was brewing in her mind. She grabbed Lydia's hand again and lead her to a spot hidden behind the trees so jack couldn't see them plotting. Lydia felt slightly disappointed. Jack wasn't living up to those stories she read hundreds of times. Gibbs told the story with such triumph but now it was reduced to something so boring.

"I have an idea," Elizabeth snapped Lydia out of her thoughts.

"Let's hear it," Lydia replied.

"Rum is flammable. And I know how to start a fire," Elizabeth waited for Lydia's confused face to settle "we could create a signal with the rum that could hopefully attract James and my father."

Elizabeth's face lit up at the plan. Lydia couldn't deny it was smart but how would they know they were close by? And Jack definitely wasn't going to give up the rum.

"How would we know James and the Governor are close by?" Lydia shook her head.

"We don't but the signal should reach high enough for someone to see it," Elizabeth explained.

"And what about Jack?" Lydia looked back to where he was drinking on the beach.

"Well that's when I need your help. I can tell he thinks highly of you so I must ask you this," She bit her lip "are you able to get him drunk enough to pass out so I can make the signal? It's no good if he's awake."

Lydia made a noise and Elizabeth held onto her. She didn't know exactly how that would work, she doubted she would be able to get him that drunk without the same happening to her. But Elizabeth's plan could work even if she might have to get closer to Jack than she imagined.

"I guess I could but what do you expect me to do?" Lydia questioned.

"Just keep him drinking," Elizabeth assured her "you might have to pull out some seductive moves on him. That'll definitely keep him distracted."

Lydia laughed at her friend but nodded deciding it was the best chance they had to make the signal. She took off back to where jack was sat drinking his rum, leaving Elizabeth to count how many barrels were left in the cellar.

Approaching Jack she noticed he'd barely touched his bottle at all, it swaying gently in his hand. He didn't look to her when she sat down next to him, only to the endless ocean in front of him. Gazing at his smooth face, Lydia felt a flush at her cheeks. He is handsome. That was almost a confirmation. The wind blew slightly at his hair, fanning his face gently. His eyes sparkled in the orange glow of the becoming evening and Lydia didn't notice when he tilted his head to her, catching her stare. His lips twitched as he met her eyes, his own softening at the image in front of him.

The sun was beginning to fall ahead, a clementine orange settling against the turquoise waters. The colours complimented each other well, like they were made for each other. The turquoise reminded Jack of the walls in Lydia's shop, dainty and delicate, just like her. The orange reminded Lydia of the trinkets in Jack's hair, how she wanted so desperately to touch them and know their story. Orange and turquoise are total opposites but match together so well. Like people can.

"I heard you've read about me," Jack broke the silence, looking at her lips before her eyes.

"I've read about lots of pirates," She joked back.

"None as great as me I hope," Jack leant back in the sand.

"None as unpredictable as you," Lydia peered down at him.

Jack stifled a laugh back to her. Turning his gaze back to the ocean he enjoyed her company, much better than being here alone. Or being here with just Elizabeth. He sat back up and wrapped an arm around Lydia, pulling her into his side. She hesitated but ultimately leant in, sticking to plan. She wasn't going to take advantage of Jack but one side of her felt she wasn't going to.

"You know. Who knows how long we'll be here," Jack looked down at her "won't hurt to get a little bit more comfortable."

"Maybe after a few drinks I would allow that," Lydia played back tilting her head to the side where their bottles lied.

Smirking Jack swiped at the bottles and handed her one before taking a long sip at his. Lydia smelt the liquid and made a noise, not enjoying the way the rum punched at her nostrils. She took a sip anyway and hated it more, the liquid scratching at her throat. She wasn't going to have much, just enough so that Jack thought she was drinking. She'd never been drunk before and didn't know how she'll behave. She didn't want to find out tonight. Jack didn't seem impressed she barely had a sip however, setting his own bottle down and snatching hers.

"If I'm going to drink you're drinking with me love," Jack lifted the bottle to her mouth.

"I really shouldn't-" she was cut out by Jack pouring the liquid down her throat.

She coughed as the liquid fell down her throat, glaring at Jack as she wiped her mouth. He had a big smile plastered on his face.

"I don't want to be force feeding you darling but I'm not drinking alone," He said.

"Fine but I don't plan on getting drunk," she pointed at him and he nodded holding his hands up.

"Don't get mad at me if you do love. We'll just know you're a lightweight," He joked, jumping up from the sand.

Lydia scoffed and shoved him slightly making a deep laugh erupt from the pirate. He jogged on making her run after him, the liquid in their bottles sloshing with them. Elizabeth had been getting a fire started while they were chatting, using bit of dry wood to get it going. It was an impressive fire Lydia thought to herself and could definitely easily grow into something bigger.

••••••••••

As night fell Jack and Lydia definitely had a lot more to drink. Lydia didn't plan on drinking that much but after a silly bet from Jack she had to down a whole bottle and she was off from there. Elizabeth sat watching the pair singing round the fire, annoyed Lydia had lead herself get to that point. She was sticking to the plan however Elizabeth now had to make sure Jack's hands didn't fall where they shouldn't. Not that she thought Lydia wouldn't mind that after the chat she saw them having. Lydia and Jack skipped around wobbly occasionally bashing into each other, which resulted in giggles from both parties. Jack's deep voice rained over Lydia's, him having much more control of his movements. Lydia's singing was interrupted every so often as she stumbled or forgot to take a breath. She smiled at Elizabeth a couple times too, attempting to show her she was sticking to the plan but it only came out as a drunken grin.

"We're really bad eggs!" The pair sang "drink up, me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack shouted out to the moonlight.

The singing pairs arms connect and they spun around together, drinks in hand. Lydia laughed and laughed causing a deep grin on Jack's face knowing she was having a bit of fun here.

"Really bad eggs! Oh," Jack fell back pulling Lydia down with him, her giggling as he did "when I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main," Lydia breathlessly said back to him.

"Not just the Spanish Main love," Jack leaned in so only a few inches separated their faces "the entire ocean. The entire world!"

Jack looked out to the ocean as Lydia scooted just that much closer to him.

"Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know," He explained "it's not just a keel and hill and deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... What the Black Pearl really is... Is freedom."

Jack gestured out to sea and watched as Lydia's eyes danced across it, imagining that world he described. She wanted that. That freedom. To go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. She'd seen so much in such a small amount of time she wanted more. More of this. More of him.

"Jack," She fell into his chest "it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh yes," He curled his fingers around her shoulder "but the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved."

"And by what do you mean by that?" Lydia slurred.

Jack spotted Elizabeth past Lydia and her eyes widened at the sight. Elizabeth then angled her eyes to Lydia as if to tell him to let go of her but Jack only winked. She moaned and got up and left deciding Lydia was probably more into him than she thought.

"Oh I think you know what I mean. Pretty lady, pretty ocean. Turquoise," Jack pulled her closer "tis one of my favourite colours."

Lydia reached up and felt the trinkets in his hair, spinning them in her fingers before letting her hand fall into his shoulder. His eyes grazed upon her lips again for a second as they parted slowly. She just stared into his eyes. His deep, deep brown eyes.

"Orange is my favourite colour. You know I really love the trinkets in your hair, goes well with your handsome face," she felt the last few words slip out her mouth without warning.

As much as she wanted to scold herself from being so forward she couldn't. Her words were tumbling out her mouth with no warning, the rum being like a blocker between her brain and her words. Jack smirked at her and laid them down swiftly, propping himself up to gaze down at her beautiful face.

"Is this you talking or the rum Lydia," She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, him only using it a few times but every time being so effective.

"It's me," She wrapped her arms around his neck "I guess the rum is getting me to say what in really thinking."

Jack chuckled under his breathe and leaned down to her so his lips just brushed hers. She leant up but he pulled back slightly before she could kiss him. He pushed some hair away from her face silently.

"Perhaps we should get you to drink run more often," he purred slipping his hand to the back of her head.

He leaned back down again and she reached up, kissing him softly. A flutter hit her stomach and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He kept one hand to the back of head, holding the kiss for as long as he could, and let his other hand roam down her side before gripping her waist and dragging her that much closer to him. When he drew away from her he heard the small sounds of her breath as she blinked quickly. She'd been kissed before but not like that. That felt different. So different yet so better. Locking eyes with him she watched him lick his lips before falling backwards into a deep sleep, the rum knocking him out cold. She giggled as his gorgeous face hit the sand, his hand grazing her stomach before falling with him.

Was she in love with him? She couldn't be. It was one kiss. One great kiss. She shook her head but couldn't help when her eyes fell back on his peaceful sleep. He could be doing the bare minimum like sleeping and she would still be in a trance. She laid down with him and nuzzled into his side, his warmth being infinitely better than the fire they were lying next to.

••••••••••

The next morning jack awoke to the smell of smoke running into his nose. He sniffed the smell letting all it's features register in his brain before his eyes shot open. He looked to his right and saw Lydia still snuggled into his side. A smile fell onto his face. Her cheek was pressed to his chest and her arm laid across his torso. When he looked over his other shoulder however he was met with a sight he did not wish to see.

He stood up immediately after that, jolting Lydia awake who coughed as the sand he kicked after him smacked her face. That was when her eyes met the fire Elizabeth started. She must have gone to town after Jack and Lydia passed out as almost half the small woodland of the the island was in flames, Elizabeth throwing barrels into it. Lydia stood up next to Jack and they exchanged a look, Lydia feeling slightly guilty.

"No!" Jack began to chase after Elizabeth "not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?"

Lydia caught up to Jack just as Elizabeth sauntered over to them, glaring at them both. Lydia bit the inside of her cheeks remember she was meant to help her and that wasn't exactly what happened. But what did happen? She could barely remember.

"You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum," Jack pleaded.

"Yes the rum is gone," Elizabeth groaned.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack questioned her like a mad man.

Elizabeth spun round to face the pirate and Lydia bit her lip when she saw the look in her face. She was beyond angry and didn't care to look Lydia's way.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men, and ladies," She spat at Lydia making her rub the back of her neck "into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack ignored her previous comments.

Elizabeth sat down in the sand in a huff, Jack glaring at Lydia. She shrugged and shook her head not liking where his thoughts were going.

"Just you wait Sparrow. Give it one hour maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon," Elizabeth flicked a hand to the ocean.

Jack then pulled out his pistol in a hurry, pointing it at the back of her head. Lydia jumped in the way and gave him a look to lower his weapon which he did before storming off down the beach. Lydia shouted for him to stop but it was no use. As Jack's person faded off into the distance Lydia sat with Elizabeth guilty she just took all the blame for the fire.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I tried not to drink that much," Lydia began to apologise before Elizabeth groaned next to her.

"I don't want this talk Lydia it's okay I suspected that would happen," She said to her "but you might want to bring him back. You two have quite a bit to talk over."

Elizabeth didn't look up as Lydia gave her a puzzled expression. What did she mean? She knew she woke up in Jack's arms but what else happened? She shot up and ran after Jack, impressed by just the amount of distance he covered. As she reached behind him he was spouting curses under his breath, swaying his arms in a proper strop.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack," He mocked Lydia's voice "well it bloody is now!"

He spun around and screamed his last sentence flinching when he came face to face with Lydia. She smiled and he only rolled his eyes storming off further away from her. He could tell she didn't remember last night which only hurt him more. He could also tell she had a part in this plan which made a pain surge through his gut. Like he had been used.

"Jack I'm sorry!" Lydia grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Why do I know you had a part in this!" He growled at her.

"I did," He yanked his arm back and stomped further away "but it was only because we knew it would be the only way to get you to comply."

"Oh so it meant nothing to you," Jack twisted and got right up in her face "I've never felt so used."

Lydia's face dropped at his words. Something did happen. And she couldn't remember. She wanted to punch herself in that moment, force the memory back into her brain but it was nowhere to be found. Jack's faced only grew angrier at her but he didn't step back, only staring at her.

"You don't remember do you?" When he saw her eyes fall from his he took hold of her chin and pulled her face back up to his "was I that bad of a kisser?"

That's when it clicked. They had kissed. Suddenly the memories flushed back into Lydia's brain and she gasped as Jack still held her chin frowning as she was only now remembering. He let go of her and turned to walk away again but he caught sight of something in the distance. A Navy ship. He groaned to himself. Their plan had worked after all. Even at his expense. Spinning back round he snagged Lydia's wrist and tugged her along with him, leading them back to where Elizabeth was sat.

When she saw the pair approaching, Elizabeth shot up but faltered when she saw the angriest expression she'd ever saw on Jack's face, while a glossy face held on Lydia. Jack threw her wrist down and Lydia sniffled a bit. She couldn't help guilt that washed over her. She looked to Jack but he didn't even look her direction only to the ship now coming to shore. Elizabeth went to hug Lydia, gazing between her and Jack, wondering just what went on between them.

As a large rowing boat came to shore Lydia felt a surge of happiness when she saw James head bobbing up and down the water. When he reached them he pulled both girls into hugs hearing a scoff from Jack. When Lydia looked up to him he spun around again as if avoiding her glances. They all climbed into the boat and rowed to the ship in silence, Lydia watching Jack's face drop once he saw the glances he got from the Navy. She couldn't deny it didn't look good him being alone on an island with two young woman but Jack was more worried about something else. Like how he'd indefinitely lost his freedom. He'd lost the Pearl. Now he may lose his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange and turquoise are going to be quite prominent not only because I love those two colours but because I wanted them to represent Jack and Lydia. Jack is very fiery and passionate which I think works well for orange and Lydia is very calm and delicate which I feel is very turquoise. And these colours are opposite on the colour wheel but work so well together. Like Jack and Lydia. Opposites attract. Agh anyway I thought that would be cute to have idk.


	9. Chapter 9

#  Chapter 9 

"but we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth charged forward to her father.

The three of them stood on the large Navy ship surrounded by soldiers. Jack was held aside by two men, away from Elizabeth and Lydia. The girls stood together in the middle, Elizabeth wrapped in a Navy man's jacket while James grimaced at Lydia's attire.

"No you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately," The governor announced full focus on his daughter "not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Sir then we condemn him to death," Lydia stepped forward earning a smile from Elizabeth.

The governor paused and turned to the two girls, James beside him glaring at Jack. Jack rocked back and forth on his feet still not looking at Lydia. He still couldn't believe she forgot the night before. After what she said. What she did. It wouldn't stop playing in this mind. Like a tune in a jewelry box, not matter how many times he tried to close the memories they would just open back up and play over and over again. He wondered if she was doing the same.

She was. As much as she was preoccupied in the moment her mind kept trailing off as her memory flooded back in. His eyes, his smile, his voice was all she could think about. James looked beyond unimpressed with her and she suspected she would be scolded by him soon.

"The boy's date is regrettable Miss Mahogany, but so is his decision to engage in piracy, like yours," He widened his eyes at Lydia.

"Your lucky I care so deeply for you Lydia," James said, Jack scoffing behind everyone.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth spat back to the two men.

Jack held a hand up and sprung from the grasp of the two men, giving Lydia a strange look before stepping in front of her.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," He started "the Pearl was listing near the scabbles after battle it's unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

Jack leant further into James, an odd feeling inside him after the way James addressed Lydia. He didn't like it but he didn't know why.

"Think about it," He murmured "the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate. How can you pass that up eh?"

"By remembering that I serve others, not only myself," James glared back to him.

As James turned to walk off Elizabeth charged forward, pushing Jack aside. This regrettably made Jack fall into Lydia, forcing his eyes to meet hers for the first time since they left the island. Jack was pulled away from her but his eyes never left her as she made a solemn face to him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me," Elizabeth stopped when they reached the stairs "as a wedding gift."

James spun around with a glazed expression. Even though she knew Elizabeth didn't like James Lydia felt a twinge of joy inside her. James deserved to be happy but she also knew this proposal wouldn't last long. The governor stepped forward as well as Lydia and Jack as Elizabeth stared up to her new fiance.

"Elizabeth?" The Governor's face lit up "are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," She answered.

"A wedding. I love weddings!" Jack jumped in glee "drinks all around!"

He stopped his cheer when he locked eyes with James, him not too pleased by Jack's celebration.

"I know. Clap him in irons right?" Jack held his wrists forward.

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm," James told him walking down the stairs "and provide us with a bearing to the Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings to the phrase 'silent as the grave.' do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack nodded before being dragged up the stairs.

When she watched Jack walk away Lydia's eyes then fell on James who shook his head at her. He continued to walk down the stairs before snatching Lydia's wrist and taking her far away from the commotion of the ship. Once he did he let her go and folded his arms, assuming the older brother role very well. Lydia sighed and gave him a fake smile, knowing just how much trouble she had got herself into.

"Do you understand how terrified I was when I came to find you at your store and it was destroyed and you weren't there?" James whisper shouted not to let the rest of the crew hear him.

"I'm sorry James I wanted to help Will save Elizabeth," Lydia looked down from his death stare.

"And look where that got you. Engaging in piracy and staring googly eyed at one as well!" He glared.

Lydia huffed and met his gaze again, giving him a death stare of her own. She'd been on this ship for a matter of ten minutes and James was already accusing her of the one thing she was sick of hearing.

"Don't start on that James. You know what I've had it up to here with the amount of people accusing me of liking that man!" Lydia shouted gaining the attention of some of the crew around her.

"Do you like him Lydia? Must I remind you be is a pirate!" James screamed back.

"And so am I!" Lydia let out making the whole deck go silent.

Lydia looked around to see most of the crew widening their eyes at her before shooting their gaze away. She turned her attention up to the helm where Jack had been watching her the whole time. He wanted to know what their relationship was. It confused him. He was shaken and asked for the bearings once more which he complied with before being shoved to the side on a crate. James held Lydia's arm and brought her eyes back to him biting his lip.

"I know you're a pirate Lydia," James said slowly.

"How?" Lydia shook his arms off her.

"When you came to Port Royal I thought it was due to pirates. So when I searched your name and found it under these pirate legends," he did air quotes around the word legends "I knew you had to be a pirate."

Lydia shook her head and sat down. James joined her and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't want her to find out like this. Frankly he didn't want her to find out at all but it had to come up some day. And Jack Sparrow beat him to it. He despised the pirate. Everything about him broke a cord inside him.

"Why didn't you kill me? You hate pirates," Lydia asked him.

"Lydia I care too much for you," He pulled her into a hug "pirate or not you're like a sister to me. I thought not telling you would keep you safe."

"Well that backfired," Lydia laughed into his shoulder.

Lydia felt James relax as he heard he laugh. She couldn't be mad at him. As much as she wanted to. He was protecting her which although could never work still felt so considerate. She pulled away from him and felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home so badly. But she didn't want Jack to face the gallows. Not without talking to him first.

"Now you should spend some time with your new fiance," She bumped his shoulder "I'll be... Around."

"Okay I'm glad you're safe," James said before walking off to find Elizabeth.

Standing up Lydia looked out to when the sun was high in the sky, the orange from the evening prior being so much more beautiful. There were plenty of men shuffling around her, motioning that Jack had given the bearings now and they were on their way to Isle de Muerta. She couldn't see the pirate at the helm as the railing blocked her vision so while no one noticed her she climbed the stairs to the helm and spotted Jack sat alone.

On a brown crate, Jack sat fiddling with his rings. He didn't look up only to the jewels that layed on his fingers. Lydia messed with her hair and went to sit next to him. He saw her legs next to him in is eye line but he refused to look up at her. Little by little Lydia edged closer to him until they were side by side, Lydia leaning back to watch as his shirt and bandana brushed against him in the wind. Even sat there he looked handsome. She was beginning to stop denying that.

"I do remember last night," Lydia chose to speak up finally.

"I don't know if I want to believe ye love or not" Jack continued to play with his rings.

Lydia huffed and leaned into his side making Jack let go of his hands and jerk his head around him. She was bold he'll give her that and he didn't know if James would jump out at any moment and kill him for being that close to her.

"Your favourite colour is turquoise and you plan on teaching the crew the song we sang together. The Pearl is your freedom which is something I'm quite jealous of," Jack's mouth dropped as she listed off almost all the things they spoke about "and when you kissed me it felt like millions of butterflies were in my stomach."

"You might want to get that checked out love," Jack smirked as he finally looked up at her eyes.

"So you believe me," Lydia laughed back to him.

Jack put and arm behind her and leant in, showing his teeth as he smiled. He was over the moon she remembered, and even more so she enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did. He wanted to kiss her then and there but he halted, pulling out his regular Jack Sparrow persons. He knew how much it drives her mental so why would he get rid of it?

"I do now but I think I deserve an apology," He teased.

Lydia let out a small giggle as childish Jack came right back. She didn't want him upset at her, not when he could face the gallows in a few days. The butterflies from before had come back again and she felt a rosy colour at her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"I'm sorry," She said back to him "next time I won't drink as much rum."

"Oh no love drink as much as you want I liked hearing what actually goes on in your head," he tapped her forehead causing her to laugh again.

"Jack," She took his hand from her forehead and held it "I promise I won't let you die."

Jack sighed and pushed some hair from her face. He thought this would come up. He gulped at the idea for being hung. It was his biggest fear. But he didn't want it to show. He didn't want her to worry. He would escape, he always does. Once they save Will he can slip away with the Pearl and go far away. But not for too long, there was a space in his crew for Lydia and technically he still needs the directions to her treasure. If she joined him or not.

"I'll get away. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I always get away," Jack hummed "no point worrying your pretty little head about it."

••••••••••

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the ship approached the dreaded Isle de Muerta. The deep orange made Lydia feel warm, her reminiscing on the chat she had with Jack the day before, when the orange of the sky graced their eyes. It was setting fast, much to her distaste like it was running away, running away from whatever danger fell in that cave. Lydia had been sat in a comfortable silence with Jack for the last couple hours, occasionally brushing against each other. Her mind trailed off to what she would do once she returned to Port Royal.

Of course she had a store to take care off, which seemed awfully tedious. And awfully expensive, the truth being she couldn't exactly afford to lose that many trinkets. The painting she had made for the Governor was going to be a hefty amount of money, if it didn't have a long slash through it. What really was the point of going back to her store? She used to love it but now nothing could beat the sea. How the waves roll past in endless motions, like a never ending pattern of blue. How the wind changes as you ride, from a gentle breeze to a harsh shove, not that she minded. The sea held so much more than Port Royal did. It made her curious. And the only thing that made her more curious than the sea was Jack.

When she looked at him she wanted to know everything about him. Every last part from the stories behind his rings or tattoos to why he was so mysterious. It was captivating. She peered round and stared at him. He was looking out at sea also but timidly turned his face to gaze at her.

The orange complimented her nicely. Like it was made for her. The colour brought out the feckless on her cheeks accompanied by the pink glow that rested every so often when he would stare at her. The sun made her blonde hair more golden and the water left it in soft waves desperate to be touched. She was mysterious to him. Like no other woman he'd met before and he'd met plenty women. Something about Lydia was different like when you find the perfect apple amungst the large pile in the crate. The one so sweet and perfect you feel astonished no one had picked it before you. No that she resembled an apple. She resembled a princess, which she was. He hoped maybe that princess could be his. And maybe she would ride on his ship with him forever. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He was jumping a bit fast but how could he not she appeared when he least expected it.

It's a funny thing, love. He'd never felt it before. Truly felt it. He'd been with loads of different women but never once could he use that word. Was he going to use it now? He just didn't know. Grabbing his compass from his belt he flicked it open. It spun and spun before stopping. On her. He closed it and hummed, his heart not communicating with his head. When he caught her gaze again she had shifted to look back at the ocean.

"Lydia," James motioned for her attention "let's get you in some clean clothes."

Lydia nodded and stood up. She smiled at Jack and followed after James, going inside the Captain's cabin. She was handed an old soldiers uniform to wear as they had no appropriate clothes for a lady. She slipped on the white trousers, securing them with a belt before putting on the shirt after it. The sun had set at this point and Lydia was feeling quite drowsy, picking up a book to read before she would join Jack in saving Will. She doubted James would let her go but she had to save Will. For what he's done for her it's her time to give back although slightly bitter still at what he did the previous day, not that she wanted to be. Will needed their help and she was sure not letting Jack go on his own.

Hearing Elizabeth screaming outside, Lydia shot up immediately, making her way to the door as it was swung open and Elizabeth was dumped inside.

"Don't worry miss, he's informed of that," The smug soldier said "a mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

The soldier laughed at her and slammed the door, locking Lydia and Elizabeth inside. Lydia put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as she banged on the glass.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She shouted through the glass.

"Elizabeth's what's going on?" Lydia was going to ignore what she just said, probably better not to get angry at that comment.

Elizabeth jumped when she saw Lydia, previously thinking she was left alone in here. She pulled her into a hug and calmed down, letting Lydia rub her back.

"They're not letting us help! Jack is leading them right into a trap and they don't realize!" Elizabeth stuttered fast.

"Okay slow down. I doubt Jack is doing that he's saving Will like we're going to," Lydia tried to reassure her but she rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to get out of here, tie together some old blankets or something?" Elizabeth moaned but then halted as Lydia stared back at her with the same glint in her eye.

As quickly as they could, the girls collected all different fabrics from blankets to pillow cases, anything they could find and tied them together, Lydia using her knowledge from Will on how to tie a secure knot. The room became a mess afterwards, like a tornado had hit it, which you could almost call the girls as the frantically ransacked the room of all its contents. Once they had a long enough rope they casted it out the window near a convenient little rowing boat attached to the ship. Elizabeth tied the other end to the locked door.

"Alright I'll go find Jack and Will you get the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl," Lydia planned as she began to climb out the window.

"Are you sure you shouldn't come with me?" Elizabeth said as she waited for Lydia to climb.

"I got it. You take the boat I'll swim," Lydia began to climb down.

"Good luck Lydia," Elizabeth smiled which Lydia returned with a nod.

As she reached water, Lydia swam for shore, avoiding the the tens of boats full of Navy men in the waters. This was surprisingly easy, like they were distracted by something else, not that she cared. She only cared about getting in that cave and saving Will, she wasn't going to let anything stop her from doing just that.


	10. Chapter 10

#  Chapter 10 

Entering the cave by swimming was not what Lydia planned on doing, her fresh clothes were already soaked through and not so flattering anymore. But that had to addressed later. Is was dark. Too dark. Without any torches or anything she struggled to catch where she was going, only noticing when she caught a glimpse of the moonlight casting a glow on the treasure.

She climbed out slowly and edged towards main area of the cave, not letting herself be seen by any pirates. Not that there were many there. Only a few. Strange. She would have guessed most of them would be here. Not that she would complain. It'll be easier this way. Scanning the room she spotted Will sat down, guarded by one pirate and Jack nowhere in sight. Leaning out just that further she felt hands grab onto her waist, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. She tried to let out a shout but a hand clasped onto her mouth and that's when she locked eyes with a familiar face.

"And what do you think you're doing here love?" Jack whispered sternly.

Lydia nocked away his hand from her mouth but she remained pinned to the wall as Jack eyed her change of clothing. She'd gone through many outfit changes through this trip and plenty of them didn't leave much for the eye. Certainly not this one. The white of the uniform was soaked through and revealing a bit too much for Lydia's liking. She secured her jacket around as best she could but even then some areas were still in view. Jack smirked as Lydia hit him in the arm.

"Saving Will what are you doing?" Lydia whispered back.

"Saving Will. But love if come dressed like that you're asking for my eyes to wonder," Jack looked down at her.

Lydia scoffed and tried to push away but Jack didn't let her, spying around to make sure they were hidden.

"Now isn't the time for this Jack. Will's still captured," Lydia nodded his way.

"It's never the time but ye keep surprising me. You shouldn't be here," Jack chuckled.

"I'm saving Will weather you like it or not," Lydia frowned.

There was a rustling behind Jack and he spun and stood in the way of Lydia, sandwiching her between his back and the wall. She let out a grunt which Jack tried to play off as his own but the feminine voice did not suit him. Jack pressed further back to warn her not to make a noise.

"Who you talking to Jack?" Barbossa gleamed in the moonlight.

"No one. Myself, dangerous habit. I think I need help," Jack shook his head as he pretended to be sad.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and yanked Jack's arms, revealing Lydia behind him. She gasped as Jack bit his lip. Like he knew it would be her, Barbossa sighed and grinned at the girl.

"Welcome back lady Mahogany. Pleasure for you to join us," Barbossa took her arm and lead her to where the rest of the pirates were by the treasure.

When Will caught sight of her he squirmed in his ropes but Lydia was lead away to another pirate who held her tightly. Jack followed like a child who had just been told off, swaying his arms and avoiding Will's gaze.

"Jack you promised she was safe!" Will spat at the pirate.

"She came here on her own doing mate. Trust me I wanted her to stay just as much as you," Jack widened his eyes at Lydia who looked to the ground.

Barbossa took his place at a pile of treasure, sitting down and observing the people around him. He sat like a king, which he certainly didn't look like, resting his elbows on his knees. Jack made his way around the piles of gold, fiddling with the various jewels before dumping them and moving on. There was a variety of different trinkets, from jewelry to cups and plates, catching the eyes of Lydia. They were similar to the trinkets she kept in her shop except worth a lot more. And not smashed into millions of pieces. Sparkles of yellow ran around her as she counted how many different trinkets she could see, just to pass the time until Jack did something other than swap around the many rings decorating his fingers.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured," Barbossa spoke loudly "but turns out you're a hard man to predict."

He side eyed Lydia briefly, earning a confused face off of her. Jack, who had been playing with an odd gold statue for this time, chuckled to himself.

"Me? I'm dishonest," He threw the statue down "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."

He stared down Will just as he pulled a sword from the pirate he stood next to, kicking him down in the process. Swinging it over to Will, Will shoved the pirate by him in the side, sending him to the ground. This gave the chance for Lydia to yank herself away from he capture and snag his sword away from him. Will joined her side as they began to battle the pirates around them, leaving Jack to fight Barbossa himself. As much as she wanted to help Jack the idea of fighting the Captain who couldn't die didn't sit well with her.

Lydia did a good job of defending herself, managing to disarm many of the opponents who came her way. Which not surprisingly became the same couple of people, them not being able to die proving to be helping them immensely. She pushed a pirate back into moonlight, revealing there skeletal bones that appeared rotten and old. Shouting out in disgust she continue fighting them, squashing their skeleton appearances out of her brain.

Throughout battle she kept an eye on Jack. Not that she didn't trust his swordfighting capabilities but Barbossa couldn't die. Jack could. Trying not to get too distracted she swung her sword down on the now becoming familiar faces of Barbossa's crew, growing tired and frustrated they couldn't die. How many more swipes at their stomachs and faces will she have to use? She nocked her head round to catch an eye on Jack just as he got stabbed straight through the stomach by Barbossa's sword.

"Jack!" She screamed forgetting the pirate across from her.

Barbossa laughed at her screams as Jack stumbled back into the moonlight, becoming something Lydia did not expect. A skeleton. Just like Barbossa and his crew. Leaving Will to fend off the pirates himself, she stared at the now skeleton Jack Sparrow who waved at her from his pedestal like spot.

"That's interesting," He said, looking through his bony hands.

Will had just shoved another pirate to the water, joining Lydia as she gazed at Jack. He twiddled a gold coin in his hand, one he must have taken from the pile earlier on.

"Couldn't resist mate," He breathlessly laughed at Barbossa who was just as shocked as Lydia and Will.

Barbossa then threw more coins at Jack to resume their battle, pirates yelling behind Will and Lydia to get on with theirs, Which they did, swiping their swords at the pirates quickly. They united forces soon after, using the pirates own weapons against them by stabbing each other. They let out cries in pain before drawing back their own swords to continue fighting. Lydia believed it was utterly pointless for them to cry in pain after all they were supposed to not feel pain at all. Perhaps they were trying to throw them off but either way it didn't effect Lydia, her swinging her sword ready for the next attack.

Chasing Lydia and Will to the next location, the pirates howled in the moonlight, attempting to be as terrifying as they can. Key word: attempting. That was when Jack sprinted by, flailing his arms around as Barbossa charged after him. Maybe on of them were a bit afraid. Lydia held in a laugh as she continued to fight as strong as she could even though some how the pirates had found bombs and were throwing them right at her. Will pushed her out the way, diving away himself when the explosion of orange sounded into the air. Not the type of orange Lydia adored. The deathly type of orange.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," A pirate pointed his sword to will.

"Do you like pain?" A familiar female voice cheered "try wearing a corset."

Battering the pirate with a long pole, Elizabeth had finally come to join the battle. But their was no crew. No Gibbs. No Annamaria. Where were they? It was just Elizabeth. Bloody pirates. She helped the pair up from the ground and hugged them both tightly, her eyes hesitating on Will's face as they parted.

"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked as the three watched Barbossa and Jack.

"At the moment?" Will joked

Lydia was quick to eye up Will as a warning, trusting Jack to be on their side. The three threw the pole down and turned to fight the pirates that were still holding on despite the extensive battle they had with Lydia and Will. Elizabeth and Will showed to be a great team, taking turns to batter and kick the pirates away. Lydia barely had to lift a finger, except to move out the way when a pirate came flying past her. The couple had managed to get the pole from before wedged into three pirates at once, them pulling at the pole in different directions to get out of the trap. This proved impossible and after Will had neatly shove a bomb into the middle ones stomach and pushed them out the moonlight, they knew they were doomed.

"No fair!" The middle pirate pleaded before exploding along side the other two.

The three ran away from the explosion just in time to join Jack in the center of the battle field they had created. Will charged up the mountain to the pile of coins that rested inside it's chest catching the coin that Jack threw up to him. That was when Barbossa pulled out his gun, pointing it conviently at Lydia who had ran into the firing range. She stopped running immediately, stumbling on the rocky surface.

The voices of Gunshots pounded round the cave, settling into a faint echo.

Lydia looked to her stomach and felt no pain, no mark. When she looked back up she saw it was Jack who had fired his weapon, right into Barbossa's heart.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa jabbed not taking his arm down from his gun.

"He didn't waste it," Will said from the mountain

Barbossa shot around to see Will holding the two coins in his bloody hands over the chest of gold, knife in his other hand. When he let go the coins bounced amungst the rest before resting gently on the pile. Lydia stepped away from the firing range and to Jack's side, him winking as she did. Dropping his sword, Barbossa tore open his jacket to reveal the bullet hole that began to grow red, his blood spreading like a parasite.

"I feel... Cold," Barbossa let out his final words before collapsing to the floor.

Lydia turned to Jack and envaloped him into a huge embrace, Jack spinning her around before setting her back onto the ground. He then nodded and strutted off, looking through more treasure that he didn't reach before. Elizabeth came to Lydia and hugged her again sighing.

"We did it. We just beat a load of pirates," Elizabeth giggled with her best friend.

"It's crazy. I never thought I would say that," Lydia said.

"You know, Jack's crew left him. This could be your last chance at a goodbye," Elizabeth rubbed her arms.

Lydia huffed and gazed as Jack shuffled around through the endless riches. It was goofy, him picking apart the jewels and gold. She smiled as she watched him.

"I hoped it wouldn't be but things don't go like how they're planned," She glanced back to Elizabeth "you should talk to Will. He's in love with you you know."

"Is not," Elizabeth grew red.

"Is too," Lydia shoved her Will's direction so they would talk.

Heading off to Jack she leaned on the pile next to him as he messed with the trinkets, already dressed in a crown and various jewelry. His dark brown eyes dashed across the gold, eyeing up every last detail insight. He was a true pirate. Obsessed with treasure.

"Do you plan on keeping all that?" Lydia spoke up.

"Well funny you say that love cause I was actually finding something for you," He dug around before pulling out a necklace and holding it out to her.

The necklace was simple yet astonishingly beautiful. The chain was a delicate gold with a small orange crystal at the end, glimmering in the light. Lydia reached out for it but Jack pulled it away, signaling for her to turn around. When she did he slowly put it round her neck, stepping close to her as he did. She spun to see just how close he was, backing her into the small pile. A proud smile fell onto his face as he played with the crystal in his fingers before resting a hand on her cheek.

"You know Jack who knows what could be waiting outside," Lydia murmured.

Jack hummed and fiddled with her hair, too preoccupied with staring at her to take in a word she was saying. He wanted to kiss her, feel her soft lips against his again. But now wasn't the time. He wanted her to want him so desperately that she'd kiss him not out of pity he could die but because she was so madly in love with him.

"You know dear I'm not too grand at sad goodbyes," He said.

"Then don't see this as a goodbye. See this as a hello," she looped her arms around his neck as his hands took place at her waist.

"Hello?" Jack chuckled questionably.

"Hello there," She drew closer to him, parting her lips slowly.

He licked his lips as she felt the beads in his hair like she did the night before, scanning his face before stopping at his eyes.

"You still owe me endless riches love. That's the Mahogany legend after all," Jack joked.

"Oh yes it is. You did find me first didn't you. You get the rewards that follow," She closed her eyes ready to kiss him.

That kiss was halted as the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around them. Lydia pulled away first and Jack groaned, not too pleased he was interrupted. Will nodded for them to go and Lydia began to walk away before Jack dragged her back into his arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said into her ear.

"Well we best get going shouldn't we?" She giggled taking a step forward and taking jack with her.

"You're such a tease you," Jack moaned letting her go.

"Learned from the best," She bowed following after Will and Elizabeth.

She joined Elizabeth who didn't appear too happy and walked back to the rowing boat she had bought with them. Jack held back with Will, taking whatever he could hold in his hands with him.

"Now, I'd be much obliged if you drop me off at my ship," Jack called after the two girls.

But when they rowed out of the cave however, Lydia wasn't shocked when they found no Pearl at all. Bloody pirates. She rested a hand on Jack's and he clenched his jaw, the realisation settling in that he was going to facing the gallows in a matter of days.

"I'm sorry Jack," Lydia whispered to him.

"They done what's right by them," He looked forward "can't expect more than that."

When they reached the dauntless they where hauled aboard, Lydia failing to meet Jack's gaze as his jewels and crown were ripped from him and confiscated. When he was ordered to be sent to the brig his eyes met hers and they began to water. Desperate for that last touch he tried to signal anything for her to reach out. But she just stood there. Frozen as Elizabeth put an arm around her. If Lydia was the perfect apple he was the forgotten one. The one thrown aside because it's not as good as the rest. The one that could taste so amazing but because of its appearance it never got a second glance. He felt like a forgotten apple. But he wasn't mad at her. What could she do? He knew the position she held he didn't blame her. He could never blame her.

Sitting in the brig his mind played every interaction with her like an endless record. Like his life was being played before it's end. Jack Sparrow always escaped. But not this time. This time he had no way out. Not hope. Just the smell of the sea that peaked through the windows, offering him the best sense of comfort it could with his impending doom.


	11. Chapter 11

#  Chapter 11 

It had been a day since Lydia had arrived back in Port Royal. Her shop had been restored by the locals while she was away, them piecing it together as well as they could. But it was still empty. Empty of Lydia's passion for the store. She had pottered around aimlessly, cleaning up dust and small objects, none of which holding any love in her heart anymore. How could she? She couldn't find any love and hope knowing jack was to be sent to death the following day. She saw no use in trying to move on and go back to how things were. She couldn't.

Her painting she made for the Governor was gone, most likely discarded with all the other broken pieces of the shop. He didn't mind her not gifting it to him, providing she would paint a new one for him. She had been granted clemency which he accepted timidly, not certain if she would rather live or die alongside Jack. James wouldn't let her though. He'd avoided the shop to give her space, and to spend time with his new fiance who had been just as timid around him as Lydia.

The aura around Lydia had changed. Once a bubbly kind soul turned into something quiet and depressed, like Lydia wasn't there anymore. Only a shell of herself. She didn't open her store but the kept the door locked and the curtains drawn, awaiting the sentencing. Lighting up small candles around the room Lydia rested in her ruby chair that had turn faded and old. All her tears had fallen there was nothing left for her to mourn. Only to prepare for the next day.

Locking away her pirate clothes was as if she was locking away herself. She was a pirate. She should be hanged. She didn't understand why James would let her stay alive, sisterly bond or not, knowing she was a pirate. She had neatly folded her white bandana on top of the other clothes and hid them in her wardrobe. Her crystal necklace Jack gave to her she hid too, not to had to confiscated by James. She didn't take it off though. Every time she looked at it it reminded her of him. She wondered what he was doing in that moment. What was he thinking in that moment. Was he thinking of her? Maybe he was planning an escape. She could only hope he was.

As night grew closer she laid out what she would wear the next day and got into bed, her mind rapidly thinking up any way she could help Jack but came to nothing. He was going to die tomorrow. And she couldn't do anything about it.

••••••••••

Like a cloud passing the sun, the morning came very slowly. She had barely slept, still not even peeping out her windows. She slipped on her baby blue dress, it being as close as she had to turquoise. He'd understand though. It was a gentle display of fabric, just off the shoulder and falling to her ankles. She had let her blonde her fall loosely as well, pinning up a few pieces of hair out of her face. To top it all off she wore her crystal necklace, the jewel accompanying the simple fashion.

The walk up to the fort was tiresome. Many locals wished to engage in conversation with her and many she ignored. She didn't wish to speak to anyone. She was there for Jack and Jack only. The crowd grew large in the fort, all ages here to see the pirates hanging like it was some marvelous sight. Quieting down the crowd, the drums sounded as a guard brought Jack on the stage. Lydia let out a small gasp when she saw him to be unharmed, this being the first time they had saw each other since the Isle de Muerta.

Scanning the crowd Jack spotted Lydia standing alone in the middle. A faint smile graced his face but he soon looked away. He couldn't watch her. He couldn't let her see this pain. But she was beautiful, standing out in the crowd as always.

"Jack Sparrow-" The announcer began.

"Captain," Lydia muttered under her breath.

Feeling a hand on her back she spun to see Will smile and nod at her. He had been dressed mysteriously in a large hat and red cape, like Robin Hood. He stood at her side for a moment, watching as her breathing hitched the closer and closer it got to Jack's hanging.

"Piracy, smuggling..." The announcer continued but it was drowned out by the pounding of Lydia's heart beat in her ears.

At some mentions of his crimes jack chuckled to himself, reminiscing on previous day's but faltered when the hangman gave him a dirty look. Lydia glanced to her right just a parrot flew onto one of the flags. Not just any parrot. Cotton's parrot. The Pearl was close by. She knew it. Nudging Will so he would notice the parrot too, Lydia couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement knowing jack was going to escape. Will patted her shoulder and left her, walking over to where Elizabeth stood in the shade.

The drums seemed to get louder and louder as the rope was tied round Jack's neck. Lydia took deep breaths as she noticed something. Will was charging through the crowd, making his way to the stage. He unveiled his sword earning gasps from the crowd.

"Move!" He shouted as the sea of people parted.

And just as Jack began to fall to the noose will threw his sword forward, catching it just under Jack's toes. Jack pushed up onto it so be could breath as Will marched up the stage, battling the guard that stood in the way. Lydia ran forward but knew no way of helping, instead getting in the way of the Navy men that shoved through the crowd. While fighting the hangman, Will had spun around, letting the man chop at Jack ropes, sending him flying to the ground.

Will and Jack used a well coordinated escape, using the rope and pillars as weapons, tripping up soldiers and anyone in the way. Lydia sprinted after them, holding her dress up as best she could. She apologized for the boys to any Navy men she passed, grunting as she had to jump over a few of them that rolled passed her. For saying he didn't like pirates, Will did seem to work quite well with them.

Soon however the two men were surrounded by soldiers pointing their guns at them. Lydia pushed her way through the group to get them to stand down, not seeing James follow after her.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," James said to Jack "but not from you."

"Oh James you can't be serious," Lydia huffed at him, moving to stand with the two men, blocking Jack behind her.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you, you both, clemency," the Governor disapprovingly said "and this how you thank me, by throwing in your lot with him?"

Elizabeth had joined the group at that point, pushing through to stand beside her father. Jack stared down Lydia's dress behind her, it looking a lot better closer up that far away. He couldn't help himself could he?

"He's a pirate-" the Governor continued.

"And a good man," Lydia said proudly.

James widened his eyes at her. He had previously asked about her feelings towards him, which she didn't give a straight answer, and now he didn't know how to feel at it. To say he wasn't surprised would be a lie. Jack chuckled behind him and pointed at himself to the soldiers that held their weapons dangerously close to his face.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman with earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it," will said "at least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," James glared "and Lydia I wanted more for you."

"Our place is right here, between you and Jack," Will smiled to Lydia which she returned reaching behind her for Jack to hold her hand.

Suddenly Elizabeth shot forward, positioning herself with Will, Lydia and Jack. She took Will's hand and raised her head at the two astounded faces before her.

"As is mine," She said.

"Elizabeth," the Governor voice was shaken both with shock and confusion "lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

One by one the soldiers raised their guns away, still standing in a ring around the group. James looked to be heartbroken. Lydia had waited all this time for this moment but it didn't make it any less sad. She wasn't as close with him anymore, not after all this, but he deserves so much. Squeezing Lydia's hand, Jack looked at the men around him, slightly smugly.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" James asked Elizabeth.

"It is," Elizabeth shook her head.

Cotton's parrot had seen the whole ordeal and quietly flew away, still grasping the attention off of Jack however. He let a faint smile plague his lips before slipping his hand out from Lydia's and pushing his way to the front.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place," He strolled up to the Governor "spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically,"

The Governor coward away in disgust when Jack got a bit too far into his personal bubble.

"I want you to that I was rooting for you mate," Jack continued to James "know that."

Lydia chuckled to herself remembering she said something quite similar several days ago. She was lying to James, as she assumed Jack was too, but the feeling was still there. Sort of.

"Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us darling," Lydia smacked him in the arm which he swatted away giggling "I'm sorry."

Making his was to the edge of the fort he winked at Lydia's glare she sent his way, wiping her expression away instantly. She could never stop getting flustered at his teasing. Not now not ever.

"Will. Nice hat. And you lady Mahogany, Lydia darling," Jack held onto her shoulders "I'll be back for you. Very soon. Remember you owe me!"

She laughed as he jumped into the edge of the parapet followed by James and a couple soldiers. Elizabeth and Will stood beside Lydia and didn't let their smiles be hidden.

"Friends!" He wobbled "this is the day you will always remember as the day that-"

Unfortunately, Jack was cut short as his feet caught on the edge of the parapet, sending him hurtling into the water below. Lydia gasped and raced to the edge to see him hit the water as gracefully as a pirate would. Sighing, Lydia waved to the Black Pearl even if they couldn't see her.

"Idiot. He's nowhere to go but back to the noose," A soldier said behind her who she then elbowed in the stomach.

The Black Pearl called for Jack as it sailed stunningly into the Port Royal waters. The sun hit through the fresh new sails, giving it back it's original glow of black and white. Jack swam over with ease and Lydia felt a humongous sense of warmth seeing him back where he belongs.

"What's your plan of action," That same soldier grunted "sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy," The Governor said "piracy itself can be the right course?"

James turned to Lydia and nodded, already making up his mind.

"Mr Turner. This is a beautiful sword," James began "I would expect the same man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Will replied.

As James went to leave that one quite annoying soldier stormed after him, Lydia wishing she had just shoved him over the parapet if he was so eager to catch Jack.

"Commodore. What about Sparrow!" He called.

"Well I think we can afford to give him one days head start," James nodded to Lydia.

The rest of the guards followed James after that, returning to their duties. Lydia said goodbye to Will and Elizabeth, leaving them to have a much needed talk about their love, strolling back to he shop.

The walk back this time was a lot more peaceful. Port Royal's beauty had come back again and Lydia's smile from ear to ear was just as present. She was able to say hello to the locals, able to look up from the hem of her dress. No longer was she feared that Jack was to die because he wouldn't. Now with his Pearl she was confident that he wouldn't get into much trouble like this again. Until he comes back for her then she will most likely hear about all the adventures he had without her. And the ones they were to have together.

Sighing as she entered her shop she got out a fresh canvas from storage and began to paint a scene of the ocean and a little black ship that sailed across it. Her other work can wait for another time. All that was on her mind was him. But not of sadness of excitement, wondering just how long she was to wait until he came running back for her.


	12. Chapter 12

#  Chapter 12 

##  New Beginnings 

Today was the day of Will and Elizabeth's wedding. All had been prepared: the venue, guests, food. Excitement and lust flew through the air like fairies, leaving a trail of glitter, or as Lydia would be calling the trail happiness, for all of the townsman to see. The locals of Port Royal celebrated the engagement, proving to be more excepting than you may have thought. Even the Governor was over the moon, happy that his daughter was happy, even if Will's a pirate.

Speaking of Pirates was a touchy subject to Lydia however. It had been almost a year since Lydia met Jack. Almost a year since she went on that crazy adventure with him. And she hadn't seen him since. No visits. No coming back like he promised. Not even a letter to explain why he never came back. She could understand, he wasn't exactly welcomed in Port Royal but he promised. But bloody Pirates go back on their word. That's what she found out waiting for him.

She used to sit at the docs for hours at a time, swinging her legs off the edge and humming to herself. Every ship that came by she asked of him, asked if they've seen the infamous black ship. Of course they've heard of it, everyone had at that point however no one knew of Captain Jack Sparrow's whereabouts. So after a while she stopped visiting the docs, chose just to stare at her painting she had made for him and his ship.

She had made a variety of different gifts for him as he was away. Collecting different beads was tough at first but she soon found some that were ever so unique, the turquoise ones being her favourite. The painting she had made stood at the far wall of the shop and though getting a few questionable looks became the highlight of her store. Lydia adored it. Though she didn't adore Jack for not coming back. Suppose she couldn't blame him, if he did come back he would most likely be sent straight back to the gallows. She expected more from him. So much more than disappearing. She had retired the necklace he gave her, deciding it reminded her too much of him, which she didn't want when her best friends wedding was coming up. Elizabeth had planned a beautiful wedding, one to be remembered for eternity. And it definitely will be remembered.

••••••••••

The day of the wedding a viscous storm came by Port Royal, like a warning of what was to come. Droplets of water splashed onto the china teacups and the table cloths, slipping down the sides of the tables. They were chattering as they fell as if they were mocking the empty wedding around them, bombarding it with a cold wet sensation. Music sheets for the band were tearing and the inc was collapsing, the joyous songs fading away. In the middle of it all sat Elizabeth and Lydia, drenched head to toe, both in matching outfits for the day.

Elizabeth's was the most extravagant of the two. A faded yellow dress with flowery and lace detailing up and down the bodice that fitted her stunningly. Lydia was like hers but more simple, a little less detailing but still just as pretty. Unfortunately their once gorgeous dresses were now dripping along with the scenery around them. Will hadn't shown up, as well as the many guests who couldn't over the storm. It was just Elizabeth and Lydia sat without the men they loved, or one of the men one of them loved, at the alter.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Lydia spoke softly.

"Why isn't he here," She was obviously talking about Will but Lydia couldn't help but feel the same about Jack.

There was the patter of boots that revealed an unfamiliar Navy man at the end of the isle. He beckoned the two girls and when they turned they were met with even more men. They definitely weren't invited either. Elizabeth stood up and took Lydia's hand, leading them to where the men stood under cover of the rain. It was only then they saw Will being marched forward, with irons on his wrists. Elizabeth gasped and her grip tightened on Lydia's hand.

"Will!" She panted "why is this happening?"

"I don't know," Will said solemnly as Elizabeth played with his suit "you look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Elizabeth tried to joke.

As Will held onto Elizabeth, Lydia stayed to the side and observed the soldiers around them. They definitely weren't from Port Royal but they also weren't from England. There was a shout and the Governor pushed through the crowd.

"Make way! Let me through!" He shouted as the soldiers blocked his path "how dare you! Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," A short man turned and took off his coat.

This man was unfamiliar to anyone apart from the Governor under the shelter. Of course maybe apart from his ridiculous amount of soldiers as well. He stood no taller than 5 foot 5 and was equipped with a large hat and dark Navy uniform. Having a podgy face and small blue eyes he looked to be over 30 and not aging particularly well.

"Cutler Beckett?" The Governor gasped.

"It's Lord now actually," Beckett spoke smugly.

"Lord of not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," The Governor stood forward in the protection of his son in law.

"In fact, I do," Beckett replied "Mr Mercer?"

The man in question stepped forward and handed Beckett several pieces of paper, glaring at the crowd as he did.

"The warrant for the arrest of William Turner and Lydia Mahogany," Beckett looked up and grinned at Lydia who was then grabbed from behind and had irons clasped onto her wrists.

Lydia squirmed and Elizabeth reached out for her but Will held her back warning her not to make any unwanted moves. The Governor widened his eyes at the two and snatched the papers off of Beckett, prepared to read them himself. When he did read it however he stumbled, clearly seeing something he didn't want to see.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann," The Governor stuttered.

"Is it?" Beckett pretended to be shocked "that's annoying. My mistake arrest her."

Two more soldiers came and grabbed Elizabeth this time, pulling her away from Will.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth quizzed desperately.

"Aha. Here's the one for William Turner and Lydia Mahogany," Beckett ignored Elizabeth's question and handed the papers to the Governor "and I have another one for Mr James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Lydia jumped forward into Beckett's eye line but he mearly laughed at her attempts.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," The Governor cleared.

Missing Jack was one thing but after James left Lydia felt she lost the last of her family. They had been through a lot together and she never expected him to leave but he did. The only real family she had on the island had gone without a letter or calling. Lydia was growing to be tired by the men in her life, wishing she had someone like Will who would go to the ends of the earth to save her like he would for Elizabeth. Someone who would never leave when they promised they'd return.

"That wasn't the answer to the question I asked," Beckett glared to the Governor.

"Lord Beckett. In the category of questions not answered..." Will began.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth spat at the short man.

"The charge is "conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the..."" The Governor hesitated.

Beckett stifled a laugh as the Governor fell over his words.

"For which the punishment regrettably, is also death," Beckett didn't even blink, didn't shot any expression.

The three looked to each other in shock at what Beckett had just said. If Lydia could move from the hands that held onto her she would and punch that smug man in the face. But she couldn't. Only dig her nails into her hands and think of every last curse word she could give him in that moment. Beckett then stepped closer to her, choosing to single her out over the couple who stared to each other worryingly.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow," He tilted his head.

"Captain," the three said simultaneously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Lydia repeated.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett mocked back to her "yes I thought you might."

••••••••••

Soon after the three prisoners were taken to the jail where Will and Lydia met Jack all those months ago. It hadn't changed at all, still just as grimy and dirty as when Lydia first saw it on her adventures. But this time was different. This time she was on the other side of the cell, peering through the windows and onto the grounds of Port Royal. She sat in the cell with Elizabeth and Will, them holding each other on the other side of her. Reaching for her neck she remembered she had nothing of Jack to hold onto, even in a room which reminded her only of him. If she had her necklace she would be twiddling it by now but she hid that thing months ago. Elizabeth saw this and moved over to her, pulling her into a big hug which she returned with a smile.

"We'll get out of this. My father won't let this happen," Elizabeth said.

"I know I just don't like being in a place that reminds me of him," Lydia sat back down.

"Still no calling from Jack?" Will asked.

Lydia shook her head and looked away. Will, assuming James fallen role as big brother, was almost glad the pirate didn't return. He still didn't trust him, even if he was a good man. Sometimes. Not this time. Elizabeth was beyond mad at Jack after seeing their interactions unfold plenty of times. She loved to see Lydia in love. Especially to someone who fitted her so perfectly.

The storm had all since faded and the sun was back out. But the worst was still yet to come. A few soldiers stormed their way down to the cell, opening the door. They ordered for Will to come with them and they all soon disappeared, taking Will with them. He had been ordered to see Beckett, which couldn't end well for him. As time ticked by Elizabeth grew tired and rested on Lydia's shoulder.

"What do you think Beckett wants?" She quizzed.

"I would hope Will is coming up with a deal to set us free but Beckett doesn't seem one to strike up bargains," Lydia admitted.

"No he does not," Elizabeth replied.

There was a sudden clang of the door opening and Will was ushered back inside, appearing very angry. The soldiers then grabbed Lydia and pulled her up and out the cell.

"Beckett wishes to see you Miss Mahogany," The soldiers announced.

"And why is that," Will shot forward.

"Nothing to your concern Mr Turner," The soldiers forced him back as they dragged Lydia away.

Being quite rough with her, the soldiers marched Lydia up the fort and to Beckett's temporary office. She was still in her wet dress that proved to be quite annoying to avoid tripping up on, especially with two guards dragging her around. They brought her to a large room at the top of the fort and nocked before entering, shoving her inside as they did.

"Lord Beckett, the second prisoner as ordered," The soldiers announced.

A pristine look accommodated the large office Beckett owned. Large floor to ceiling windows gave a view of the docs Lydia hadn't seen before, with men stood watch on the balcony. There was a man painting a rather large map on the wall beside her and she slightly grinned at his handy work, appreciating his talents. Plenty of golden clutter covered the desk at the end with draws and other random assortments around them. Beckett spun from reading a large paper and smiled at her which she didn't return.

"Those won't be necessary," He nodded to the irons.

The soldiers stood forward and unclasped her hands, letting the irons fall to the floor with a clang. Beckett had been pouring a couple drinks at the time, offering one to Lydia that she shook her head to. She waited at the door, not wanting to come anywhere near the man as he circled his desk.

"Come dear sit. I don't bite," He said beckoning her forward.

Without a response she followed him to his desk and sat down at one of the chairs, adjusting her dress as she sat. Although wanting to punch his lights out she chose the more ladylike response, not wanting him to feel her true emotions.

"The East India Trading Company has need for your services," Beckett sat down on his chair "we wish for you and Mr Turner to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"And how do you know him?" Lydia asked.

"We've had dealings in the past," Beckett looked towards the fireplace in which a long pole stood conviently in the fire "and we've each left our mark on the other."

Lydia turned to the fire and gulped having a feeling of why that pole could be lounging in the fire.

"What mark did he leave on you?" She questioned again.

"By yours and Mr Turner's efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you both to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession," Beckett took a sip of his drink.

"And what makes you think I would do such a recovery?" Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh my dear I think you will," He turned to the painter "may you unveil that what is close to you?"

The painter nodded and moved to something that was covered by a large cloth. He pulled it down to reveal the painting Lydia had made for the Governor a year ago, perfectly restored to it's original look. No slash stood through its center. It was saved. Lydia made a noise and peered back at Beckett who had the a devilish grin on his face.

"Stunning painting if I do say so myself," Beckett tilted his head at it.

"Where did you get it?" Lydia stuttered.

"You see I've had a much closer involvement in your life than you may have thought," he stood up and circled his desk until he was stood beside her "or a more heavy involvement with your parents I should put it."

Lydia jumped from her seat and held onto his desk as she stared as his darkening blue eyes. Her memory flooded in of a dream she had some time ago, of the Navy ship that killed her parents. And of the Captain no Pirate knew to this day.

"You didn't," Lydia murmured.

"That's right say it," Beckett coerced her.

"You killed my parents," Lydia said.

"Yes I did. And when I found out you were still alive I payed a hefty amount to keep that," Beckett stalked towards her "so you could almost say that you are..."

"Property," Lydia finished his thought.

Beckett snickered to himself as he set his drink down, following Lydia as she backed up further to the wall. Her hands began to sweat uncontrollably along with the rest of her body. A haze came over her brain, one that made her dizzy and almost unable to stand. She held the surface behind her and she felt tears pick at her eyes.

"I suppose you could say that yes," Beckett said.

"But you can't buy a person," Lydia whispered.

"With the right price and deal, anything can be bought. You see you could have been killed when people found out you were a pirate," Beckett came closer to her "so I payed your good friend James Norrington to look after you, as long as he knew who you belonged to. I know your influence amungst Pirates why would I give that up? You should thank me for keeping you alive."

"Thank you?" Lydia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome. Now the recovery of one certain possession. That's what calls this meeting," Beckett came back to the subject "you and Mr Turner are to bring Jack's compass to me at the bargain of a full pardon. To which Mr Turner has already agreed to."

Following Beckett out onto his balcony, the familiar comfort of Port Royal graced by Lydia's eyes. It was an attempt to calm her down, though not working as she was struggling to even stand next to the man without wanting to ball up and cry. She wouldn't do that here though, and give him what he wants.

"But you want something more from me I'm guessing," Lydia said.

"Yes I do. Your hand. You see my dear you still possess great power over the sea but are yet to claim it," Beckett began "you give me your hand I can guarantee Mr Turner and Miss Swann's freedom, wether Turner brings me the compass or not."

"I suspect you didn't tell Will this however?" Lydia questioned.

"No. He believes you're to go with him to retrieve the compass for yours and their freedom. And I'd like to keep it that way," Beckett spun to face her "or they both die along with Jack Sparrow."

Lydia took a deep breath as she thought over his proposal. Of course she didn't want to marry him. Who would. But then again she had no choice. To save her friends and Jack she would have to.

"Jack gets a full pardon if I give you my hand?" Lydia made sure.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in," Beckett said "Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you Lady Mahogany. Or should I say princess. You and your friends face the hangman's noose."

"So you get me and Jack and the compass?" Lydia murmured.

Beckett strolled towards her and gazed up at her in squinted eyes. If he was trying to intimidate her it was working even if she placed an unreadable expression on her face.

"Bring back the compass and your hand or there is no deal. And to make sure you come back," Beckett got that much closer "Elizabeth will be waiting in the jail."

Lydia wondered where Elizabeth would come in to this. And it was to bargain. She didn't like the idea of using both Elizabeth and herself as ways to get what he wants but Beckett was proving to be a formidable man. Walking back into the office, Beckett took his drink he previously left and took a drink, eyes digging into Lydia who took slow steps back into the room.

"So do we have a deal?" Beckett asked.

"I can agree to come back. As long as Elizabeth and Will are safe," Lydia told him.

"Ah and Jack Sparrow. I've heard the rumors of the two of you. Do you care for him?" He pressed.

"No... but I still want full pardon for him," Lydia said.

"As agreed. One last thing," He beckoned the soldiers that were behind Lydia.

Two soldiers sprung forward and grasped at her, yanking her towards the fireplace at the back of the room. She kicked and screamed as one held out her left arm, ripping the fabric out the way to reveal her delicate skin. Beckett followed over and pulled out the pole that had a burning "p" at the tip. To mark Pirates. He examined the letter before looking Lydia over. All defenses she had put up were crashing down as tears fell from her eyes.

"You are a pirate. Best to wear the proper branding is it not?" Beckett waited for her answer but she only returned with all sorts of curses "sorry my dear it's only business."

And with that he lowered the pole and pressed the burning metal to Lydia's soft skin. She let out a scream like no other she had let out before. The pain was excruciating. Like lava was being poured into he wrist. She couldn't move from her restraints as one soldier held her wrist still. Beckett pressed the burning metal further into her skin, making to sure to leave his mark on her. When he finally pulled away the soldiers dropped Lydia to the floor, her whimpering beneath them.

"Take her back to her shop. In sure the princess would want to prepare for tomorrow," Beckett told the two soldiers.

Hurriedly the two men picked up Lydia who was sniffling on the floor and carried her out and down to her shop. The people of Port Royal turned their heads away from her, not wanting to be seen near her. Once they reached her shop they dumped her inside and slammed the door.

Blood had been falling from her wrist where the letter lied. It stung. A throbbing so loud she barely could walk straight without grunting and cursing. She stumbled to the back room of her shop and to the sink, dunking her arm inside the cold water. She made a noise as she began to clean the wound the best she could. It was going to scar. Beckett pressed so deep there way no way she could avoid it. She got a small bit of fabric from a cloth and wrapped it around the injury, pressure building on the impending scar. She then collapsed against a wooden chair in the corner, rocking herself as she began to cry.

She'd given up herself for her friends freedom and as much as she was willing to do that for them she was still devasated that was the cost. He owned her freedom. There was no living married to a man like him. A man who only wanted her for her control of the sea. One she didn't want herself. She'd admitted she is a Mahogany and that's her standing in the pirate world but in no way did she want to rule over the sea. Pirates are meant to be free not ruled. Like she had all the weight of the world on her back, Lydia wobbled to the window as the sun began to set. That clementine orange was not as beautiful anymore. It was gorgeous, of course, but meant nothing to her when she was throwing her life away. Throwing away her freedom.

Well not exactly throwing away more giving it up for those she loved. She loved Elizabeth and Will and would do anything for them. Jack she didn't know. She thought she loved him all those months ago but after he went back on his promise she didn't feel any love anymore. But that didn't stop her digging around for his necklace once she thought of him. It was her only comfort in that moment. As much as she hated to admit it she missed him and couldn't wait to see him again, even if it's only for his silly little compass.

The last time she used that thing it never settled on one place. But that was before she knew who she was. She wondered now if it would have a clear place and maybe could give her the answers on how to escape Beckett.

She heard a knock at the door and spun, hoping it was anyone but a soldier. And it wasn't. It was Will. He charged forward and brought her into a big hug, sighing as he did. She smiled and put her wrist behind her back, not wanting him to see it.

"I'm glad you're alright. We are to head to Tortuga tomorrow to find Jack," Will said "there we are to get his compass and... What is that?"

He pointed to the but of fabric that dangled from Lydia's wrists. She coward away hiding it more but Will stepped forward, gently pulling her wrists into his vision.

"What happened, what is this?" he moved to uncover her wrist but Lydia stopped him.

"Will. Beckett killed my parents. And as he knows I'm a pirate he branded me as one," she played with the fabric.

"And yet he didn't brand me. I'm so sorry Lydia," Will yanked her into a hug again "we'll find Jack and you shall leave with him far away from-"

"No Will. I will help you get the compass. Maybe then I'll leave once I know you and Elizabeth are safe," Lydia said to him.

She couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell him why she really couldn't just leave with Jack. As much as she wanted to, if she didn't come back Will and Elizabeth would die and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. She had to do whatever Beckett said. For now.

"I have to go to prepare for tomorrow. I brought you some old clothes if you need it," Will smiled "no point going in a dress."

"I have some old clothes myself actually," Lydia grinned back at him.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," will said.

"Goodbye."

As Will left the shop Lydia felt a lot more calm. She walked towards her wardrobe that seem to grow high and mighty above her, indicating something exciting was to happen. And there was. She opened it and lifted the hidden compartment to show her old pirate clothes she had hidden all that time ago. She raised them up and looked them over. They were dusty with a few holes and rips she was going to have to sew up but they going to have to go. With her orange necklace around her neck she began to work on the clothes as the hours flew by, the next day coming around fast as they always seemed to do.


	13. Chapter 13

#  Chapter 13 

The morning of the venture Lydia had climbed back into the same pirate outfit she did a year ago. She had sewn up holes and added a few patches here and there in the trousers, using Will's hand me downs as fabric. The outfit had still fitted her, her feeling the fabric for any other loose ends. Once she had done that she put on her crystal orange necklace. The crystal glimmered in the morning sunlight, like it was calling out to her.

A panic edged closer to her body. She was going to see Jack again. See the man she thought she loved. It felt almost wrong to do this to him, finally see him after all this time just to get his compass. If she could she would run away with him, start over, and go on the adventure he promised. However she couldn't, not with Elizabeth still in jail. Lydia didn't visit Elizabeth after her meeting but told Will to say goodbye for her, not to face her best friend knowing what could happen to her if she didn't come back.

Tying back up her bandage on her wrist, Lydia shoved her old white bandana in her pocket. Although being a pirate she wasn't going to give in to Beckett's branding. refusing to bring a bag with her, Lydia did her final check around the store before leaving and locking the door. Like she was no longer part of the town, the locals turned away from Lydia as she made her way to the docs. It was well known now she was a pirate. Lydia was pretty sure everyone could hear her screams from Beckett's office. Mother's pulled their kids away from her, residents shut their windows, like Lydia was cursed, infectious.

At the docs soldiers were preparing a small ship they would take Will and Lydia to Tortuga in. She halted when her feet met the wooden boards of the docs. Her stomach churned with warning. An odd feeling dusted the air, not visible to the naked eye but still their. Floating. Whispering words of nervousness and confusion. It told Lydia that this wasn't right. That something was to go differently on this trip. Not particularly wrong but different.

She felt a hand on her back and found Will at her side, in his regular gear he always sported. He nodded and they walked along the doc, soldiers running past them as they prepared the ship.

"Are you ready to see him again?" Will asked of Jack.

"I'm going to have to. I just don't know how he'll react about this," She lifted up her covered wrist.

To tell the truth she had no clue how Jack would react to her branding. Or to who gave it to her. Beckett spoke of knowing Jack Sparrow before though not telling her why. She could only hope he wouldn't make a big deal about it, not get so mad Beckett hurt her, even if she wanted to see his protective side again. Hiding her wrist would be her best bet, but the the bruising and pain was quite excruciating.

"You don't have to tell him. You don't need to speak to him at all," Will began to hug her "we go together we stick together. I'll protect you."

"Thank you Will," She said.

"With everything set you best be on your way," Beckett suddenly interrupted from behind them.

The short many looked smugly at the pair as they pulled apart and got ready to leave. Just as she went to board the ship Beckett grabbed her wrist, her pained wrist, and pulled her back so his lips met her ear.

"Remember what happens if you don't return," He murmured through clenched teeth "and don't die either. I'm looking forward to the wedding."

Lydia scoffed and yanked her wrist back, stomping onto the ship. Beckett smiled as Will stared him daggers, helping the ship disconnect from the docs. As the ship began to the leave the bay, Lydia watched Port Royal fade away, a brief flash of relief washing over her. She was away from Beckett, for now. She twiddled her necklace in her fingers, taking deep breaths as the soldiers worked around her.

They hadn't asked for her help, her being a woman they assumed she had no idea what she was doing. And that was partially true however she still knew the basics. She sat at the furthest point of the boat, watching the waves being beaten away by the ship. The turquoise of the waters sparkled delightfully, her wanting to just jump off into the water. Steadily the waves rolled by, delving under the ship. Lydia didn't notice when Will sat beside her, watching her brain natter with millions of different thoughts. Her brown eyes were glazed over, distant. There was so much on her mind. So much she couldn't focus on.

"What's on your mind Lydia?" Will pondered.

"Too many things," She whispered.

Will edged closer to her and put his arm round hers. He looked out to the ocean, the commandments of the crew falling silent.

"Talk to me please. Is it him?" He clenched his jaw.

"Which him do you mean," Lydia chuckled lightly.

"Jack. Beckett. What's plaguing your mind?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

When you picture two people like this getting so close you would assume they were more than just friends. But they weren't. They were like brother and sister. Will cared so much for Lydia, although having a funny way of showing it sometimes, and he wanted to protect her like one.

"Everything. This deal, seeing Jack. Beckett," Lydia listed off.

"What did Beckett say to you when we left?" He wondered.

"Um just making sure I didn't go back on my word. Trying to scare me," She clarified.

"And did he?"

"Suppose he did. But it's all the other things as well Will," Lydia shook Will off her "I haven't see Jack in a year. He promised he'd come back for me. And now we're using him for our own freedom."

She moved to the railing and rested her elbows. Will shot up and followed her, an odd expression on his face.

"It's a compass. Special or not Elizabeth is in danger," Will urged.

"You think I don't know that Will? Of course I do! I'm terrified for her!" She paced around the ship "but this shouldn't be the way to do it."

"Jack is granted freedom as well it's not just us," Will reminded her.

"Under the ruling of the King of England. That's not freedom that's signing his freedom away!" Lydia shouted "he worked so hard to be free, get his crew and ship. All Jack wants is to be free."

Will huffed and shook his head. As much as she is correct he'd do anything for Elizabeth. And Jack's freedom was a small price to pay.

"I'm sorry Lydia. There's nothing we can do," Will said "between Jack and Elizabeth I have to choose my fiance."

"I understand. I would to," She sighed "I wanted for him though."

••••••••••

In Tortuga the streets were busy and bustling. The soldiers had left the pair to fend for themselves, find another ship to Jack their own way. It started as they left the ship on to the docs, asking anyone if they've seen him, to which they got a variety of different answers.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" An old man with white hair said "owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead."

Lydia looked to Will and he shrugged as they made their way to ask someone else.

"Singapore. That's what I heard," A round man on the beach said "drunk, with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore."

Even as night drew in they could only hear rumors. It was almost as though the pirates were deliberately doing this to throw them off. It was working, Will growing tired of the pirates. They slowed down when they met with a huge tavern, crowds of people drinking and celebrating anything and everything. Two familiar faces came before them, in practically the same dresses they last saw them in.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle gasped.

"I haven't seen him in a month," Scarlett winked at Lydia to which she glared back at her

"When you find him, will you give him a message?" Giselle stalked up to Will.

As loud as the banging of drums, Giselle sent Will a hard slap that left him spinning around. The two girls waved bitterly at Lydia then sauntered away from the pair. They heard nothing else that night, choosing to wait until morning to ask again.

When morning graced by they made their way back to the docs, feeling stiff and achy. The town didn't have many secluded places to sleep, them not bringing enough money to pay for a place to rent. At the docs they found a man sat to the side picking at a net for fishing.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow," A Jamaican accent shun through the man "but there's an island just south of the straits, where I trade spice for... Mmm, delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Can you take us to it?" Will asked.

"Aye. I can take you. As long as you assist me crew," He responded leading them on board "it will take a few hours but you'll be there by the afternoon."

"Thank you," Lydia said.

As the crew got to work Lydia found herself tending to the ropes that held the sails together. Unlike the Navy soldiers, this crew didn't let her get away with doing nothing, guiding her with the ropes. She did appreciate it though, learning many new tricks she could need later. The sun was hot and burrowing down on them, sweat building on her forehead. Taking out her bandana she tied it round her head to keep her hair out her face and continued working. Checking up on her now and then, the crew didn't seem to mind that she was a woman. That's one thing she liked about pirates. They didn't care who you were or what you were, if you were willing to serve they'll take you. Not like the people she was used to being around. So many rules. Not enough acceptance.

A little after one in the afternoon they had a break to have some food, Lydia doing enough work to earn her a nice meal. She picked at the stale bread and meat, although being dry she was thankful she got a meal at all. Will had been around helping with more heavy jobs, leaving Lydia alone besides the railing of the ship. The pirate from before came beside her and set his plate down, gazing up at her.

"Yer princess Lydia aren't ye?" He bit into his bread.

"Yes. Yes I am," She gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Us pirates heard a lot about ye. About ye and Jack Sparrow. Ye call out to him," He pointed at her.

"I did for a while I guess," She said.

The man studied her face as she looked anywhere but his eyes. She didn't know so many people knew of her now. And of her being so desperate about Jack. It seemed a bit silly, asking every ship if they knew of him. But then again she missed him so much. She still does. Ever so slightly. She missed the way he talked, the way he smiled at her. She even missed his drunk little movements he made. It was strange. Although still angry he never came back she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was no plan on what she would say to him. No ideas of how he'll react when he sees her. She could only imagine what he'll say.

"I don't know the man but I heard he misses you. Wanted to come back but couldn't," The man spoke up "says you owe 'em."

"Yes I do. He owes me something too," Lydia chuckled.

"His heart?" The man widened his eyes.

"No I didn't mean that-"

"That's how the story goes you know. Two lost souls destined to find one another again," The man wait until Lydia caught on "you two are the lost souls. Yer meant to find him. I heard his compass only points to you, no matter how hard he tries to steer it away."

Lydia felt her mouth drop open. She'd became another story. Her love had became something of a tale. Her old love. She gazed at her feet and made a noise. Jack missed her. She wouldn't expect him to miss her. The man sat with her stood up at a call, leading Lydia to where Will stood at the side of the ship. Fog creeped through her brain, like she was to faint. From one tale to another she had become very well known in the pirate world. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Will elbowed her and her eyes connected to a small island that they faced. With the Black Pearl lay rest on the shore. The wide smile that grew on her lips was too hard to hide. He was here. He really was here. The Black Pearl laid tilted to the side, it's black sails drawn up and showed no signs of anyone on board. In fact there seemed to be no one at the beach at all. Completely deserted.

"My brother will take you both to shore," The man Lydia had grown comfortable around said.

"Thank you ever so much Captain," Lydia shook his had.

"Tis a pleasure princess," He shook her hand back "good luck with Jack Sparrow."

A rowing boat was lowered with Will and Lydia inside, the man's brother with the ores to get them to shore. He didn't speak any English so it was hard to understand his conversation he tried to have. About halfway to shore the man stopped rowing, turning back to Lydia and Will with a straight face.

"What's wrong the beach is right there?" Will asked.

The man spoke in French that Lydia could only identify a few words from and from what she heard this man didn't want to get them any further. Will continued to ask him when he didn't get what he said but the man only spoke faster, making it hard to translate. Will shot up and guessed how far it would take to get to shore. He ushered Lydia up and she shot open her eyes at him, not exactly wanting to swim. Will nodded and dove in first, leaving Lydia to fall on after him. She squealed as she hit the water, not prepared at all for the harsh waves that came over her.

The pair swam to the island as quickly as they could and stumbled onto the beach. Now soaked through they spun around to try and see if anyone was around and there was none. The Black Pearl slept on it's side, like it was lounging there, like it's Captain would. It was tied down so they thought they must have left the ship at some point, wether to get food or whatever they didn't know. The horizon cleared of the ship they came in, them wasting no time in leaving them there.

"Jack!" Will called up the ship which no response came "Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack!" Lydia then called, hoping maybe her voice would be more recognizable.

But it wasn't. There still was no sign of the crew they knew a year ago. Their ship layed dead on the beach but there was no bodies that left it there.

"Marty!" Will called out the crew "Cotton! Anybody?"

"Annamaria!" Lydia screamed.

They both huffed and walked to the forest in search. As soon as they did Cotton's parrot flew onto a chopped tree beside them, squawking for their attention.

"Ah a familiar face," Will grinned.

The parrot returned with a "don't eat me" which confused the both of them.

"We're not going to eat you," Lydia said gently.

The parrot only repeated what it said before and the two decided to walk on to find the others. If Cotton's parrot was there, so was the others. Bushes grew to the size of elephants, blocking them into a maze of green. Will lead the way and swatted the plants away, hitting Lydia in the face a few times with the leaves. She grunted and kept any eye behind them, just in case someone came running by. When they reached a clearing, Will spotted Gibbs flask attached to a tree. He snapped it off and held it up to Lydia, her shrugging with him. Looking back down Lydia spotted a line of rope acting as a trail. They guided themselves along this rope as it sloped from tree to tree. However after a while they came to an end of the rope discarded on a twig. So much for a trail.

Lydia sworn she saw the tree blink just then as she hesitantly shoved Will's shoulder. It definitely wasn't a tree because as soon as he looked to where she pointed a man painted as a tree sprung out and made them jump. Will stepped back as a rope circled his leg, propelling him into the air. Lydia shouted and jumped for him as more people from the bushes arose, grunting with long spears and weapons. Lydia snatched Will's sword, swinging it around to warn them.

"Step back I know how to use this," She glared pointing it the group.

The people began to jab their spears at her and Will, Lydia doing her best not to let them harm him. Will flared his arms in an attempt to grab a spear himself, his sword in the hands of his friend. Owning a death grip on the sword Lydia continue to warn them of what she could do with a sword, over exaggerating just a bit to scare them.

But after a while the people stopped there attacks and Lydia didn't know why, until she felt something prick at her neck and her whole world turning black.


	14. Chapter 14

#  Chapter 14 

The people of the island carried Will and Lydia up a long trail to the top of the mountains. They had both of them tied to a pole each, Will being lead through first then Lydia. Lydia and Will were still unconscious, Will getting hit soon after Lydia was. Carrying the pair over a long wooden bridge, the people chanted around them, moving from mountain to mountain.

Green moss decorated the shoulders of the men that carried them, still dressed in their tree paint with large hats made of bones. When on the main mountain, or the one that populated the most people, the men carrying them stopped in front of a thrown. A familiar person sat amungst it. Speaking in a foreign language they addressed what appeared to be their leader. Their leader opened their eyes and grimaced at the sight of them, before settling their eyes on the two people brought before them. They kept down a noise when they saw Lydia, Will beginning to wake up at the silence of the drums.

"Jack?" Will murmured, still dizzy.

Lydia still wasn't awake, her head dangling along with her blonde hair. Will looked along his feet to see Lydia beside him, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Jack Sparrow!" He chuckled "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you. When Lydia wakes up I'm sure she'll feel the same!"

Jack's lip twitched as he stood up, a strange feather bower in hand. He strolled his way over in his usual fashion, with a hug crown like hat on his head. Eyes garnished his face, big beady blue ones, all connected to a green swipe on his nose like spider legs. His actual eyes were lined with black, as usual, another set of eyes painted on his lids. He sported his dreadlocks once more and his same beard, appearing like the infamous Jack, even if his expression was one to worry about.

When jack reached Will he prodded his arm and stomach, shaking his head and walking to Lydia. He knelt down beside her face and moved her hair out the way. Tapping her check he felt her stir and begin to wake, not moving from his crouched position. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and settled on the man before her. She gasped as her eyes spread open, seeing the man she thought she loved. Jack bit the inside of his cheeks and stood up, not giving Lydia enough time to catch up with what was going on.

"Jack it's us," Will said.

"Jack?" Lydia whimpered still a little hazy.

Jack halted from where he was walking, hearing her say his name. He pulled a face and continued walking to one of the many people, spouting something in their language. Neither Will or Lydia could understand what he was saying, still a very dizzy from being held upside down. Jack's "people" all repeated something to him, bowing their heads.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will yelled for them.

Jack waved an arm at him as he proceeded to speak their language. The people watched Will over, tilting their heads at him. Whatever they were talking about him didn't sit well with Will, wiggling in the ropes that bounded him. Lydia focused more on not fainting, the position not being very easy to hold her head up. Jack knelt down beside Will and looked him over, saying something that sounded like "eunuch" and "snip snip" which Will shook his head at. The people all made a collective noise, agreeing with Jack on what he had said, repeating "eunuchy". When Jack moved to look over Lydia Will eyed his belt the best he could.

"Jack, the compass," Will nodded at it "that's all we need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying helping you."

Jack stopped in his tracks beside Lydia, raising an eyebrow at her before spinning to face Will.

"She faces the gallows!" Will pleaded.

Jack jumped round to face his people, strutting back to them. He spoke again to them, pointing at Will then to somewhere in the distance. Lydia was fully awake at that point, still a little queezy but able to keep her head up. Jack flicked his hands at Will and his people chanted his words, jack stalking up to when Will was hanging.

"I'll look after her don't worry," He winked as Will was beginning to be carried away.

Will kicked and shouted as he was carried away, Lydia watching him. She was still tied to her pole, her capturers not moving from their spot. Jack stood beside her and held the pole so they didn't follow.

"Jack what did you tell them?" Will shouted to him "if you harm her I will kill you!"

As Will screams faded away along with the peoples chanting, Jack knelt back beside Lydia and smiled. She only glared back. Talking the hidden language, Jack began and to point at Lydia, holding her cheeks to show everyone her face. The people nodded and grinned, a few holding a hand to their heart. Lydia grunted as Jack moved to point out her body, prodding her side and legs gently.

"Jack what are you doing. Stop," she said as he hit her bottom "excuse you!"

Jack stifled a laugh and spoke to his people again and they nodded, heading to Lydia to untie her. As they did they hosted her up so she was standing and tied her wrists together. A hand snaked round her waist as Jack lead her back to his thrown, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She squealed and tried to stand but he pulled her back down, a hand in her waist to keep her still.

"Jack what the hell is going on?" She whispered to him.

"Don't panic love. It's great to see you again," Jack smirked.

"This really isn't the time for reunions," She grunted at him.

He laughed at her stubbornness, usually this type of thing got her flustered not angry at him. She was just as beautiful as when he left her, a few more freckles on her cheeks than before but more reason to stare at her. Her blonde hair was messy under her bandana, her knowing how to tie it on her head this time. Her brown eyes gazed into his, a few butterflies grazing her stomach.

He was just as handsome as when he left her. Deep brown eyes still shun in the sun, wide smile still warming her heart. She'd missed this, missed being close to him again. He still left her though and no amount of his annoyingly clever charms would fool her this time.

"Like I said don't worry, Will with be fine. I convinced the cannibals you're close with me," He leaned in "which you appear to be."

"What did you tell them?" She sighed.

"They believe I'm their God and are sending me to the afterlife," he looked towards a large log pile to be used for a fire "and I convinced them you're very valuable and I wish to take you to the afterlife with me."

"Of course you did," She shook her head.

Jack squinted at her odd behavior, thinking that because she hadn't seen him in all this time she would be all over him. But she wasn't. She was distant. Annoyed. The cannibals seemed to notice this too, scratchings their heads as the couple didn't seem that close after all.

"Kiss me," Jack quickly said.

"What?" Lydia moaned.

"They don't believe that we're close. Just bloody do it!" He whisper yelled.

Before she could say anything back, Jack crashed his lips into hers, holding a hand to the back of her head to stop her moving away. Lydia was repulsed at first but felt her lips move with his unintentionally, not kissing him since they were marroned. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leant into him. He tasted of the sea, of course, while she tasted sweet. And a bit like bread. When they parted Jack giggled like a little girl when he saw Lydia's dazed expression. He will never not be smug at how she swoons for him even when she tries not to. Two cannibals came over with a couple bowls, filled with different coloured paint. They set it down and nodded to their leader, leaving the couple alone again. Jack dipped his finger in the paint then tilted Lydia's head to face him, her still catching up with him.

"Hold still love," He said.

Delicately he brushed the different coloured paint onto her cheeks and nose, focused eyes peering down at her. Lydia sat still and avoided eye contact, not wanting it to become awkward. Jack covered her blushed cheeks with green strikes before getting her to close her eyes as he lined them with black. To match his. Finishing the job he began to unbutton her shirt, which she then grabbed his hand to halt him.

"Jack," She urged.

"The more you hesitate love the more they get suspicious," Jack nodded to the cannibals who watched them intently as Jack held her wrists on her lap "it's only a few buttons."

Trusting him she let him undo a couple more buttons before he flicked open her shirt to reveal the top of her chest. Where her necklace lied. Jack's breath caught in his throat. She still had it. The gift he gave (stole) for her was still tied round her neck. He almost forgot what he was doing when he saw it. That perfect crystal. On the perfect person. She took deep breaths as Jack tilted her head up and swiped a finger down the length of her neck and chest, stopping before he got too low. After he took more of that colour and swiped it along her collarbones and sides of her neck.

"There," He wiped his hand on his side "like a true goddess."

Lydia felt the redness of her cheeks grow even larger, shaking her head to try and get herself to stop. She found it hard to be mad at him before, but now it felt like an even more painful mission to stay angry at him. Deciding to interrogate him later, Lydia looked around to anywhere for them to escape. A couple more cannibals came over and tied something around Jack's neck, Lydia turning to see what it was. She gagged at the sight. The necklace was long and molding, several fingers and toes acting like jewels. Jack watched the two leave them, Lydia looking anywhere but whee his necklace layed.

"Thank you," Jack muttered, picking up a toe.

Without Lydia noticing, Jack brought it up to her face as she looking the other way. He squeezed her hand and she spun round, almost colliding with the toe in front of her.

"Jack! That's disgusting!" She screamed as Jack laughed.

"I'm only messing dear. Very odd trinket though. Not my favourite I've received," he looked over the toe before going in a biting the toenail.

Like he wasn't satisfied, he spat it back out, throwing the toe back down. Lydia tried her best not to be sick, her lunch beckoning to make a second appearance. There was a chanting as the cannibals began to build the fire, dancing around it. Jack placed both hands on Lydia's waist and hoisted her up, marching towards the cannibals.

"No, no. Oi! No,no!" Jack commanded "more wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief. Chief and goddess want big fire! Come on!"

The cannibals continued to chant and dance over Jack's commands so he turned to the two guards behind them and commanded them in their language. Lydia stood to the side with her hands still bounded, watching jack flail his arms around in orders. Once those guards strolled away to get wood, Jack grabbed Lydia's hands and sprinted away, pulling her along with him. They crossed bridges and mountains, Lydia struggling to keep up with Jack as he tugged her along with him. He hadn't noticed but he had a tight grip on her wrist where the p lied, the pain send bolts of lightning up Lydia's arm. She grunted, not to worry Jack he was hurting her but the pain was becoming all too much.

As they ran through a small residents area, Jack halted and Lydia fell into his back. They had reached a cliff face, a scarily high drop to water. Spotting the hut Jack dragged Lydia inside, keeping an eye out behind them.

"Ow jack my wrist," Lydia pulled away and rubbed her arm.

"What? What happened?" Jack stalked close to her.

"Nothing I just have a sore wrist is all," Lydia backed away.

Jack didn't seemed pleased with that answer and closed the distance between them, reaching for her wrist which she pulled away.

"Love what is on your wrist," Jack said a lot more sternly.

"It's nothing really Jack," Lydia backed into the wall.

"Lydia," Jack growled stepping closer.

She tried to slip away from him but Jack was too fast again, pinning her to the wall. Snatching her wrist he held it towards him, making sure she couldn't squirm away. With that he ripped off the cloth to reveal the p on her wrist. It was still pink and badly bruised, indicating whoever did this to her meant to push deep. Jack clenched his jaw and looked up into Lydia's eyes, hers watering when she met his face.

"Who did this to you?" He spat.

"Jack please-"

"Who did this!" he shouted over her.

Hearing rustling, Jack shut his mouth and peered behind them. He huffed and moved away from Lydia, letting her bandage her wrist back up. When she did he leaned in, lips just brushing her ear.

"We're not done talking about this," he murmured.

"Trust me we have more to talk about than this," she grunted back at him.

Raising his brows, Jack gazed at her as she pushed past him, delving into the boxes around them in search for anything useful. She came across a paprika can with the East India Company edged into the bottom. Like she suddenly was in the artic, a breeze came over her, reminding her of Beckett. Now Jack had saw the p she was going to have to tell him. Tell him everything. She didn't want him to find out like this. She didn't want him to know at all. But information liked to get out in the worst ways when it came to Lydia. This was no different.

She felt a tug on her arm as Jack lead them out the hut, rope slung around his shoulder. Taking the paprika can they stepped outside to find themselves surrounded by cannibals, each with spears in their hands.

"Oh bugger," Jack said.

Like she was some type of meat, which to the cannibals she was sure she was, Lydia took off the lid of the paprika can and sprinkled it over herself and Jack, grimacing at the strong smell. Jack took her que and dumped the rope, letting the powder flutter onto him.

"Seasoning," Lydia clarified.

The cannibals were not impressed however, yanking the pair and leading them back up to the main mountain. The fire had been built even larger, much to Jack's asking. He was tied up first, yelling something in the cannibals language so that they didn't tie Lydia to him. Lifting him up, the cannibals carried him over the log pile and set him over it before heading back to Lydia to tie her to the pole beside them. Her hands were above her head tightly and she watched the cannibals dance and chant around them. The chanting stopped however when a single man ran through the crowd chanting something with fire in his hand. He tilted his spear down to light the logs on fire as another boy ran to them.

The boy shouted something pointing to the area they took Will to, obviously something involving him happening. They all turned to Jack for what to do, him widening his eyes at them.

"Well go on, go get them!" He ordered and they all ran past him.

Annoyingly for Jack though, one if the cannibals had dropped his spear of fire, it falling into the log pile. Lydia shouted for Jack and he spotted it begins to light up in flames.

"Not good," He said as he blew at the flames, not helping at all.

"Jack don't do that it'll make it worse!" Lydia called after him.

"I don't see you helping me much love!" He replied with a shout.

Grunting, Lydia began to wiggle out her bonds, them being so tight she felt them rub her wrists raw, which didn't help her wound that was trying to heal. Jack kept blowing at the fire, making it grow much too large. Instead, he began to rock the pole, it springing from the stand and hurtling him to the ground, jack whimpering. Lydia had managed to get free and ran to him, rolling him over to untie him. He sat up and threw the rope aside.

"Took your time love," He said.

"I think you forgot about my already pained wrist," She stood up rubbing her wrist.

"Trust me Lydia. I ain't forgetting that," He grumbled, taking her hand and running down the mountain.

Avoiding people as much as they could proved to be very difficult, Jack leading them through and impossible path. They jumped over bushes and trees, Lydia struggling to keep up with Jack as he gripped her hand tight. Like his legs were running without him, Jack stumbled through the forest, desperate to find the beach again. The trees and mountains seemed to fly by as they did, becoming a blur of green as Lydia focused on not tripping over.

Unlucky for her though, it wasn't her that tripped up, Jack did. He sent them falling to the ground, rolling around in a heap on top of each other. Lydia found herself lying on top of him, her feeling a pink at her cheeks. Jack chuckled at her seeing her grow red. She soon tried to climb off of him but after hearing a strange snap noise, Jack grabbed her hips and held her in place. The snap faded away but Jack refused to let her go, even when she squirmed on top of him.

"No no don't move," He whispered.

Quietly he slowly began to sit up, Lydia still on his lap. That didn't last however as as soon as he moved another snap sounded and they were shot into the air in a small net, tangling them together even more. They both let out a noise as they bashed together, Lydia much to close to him for her liking. She'd try to sit up but in their position she would only fall back on his chest, her hands gripping the rope either side of his head.

"Well it seems we have ourselves in quite the predicament," Jack giggled, not moving as Lydia continued to try and sit up.

"Let's just try and get out of this Jack," She breathed.

"I don't know. From the looks of things you're getting rather flustered. Why is that dear?" He teased leaning into her.

"Don't start this now Jack. And I'm not flustered," She stuttered.

Humming, Jack looked around the net for a means of escape. Lydia manage to sit up, finding herself still on his lap. She was flustered. She'd been close to him before but not like this, especially when she was trying to be mad at him. She didn't want this flirty side when she was meant to leave him again. It would only make her want to stay. Jack watched as she kept repositioning away from him. He couldn't work out what she was thinking about. It was him, it was always him, but something else plagued her mind.

"You seem pretty flustered to me love. Is it cause you're sat on me right now?" He pointed out.

"No I'm not flustered. Just uncomfortable we got trapped like this," She reached for the top of the net, finding a good place to cut.

"Why? Quite comfy in my books," He purred.

"I don't want this Jack," She murmured.

"What don't you want?"

He wanted her to blurt it out, whatever it was that was plaguing her mind. He was either going to get her to say it here or on his ship. Rolling his eyes when she gave no response, he peered to where she was fiddling, the ropes not budging.

"Love I have a knife in my pocket if ya wanna get us down," He said.

"Please," She held out her hand as she tended to the ropes.

He took out his knife and handed to her, watching her work away. He would have helped, if she hadn't been so distracting. She'd been back in her old pirate outfit, the one he picked, not including her jacket, which left her just in the oversized shirts and form fitting trousers. They fitted her well, her figure being one he always admired, and having her still sat on his lap made him just want to stop what she was doing and relish in the moment. A moment she did not wish to continue.

Cutting the rope was easy, his knife being very sharp, and soon they were hurtling back to the ground, Lydia manoeuvring so she didn't land on top of him again. This time she took Jack's hand, leading them out towards the beach as they saw the rest of the crew already heading for the ship. They raced to them, screaming out to them when they heard something else. Lydia searched over her shoulder to see hundreds of cannibals chasing them, chanting for them. She screamed as Jack picked up the pace, yanking her along. Even Jack began to scream, his deep yell almost making her laugh. It was a very goofy scream.

They passed a shouting dog that Lydia would have stopped to help, if Jack hadn't shoved her away from the thing.

"Jack!" She begged.

"No time gotta go!" He quickened their pace, if he could go any faster.

They leaped through the water, it splashing all around them. Jack threw her up the ropes first, her climbing up as quick as she could. He soon followed after, stopping midway to address his people.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost..." He was cut off as a large wave collided with him from behind "Captain Jack Sparrow."

He climbed up alongside Lydia, Will enveloping her into his arms as soon as she stepped foot on the Pearl. She only managed to get a few breaths in as Gibbs stomped to her and Jack, a determined look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

#  Chapter 15 

"let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs commanded as Jack wobbled towards him.

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack warned as two pirates Lydia recognized, her guessing their names were Pintel and Regetti, wrapped Jack's coat around him.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs questioned.

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Mr Gibbs," Jack paused to look around "now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!"

There was a chirp as the monkey jack was after dropped what looked to be a wooden eye on deck, Regetti leaping down for it as the monkey jumped away. Jack pulled out his gun as Will let go of Lydia and charged for him, Lydia following after him.

"Jack. Elizabeth is in danger," He began as Jack made a noise.

"Have you considered keeping a watchful eye on her, maybe just locking her up somewhere? I considered that with Lydia here," He said as he walked up to the helm.

"She is locked up Jack, bound to hang for helping you!" Lydia called after him as they ascended the stairs.

The three reached the helm and Lydia could feel the heat at her face. Jack was deliberately avoiding their demands. Like he always did. But this time is did not sit well with her, her brows forrowing as she glared at him.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack cleared.

"That's rich coming from you Jack," Lydia folded her arms at him.

Will was not satisfied either, taking a sword from someone who stood to the side, gliding after Jack. He had spun around to Lydia's comment, confused at what she meant. As he did Will pointed the sword to his throat, Lydia flinching slightly at the sight. It was almost what he did a year ago, this time Jack not having anything he can push Will out the way with.

"We need that compass of yours, Jack" Will glared "we must trade it for her freedom."

Looking down Lydia failed to meet Jack's gaze as he moved the sword out of his face, eyes not falling from her. She wasn't telling him the whole story. And Will certainly didn't know it either.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not all darling," he stared at her to which Will looked between the two muddled "Mr Gibbs!"

"Captain!"

"We have a need to travel upriver," He murmured beside Gibbs.

"By need do you mean trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs pressed.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," He clarified, tilting is head and making odd facial expressions.

Jack strolled in front of the helm and Will and Lydia trailed after him.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will said.

"William, Lydia darling, I shall trade you both the compass, if you help me to find this," he held up a picture of a key "and love you explain why you have a p on your delicate wrist."

Gibbs gasped behind them as Lydia shook her head. She didn't want to explain but she was going to have to, holding her hands behind her. Will examined the image of the key, it wasn't a fancy one at all, just a regular key.

"You want us to find this?" Will moaned.

"No. You want you to find it. Lydia wants to tell me what's going on with her," He winked at her.

"Jack-"

"Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorally finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting a way to save your dolly Belle, ol' what's-her-face," Jack cut in over Lydia "savvy?"

Will pulled a face that would have made Lydia laughed if she wasn't preoccupied with wondering what she was going to tell Jack. It was the best time to confront him on why he didn't come back though and she did need to ask him.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will shook the cloth that held the picture.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack leant into him.

Lydia knew that name, she had read about him how many times before. About him and his ship. His ruthlessness.

Both hers and Jack's face makeup had been falling down their faces, her wishing she could bathe it off already. Her shirt was still floating open, her collarbones peaking through. The sensation of Jack touching her bare chest and face was one she hadn't processed until now. Gentle. For having such worn, tough hands he was so tender with her. Like he was scared to break her, like he was worried he was going to push too hard. Not that he could. It was only paint. However, Jack always was soft with her, something she had noticed. Safe for a few occasions. She didn't know what that meant, wether he was like this with other women of not she had no idea. Will shook his head, barely knowing a thing Jack said.

"Not much," He muttered.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth," Jack spun away which Lydia watched hesitantly "now to other important matters. Lydia with me."

"Jack I really don't think now is the time," Lydia backed away from him.

"It's never the time with you. Come I don't take no for an answer," He stalked after her.

Shaking her head, she felt herself catch the railing behind her, Jack closing the distance between them. Will looked to Gibbs and he shrugged, letting him know to leave them be. Which he had no choice but doing as he was taken to complete jobs around the ship. Jack folded his arms and watched her avoid his eyes.

"Whatever it is it's really worrying you love," Jack said "tell me what is it?"

"Nothing, Jack I best help the crew," She attempted to move past him but he backed her further into the railing.

"Let's go to my cabin and talk this whole wrist thingy out huh?" He lowered his voice.

"Jack I really don't-"

"That wasn't your choice," He said as he pulled her forward and over his shoulder, her kicking him to let her down.

She could hear the crew sniggering, Jack waving them be as he carried her down the stairs. She'd given up kicking when he got down the final steps, choosing to just hang on while he bounced her along. Kicking open the door to his cabin, jack ducked so she wouldn't hit the door frame and tossed her onto the bed, locking the door behind them.

The room was similar to when she'd last seen it a year ago. Everything was polished though, clean and well kept. Jack had made it a lot warmer, rich colours on the walls and bedding. Black still echoed the room. Tall beams of ebony edged against the windows, the glass, although foggy and dirty, presenting the sea in all its beauty. Small candles lit the room, cluttered around the edge while a large desk sat in the middle. It almost had a romantic aura. One that very much resembled Jack. If he could transform into a room this was what he would transform into, a warm inviting one with everything you desired. And so much more.

"Now love let me look at that wrist," He came and sat next to her as she adjusted her position on the queen sized bed.

Without her moving he took her hand in his own, removing the bandage and revealing the pink p. Lydia didn't speak as he carried out these actions. Her brain screamed for him to stop, for her to leave this situation. But as much as it shouted she still sat silently as he traced the letter in his thumb. Her breathing had picked up, skyrocketing as he met her eyes yet she still felt a twinge of anger. That he was so oblivious to the fact he'd broken her promise. She was conflicted. No clue wether to confront him or not. She had to because if she didn't it would eat her up inside.

"Who did this to you?" Jack said stiffly, an unwelcomed temper surging through him.

"Beckett."

When that name entered the air, Jack's expression had wiped completely. So had all the colour in his face. She studied him as his eyes dashed around the room, information flooding his brain. That name was one he despised. Feared. Loathed. His stomach churned, wanting to empty itself and escape him. Escape the memories that followed that name.

"Why? Why... Why?" Jack's words fell out shaking his head.

"Jack he knows who I am... He killed my parents. It was him. He's the mysterious Navy Captain no pirate knows," She admitted as he stood up from the bed.

"I don't understand," He backed away.

Lydia had given up holding back this story to him. She had no one else to tell. Something about Jack made it so easy to open up to. Like her words ran to him like he was a God. That his presence was something they were so attracted to. Her irritation towards him appeared to disappear anytime it came to confrontation. It wasn't like she was scared of confrontation. She's delt with a lot worse recently. A story like this one was not one you could keep bottled up. It was one that would smash open and all the little pieces would cut into you and hurt you, like the small details of the story were more powerful that the whole thing. Shards of glass and snippets of the story would blare into her head, replaying over and over until she couldn't keep them quiet. They would just tumble out ready to cut someone else.

"When I was seven years old on the sea with my parents, we ruled over the ocean. I still don't remember but you know it to be true. Beckett discovered our name and thought getting rid of us would scare Pirates into submission. So he blew our ship down. I don't know how I survived but I'm lucky too," She retold the story as she heard from Beckett.

"Lydia, sweetheart I'm so sorry," He sat back down, brushing away the tears that wanted to spill from Lydia's face.

"There's more Jack..."

The two met each others gaze and both eyes were equally watering. Tears began to spill down Lydia's face. They were slow, like they didn't want to fall themselves. Jack brushed them away with his thumb, a single tear falling from his eye himself. He was scared to hear more, scared to know what Beckett might have done to her.

"When Beckett found out I was alive he wanted to keep it that way. He thought having me could get him control over the sea. That's what the legend says... That I am yet to claim rule of the sea. So he payed a lot of money to keep me alive and hidden in Port Royal. That obviously didn't work so-"

"Wait go back he payed to keep you alive?" Jack interrupted "doesn't that mean..."

"I'm his property. Yes," she let more tears fall "and now if I don't go back and marry him he'll kill both Elizabeth and Will. Then hunt you down and do the same. I doesn't matter if Will goes alone with the compass they still will die."

A quiet sob erupted from Lydia, Jack pulling her close to him for her to rest her head against his chest. He thought of anyway of helping her but he had no ideas. If Beckett had Elizabeth she had to go back. Secure their freedom. All the devastating news had caught up to her, Lydia finally having time to really reflect on what was going to happen. Slowly she put her arms around Jack, taking in all his warmth as he didn't say a word.

"I can't believe he's done this. After all he's done before," Jack growled lowly.

"What do you mean?" Lydia sniffled.

"Before I became a pirate meself I worked for him. One of them. But he wanted me to carry a specific cargo. Slaves. I couldn't do it. Who would? So he branded me a pirate like he did to you," he pulled out his wrist and held it next to hers "we'll think of a way to get you free. Then we'll venture far away from any harm. Find that treasure of yours."

Lydia stiffened. That's what he said last time. Last time he promised he'd come back for her. He was doing it again. Making her believe he'd really come back. She owed him and she was prepared to give him the rewards of her legend. Lydia waited so long for him but he never met his promise. She was petrified he'd do the same again.

Standing up she walked over to the desk, tracing her finger along the wood. Jack watched her as she did, reading the expression that crossed her face. One he didn't know. One he didn't understand.

"Why didn't you come back the first time?" Lydia mumbled "you promised you'd come back for me."

"And here I am love. But you found me first. Beat me too it how dare you," Jack attempted to tease her but he was met with an displeased face back.

"No Jack you don't get it do you? You told me you'd be back for me. That I owed you. That we were going to find my riches together," she began "I waited for months at the docs! Months! And you never came back!"

"Love you think I could have come back. The Navy was there I tried," Jack retorted, stalking closer to her.

Lydia scoffed and moved to the other side of the table to avoid his touch.

"Don't even say that because you didn't even write to me. You could have at least sent a letter to explain why you didn't come back. I was so alone Jack," Lydia said.

"Lydia listen to me," He charged after her but she sprung away.

She didn't want him to explain. He didn't exactly have a good excuse. And she didn't want to hear it. Twisting the door knob she realized it was locked and huffed spinning around to find Jack barely a meter away from her. She hit the door with her back, this encounter reminding her of the on in the shop in Tortuga. Both of which Lydia feeling her breath catch in her throat.

It didn't help he was so attractive. He smirked at her and leant a hand on the door frame, trapping her in. She had found herself getting caught in the moment, forgetting why she was mad at him in the first place. He just has a certain look that always entranced her. Like how his eyes, so round and dark, always seemed to grapple her attention, yanking her into a trance she didn't know was possible. His smile was something entirely different, one she'd tried to see in the men of Port Royal but none of them were able to replicate the way his cheek bones perk up with his smile. Or how faint dimples shun on his cheeks. It was incredibly hard for her to stay cross at him when he looked like that. Those types of rugged looks should be a crime.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. I wanted to, so desperately but it wasn't safe," He flicked away some of her hair "I heard you waited for me, several pirates that ventured those waters told of the pretty lady that called for me. It was very cute."

Lydia blushed at his comments but shook her head.

"You still could have wrote to me," She pouted.

"Aye but I think I can persuade you with something else to make up for lost time," he leant in to kiss her but she held a finger to his lips.

"No no. You have to earn a kiss," She giggled as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh oh I see," he laughed along with her "what does that involve?"

"I'll think about it."

"Don't leave me waiting."

She turned to try and open the door again as Jack took her heads in his hands and sloppily kissed her forehead. Lydia groaned and laughed, wiping her forehead as jack unlocked the door for her.

"I said no kisses yet," She giggled.

"No kisses on your lips. You didn't say anything about kissing you in other areas," He said quietly.

The two left the cabin to find the crew shuffling around readying a few rowing boats. Lydia was partially satisfied by that talk but that didn't mean she was overly happy with him again. She didn't want his charm to make her forget that he did hurt her. That she felt so alone without him. But she wasn't going to dwell on that now. Not when there are more important matters in hand. She didn't want to get too attached because if she did, she would struggle to leave him. It would be better not to get too close. Or this could all end horribly wrong.

••••••••••

Sat next to Will, Lydia got a glimpse at every last detail of the river they travelled through. It became humid and foggy fast, a gray mist traveling round them, hiding the water below. Trees blocked the sunlight, leaving rays of sun to stretch through and flicker onto the two rowing boats. Natives guarded the river side, inspecting the crew as they rowed by. Cotton's parrot called out around them, almost like a warning signal.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Gibbs as the select crew watched the Captain ahead of them.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones," Gibbs told the story "a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing depths."

Regetti went to stroke his face at the story, Lydia gulping as she heard it.

"The kraken," She mumbled.

"Aye lass, the kraken!" Gibbs sounded out louder and the group on their boat all turned to him in shock "they say the stench of its breath is like..." He shuddered "imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked unfazed by the tale he just told.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her," He said.

They were being taken to a unknown location in the jungle only knowing that Jack wanted to see a peculiar woman.

"Her?" Will quizzed.

"Aye."

The sun had faded as they reached a small hut balancing on the water. Fireflies sparkled the greying blue that became the jungle. More natives spied over them, acting as though they were guardians of whoever lived inside. The crew tied the rowing boats to the docs, Will help Lydia out first.

"No worries, mates," Jack smiled at the ladder "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before," He tapped Lydia's shoulder "she'll like you."

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs nodded.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack replied.

A series of "mind the boat" passed through the crew until it met Cotton who was last to leave, meaning he had to stay behind. He huffed and sat back down with his parrot. As they entered the hut a aroma of potions and other smells wafted to each person. A soft glow of the candles made the room extremely amber, reflecting off the mossy green decor. If you call it decor. There were bottles hanging from the ceiling filled with all sorts of disgusting commodities. Like eyeballs and fish eggs. Lydia held back a gag as she ducked to avoid the glasses, finding even worse items on the surfaces.

At a small desk sat a woman fiddling with scorpion legs, long black dreadlocks matching the dark makeup she had on. Her dress was old and brown but fitted her well, the woman although being in a uninviting state, looked to be beautiful against the light.

"Jack Sparrow," The woman purred.

"Tia Dalma," Jack held his arms out.

Jack avoided a bottle floating by his head as the rest of the group came inside, shutting the door behind them. Will scanned the area along with Lydia, there being so much to look at you couldn't peel your eyes away.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day. But you are taken back by another woman," She gave a toothy grin at Lydia which she gave a forced smile back to "you..." Tia found Will "you have a touch of... Destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will was puzzled.

"You want to know me," Tia leaned into Will.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," Jack jumped in-between the two, leading Tia away "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come," She called for everyone else.

They followed Tia as she sat back down at her table, Will being the only person sitting with her. Lydia went to sit but Jack held her back with a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"What service may I do you?" Tia stroked at Will "you know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack whistled and brought forward the monkey that clambered around the Pearl "look!"

Shooting at the monkey, it screeched and coward far in the cage, Lydia forcing Jack to lower his weapon before he got too carried away.

"An undead monkey," He gleamed "top that."

Tia opened the cage and the monkey ran out, escaping into the night of the jungle.

"Don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," Gibbs reached out.

"The payment is fair," Tia moved the cage.

"We're looking for this," Will announced pulling out the picture of the key.

Jack had been observing the surroundings around them, resting and arm on Lydia still. She'd try and get him to listen in but he was much more interested in the strange powder that sat in a bowl beside him. Will placed the picture on the table.

"An what it goes to," He finished.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack with a hand on her hip as Jack messed with a hat that was beside him.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack raised a brow.

"I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," Tia chuckled "or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own? The princess you seek."

Will looked up to the two as they were the only ones who knew what Tia was talking about. It was no secret that the compass pointed to what you want most. A year ago when Lydia used the compass next to Jack it pointed past him. But maybe it was pointing to him. She didn't think it was possible for it to point at a person. Perhaps she did want him. All this time she wanted him to come back for her. Now he was here if she used the compass again would it point to him? Or somewhere else.

Jack bit the inside of his cheeks. It was no secret to him that the compass barely pointed to anywhere but to her. It called for her just as much as she called for him. Begging for him to go to her. Ever since he met her the compass pointed to her. He was attracted to her, there was no doubt it that but he never thought of anything that intimate with a woman. He's gotten intimate with a woman before, very much so, however he's never had a lady to call his own. He didn't even know that was what this was, if not just a call to sleep with her. Although that sounded great he didn't think of that part. He thought of the other parts, the "girly" parts as he would call it. Like hugging and kissing her. Oh how he was struggling to not kiss her yet she wanted him to earn it. Then it would feel so much better.

"Your key go to a chest," Tia said "and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs smirked

"Gold? Jewel? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel nodded to Lydia which she laughed at.

"Nothing bad I hope?" Regetti stuttered as he spotted a bucket of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones," Tia asked and the men nodded "a man of the sea. A great sailor. No mahogany," She winked at Lydia "until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

Squatting Jack's hand as he pocketed a new ring, Lydia yanked him back so he couldn't cause any mischief. This only meant he swung both arms around her, twiddling her hair as Tia continued.

"What vexes all men?" Will wondered.

"What indeed," Tia smiled.

"The sea?"

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?"

The three beside Lydia spouted out anything that came to their heads, or what they wanted the most. Lydia rolled her eyes and moved away from Jack's arms.

"A woman?" She asked.

"A woman," Tia repeated "he fell in love."

"No no no no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs cleared.

"Same story, different versions. And all true," Tia waved a hand at him "see it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put in the chest?" Will groaned.

"Him heart," Tia said.

Lydia stepped back, colliding with Jack that was behind her. She didn't even know someone could do such a thing and still survive. She knew of Davy Jones but now he was sounding a lot more intimidating.

"Literally or figuratively?" Regetti was the fist to speak, clearly not bothered Tia described someone carving their own heart out.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel gazed at Tia "could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so... Him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

Standing up from his seat, Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, Lydia uncomfortably wedged between them.

"You knew this," Will said.

"I did not," Jack replied "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, and you two go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass."

Giving Lydia a squeeze at her side, jack reminded her he still was trusting even if he was secretly planning a way to get her away from Beckett. It was a lot harder to think of though. Jack spun to leave but Tia Dalma shot up after him, holding out a hand.

"Let me see your hand," She commanded.

Waving around the wrong hand on purpose, Jack soon placed his other hand on hers rolling his eyes. She gently pulled it towards her, unwrapping the bandage in the way to reveal a darkening spot on his hand. It was dark and pulsing, like a sore that was covered in ink. Gibbs gasped.

"The Black spot!" He started to pat himself and spin around, performing some type of ritual.

Like Gibbs was dancing around next to her, Lydia tenderly took Jack's hand and brushed her fingers over the spot, disappointed he didn't show her sooner. She stared worryingly at him and he soon took his hand back, cowering away like he'd been told off. Pintel and Regetti started to copy Gibbs, repeating what he said like it would prevent them getting it themselves.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack joked.

Tia and left for something in the back, creating all sorts of clattering and banging sounds as she dug around for something. The rest of them peered round waiting for her, Gibbs, Pintel and Regetti stopping their dance routine for now. As if Lydia didn't stop him before, Jack snagged at a few rings on the table, showing it to Lydia before she shook her head. He pocketed it anyway.

"Davy Jones does cannot make port," Tia returned with a large jar of what seemed to be dirt "cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry along this with you," She handed him the jar.

"Dirt?" Jack clenched his jaw "this is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia held her arms out but Jack pulled it back like it was a precious teddy bear.

"No."

"Then it helps," Tia said.

Like the jar was worth millions, which to Jack it probably was, he turned away as the others looked at the dirt.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will said.

"A touch of destiny," Tia chanted before tossing the scorpion legs on the table, them creating island like shapes "go to this place and you will find the ship."

As the crew began to leave, Tia snatched Lydia's wrist, taking her to a private area of her hut. She looked Lydia over before leaning back.

"I see what Jack Sparrow likes in you," Tia spoke "you're different from the other woman's but better."

"Thank you?" Lydia replied wanting to get back to the rowing boats.

"There'll come a point where you are to decide wether you want to leave him again or join him," Tia muttered "chose wisely. Your love will lead the way."

After that Tia beckoned her out, not explaining what she meant. On the rowing boats, Lydia pondered her meaning. She believed she meant when she returns to Port Royal but that seemed so simple. Too easy. With Tia Dalma there was so many hidden meanings and metaphors. Ones that very difficult to decipher. Her love will lead the way. To where? To who?

Small droplets of rain dove into the river, preparing them for what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop we have some references to go through! I love adding hidden details to anything relating to Johnny Depp as I can because hello this is very much about him.
> 
> So basically when Lydia told Jack it was Beckett who marked her Jack described it as being a name he feared and loathed. That's a reference to Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas because I thought that would be a subtle reference that would go well with the scene.
> 
> Also I described Jack having a single tear rolling down his cheek. That's a reference to Crybaby which is one of my favourite Johnny movies it's incredible.


	16. Chapter 16

#  Chapter 16 

Back on the Black Pearl a heavy storm had crossed the waters. Lydia was getting used to these storms, they appeared to warn her more what was going to happen than anything else. The crew had been traveling towards the location Tia Dalma described, it being not to far away.

A ginormous shipwreck layed in two amungst a circle of heavy rocks. Waves crashed into, battering it down further to the ocean. Will and Lydia observed it from the side of the ship. It didn't look like the Flying Dutchman. A ship captained by Davy Jones had to be more than that. But Lydia didn't really know what to expect, Tia being so cryptic it was hard to know what they were looking for.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will shouted for Jack.

Jack and Gibbs both seemed to be just as confused as Will and Lydia was, Jack stroking his beard.

"She doesn't look like much," Will shrugged.

"Neither do you," Jack and Gibbs approached them "do not underestimate her," He elbowed Gibbs.

"Must have run afoul of the reef," Gibbs grunted.

"So what's your plan then," Jack asked Will.

"I row over search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will said.

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will took of to climb the rowing boat.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack nodded.

They all assembled around the edge of the ship as Will climbed down, Pintel and Regetti assembling the boat. Lydia wanted to join him but she thought it would be best she stay behind so Will is fully focused on getting the key and not her safety. Then they could go get the compass and go back to Port Royal and save Elizabeth. It was an easy plan and one Lydia was sure would work out well. She hugged Will goodbye and wished him good luck as he descended the ladder to the boat.

"Oi!" Jack charged for the edge "if you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

Once Will had made some distance from the ship Jack turned to Pintel.

"Douse the lamps," He murmured.

"Jack what was that about settling your debts?" Lydia wanted to trust him, but that meant she also wanted to know every last detail of what jack was planning.

"Nothing to worry love. You best be quiet now," He strutted away from her.

"Why-" she was stopped as Jack held a hand to her mouth, urging her to be silent.

She huffed and pulled his hand away, still desperate to know what jack meant by settling his debts. The golden lights of the ship flickered out one by one, a crew member going to a lamp each. Once all the lamps were out the crew waited patiently for Will to come back, Lydia watching the ship from the main deck. She could see Will's lantern in the distance, how it flowed around the deck as Will did. She felt her weight shift as Jack came up next to her, gazing at her as her eyes never left the Flying Dutchman.

There was something so beautiful about how the rain hit her face. It was heavy, each drop of water pounding down on them yet it didn't seem to cloud her beauty. Lydia was determined, determined to have everything go to plan that she was beginning to miss those finer moments. She'd thought about her first adventure many times, those small occasions more exciting than ones you would have thought she was more preoccupied with. Like the night on the beach. That night entered her mind more that any other time and she didn't know if she was missing those moments now she was so concentrated on the plan.

"You're extremely absorbed in this mission love," Jack said.

"Well it's an important one isn't it?" She didn't take her eyes from the ship ahead.

"Aye. It is," He spun to lean on the railing "Will will be fine."

"I know. I know," She breathed.

Just then another ship emerged from the water, coming alongside the supposed Flying Dutchman. Water crashed down the sides, emptying itself of the liquid. Lydia's eyes widened, the only one to notice the strange ship in the distance. Jack tilted his head and peered over his shoulder, not seeing anything over the rain. He pulled her away from the side and lead her to where the rest of the crew was. Jack took out his spyglass, spotting the ship in the distance. Davy Jones.

Taking the spyglass down he came face to face with the squid like creature, with barnacles and other assortments decorating his slimy clothing. Lydia felt a sword in front of her neck as the rest of the crew were pinned down from behind, all sorts of different sea people touching them. They all gasped as Jack did while swords entered their eye line.

"Oh," Jack whimpered.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones announced "you've been Captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years. That was our agreement."

"Technically is was only Captain for two years, then I was viscously mutinied upon," Jack said.

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless!" Davy spat "have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The sea crew laughed along with their Captain, Jack rolling his eyes back at them.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack pointed back to where Will was.

Lydia let her mouth drop open as she heard what he said. That Will had just be bartered off. She squirmed slightly but the grip on her only tightened, the sword getting dangerously close to her neck.

"One soul is not equal another." Davy moaned.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price," Jack smirked as Davy clicked his teeth, or whatever was there as teeth.

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

"One hundred souls," Davy's crew laughed along again "three days."

Jack spun and caught eyes with Lydia's glare. He nodded and strolled towards her, ordering the man holding her to pull the sword away slightly but the man only grunted at him.

"You're a diamond mate!" He called at Davy "send me back the boy. I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy. A good faith payment," Davy said "that leaves you only 99 more to go," they all sniggered again.

"No!" Lydia shouted to which Jack hushed her quickly.

"Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half," Jack negotiated which Lydia scoffed at "and did I happen to mention... He's in love?"

Davy Jones raised an non-existent brow and looked over Jack's shoulder to where Lydia was held. Pushing past Jack, he glided towards her and examined her face. He smelt of raw fish, a whiff of tuna, which Lydia wouldn't have minded if it wasn't combined with the sea salt scent as well. But then his mouth dropped open, tentacles ticking as he did.

"Lydia Mahogany," He grinned.

"It's not her if you're wondering," Jack appeared beside the two "wait how do you know-"

"Your parents are serving time in my locker. They came up with a deal to let you live and out of the goodness of my empty heart I agreed," He leaned down to her "you look just like your mother."

Making a noise Lydia backed away as far as she could. She knew there was no way she could have survived that attack. And she didn't. The rotten crew laughed away at her misery. Jack was just as shocked as she was, faltering as he met her solum face.

"But anyway dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony," Jack circled round the fishy man "eh?"

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls," Davy called "but I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend of princess mahogany, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Lydia shook her head at Jack. She hoped he would say no, do something to save Will but he just stood there, contemplating it to himself.

"Yep. I'm good with it," He smiled "shall we seal it in blood? I mean... Ink."

"Jack!" Lydia begged.

Davy grabbed at Jack with his own tentacled hand, slipping up his sleeve as Jack whimpered before him.

"Three days," Davy said taking his slimy hand away "goodbye miss. Shame to see you ended up here."

Lydia turned her head up as the man holding her slipped away, leaving alongside his other crew members. She could see Pintel sobbing across deck but she merely turned to Jack and scowled at him. He looked to his slimed hand then gave a worrying smile at Lydia.

"Uh Mr Gibbs," Jack's started.

"Aye."

"I feel sullied and unusual," Jack wobbled.

"And how do you intend to harvest these 99 souls in three day?" Gibbs wondered standing by his side.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah. Tortuga."

"Tortuga."

Before Jack could slip away, Lydia curled a hand round his arm and lead him back to his cabin, it becoming a new spot she frequented often. This time she locked the door, standing in his way as he spun round in uncertainty.

"Love we have to stop meeting like this..." He began to tease.

"Not until you tell me why you gave up Will like that. You practically sent him to his death!" She threw her arms in the air, walking towards his desk.

"It was either him or me and frankly I think Will will have an easier time than me," Jack rambled.

"That's no excuse Jack! You can't barter people off for your own debts!" She shouted.

He bit his lip and leant on the desk. Lydia had been pacing the room, her anger surging through her more than ever before. She couldn't do anything to save Will and now she had no idea what could happen to him. Will promised to protect her and now she couldn't return the favor. Seeing her pacing, jack shot forward and held her shoulders.

"Listen it's all part of the plan," He said.

"What plan? Jack how can I trust you if you don't tell me anything?" She questioned him.

"Alright alright. William is going to get the key and find his own way out. I can trust he can do that and so should you," She nodded for him to continue "how can I get you to trust me. I promise I'm doing it for you."

"You're not the best at promises," She laughed "can you promise me to tell me everything you're planning on for now on. Then I can trust you."

Jack stepped back and put his hand to his heart, closing his eyes.

"I, Jack Sparrow, do solemnly swear to tell Miss Lydia Mahogany everything that crosses me mind for now on," He spoke proudly "and to make sure I do I'm entrusting her with this."

He broke he stance to detach something from his hair, a silver coin with detailing pressed inside it. He lowered his head and held it out for her. Lydia reached out for it and felt it in her fingers. It was worn and old but very pretty.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My piece of eight," He answered.

She couldn't take this. She knew what it was, a extremely valuable trinket indeed. He had already given her a necklace of great value but this was too much, clenching it in her fingers and trying to give it back to him.

"No Jack I can't take this," She forced it back into his hand.

"Sure you can love. I'll even braid it into your hair if you like," He beamed.

"Really? Why would you give this to me?" He sat down as Jack held the coin in his fingers, removing her bandana to start to braid.

"Because it means a lot to me. As do you. I want you to trust me and this seems like a pretty good deal," He said as he braided her hair, taking a few beads from his hair and putting it into hers.

When he was done she felt the braid, it being strong and tight. She smiled as she met his eyes, a sparkle so warm she felt her stomach flutter ever so slightly.

"Thank you Jack. If you promise to talk to me I promise to tell you everything that goes in my head too," She said "but your hair looks a bit bare now. I bought these for you, seems like the perfect time."

Digging in her pocket, Lydia brought out a small brown bag, untying the rope and delving inside until she pulled out several different turquoise beads. Jack gasped and snatched them from her, looking at each one intently before began to braid them in the missing spaces. The two began to match a lot more now, the brown beads prominent against her blonde hair as the turquoise was on Jack's dark hair.

"Thank you darling. I love them," He whispered.

"Of course," the two began to lean in, lips just grazing each other as a pounding sounded at the door.

"Captain you're needed!" Gibbs called from the other side of the door.

Jack groaned again at the constant interruptions. He kissed Lydia on the cheek before heading for the door. He was still sticking to her want to save their kiss, as much as he want to kiss her anyway. If that's what she wanted he was prepared to wait. Lydia stayed by the desk, leg bouncing as she bit her lip. She'd felt like this only a handful of times before. When everything felt so surreal and perfect. A year ago she would have been shocked by her actions, shocked she was falling for a pirate. But now she couldn't feel anything from stopping her, and she was beginning to regret waiting for him to earn a kiss.

••••••••••

Back in Tortuga once again. This town was becoming all too familiar to Lydia. There was more riots than ever, drunken shouting, guns blaring. Lydia had no idea how they could celebrate every night without fail. They sat in a tavern as upbeat music played, people dancing around them as the glow of the lights gave a faint smell of smoke. Lydia was next to Jack away from the commotion, Jack grinning with his drink as Lydia watched on as Gibbs collected potential crew members. Or just potential bodies.

Looking at his compass, Jack frowned and shook it aggressively, checking it again to see if the point had changed.

"Still pointing to me?" Lydia giggled.

"Shush you I'm trying to concentrate," He grunted shaking the compass again.

He began to chant "I know what I want" which Lydia found a bit silly when it was her he wanted. But he was clueless enough to carry on anyway. They didn't have a very long line awaiting Gibbs so they must no be here for long, them passing by quickly as they didn't really care who the people were. They were going to die anyway. Lydia did feel a bit bad, they are all innocent after all. Or as innocent as a pirate is.

"How are we going?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Including those four, that gives us... Four," Gibbs regrettably replied as another man approached the table "and what's your story?"

"My story," The man spoke smoothly.

Before the man could continue, Lydia felt Jack leaned forward and capture her waist, standing her up and holding her in front of him. He side stepped, keeping Lydia close to him, even after he trying to pull away and hear what the man was saying. Gibbs face wasn't very promising however, opening his mouth multiple times to speak but nothing coming out. And with a shout the man flipped the table, sending Gibbs to the floor and Jack to hold her even tighter against him.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" The man cheered.

Lydia knew that voice. That familiar accent and tone and when a cock of a pistol met her face she knew the face that matched the voice. James Norrington. Lydia and Jack froze in their spot, Jack peaking over her shoulder before moving her behind him.

"Or should I just kill you now?" James glared at Jack.

"You're hired," Jack bitterly announced.

"Sorry. Old habits. And all that," James smirked.

Lydia wanted to go speak to James, he did aim his weapon right at her but Jack's hands found her waist again and began to lead her away from the bar fight that begun between James and the other drunks. Jack pulled Lydia to where Gibbs was just climbing up from the floor.

"Time to go," He said.

"Aye!"

Yanking her away, the couple ducked under the multiple drunks that flew through the air, along with some bodies as well, and went up the stairs to the side of the tavern. Jack picked up a collection of different hats on the way, trying them on and checking how they looked with Lydia before swapping them out for others. Fighting still swarmed around them, the tavern littered with all sorts of different battles by now. At the top of the stairs, jack stopped them to swap hats again, Lydia urging then to continue and not waist time. He huffed but ultimately agreed, pushing a man of the balcony onto an unsuspecting table below. They got paused again as two men charged forward, chucking another man off the edge, the poor people below about to be crushed.

Finally out the tavern and on the streets, Lydia let out deep breaths, a comfort feeling having Jack hold onto her for all this time. the walk back to the docks was quick as the two of them, Gibbs trailing along, awaited the crew loading supplies for the trip. Lydia didn't know where they'll be heading next, they didn't exactly get enough people for Jack's debts. Before they met the ship someone called for them from behind, a deep tone covering an almost familiar voice.

"Captain Sparrow!" They yelled.

"Come to join the crew lad? Welcome aboard," Jack barely turned round to look at the person as he lead Lydia aboard.

"I'm here to find the man I love," The voice became even more familiar, Lydia stopping herself and Jack in their tracks.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but as you see I'm pretty preoccupied by someone much finer," He said, Lydia letting out a soft chuckle.

A spitting noise rocked behind them, not from the boy they were talking to but rather further back. Lydia looked to Jack and they exchanged a face to one another.

"Meaning William Turner," Lydia face lit up when she realized who it was "Captain Sparrow."

As she spun round she was met with Elizabeth dressed rather piraty. She gasped with a smile, quite liking how the outfit suited her. Dressed in a tan brown, Elizabeth had hidden her long hair under a large hat, clearly cutting some pieces to make her appear more masculine. But her beautiful features still rained through. The two girls widened their eyes to one another, Elizabeth not seeing it was Lydia Jack had his hands on.

"Elizabeth!" Lydia sung, sprinting up to her and hugging her fast, the two almost tumbling back at how Lydia jumped on her.

"Elizabeth, hide the rum," Jack murmured to Gibbs "these clothes do not flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing. I don't think Lydia's stored any dresses in our cabin."

"Our cabin?" Lydia laughed still holding Elizabeth.

"Jack. Lydia, Will came with you to find Jack. Where is he?" She pushed.

Lydia let her go and looked to Jack for him to answer. She didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't with them. And if she found out where he was they wouldn't survive to see tomorrow.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but... Through an unfortunate series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, or Lydia, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew," Jack strolled up to the two girls.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth evidently had no idea who Davy Jones was, or she does and she just couldn't believe it.

Puking behind them, the three turned to see James holding onto the side of the deck, covered in manure. Not exactly how Lydia wanted to see him.

"Oh please," He hobbled towards them "the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack clenched his jaw at him.

"You hired me. I can't help if your standards are lax," James replied.

"You smell funny," Jack jabbed as Lydia swatted his arm.

"Jack!" Elizabeth moaned "all I want is to find Will."

"Well..."

Jack looked to the ground then to Lydia, expecting her to know what he was thinking. She didn't have a clue. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" He egged her on.

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most," He brought the two girls away from James as he held on to the deck just to stand up straight.

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well... There is a chest."

Lydia knew what he was giving her the eyes about now. And she wasn't sure if she liked it. She watched as Jack thumbled over his rings as he put together his words like he was making this plan up as he was going along. Which he most certainly was come to think about it.

"Oh dear," James interrupted.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack continued

"That contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel spoke over Jack as well, carrying a crate past them.

As Regetti passed he imitated the thump of the beating heart. How it pulsed in his hand. Lydia frowned and made a noise, a beating heart not being her favourite topic of conversation.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants," Jack said "including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You two don't actually believe him, do you?" James asked behind them.

"I do," Lydia smirked at Jack which he nodded to Elizabeth to get her to agree as well.

Elizabeth looked between the three in hooded eyes, sizing out the offer herself.

"How would we find it?" She wondered.

"With this," Jack pulled out his compass "my compass... Is unique."

""Unique" here having the meaning of "broken"" James groaned.

"True enough, this compass doesn't point North," Jack said as James began to vomit again.

"Where does it point?"

Jack smirked at Elizabeth as he leant in, Lydia trying ever so hard to ignore the strong scent of sick behind her. Hopefully he wouldn't be emptying himself the whole trip or she might have to kick him overboard.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack said.

"Oh Jack are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every word," Lydia rubbed Elizabeth's arm to get her to trust him.

"And what you want most in this world," Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hand "is to find the chest of Davy Jones is it not?"

"To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack said before her slipped the compass open and dragged Lydia away from Elizabeth.

The two of them stood to the side awaiting Elizabeth as the compass point spun and spun. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as the compass point stopping, Jack and Lydia creeping up to her to see where it pointed. It pointed to the north east in the distance.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Captain!"

"We have our heading!" Jack gleamed.

"Finally! Cast off those lines. Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"Gibbs ordered the crew.

"Miss Swann," Jack out a hand so Elizabeth would walk on board the Pearl.

Taking Lydia's arm, Jack lead her on board, Lydia laughing at Jack's silly attempts to be gentlemenly. Truth be told he was only doing so because it made her laugh. A laugh he was liking very much.


	17. Chapter 17

#  Chapter 17 

"So I see you and Jack have resolved your issues," Elizabeth said as she approached Lydia.

Falling into the night, the ship sailed slowly across the shadowy oceans of the Caribbean. Lydia had been at the side of the ship as the crew ran around her, preparing everything for the venture of wherever Elizabeth would lead them. This gave her time to think. To think about how there was nothing holding her back from leaving with Jack, apart from if Elizabeth and Will return to Beckett, which she doubts they will. She'd been so caught up with the mission that now Elizabeth was here she felt a hesitation. Like she didn't see much point in any of this anymore. She wanted to stay with Jack and with Elizabeth now out of Beckett's clutches she didn't know what was to happen next.

It brought her back to when she met Tia Dalma, when she said she was to decide wether to leave or stay with Jack. Before she imagined that was the debate on if she would return to Beckett but now it didn't seem that way. But Lydia had no idea what else it could mean. What else could separate them?

"Yes we talked about it. About a lot of things actually," Lydia told her.

"I'm glad. So you love him," Elizabeth nudged Lydia's arm.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm taking it slow thank you," Lydia chuckled "but he's given me his trust and mine to him. I'm sorry about Will."

"No I'm sure it was for the right cause. I may not trust Jack as much as you but I see he makes you happy," she smiled "if you trust him I can learn to do the same."

Lydia hugged her again. It was calming having Elizabeth there. Knowing she was safe. Not that she needed protection. She obviously didn't. Another woman around could serve Lydia well, although she is still wondering where Annamaria left to. Probably was over Jack's commands. Bidding goodnight, Elizabeth left Lydia to her own thoughts, descending down to the cabins for rest. Clusters of stars were layed in the sky, like a blanket of light above her. With the crew in bed also, the main deck was peaceful once again. Steadily, Lydia made her way up to the helm, feeling the dark wood in her fingers. Cotton was by the helm tonight, and as he couldn't speak the two shared a comforting silent smile as Lydia leant on the railing beside him.

Cotton was one of Lydia's favourite crew members on board, his joyful smile and kind nature making him almost like the father to those on board. She liked Gibbs as well of course, Pintel and Regetti serving a lot of laughs, however there was something so loving in Cotton. Something the crew didn't seem to appreciate but Lydia certainly did.

"You know dear, I left no crate there for a reason," Jack appeared at Lydia's side.

"Oh yeah? And why's that," She smirked.

"You have a tendency to fall asleep whenever your butt lands on one. I think you should have a proper sleep in a proper bed tonight," He leaned in closer.

"Is that why you said that the Captain's cabin was our cabin?" She pondered.

"Perhaps," He placed a hand on her back and lead her away from Cotton "or because I think you want to be there."

Lydia stiffled a laugh as she walked down the stairs and to the door of the cabin. Jack quickly followed after her, smiling to himself as if he finally won her over. Which he sort of did. leaning on the door, Lydia looked up at Jack.

"If I'm sleeping in here where are you going to sleep?" She asked innocently.

"Oh love you know where," He closed the distance between them.

"Mhmm better keep your hands to yourself then," Lydia giggled as she opened the door to enter.

Jack laughed mockingly as he closed the door behind them, taking off his "effects" as he calls it and discarding them on a chair. Lydia climbed into the bed first, that obvious fluttering feeling arriving again. Truth be told the bed was a lot comfier than any bed or place she'd slept in this far. It was almost comfier than her bed at home. She didn't notice when Jack slipped into the bed beside her, only when an arm snaked around her and pulled her into his bare chest. She felt her breath pick up and Jack chuckle lowly, breath hitting the back of her neck.

Lydia never felt this feeling before. Like a missing piece was connecting with her. The way she fitted against him felt too perfect. Like two jigsaw pieces, they could show a different image but still connect together. And only those two pieces fitted. Well and the three on the other side of each piece but those aren't important. Jack had previously thought of Lydia like the perfect apple and now he knew he had picked it, he was the lucky winner that got the best apple in the pile. He didn't know if he was jumping too fast, like there were other perfect apples, but he didn't want to loose this one. Not when she made him feel stronger than any woman in world. He'd been more himself around her, managing things in his normal Jack Sparrow way. He wanted to please her but also it was as if he'd never felt more himself. More in control of everything.

"Jack I thought I said hands to yourself," Lydia whispered.

"Try and stop me," He murmured pulling her closer to him.

She would have if it wasn't for her eyes that decided to close and send her to sleep. His warmth felt better than anything and his arms around her, protective yet gentle, made her hum in her sleep, more content then ever with him.

••••••••••

A bright light delve into Lydia's eyes as she blinked them open to endless nothingness. White. Just white. Everywhere was cold, the air, brisk and slow nipped at Lydia's skin as she spun around to try and recognize her surroundings. The ground was chalky against her fingertips, only noticable for a few feet ahead of her. The rest of her surroundings was enveloped in a white fog, only it looked like fog, the area around Lydia was crystal clear, as if she had a bubble around her. She took a few steps and felt a jolt of pain race through her ears, ringing like bells.

"Lydia?" A voice called.

"Lydia darling is that you?" Another voice, deeper, questioned.

The voices kept yelling, asking if it was her. She knew those voices but she didn't know where. They were distinctly different, one being high pitched and feminine, the other deep and gravely, like a man's. They knew who she was. But she didn't know them. As they grew louder and more demanding Lydia began to scream out for them back, finding her voice had no sound. Her sound had been ripped from her, the only words coming from the two voices that screeched her name. Lydia stumbled backwards. She had to get away, escape this place. This void.

Taking a few steps back, Lydia tumbled, falling down a dark whole that swallowed her into darkness, the circle of light becoming smaller and smaller. She didn't stop falling until she felt a gasp for air, now hurtling upwards, eyes meeting a familiar room. She had woken. Properly this time. Lydia awoke to their cozy cabin. It was morning, the sun shining through the windows and casting light on the Black floor. Jack wasn't by her side however, leaving her to sleep for the morning. She took a deep breath and got out of bed, stretching as she walked to leave the cabin.

What was that dream? What was that place? Who were those voices?

Outside she found Elizabeth showing Jack a specific letter, the crew scrubbing the floor around them. She could even see James on the floor and she tried not to laugh. He was never one for chores.

"Ah Lydia love sleep well?" Jack winked.

"Yes thank you," She rolled her eyes, not wanting to worry him with her dream "what's this?"

"Beckett," Gibbs blurted reading the paper.

"Yes. They're signed," Elizabeth said "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack made a gagging sounds and Lydia made an ew noise. Both of them despised him now. But they didn't understand why Elizabeth had them. Neither did James, head peeking up at the mention of Beckett.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs looked to Lydia and she shook her head "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack said "he wants the chest."

"He did say something about a chest," Elizabeth mentioned as Jack gave her a dirty look.

"If the company controls the chest, and Beckett gets Lydia, they control the sea," Gibbs gasped as Lydia gulped at the use of her name.

Jack began rubbing Lydia's back to reassure her. He was beginning to have a plan for if all this goes to pot and they need a quick route out. That was if they could stick to what Jack wanted them to do.

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack added.

"And bad," Gibbs jabbed at Elizabeth "bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. Bad for Lydia here who would be stuck with the fellow."

"Yes that would be pretty bad," Lydia wanted her name to stop creeping up, it wasn't exactly helping her nerves.

"I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," Gibbs charged away "brace the foreyard!"

Now only the three of the Jack held the papers roughly, narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth. Lydia stood in the middle, sort of wanting this conversation to end already.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack stalked towards Elizabeth as Lydia tried to stay behind which didn't work as Jack dragged her along with him.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth replied.

"Friendly?" Jack mumbled.

"Decidedly not."

"Will and Lydia strike a deal for these, yet you were the one with the prize... Full pardon commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company," jack read out the papers "as if I could be bought for such a low price."

Tucking the papers in his pocket, Jack turned and strutted away from the two girls, Elizabeth making a noise to him then looking at Lydia. Like she was expecting her to do something. To be fair they were Elizabeth's papers. Groaning, Lydia nodded and headed after Jack, leaving Elizabeth and a nosey James watching her.

"Jack the letters give them back to her," She grasped at his jacket.

"No," He spat out then smirked "like she said persuade me."

Huffing she leaned in close so her face fell just over his shoulder.

"You do know I can handle a sword. Had a bit of practice while you were away," She murmured in his ear.

"As I said," He spun round to her "persuade me."

Lydia scoffed playfully at him, finding it hard to stand up to him when he acted this way. Jack only kept their eye contact, knowing just as well he was getting to her. With a smile she was forcing down, Lydia moved away from him, going back to Elizabeth who was pleased she didn't return with the letters.

"Sorry. You try to get anything from a person who looks like that," She laughed.

"Alright fine we'll get it later. You should see the look on his face though. He so knows he gets you flustered," Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh shut up you," She hit her arm.

The two stood side by side by the railings, enjoying each other's company for whatever time they had together. She had caught Elizabeth up, explaining her adventure on the cannibals island and Tortuga. It was nice to have another person who enjoyed the craziness of these ventures. The spontaneousness of these times. How they go from one place to another with almost no explanation and are expected to just follow along. A bit later, James stumbled over, not someone Lydia wanted to see. He'd walked out on her. Left. He'd left for his own selfish reasons attempting to find Jack and now seemed to blame just about anyone else for his troubles than himself.

"It's a curious thing. I still hope you would think those thoughts you're thinking about anyone but him," James knelt next to them.

"Oh don't be absurd James, I trust him that's all," Lydia growled at him.

James chuckled and began to walk away, not before turning back to take a jab at Elizabeth as well.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiance ended up on the Flying Dutchman?" He teased.

Elizabeth said nothing but gazed at Lydia questioningly. She bit the inside of her cheeks and didn't say a word. She knew why. But she didn't want to tell Elizabeth. It was all to do with Jack's plan and she understood why he did it. Sort of. Like she was beginning to strop, Elizabeth ripped out the compass put it in Lydia's hand, opening it and letting it spin and spin until it landed. On Jack.

"Stop downplaying your feelings Lydia," She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not downplaying-"

"Yes you are. I need some time alone okay. I'm worried for Will," And without a response from Lydia she stormed away.

••••••••••

A few hours had flew by since then, Lydia helping out round the ship as much as she could. The only ones who had the faintest idea of where they were going was Jack and Gibbs, Lydia not understanding the navigational charts. It didn't matter much however, she knew they were heading in the right direction. Leaving Elizabeth alone proved to be quite difficult. She would mope around deck occasionally talking to James or someone then staring off to space. Her eyes were caught on anything but something of use, like the ground or the wall. You could argue they were enticing. The dark oak appearing almost scorched yet perfectly intact. No wonder Elizabeth liked to stare at it. But the reason she was staring wasn't because of the beautiful wood, it was because of Will. Her mind trailed off to all negative possibilities. Finding her way to the stairs, Elizabeth crashed down and thought to herself about what could be happening to her fiance. Lydia soon joined her as as much as she was fine to leave her alone, Lydia didn't like to see her best friend so down.

"Are you still thinking of Will?" Lydia asked.

"Yes. I just have to know he's alright," Elizabeth replied.

"I promise you he is. He was determined to find that key he will be determined to get out," Lydia took her hands in hers.

"I guess you're right. I have faith in him," Elizabeth nodded "if it's not too much to ask, why do you think you don't love Jack?"

That question didn't really have a clear answer. She was attracted to him though there was always a part she felt off about. The pirate part she assumed. But then she remembered she's a pirate too. Lydia really had no reason not to love him.

"I guess it's the whole love thing," Lydia said "I went my whole time in Port Royal never finding a man and out of nowhere this pirate shows up and completely sweeps me off my feet. Quite literally in some occasions. I guess I never thought you could fall for someone so quickly like this."

"But Lydia what's the fault in that? Will and I went years being petrified to express our love and now it's hard to tear ourselves away," She chuckled "Jack is a peculiar man. But not an unlovable one. He's nothing like the men of Port Royal and that's a good thing. You need a man who will take you on these crazy adventures and make you feel more alive then ever. That's exactly what Jack can give you."

"You're right," Lydia admitted.

"Of course I am. Now we can finally stop having these talks," Elizabeth grew quiet.

"I'm sorry. I keep bringing up Jack when it's Will we should be thinking about," Lydia looked down.

Although they wanted to not think of Jack, that didn't seem to work as that exact person came stumbling past and sitting next to Lydia on the stairs. He had a rum bottle in his hand which he offered to Lydia but she turned it away. When he moved his gaze to Elizabeth and saw she was forlorn he set his bottle in Lydia's hand and shuffled closer to Elizabeth.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack noted.

"I just thought I'd be married by now," Elizabeth rolled her eyes "I'm so ready to be married."

Jack looked between the two girls then to his bottle, taking back from Lydia and uncorking it, offering it Elizabeth this time. Elizabeth took it and had a rather large swig, forcing Lydia to make a feather impressed noise.

"You know..." Jack winked at Lydia "Lizzie, I am a captain of a ship, and being Captain of a ship I could in fact perform a "marr-i-age" right here... Right on this deck. Right... Now. Although you would only be a spectator as it would be between Lydia and I."

"No thank you," Elizabeth scoffed and got up to leave, letting Lydia chase after her.

"Jack not right now," Lydia called over her shoulder.

"Why not?" He stopped her chasing Elizabeth "we are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us."

Stopping to one side, Lydia rested an arm and didn't turn round to him. He had to have been a bit drunk otherwise he would have never came up with that idea in the first place. He'd never mentioned courting before. You would assume he'd want to be a free man for as long as possible. Be with any woman he wants to be with. He really is smitten.

After discussing about how Elizabeth didn't want to talk about Lydia and Jack, Jack did seem to know how to throw it in her face. Not that they had much to throw in her face. Will and Elizabeth were soon to be married while Jack and Lydia were playing mindless games. If that's what you could call it. Being so close you would argue they were together but they refused to accept they both had feelings there. It was a tiresome game. Constantly having those moments but them fizzling out before much more could happen. They cared for each other, that was an clear fact yet they kept missing things. Like their lines would cross without them realizing until much later. In the moment it seemed they were smitten but then that moment would leave and they were back to a confused mess. Some might want to slap them and scream that they were being silly and should just get together. Some could mean many people.

So what if Lydia played something his own act back to him? Become something Jack hadn't seen before. She wanted to know if he could handle Lydia being a bit sassy back for once. Perhaps then she could not feel so flustered for once.

"Oh. Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center," She playfully said before peering over her shoulder "and personal hygiene."

Jack sniffed under his arms and pulled a face.

"Trifles," He approached her "You're joking. I can see that cheeky grin. You will come over to my side. I know it. But you are already there so-"

"You seem very certain," She mocked back.

"One word love. Curiosity," He rested an arm behind her so she wouldn't slip away "you long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act of selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist. And that day was a while ago."

"Maybe you and I are alike," She said and he raised a brow at her "and there will come a moment where you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments," He began to walk away "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Lydia followed after him as he made his way further down deck. All thoughts of where Elizabeth went off to had gone and now she just wanted to see this little talk through.

"You'll have the chance to do something..." She stood close to him "something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh I have faith in you," She turned to him "want to know why?"

"Do tell dearie," Jack said, eyes on the sea.

Slowly Lydia crept into his eye line, leaning her back of the ship. Jack tried to avoid his eyes falling onto her but it was hard with her so close to him. He felt a strange feeling as if his breathing began to pick up. And he wasn't sure how she was doing it.

"Curiosity," Lydia said breathly "you're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow," Lydia took a breath and let out a soft laugh "you won't be able to resist. You might even get something you've be longing. Like a kiss," Jack was so caught up in her words he began to edge closer to her, as did she "you're going to want to know what it tastes like."

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said eagerly.

"But, seeing as you're a good man," Lydia murmured as Jack brought up a hand to brush some hair from her face "you'd be willing to wait for the reward until you completing something honorable."

Jack kept leaning in as if to kiss her, Lydia's heart racing yet she still held her same tone. It was exciting. Acting like this. She could see why Jack seemed to play like this all the time. There was something invigorating about seeing Jack this way. Especially after always being the one to fall at his feet. With a gasp jack pulled away, gazing at his hand in shock.

"I'm proud of you Jack," Lydia smiled.

"Land ho!" Gibbs screamed for the entire ship, instantly knocking the two out of their trances.

"I didn't know you could do that," Jack spun back to Lydia "I feel really weird."

"Flustered?" Lydia giggled as she jogged away to see the island.


	18. Chapter 18

#  Chapter 18 

A small and barren island sat in a cluster of other lands, the water almost clear around it. As they rowed their way in Jack held his jar of dirt tightly, avoiding anyone's gaze. Pintel and Regetti argued about how they were rowing, taking up more time that what I would have took just to row them to shore. They even started to argue about how to pronounce kraken which wasn't what Lydia expected them to be doing this close to shore.

Finally at the beach, Jack dumped his jacket and scooped up a shovel, leaving Pintel and Regetti behind. The beach was a light beige and soft, the group leaving a trail of footprints behind. None of them uttered a word as they made their way to the digging spot. They crossed beaches and water and even a small grassy area before they reached the spot in question. Elizabeth had the compass in her hand as she came to a stop amungst a small hilled sand pit. She looked around and to the compass going back and forth from where she was standing to further back. Huffing she slumped to the ground and threw the compass aside.

"It doesn't work," She announced "and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Flouncing his way over, Jack peered down at the compass and saw it spin to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Yes it does," He said "you're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Move."

Like she was a bird, Jack beckoned Elizabeth away, her scrabbling to her feet and beside Lydia. Jack whistled for James and he groaned and began to dig, serving well as an servant. It was funny, seeing James go from something so high to something so low. As James dug for the chest, Jack sat criss- crossed with his eyes closed, like he was meditating. Lydia didn't see much point to that, standing next to Elizabeth she knew the chest was here it was just a matter of James digging it out.

Thump.

He hit it. Jack's eyes opened immediately and all four of them surrounded the hole. Below a large metal chest was covered in sand. They lifted it out and using the shovel Jack broke the lock, discarding it before opening the chest.

Hundreds of letters and notes lived inside, each sealed to what appeared someone very special. There were dead roses and jewelry, addressed to what must have been his love. And under all of that, the part they desired the most, was the chest of Davy Jones. Carvings of tentacles and hearts raced across the Black metal, rusting ever so slightly. The four all leaned in and there it was. The pulsing of the heart. The thuds, slow and steady showed that they found it. Now all they need was the key...

"It's real," Elizabeth said.

"You actually we're telling the truth," James chuckled.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised," Jack gave a tight lip smile back.

"With good reason!" Someone shouted from behind.

Lydia didn't know how he heard what Jack said, he wasn't exactly loud, but as she spun around she was met with a very wet William Turner. Elizabeth's face lit up as she sprinted towards the man, enveloping him into a huge embrace.

"You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth's words came tumbling out.

The two kissed and Lydia felt a soft laugh as she saw Jack's nervous face. She was more than happy to see Will was alright. Leaving him felt so terrible. So wrong. But now he was here everything would be alright. That also means he probably has a key hidden in that soaked jacket of his.

"How did you get here?" Jack looked around in all directions.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet," Will joked to the pirate.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack played back.

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," Will said.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your depth with Jones..."

"What?" Elizabeth questioned.

Both Lydia and Jack looked to each other and gulped. Lydia knew Jack had another reason to send him to get the key. Lydia could see why he sent him. Just maybe he shouldn't have gone alone. Glaring at Lydia, Elizabeth held her fiance tightly. Lydia did tell her what happened, even if she made it out less bad than Will seemed to.

"I was reunited with my father," Will continued.

"Oh well... You're welcome them," Jack said.

"Everything you two said to me was a lie!" Elizabeth stormed towards them.

"Elizabeth-" Lydia tried to reason but Jack interrupted.

"No love it's alright," He stepped in front of her "pretty much. Time and ride love," he got cut off as Will began manuver the chest "oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will said with the key in his hand.

Just then Jack tore out his sword, settling next to Will's head. Gasping Lydia felt her sides but remembered she stupidly didn't bring her sword. In fact she never found in when she returned to Port Royal. Probably have Beckett or someone to thank for that. Lydia didn't want them arguing, it wasn't going to solve anything, especially with a beating heart so close by.

"I can't let you do that William," Jack spoke as will turned to face the sword "cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Slowly Will backed away from the chest, key still in his hand.

"Now, if you please," Jack nodded for Lydia to get the key.

She scoffed and held her hand out to Will. If she was going to have to pick a side it would have to be Jack's, her trusting in him heavily at that point she didn't want to go back on their word.

"Will just hand it over," She said.

"I keep the promises I make Jack," Will ripped out Elizabeth's sword and backed them further away "Lydia I can't believe you're doing this. I intend to free my father. I hope you're there to see it."

"I can't let you do that either," James suddenly decided to join in "so sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack attempted to stroll up to him but was cut off when James sword pointed to him instead.

All three men were in a stand off, Elizabeth and Lydia on the outskirts rolling their eyes at them. This would only end badly, Lydia just hoped not for Jack or Will. Sorry James.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," James said lowly.

"Beckett also desires Lydia but I doubt you'd hold up that part of the bargain. The dark side of ambition," Jack trailed on.

"I'd quite like to stop mentioning my ownership from a one Cutler Beckett please," Lydia butted in.

"Maybe not but I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," James ignored Lydia's inquiry and just smiled.

And just like that the men swung into battle, going back and forth between each other. They stumbled down the beach and past the two girls, them both yelling for them to stop. Swords swung and clashed crazily, sand flying around them.

"Stop it!" The two women screamed.

"Ugh they aren't going to stop," Lydia began to pant "guard the chest I'll stop them!"

"Why am I having to guard the chest?" Elizabeth sulked.

"Just bloody do it okay!" Lydia screamed back chasing the three boys.

Catching up to the three boys, Lydia saw them swing their swords aimlessly at anyone who would come near. Kicking and punching was also involved, each of them snatching the key from the other as they did.

"This is no way for grown men to settle something!" Lydia tried to get between them but quickly ducked as James swung his sword for Jack behind her "oh my God just put the swords down so we can talk!"

"Lydia love stay back!" Jack shouted out.

"Not until you all stop this childishness and be men!" Lydia screamed back.

Grunting Jack swept his leg under Lydia and sent her to the floor as they continue to fight up the beach. She yelped as she collapsed to the floor, moaning as she stood back up to chase them. It was kind of Jack to want to keep her out of harm's way but she wasn't going to rest until they stop acting like children. She eyed the key that got tossed from person to person and concluded if that's what they're after, she would have to grab it and get them all to calm down.

Circling each other the boys kept swinging and grunting, you could even hear Elizabeth screeching behind them but as she was so far they couldn't hear what curses she was spewing. Like they were performing a nursery rhyme the boys jumped around each other endlessly, Lydia attempting to see where that key went off to. But as they began to run after each other, she saw the key fall to the ground along with Jack and James. Swiftly she grabbed the key and took off for the forest area, hearing them run after her this time.

"I'm not giving this back until you all calm down!" She called back, jumping as Will appeared at her side.

"Lydia please!" He warned.

Stepping back suddenly, Lydia let Will collide with James who was on her other side ready for the key. However this only let her trip into Jack who snatched the key and continued to run ahead. The forest lead to a small destroyed chapel surrounded by many graves. Chasing Jack to the chapel she heard James quick on her heels. They jumped over the fences and into the chapel, Jack already climbing up the stairs. Without caring how hard he did it, James pushed Lydia to the side and sprung up the stairs, battling with Jack once again. Step by step they would play their swords to one another, James being a lot more hungry and aggressive they he's ever been with a sword before.

Will appeared just as Jack fell to the rope in the middle, falling down and sending Will hurtling through the air. As he reached the top, Will hit the bell, showing off the key in his hand. Lydia ended up jumping up the stairs two at a time, reaching the top and peering out to where James and Will were fighting. She felt two hands on her waist as Jack picked her up and moved her to the side to look out himself.

"Stay back dear," He said as he climbed out onto the ledge.

However Lydia wasn't going to let them slip by and possibly hurt one another so after a brief moment she climbed out after Jack, wobbling slightly on the small ledge. They hopped into a separate part of the chapel, Lydia taking her time not to fall and hurt herself.

"You are all mad!" She screamed with a death grip on the side of the wall.

"Lydia I said stay back!" Jack replied.

"I said you're all acting childish which you still are!" She shouted.

The key was still loosely in James hand, Jack reaching out to grab it but each time falling short. Slowly stepping out after them, Lydia kept her distance but eyed the key and waited for Jack to snatch it. But when he did James noticed straight away, both him and Will spinning to attack Jack this time. With one quick movement, James nocked Jack's sword out of his hand and had his pointed to him.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life," James said lowly to Will.

"Be my guest," Will panted.

"Let us examine that claim a moment," Jack began "who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to himself? Eh? So who's fault is it really? That you've ended up a rum pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" James shouted charging forward.

Dodging James sword, Jack rolled off the side of the chapel and next to his sword that was waiting for him. Clearly the other two hadn't noticed that Jack had the key so while they were busy fighting again, Lydia slipped by and down the side, gently landing down unlike Jack. As he began to stroll away Lydia quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"Jack give me the key," She said.

"What key?" He questioned even though the key was in his hand.

Huffing Lydia stepped forward to snatch the key and just as she pulled Jack back, she felt her foot slip and she fell to the ground again, taking Jack with her. She settled on top of him and saw him smirk up at her.

"That key," She reached out for it just as Jack flipped them over, pinning her hands over her head.

"This one?" Jack let the key dangle over her face "I thought you're on my side."

"I am," Lydia wiggled underneath him but his grip was too strong "but this is no way to settle an argument."

"Aye. I prefer this way," he leaned down to her face, tucking the key in his pocket.

"Get off!" She managed to shove him off her but with that he seemed to disappear.

Sitting up she heard a grunting next to her and spotted Jack had fallen into a grave. How ironic. Beginning to laugh, Lydia reached a hand down for Jack but faltered when he reached back for her.

"Not until you give me the key," She winked.

A strange noise began to ring in the distance. Looking over her shoulder that's when she saw a humongous wheel, equipped with James and Will battling on top, barrelling towards them. Ignoring her terrified glance Jack began to push himself out the grave, only to be taken with the wheel and flipped upside down. Lydia quickly sprinted after them, staying as close yet as far as from the wheel as she could. There was no way she would jump inside that thing, she could name at least 21 reasons why that would be a bad idea, not even after seeing the key fall from Jack and hook onto the bottom. A clang sounded and she saw Jack's limp body be tossed out the side of the wheel. She fell to his side and began to shake him awake.

"Jack wake up you idiot," She shook him roughly.

"Did you just call me an idiot," He shot up "I'm ever so slightly offended. Now come along!"

Standing up he took Lydia's hand and and sprinted after the wheel, all the while flailing his arms around like he always does. Once they reached back up with the wheel, Jack let go of her hand and leaped inside, running after the key as it came round to him like a conveyer belt. Will's face appeared at the side of the wheel, must have tripped, and he soon manuvered to get inside, taking the key into his hand. Lydia had to admit this was probably the most running she had done in a lifetime, her lungs were burning for her to take a break but she wasn't stopping until either she had the key or Jack did. She was impressed the boys could still stay inside, even after gown upside down and what not. All she had to do was run along side them and she was just tired from doing that.

Somehow Jack got to the top of the wheel again, reaching out for a tree branch as the wheel flew down a hill, the other two screaming as it did. He let go and landed by Lydia's side, showing the key in his hand with a grin.

"Well done," She laughed.

Jack didn't answer when he saw a strange fish man running with the chest in his hand. He looked to his side and spotted the pile of coconuts he had collected from fall down the tree and picked one up, twiddling it in his hand. Within a second he lobbed the coconut at the strange creature, somehow taking their head off in the process. The chest dropped beside them as Jack took Lydia's hand and strolled up to it. Guiding his body, the creatures head shouted orders that didn't seem to fall so well with his body, it crashing into a tree and stumbling down.

"Oh shut it," Jack said as he began to open the chest.

With a click the chest popped open, multiple details on it spouting out as it unlocked. Slowly Jack opened the chest, the thumping of the heart growing louder and louder. It cowered in the corner of the chest, pulsing steadily. Lydia audibly gagged beside Jack as he picked it up gently and examined it. A group of shouting started to grow louder as well however, and as both of them looked to their left they saw a group of the Dutchman's crew charging for them. Stuffing the heart down his shirt, Jack closed the chest and sprinted away alongside Lydia, her trying to hold down the sick that had relaxed in her stomach. It was a beating heart. And Lydia never like biology anyway. Her worst subject in fact.

Jack and Lydia made it onto the beach and was heading for the boat, water splashing around them when they saw Pintel and Regetti weren't guarding it. They hoped for the best as Jack emptied the jar slightly and dumped the heart inside. Once they jar was closed, they were immediately attacked by members of the Dutchman's crew, both of the grabbing an ore each to swing at the creature. As if everyone had been following them, the pair saw Elizabeth, Pintel and Regetti fighting down the beach, leading an impressive group of crewmen with them. With only an ore it was difficult to fight back especially when everyone else had a sword in hand.

Making a rather loud appearance, Will and James came tumbling by inside the wheel, it rolling round before falling to it's side. Now that the last of them had joined the battle came in full swing, Will and James taking a moment to catch their bearings before properly joining in. Jack and Lydia were lucky enough to be far away from everyone else, only having to deal with one creature who was very persistent for someone facing two maniacs weilding ores. These two maniacs weren't having much luck as soon the rest of the group were surrounding them, bringing their fishy friends with them. Swinging her ore around, Lydia accidentally swung Will round the head, earning a laugh from Jack who tried to hide it when he saw her face.

Will collapsed into the boat and of course that pulled Elizabeth out of her fight and two his side, glaring at Lydia. She didn't mean to hit him. Although it was rather funny.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered Elizabeth "unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said and she was correct, them being surrounded by the fish people.

"Not with the chest," James announced "into the boat."

James delved inside and retrieved the chest ushering the rest of them inside.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Don't wait for me," James replied, beginning to run past the rest of the group, chest in hand.

When they saw him charge away with the chest, the crew began to follow suit, completely forgetting the others that were right behind them.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack stuttered.

"Aye!" Pintel panted.

All at once they got in the boat, setting sale back to the Black Pearl. Lydia was next to Jack yet couldn't take her eyes off Will, who was still unconscious in Elizabeth's arms. It wasn't until they were back on the Pearl his eyes opened, settling on Elizabeth as she roamed over him.

"Will I'm awfully sorry," Lydia gave a sympathetic smile.

"What happened to the chest?" He asked.

"Norrington took it draw them off," Elizabeth explained.

Deciding to leave them to it, Lydia followed after Jack who still had his jar of dirt in hand as the crew loaded on the rowing boat. As they got up to the helm, Cotton was manning it well, jack eyeing up his capabilities.

"The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear," Gibbs gleamed.

He spoke to soon. Luck was not on their side today. As soon as those words left Gibbs mouth the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water, creating a ruckus of splashes. It was equipped with all its same crewmen, even what seemed to be more. And at the helm was the man himself. Davy Jones. Everyone on deck stepped back in fear, Jack's grip on his jar getting that much tighter.

"I'll handle this one mate," Jack faked a smile as he stepped ahead of them "oi, fishface! Lose something? Eh?" Luck was definitely not on their side as Jack fell down the stairs in a heap, shoving the jar back into view to show it was unharmed "got it! Come to negotiate eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got," he broke out into song "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

Holding the jar up in the air it was hard not to laugh at Jack's antics. Lydia bit her cheeks though when she spotted more than unimpressed Davy Jones on the other side of the waters. He said something to his crew and the mouth of the cannons began to open on their ship, Jack's face dropping instantly. The cannons spouted out like tongues from their guarded holes, revealing hundreds of cannons that were not just for show as they may look dressed in barnacles. The Pearl's crew cowered away at the sight, each making a noise to show their fear.

"Hard to starboard," Jack muttered.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated louder for Mr Gibbs.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will screamed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also another reference. Lydia said she could name 21 reasons not to jump inside the wheel. Well that is a reference to 21 jump street as I gotta keep the references coming. Totally random number of reasons but fun either way. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

#  Chapter 19 

Gibbs spun the helm to get the ship to turn away, the rest of the crew going into panic as they tried to slip away from the Dutchman. Lydia just froze. There was no way they could escape him, not matter where they went Davy Jones could follow, on land and at sea. Even as cannons began to fire on the Pearl, Lydia still stood beside Gibbs with a haze over her eyes. Even when more and more people rushed around her she stood still. Like she couldn't move. Like she couldn't breath. Surely this couldn't be their demise. But as wood flew all around them, she knew the Pearl was not going to survive this attack. She felt her necklace in her fingers then the beads in her hair and turned to search for where Jack had gone. She didn't have to search far though as he climbed the stairs, jar in hand, resting another arm round her when he saw her ghostly stare.

Shoving Gibbs out of the way, Jack took charge of the helm, grunting as he spun the stiff wheel. Elizabeth had joined them and was leaning over the side of the ship, watching the Dutchman in the distance. It's rotting body stalked after them, Lydia feeling her stomach drop. Sure she had dealt with plenty of pirates at this point but each time she felt more and more as if she was going to faint at any given moment.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth announced.

"Aye. We've got her!" Gibbs sounded relieved.

"We're the faster?" Will joined them.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us," Gibbs cleared "that's how she takes her prey but with the wind..."

"We rob her advantage," Lydia said.

"Aye lass."

But it couldn't be that simple. Could it? She looked to Will and they both seemed to share the same look. One of worry and concern as if that's not the last they were to hear of the Dutchman. Will had seen it's power, more importantly, the krakens power. Is that was is to come next?

"They're giving up!" Marty called from the ropes.

The rest of the crew cheered at once, Pintel and Regetti dancing around one another. Elizabeth hugged Lydia but she felt numb, she didn't like how this was going. Everything was way too easy. Jack pulled her into a hug after, refusing to let her go when he read her face. There was no good reason he would want to see her so distraught so he pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It is going to be alright darling," He whispered to her "we get through this together."

"My father is on that ship," Will grunted "if we can out run her we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate," Jack said indicating the jar "all one need is the proper leverage."

Thump. Something had collided with the ship. And sent the jar of dirt to the ground of the main deck, smashing it to pieces. Sand spread round the deck and as Jack and Lydia leaned down, there didn't seem to be the pulsing heart inside the jar. Yanking Lydia down with him Jack dug around the sand not finding the heart. They were screwed now. And there was only one other person who could have the heart apart from Davy Jones. And that man conviently left them on the island.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack began to panic.

"It's not here," Lydia murmured.

"We must have hit a reef!" A crewman shouted out.

There was a growling. A low gargle like a child in the bath. As the crew raced to the side they were met with the bubbles of the water, foggy up the depths below.

"It's not a reef!" Will screamed "get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth wondered.

"The kraken," Will replied.

Jack and Lydia looked to another and Lydia felt her breath hitch. She knew it was too easy. There was no way they could have escaped that easy.

"To arms!" Will called.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs also called.

"It'll attack the starboard. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will ordered the crew.

Jack stood up quickly and headed of in another direction, leaving Lydia to be handed a gun and ushered to one side of the ship. As the rest of the crew loaded their weapons she was guided as well as Elizabeth on how to load hers. Tall, slimy tentacles began to grow up the sides, a creaking of the ship with every inch they grew. Will kept the crew silent and ready for his signal, Lydia feeling her gun shake in her hands.

"Will!" Elizabeth wobbled.

"Steady! Steady," Will warned the crew.

"Will!" Both Elizabeth and Lydia's voices grew.

"Hold hold."

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Fire!"

A bang of the cannons cheered from below as their weapons blew down the tentacles of the kraken, it screeching in pain. The arms pounded down into the deck, the rest on board having to avoid the swinging of the arms of the beast. More cannons fired and more shrieking came from the monster, flailing around with no aim but to destroy. Lydia couldn't fire her weapon, it proved almost impossible when she had to avoid being squashed to death by tentacles. When the beast fell back to the ocean the crew cheered again, loving to prove that they are very premature to celebration. Because that surely wouldn't be the last they see of the kraken.

All the boats had been destroyed, along with many other barrels and supplies. Lydia pondered where Jack could have gone to, if not coming up with a plan to save them all.

"Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will ordered again.

While the rest of the crew followed Will's commands, Lydia set off to find Jack. She first went to the cabin, finding it in ruins. Their was a twang in her chest. She spent little time in their but the memories seemed to be murdered and laying in heaps before her. Their bed, covered in wood and glass, still looked too warm, reminding her of the feeling of Jack's arms around her. Closing her eyes she let the ruckus of the crew fall to a mere faint noise, saying a last goodbyes to this room. Like he was actually there, Lydia felt Jack's arms around her until she opened her eyes and saw she wasn't imagining it. It really was him.

"Come along dear I have prepared a boat," He ushered her to a secret area to which a boat was neatly hidden and out of harm's way.

"What about everyone else?" She tried to pull away but he only used more force.

"No time we have to go," He persisted.

"No!"

"No?" Jack let her go.

"I'm not leaving them to die!" She spat.

"Lydia please I'll only go without you," Jack felt his voice drop.

"Then go without me because I'm not leaving my friends, our friends, to die," She stepped away from him "I thought you were better than this."

Tears welled in her eyes. Was this what Tia described? The pain hurt to much. Much more than she could have imagined. To see the man she loved leave like this was not right. She admitted it. She loved him. And now she had to see him break every promise he's ever made to her. Tear away what they built because he was too much of a coward to stay and fight. Who was this man? This wasn't Jack. She wanted to run away, leave with him but she couldn't let those she cared for die. Not like this. How could she leave them behind. It would make her the sole thing she didn't want to see in herself. A pirate.

How many times will she be conflicted about that word. How many times must she go through this battle with herself deciding whether or not she accepted that word. She did accept it. But even if this was a pirate thing to do, to run away, to leave those behind, she wanted to be better. Show pirates do have morals. That their not as harsh as the whole world seems to tell them they are. She wanted Jack to prove that with her. Maybe even for her. She stumbled away and tried to keep from collapsing into a sob then and there.

Gun in her hands she found herself back on the main deck, crew men rushing around her, pushing her to the side of the ship. She didn't know what to do. If she could help or just clutch her gun like it was the last tie to Jack. Something that could give so much pain matched Jack so well. That gun was like him, harmful and dangerous and yet she held it for dear life. Elizabeth was ordering people around and tripped into Lydia's side, catching her watery gaze as she stared out to the ocean. She could see his small rowing boat edging away. Abandoning them. Elizabeth saw it too.

"Oh you coward," She spat, taking Lydia into a hug.

"He wanted me to go with him, I c-couldn't," Lydia began to sob in her arms.

"It's okay. We have to focus on staying alive now. Find that traitor later," Elizabeth steadied her as a rough thump shook them over.

The kraken. It was back. In unison thick tentacles shot up the sides of the ship, puncturing into inside and snatching anything it could. It ripped through the foundations and took the crewmen, their screams piercing the air. The men were ordered to heave, heave as strong as they could, a huge collection of barrels of rum. It would be hard for the men to say goodbye to their liquidy friend but they had no choice, everyone grabbing a part of the rope to yank the barrels into the air. Tentacles filled the lower deck, scrambling for any last beating hearts to tear away.

It was violent. The pounding from below. Lydia could hear the screeches but hurried to find a secure spot to shoot at anything that came to near.

On the rowing boat Jack came to a halt. He couldn't leave her behind. He would have forced her to go with him if he could. But she was right. It wasn't right to leave them all behind. He would hate to admit it but he was growing to love that crew, even Pintel and Regetti who he would forget existed every so often. But he couldn't let them die. In his hands. Lydia wanted him to show her he was a good man, that she could trust him. And now he felt he tore that away. Which he did but as much as his pride screamed for him to keep going, he subconsciously began to row back to the ship, hoping only Lydia knew he had tried to abandon them. He flicked open his compass and of course it pointed to her. Where else would it point. He told himself he wanted to run away but really what he really wanted, deep inside, around his chest area, was to save her. Be with her. His heart beated for her. His heart was always the part that shouted for what he should do. It clouded over his head that told him to leave them all, covered all the thoughts he had about escaping, and would only Invision her. Tell him to quit contemplating and go to her. It was almost annoyed he was taking so long to be with her, which seemed to be popular thought around these parts. He rowed vigorously back, desperate to get back before it was too late.

Lydia found herself backed against a wall, trying to blend in to the dark oak as if so the tentacles won't find her. More and more crew members were taken away, taking by the savage beast from below. They would be tossed in the air and taken to the water, where Lydia could only imagine what would happen next. That's when a tentacle hit her, knocking her gun from her hands and to another crew member who fumbled around with it for defense. Great. Now she was even more vulnerable than before.

It was becoming hard to see what was happening. When you weren't dodging tentacles you were dodging it's debris, more and more shouting around you. As a hand fell on her shoulder she came across Elizabeth with a gun in her hands, indicating to stick together to not loose one another. And so she did. They backed slowly to the cabin, Elizabeth aiming at the tentacles that would swipe towards them. She angled the gun high, where Will was hanging as he yelled for her to shoot just as a tentacle grabbed her ankle. Taken to the floor, Elizabeth screeched as she was dragged backwards Lydia running to help her friend. Luckily she didn't have to do much as an ax fell down and chopped the tentacle away, Pintel on the other side smiling at them.

Remembering the gun, Lydia spun around and raced for it, finding someone else snatch it and try and shoot the beast. He was rewarded with a rough grab and a swing into the ocean, Lydia gasping. As if the beast was toying with her, it swung the gun with the man until it was discarded on the top of the stairs. She stumbled to it, crawling up not to fall over. Lydia collapsed at the top just as a foot held the gun down. Grunting, she pushed and hit the foot, not exactly in the mood for whoever was casually standing by. So when she looked up at whoever was standing in her way she was met with someone she was definitely not expecting. Jack. He stood high and proud, looking down at her and winking. A smile crossed Lydia's lips.

He came back. He was a good man. He didn't leave her. Crouching down, Jack took the gun and Lydia scrambled up by his feet, holding onto his leg like he was the only thing that could protect her. And right now she was over the moon to have him there. Even in this circumstance. Ignoring the commotion, Jack angled at the swinging mess that was Will and the rum and waited perfectly, just enough time for Will to slip away. And he fired. The bullet rippling through the air and into the barrels, exploding them into a pop of orange. The tentacles were chopped to pieces, turned into a boney, fiery mess.

Lydia got up and enveloped Jack into a hug, not giving him any time to put the gun down. He hummed and pulled her closer, peering over her shoulder as the kraken disappeared into the sea. One by one the crew, or the little group that was left, got up from the floor and gazed over the side of the ship, a silence like no other.

"You came back," Lydia sniffled.

"Of course. I could never leave you behind. Or them lot," He chuckled slightly.

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs called from the main deck.

Jack pulled Lydia out of her hug and helped her down the stairs, discarding the gun.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat," Jack said.

They all hurried to the edge of the ship where Jack had left the boat, a pounding feeling in Lydia's stomach.

"Jack. The Pearl," Gibbs said.

"She's only a ship mate," Jack was almost lost for words.

"He's right we have to head for land," Elizabeth added.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel panted.

"We have to try. We can get back as it takes down the Pearl," Will concluded.

"Abandon ship," Gibbs said "abandon ship or abandon hope.

Suddenly Lydia was pulled aside by Elizabeth, patting down her hair and smiling. She was thinking of something. And Lydia didn't know if she liked it or not. They had no time for Elizabeth's plans. And this one surely wasn't one Lydia was going to like.

"Jack has to stay behind," She blurted out hushed.

"What Elizabeth no-"

"The kraken isn't after us it is after him. No matter where we go it'll follow. I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.

She was right. Lydia hated that she was right. The kraken was after Jack all along. If they head out in a longboat that could make them an easier target. That was what Tia was talking about. "There'll come a point where you are to decide wether you want to leave him again or join him". It was never if he was going to leave her it was if she was going to leave him. And she couldn't. She couldn't face not being with him. Letting him die alone without her. Without her kiss she promised. The only thing she knew to do was this.

"I'm going with him," Lydia decided.

"No Lydia no," Elizabeth shook her head.

"You said it yourself he has to stay. But I'm not leaving him behind. I love him Elizabeth," She finally admitted "I can't go on without him."

"I can't let you say goodbye like this," Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes.

"Then don't see this as a goodbye see it as a hello. Now get everyone on the boat and say we've elected to stay behind," Lydia began to move her to the boat.

"No I can't-"

"Please. I love you Elizabeth but I love him and I can't leave," Lydia whispered.

They gave one final goodbye and Lydia kissed her cheek. She wished she could say goodbye to everyone else but she couldn't, if Jack knew she was going to stay he would throw her on that boat himself. As they shuffled to board the boat, Lydia turned to face Jack. Her heart was thumping. So incredibly loud. He stared to the floor and seemed to accept his fate before he even knew what was to happen. He felt his hand along his ship in mourning, saying his last goodbyes to his beloved ship. Steadily Lydia followed after him, trying to picture what to say.

"Jack," Her voice shook.

He spun lazily to her, almost refusing to meet her gaze.

"It's not after them, it's after you," She closed the distance between them "you know what that means."

"I know. I am to stay behind," He tried to chuckle but it came out more breathless.

"But I am to stay," She said as she twiddled his hair "I was told to make a choice. To stay with you or to leave. I can't be without you. I couldn't manage before I can't manage now."

"I can't let you die for me," Jack stood closer, inches away from her face.

"I always knew you were a good man. I always knew there was that inside of you. Ever since we first met. I saw it," She wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't want to be anywhere that isn't by your side... I love you Jack."

Jack felt his heart skip. It cheered. It screamed in joy. He'd waited for that for so long. For her. From the moment he met her he saw that connection. Saw that attraction that drew her to him and to hear those words... was all he need before he descended away. With the her.

"I love you too Lydia. I waited so long to admit it love," His smile grew so wide.

"I think you've been waiting a bit too long for this. As did I," she closed her eyes and took him in a deep kiss.

A kiss like no other. Not like the one on the beach or on the cannibals island. No, this one was different. An eruption of fireworks appeared around them and all noise of the crew left. It was just them. Together. They say opposites attract. Orange and teal may be opposite on the colour wheel but they fit together so well. He had the perfect apple. And she had the puzzle piece that fitted perfectly with her. They had each other. And they could face the whole Armada if they had each other by their sides. Jack placed his hands on her waist and spun them round, letting her back hit the pole behind them.

He didn't want this kiss to end. To know he earned it, although a small gesture, danced around his heart in glee. When Lydia finally pulled away and rested her head against his, her breathing shook delicately.

"God I waited so long for that, Pirate," He smirked "you ready to face this? Be with me?"

"Always. Pirate," she giggled.

Giving up on suppressing his smile, Jack wrapped and arm around her waist and held her to his side, ripping out his sword. The tentacles of the kraken slowly rised as if taunting them. But they didn't care. They had each other. No grissly monster could scare them. The kraken reached high and showed off his mouth, showing them just where they were about to go.

"Well this is gross," Lydia laughed.

"Aye," Jack laughed back.

As the rest of its tentacles groped the ship, Lydia squeezed Jack's hand and held her head high. She wasn't scared of this thing. Not anymore. It slowly opened it's mouth as the the tentacles closed in on them both, preparing them for death.

"Hello, beastie," Jack had to get one final word in, if not was he really Jack Sparrow?

••••••••••

Darkness. That's what comes when you die isn't it? A cold, slightly damp, sensation that you can't get rid off. You try to claw at yourself, try to invoke some warmth but you are still. Parallelized. Floating in the oblivion. You've read about what happens when you die but you never come to terms with it. Never realize this is a real thing. This endless floating. Your mind blank, the only thing racing through your brain is how you really wish you you could pee right now. And you will. Because you have no control of you bowel anymore. It'll empty itself of it's last contents and wave goodbye to you lifeless body. Lucky thing. Gets to be free while you're in this prison of black. Alone. You're same clothes are on, showing the state you left in. Some get to die in gorgeous dresses, Lydia gets to die covered in kraken saliva. But she wouldn't mind. Her mind was blank anyway she had no control of the sticking mucus that slept on her clothes.

That was until she felt herself hurtling upwards. Like in her dream. But this wasn't the same. This time she felt air fill her lungs, spouting them to life and colour as she felt herself rise up. Gasping Lydia opened her eyes in a click of a finger.

She was in a bed. Not her bed. Not Jack's. A bed. Just a bed. When she looked around she found she was in a Captain's cabin, a blaring light shining from the windows. A warm brown circled the room, gold and blue accents detailing the walls and tables. It all appeared very Royal. Not of the Navy, but not of Pirates either. She patted down her body, making sure she still had all her limbs, and discovered she was dress in a white night dress. It was pristine and so white you could mistake it for a cloud. Her hair was still the same, still in Jack's beads and her necklace was still round her neck. But something was different.

Although just dying she had never felt more alive. More well. Zero wounds, zero after effects of death. If this was her heaven it was doing pretty well. However this was not heaven. Lydia thought if this was heaven she would have to face a huge man in the sky, deciding if she's worthy of heaven. Then she would be lead to wherever she would spend eternity but this was too quick. And not what she imagined for her heaven.

Quietly she got up out of bed and to the desk in the middle of the room, messing around for anything that would indicate where she was. Nothing. Just a load of mumbo jumbo that meant nothing to Lydia. She was never good at maps. She could paint them. Didn't mean she understood what they said. As a clicking of the door sounded, Lydia shot around to face it, grabbing a candle holder from the table and holding it out in front of her. The door opened and stood in the door way was a woman. No older than fifty.

She was beautiful. Greying hair sat in soft braids down her shoulders and over her neat pirate like clothes. But they weren't the normal pirate gear. They seemed too clean for that. She was tall and lean, a warm smile falling on her face matching her kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Lydia you're awake," Her soft voice reminded her of one she heard before. In her dreams.

Then it clicked. She knew exactly who this woman was. And she couldn't believe it didn't click sooner. Running towards the woman she was pulled into a large huge, tears wanting to spill.

"Mother," Lydia said but then she yanked back and thought if something "where's Jack?"


	20. Chapter 20

#  Chapter 20 

##  Things Have Changed 

Like waves of encouragement, the air brushed by Lydia's bare feet. It would often tug at her body yet nothing could tear her balance away. The muscles in her feet would bulge as she wobbled along, focused eyes closed tight. A smooth wood held her up high, Lydia being on the top of the main mask she could feel how high she was. Not that was the concern. That was the last thing to think about. Her brows furrowed as she continued to tiptoe across the mask, her eyes never opening. Steadily, she pulled her sword out, the tip brushing the air like it was excited to be free from it's leather cage. The sword settled by her side as she took her final couple of steps, right to the edge of the mask. This ship wouldn't move, she'd learnt that several days ago.

Deep breaths, in and out. Eyes blinking, desperate for Lydia to open them. Desperate to know she isn't too far over the edge. If she was she would know. She would have connected to the ground by now. A shifting was felt on the wood of the mask. Her opponent was here. One of the many.

Spinning on one foot she pointed her sword out to them, their barnacled face sneering at her. Lydia didn't flinch. Not even a wobble. The fish creature jumped forward and their swords clashed, Lydia smooth and steady while her opponent shook as they struggled to keep their balance. They couldn't beat her. It was only a matter of time until she won. Like she did with every other fight. Dancing down the mask Lydia spun her sword in her fingers as if it was weightless, taunting the creature. It blinked quickly at Lydia's moves, nerves slotting in. Smiling, Lydia brought down her sword in one quick swipe, cutting down the creature and sending them into a cloud of dust.

They faded away expressionless. Lydia only wiped her sword down the crook of her elbow, before stabbing it behind her at the creature that attempted to sneak up on her. Stupid barnacle face. Sliding her sword back into it's handle, Lydia raised her head and felt the breeze push her hair back. When she came here she was scared, she couldn't fight, or just not that well, and she was merely a nervous girl. Things have changed. So had Lydia. Perhaps it's true that death changes a person. You can mourn for years but if the person you mourn for comes back you find they aren't who you loved anymore. The cold bitterness shifts your gaze away from small insignificances.

Yet you never forget who you came here with. Though death tries to make you a new person some things never change. Like love you feel for someone. It could blare into your mind images of the rotting corpse that you are yet it can't overshadow those memories that mean so much. Those meant more to Lydia. Remembering all the good times, like painting in her shop. This place, the locker, supplied the bare minimum yet if you want something it'll pop into the air for you. She guessed Davy couldn't take her complaints that she didn't get any art supplies. It did have it's downsides however.

Like the blazing sun. It was never night here. You could got hours staring at the sun as it relaxed in it's same position. Laughing at you. Lydia wondered if this endless field of white had any water. She'd guessed that's why she was in this location of all places. Her place was the sea, so taking that away was to drive her insane. Though it was hard to drive her insane when her parents were right there to ground her. Comfort her. No matter how many of Davy's men were sent to test her, fight her, she had them for help. She grew used to the visits. So much she'd become such the fighter. A Mahogany was destined to become a seasoned swordsman. Another one of Davy's mistakes. Letting her to stay with her parents who were two of the best Pirates known to man. Silly fishface.

This place was hot. Always day meant the air was always dry. Lydia hadn't seen a pool of water for what must have been weeks, only having her families endless supply they were provided. She couldn't die again so even if the water was taken away she'd still survive. Although the pain of dehydration would last an eternity. Their ship was sat upright on a endless white field. All they could see were the faint mountains in the distance. A baby blue sky reflected off the bright oak of their ship. The ship that died along with her parents. It was just as beautiful as in her dream. Like it was still manned by a full crew, it was neat, tidy and clean, for only three people inhabiting it. Gold accents sat along the railings, just a bit chipped in places but begging to be touched. The masks blew in the wind peacefully. This ship was everything Lydia could have ever imagined. Climbing down to the main deck she heard her father clapping her as she reached the bottom.

"Well done!" He cheered "your training is really coming far."

Benjamin Mahogany was a tall man in his 50s with short greying hair and stubble on his cheeks. A warm deep voice accompanied his bright green eyes that sat in round shapes on his face. You could see where Lydia got her beautiful eyes from, although the colour being different.

"Yeah I think I'm ready face anything," Lydia panted.

"And I'm sure you'll come out top," Benjamin pulled her into a hug.

"Is mum almost back?" Lydia asked.

"She should be soon, I think we'll be in luck this time," Ben nodded to the distance.

"You think she'll find him?"

Him referring to Jack. They suspected Davy purposefully separated them when they died. And although being on this large outstretch of land, the Mahogany's were struggling to find the man. It was Port Royal all over again, sleepless nights or what Lydia assumed was night hours, keeping her awake concerned for him. She could only hope he wasn't going insane. She got the pleasure of company and had no idea if Jack got the same. Her mother would venture out to the unknown while her father trained her, finding it better to preserve Lydia's time and not have her waist it looking for people. They wanted her out of there. They've heard of a way out, if anyone should escape it should be Lydia and Jack.

When Lydia broke the news about her and Jack her parents were slightly shocked. They have heard of the crazy man that was Jack Sparrow but they didn't expect Lydia to fall for someone like him. No one did. But if she loved him they couldn't complain, at least he was a pirate. And not some noble man of England. Lydia also explained her becoming a legend, her parents slipping occasional clues of where her treasure could be. Of course they knew, they were the ones who left it there, but they wanted Lydia to be the one to find it. Another time.

"She's ventured every direction except west, he has to be out there somewhere," her father said.

"I hope he's alright," Lydia moved to sit down at a table to their side.

"How much was of a nutter was he again?" Benjamin had a clear English accent that made Lydia laugh.

"Ha ha, I'm being serious father," Lydia fake scoulded him.

"From what I heard he's a strong man, he will be fine," Ben sat across from her.

Apart from practicing her sword fighting, Lydia would spend days chatting to her parents at their table on the main deck. On a normal ship you wouldn't have a table like this in the way. But they weren't heading anywhere. She had learnt a lot more about captaining a ship here, she even learned how to read a map, which her parents were offended she didn't know how to read. They seemed to be able to catch up extremely easily, sharing stories of their times apart.

"Hello hello hello!" A voice fired from below.

Lucy Mahogany appeared from below deck, dumping her bag and crashing down on the chair beside Benjamin. Her hair was parted into two long braids, faint wrinkles showing her gorgeous smile for all its worth. Yawning, Lucy squeezed Lydia's hand as she leant into her husband.

"So?" Lydia encouraged "did you see anything?"

"Hmm," Lucy looked to Ben "well I didn't find him," She watched Lydia's face drop "but! I did see a ship. A large one with Black sails."

Lydia widened her eyes at once, her parents looked to one another.

"You found him!" She leaned over the table and hugged her mother "that's his ship! The Black Pearl. A beautiful ship all in black," She fell back into her chair "he's here, he's alright."

Exchanging another look as Lydia twiddled her necklace, her parents sighed and gazed back to their daughter.

"Go to him Lydia," Her father said.

"Yes we have to! He'd love you guys. We can go from ship to ship and tell stories and, and-"

"Lydia," Her father interrupted her "only you can go. We have to stay."

"What? No you don't we can all leave together! I know you guys have talked about a way out of here," Lydia stuttered.

"We can't leave," Lucy mumbled "we've been here for at least 15 years dear. The real world won't be the same anymore. We don't belong back there."

Lydia shook her head as tears fell down her eyes. She couldn't leave without them. If there was a way out of there she wanted to leave with them. Her parents each took a hand each and smiled faintly.

"But, but I can't leave you guys," Lydia sniffled "we were going to leave together."

"We never said we were going to leave with you. You and Jack belong to that world not this one," Ben said "we belong here. We've trained you and prepared you and now we have nothing else to teach. Go to him, care for each other. We're always here. Always."

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I just you back," Lydia replied.

"We will miss you. You've become a beautiful, kind, strong fighter of a woman. We couldn't be more proud to have you carry the Mahogany name," Her mother grinned.

Leaning in they all held together in a hug, resting their heads together. Her parents prepared her to travel to him, it would take a while but the ship wasn't far. New clothes were in order. Lucy gave her an old outfit of her own. Tan trousers that ended just below the knees, a large white shirt that Lydia left open at the top to show her necklace. A brown waistcoat kept the shirt nice and snug to her body and brown lace up boots. Finally a belt to hold her new sword was in order. It was her father's. A long blade with a mahogany handle, small detailing inscribed into the blade. Will would be jealous of this handy work. Her mother braided her hair into a half up half down look, using Jack's beads and piece of eight to add as accents. She even circled Lydia eyes with a light brown eyeshadow, just to add some definition. Other than that Lydia was complete. A new look to match a new person. The same but so much better.

Refusing to take much with her, Lydia prepared a small back with water and some food for the journey. She stood at on the ground by the ship for the first time, rocking on her feet at the new feeling. She took a hug from each of her parents as they tried not to cry.

"Good luck. Bring that fishface down!" Ben chuckled.

"Oh I do hope so," She giggled.

"We love you Lydia. Send our regards to Jack," Lucy winked.

"I love you guys too," Lydia felt her cheeks grow pink.

As she walked out to the unknown, Lydia felt rather clammy. She hadn't seen Jack for weeks. Stomach churning, she kept a medium pace as the sun board down on her. It's rays rippled onto her skin and made beads of sweat appear on her forehead. Like it was trying to push her back, the sun only felt hotter and hotter the longer she walked for. Her family ship had faded away and now she treaked completely alone on the chalk road.

Suppose this was the start to something new. She always had a feeling when something exciting was to happen. When a new adventure was arriving. She wondered what Elizabeth and Will were up to, wether they moved on and finally got married. If Elizabeth told Will the true reason why Lydia joined Jack. There was a way to get back to them. Although she didn't exactly have the map to get there. And Lydia didn't know how they were going to be able to move their ship to get there. She'd find a way.

Daydreaming, Lydia felt her feet begin to ache. How long had she been walking for? It must have been hours. Unbuttoning her waist coat, she'd tried to get as much of a breeze to touch her as she could, tying her bandana round her head to shield her forehead. Her water became drips now, her smacking the bottle to get the last remains. Taking a brief moment, Lydia tilted the bottle upright and smacked it roughly, grunting as she pulled it down.

A ship came into her vision. Not just any ship. A one dressed all in black with it's sails waving to her. Calling for her. Chucking the bottle she began to sprint to the ship, watching it grow in size with every step. There was a faint swinging noise and there was the man she was looking for, frowning as he patted himself down.

"Jack!" Lydia screamed "Jack it's me!"

"Lydia?" Jack squinted "oh my God Lydia!"

She began to laugh as Jack charged for her, tears welling in her eyes. The pair crashed together into a deep embrace, Jack swinging her around until they eventually fell to the ground. Jack wasted no time in kissing all over her face and neck, Lydia squirming to get a word in.

"Jack stop!" She giggled.

She forced his face in her hands and looked up to him before taking him into a passionate kiss. Gently, Jack swept his hands under her back and pulled her close, sighing against her. When she pulled away they held a trance they couldn't break. His perfect apple Lydia was back, and he was enjoying the get up. But he loved her in anything she wore. Jack brushed some hair away from her face and smiled wide. How he missed her. Trapped alone in his ship, hundreds of versions of himself provoking him.

"You're really here love," He murmured.

"Yes. I came to find you. And here you are," Lydia bit her lip.

"Where were you? I was worried something happened," Jack said.

"I was with my parents. There here too just east from here. They helped me find you," Lydia sat up with him.

"They aren't coming too?" He checked around until Lydia held his face again.

"No silly. I came alone for you. I can't be without you. They gave me their blessing you know," She winked.

"Oh really," Jack chuckled as he leant in to kiss her again.

She struggled to pull away as all jack seemed to want to do was kiss her. She couldn't blame him. She wanted that too. Amungst other things... But she wanted to know everything about his time alone. And figure out how to get away.

"You know when Elizabeth said you had to stay on the ship I didn't want to believe her. And when I stayed and we were eaten I-"

"It was Elizabeth who convinced you?" Jack butted in.

"No she didn't convince me to stay at all. Actually she wanted me to convince you to stay alone. But we both know that didn't work," Lydia laughed.

"That woman will be the death of me," Jack growled.

"Jack don't mind that," She held his hand "were here together and we're safe. And I think there might even be a way out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes my parents explained a way. Basically-"

There was a shaking of the ground and the two shot round to see millions of crabs disguised as rocks lifting the ship as if to carry it. Ignoring the pair the crabs dragged the ship along the ground, Jack scrambling to his feet.

"Love get on," He hurried lifting her up "come come."

Quickly the pair jumped into the ship and climbed aboard, Lydia shocked those tiny crabs could lift it in the first place. Although the ship moved rather slowly, Lydia and Jack scrambled for where to go, Jack leading her towards the main mask.

"Alright up there," He pointed to the very top of the mask.

"You have to be daft Jack," Lydia said.

"Yes but we're making an entrance alright," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We don't even know where they're taking us!" Lydia shook her head.

"Wherever they're taking us love we gotta look good doing it. You have the new look," He looked her up and down "I love it. Now up up we're doing things my style.

Lydia scoffed but gave in to Jack's request and began to climb the wringing, Jack closely behind so she wouldn't fall. Even though she'd been up the mask of her own ship this wasn't exactly the same. She never had to worry about the ship moving before. At the very top she held the pole tightly, Jack staring off to the distance beside her. The crabs brought them to a sanded beach, endless dunes instead of endless chalk. And just over the horizon, extremely far, Lydia caught a glimpse of water. The beautiful sea. Shooting a wide grin to Jack which he winked back to. Lydia mentally thanked the crabs for taking them. Or whoever brought the crabs to them.

Getting close to the last sand dune, the ship began to raise, Lydia wrapping her arms tighter to the pole. You wouldn't be able to rip her away, her grip like super glue. The water splashed ahead of them with multiple spots of brown on the beach, just to far to make out. She could see movement and came to the conclusion they had to have been people, but how did a bunch of people end up on this beach in the first place? Peering at Jack, he was still looking ahead, either not noticing them or sticking to his manly pose he was holding. Lydia wanted to laugh but she didn't want to ruin his fun.

Dipping down the dune and gliding into the water, Lydia grunted and they shook down, playing it off like she was fine and not like she was panicking. How Jack could stay fine was beyond her. Like they had an audience, which they certainly did, the group of people followed with their eyes on the ship delving into the water. Lydia leant back and squinted, trying to make out who they were. It was terribly difficult at this distance. Once they were back into the water, jack helped Lydia down and prepared a boat for them to row to the beach.

"Who do you think they could be?" Lydia wondered, helping Jack lower the boat.

"Oh dear I think I have a feeling who it could be," He moaned.

Raising a brow she thought over the possibilities. It couldn't be his crew could it? How could they get here? As they rowed to shore, Lydia gazed round Jack to try and get a glimpse and her mouth fell open. It was. She could see Gibbs and Cotton, even Pintel and Regetti running towards them. If they weren't on a rocking boat Lydia would have jumped for joy.

"Stay cool love," Jack said.

"Why?" She sniggered.

"It might not even be them," He replied.

"They look pretty real to me," She smiled.

"They always do."

At the shore Jack hoped out and held a hand out for Lydia, her not too pleased she was already ruining her new boots. They could have lasted a bit longer. The crew was still charging for them, as well as some others Lydia didn't recognize. Bit of a random group. Not being able to contain her smiles, Lydia held Jack's arm as they sauntered over to them.

"It's the Captain! And Miss Mahogany too!" Gibbs cheered "a sight for sore eyes! Jack!"

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack commanded.

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then," Jack said as Lydia gave him a questioning look.

"Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that-"

"Jack hey," Lydia snapped her fingers at him "what are you doing?"

Jack glared at his crew and then to Lydia, reaching forward to pat her face. She swatted his hand attempting to picture what he was checking her for. When he was satisfied he reached for Gibbs but hesitated, supposedly not wanting to touch him.

"Sir, you're in Davy Jones locker," Gibbs clarified.

"I know," Jack faltered "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

Lydia turned to the crew and smiled gratefully, not having a clue what Jack was going on about.

"Jack Sparrow," a voice Lydia hadn't heard in a while spoke up.

Jack and Lydia turned to see one Captain Barbossa standing at the end of the crew line with his hands on his hips. He looked wet, as did everyone else, yet his clothes and beard were still the same from when they last met. Back at the Isle de Muerta. Taking Jack's hand Lydia bit the inside of her cheeks. They hadn't seen this man in almost two years and now he was standing rather drenched before them. Although Lydia didn't seem too thrilled to see the man Jack fixed on a very fake smile.

"Oh, Hector. It's been to long hasn't it?" Jack strolled to him taking Lydia along by his side.

"Aye. Isle de Muerta, remember? You shot me," Barbossa accused.

"No I didn't," Jack chuckled.

"Glad you two admitted yer feelings. It was painfully obvious," Barbossa grinned.

"Did everyone really know before us?" Lydia asked no one in particular.

Everyone seemed to nod and look away, a rosy colour appearing at Lydia's cheeks. Maybe she was more clueless than she thought.

"Tia Dalma, out and about eh?" Jack tugged Lydia along "you add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia attempted to process what he had just said, tilting her head to the side. When he wanted to, Jack liked to use a lot of big words, even if it didn't make any sense to those around him. It was only then Lydia noticed Will at Tia's side, which had to mean Elizabeth was there somewhere.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will muttered.

"Well we've technically had a lot of visitors that weren't real. I've had several of Davy's men try to scare me," Lydia joked.

"Really?" Jack broke away from interrogating everyone.

"Yeah. What who visited you?" She scrunched up her face.

"No one," Jack murmured then turned back to Will "William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here would you?" Jack said cockily "so you can't be here. Q. E. D. You're not really here."

"Jack don't be unreasonable," Lydia nudged him slightly.

"Jack."

The couple spun round suddenly and Elizabeth Swann was stood at the end of the line, pushing through the crowd of unrecognizable men. Lydia fought the verge not to jump out and hug her there but after Jack's grip on her hand got even more solid at who was stood before then.

"This is real. We're here," Elizabeth said.

"She's right Jack," Lydia stood closer to him "do you really think they would leave us alone for one minute?"

Jack took a brief moment to think over Lydia's question before shaking his head. It was no secret this group of people liked to pop up whenever Lydia and Jack have a second alone. They just didn't know why they were here now.

Dragging Lydia along, Jack marched down the line of crewman and stumbled towards Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" He whispered.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"We really never catch a break do we love," He then whispered to Lydia.

"It does seem that way," She chuckled.

"We've come to rescue you both!" Elizabeth called from the end of the line.

Spinning round Jack glared to Elizabeth, squeezing Lydia's hand. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to tell him it was Elizabeth's idea for him to be eaten by the kraken, Lydia rocking on her feet beside him.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you," Jack stalked towards Elizabeth "but it would seem that as we posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and in not sure as I'm in the mood."

"Jack," Lydia moaned before he batted her away.

"I see my ship. Right there," Barbossa gestured to the Pearl.

Following Barbossa's hand movement, Jack's head pocked round the crew to stare at the Pearl in the distance. Taking the opportunity, Lydia smiled to Elizabeth to reassure her. Jack was acting very loopy. More than usual perhaps.

"Can't spot it," Jack announced "must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack, Lydia, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones," Will stomped his way over "he controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma said.

"We leave you alone for one minute, look what's happened. Everything's gone to pot," Jack replied.

Taking off back to his ship, Jack kept a firm grip on Lydia's hand, like she was doll Jack took everywhere with him. She wanted to stop and talk this through. He wasn't wrong everything had gone to pot since they left but that wasn't call to leave them to it.

"Aye. The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs shouted for them.

"And you need a crew," Will grunted.

Halting, Jack spun them round to face all the familiar faces ahead of them. Each of them raised they brows to the pair, more specifically Jack, and was eager for his response.

"Why should we sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you convinced this one to go with me," Jack tilted his head to Lydia.

Lowering her head, Elizabeth looked anywhere but to those around her. Like a flock of chickens, the group opened their mouths in shock, clearly Elizabeth not telling them the full story. Lydia elbowed Jack in the side and clenched her jaw.

"She didn't convince me to go anywhere. She wanted me to just leave you to die remember but I couldn't let that happen," Lydia waved her arms around.

"Oh but that makes this so much better. She still wanted me to die," Jack retorted.

"Yes but... oh forget it you're right," Lydia sighed.

"See, four of you," Jack grinned watching the shocked glances still in Elizabeth "oh she hasn't told you," Jack strolled to them "you'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

Shooting Elizabeth and Will one last grin, Jack went to talk to other crew members, leaving Lydia alone for a while.

"I'm sorry about him. We've been separated for weeks I think he went a bit..." Lydia did a weird hand gesture "while he was alone."

"To be fair he has a point. I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.

"No no it's not your fault he'll get over it. How are the newly weds? I assume you finally got married," Lydia smiled.

However that faltered when Elizabeth and Will's smiles faded and they refused to look to one another. What did she miss while she was away? Barbossa was back Lydia assumed a lot but this? This was not what she expected. These two were perfect for each other, she'd been waiting since they were kids.

"Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to sail!" Jack ordered then wrapped and arm round Lydia to lead her away "come on love."

His compass was in his hand in seconds and was already spinning. And it just kept spinning. Before it pointed to Lydia but now it didn't have a clear point. He did technically have Lydia, although they didn't know what they were. Such a grey area lied between two in relationships, what could the compass point to? What could it point to when Jack didn't know what he wanted next? Gazing up to him, Lydia twiddled her necklace, pushing the compass closed and helping him put it away. He shouldn't have to worry about what he wanted. Sometimes if you don't know what you want it could mean you already have it. If he didn't desire anything right now that couldn't be a bad thing. Perhaps he just needs to find out what his objective is next.

"Jack..." Barbossa spoke from behind them "which way are you two going, Jack?"

Pulling a face, Jack agreed to let the rest join, not matter how much he wanted to punch each of them in the face, including Elizabeth. He would never hit a woman but this woman in particular did like to get on his nerves.


	21. Chapter 21

#  Chapter 21 

"Trim that sail! Slack windward brace and sheet!" Barbossa and Jack screamed over one another.

Two clashing Captains was a bad idea from the start. Both men stomped down the ship shouting their conflicting orders to the crew like a game of Simon says, Gibbs trailing behind trying to figure out who to follow. Of course Lydia was going to follow Jack, she didn't exactly trust Barbossa after what happened in the Isle de Muerta but seeing the crew hussle around, she felt a bit flustered herself. It's not every day you have two yelling Captain's whistling different orders.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa growled.

"No, what are you doing?" Jack snapped back widening his eyes.

"No what are you doing?" Barbossa's voice grew louder.

"No what are you doing?" Jack's voice mimicked him.

Watching the two bicker, Gibbs tapped Lydia on the shoulder and motioned for her to intervene. Not something she wanted to do but with a huff she strolled up to them, awkwardly smiling.

"Barbossa the Captain is giving orders," She said.

"Yes exactly the Captain of the ship is giving orders!" Barbossa screamed again.

"His ship, makes him Captain," Lydia tried to reason but with Jack smugly giggling behind her, it proved to be rather difficult.

"They be my charts dear," Barbossa waved it in the air.

"That makes you "chartman"," Jack butted in.

"Stow it! The three of you! That's an order! Understand?!" Pintel shouted beside them.

The shock of his voice made the three spin round slightly to the short man by the stairs. Jack's lip twitched, not enjoying being ordered around. A staring war started, each man glaring at each other while Lydia eyed up the charts in Barbossa's hand. Her parents told her there was a way out, those charts could be awfully helpful. When Jack and Barbossa didn't seem to falter, Pintel uncomfortably laughed to himself.

"Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration," He said "sorry."

Like two young boys fighting over who gets to play first, Jack and Barbossa hurried up the stairs, pushing each other away with every step. Lydia quickly followed after them, nodding to Pintel and Regetti behind her. It was worth the try from Pintel but they were dealing with two of the most stubborn Pirates in the Atlantic ocean. She joined the pair at the top and stood by Jack's side, seeing Barbossa bring out a rather impressive telescope, edged with a rusting gold. Attempting to show he was not intimidated, although anyone would be after seeing the size of that thing, Jack pulled out his own telescope, it not comparing to Barbossa's in the slightest. It was extremely small and Jack seemed to be struggling to open it fully, showing just how rubbish it was.

Bringing his telescope down, Barbossa gave side eye to Jack yanking open his scope, holding back a laugh. Jack gave up and left Barbossa to what Lydia assumed was Captain the crew.

"Don't worry Jack. I'm sure everyone prefers you," She winked.

"Oh that I'm sure. I guess I need to invest in some fancier supplies," He said.

"I'm sure we can find something," Lydia rubbed his arms.

••••••••••

Night came for the first time in weeks in the locker. The sun finally said goodbye and the moon finally decided to arrive. Sat by the railings, Lydia gazed at each star in the sky, tracing the constellations into shapes in her mind. A fog had settled around them, blue mist floating through the air. It was comforting having darkness, Lydia's eyes seemed to be able to rest. Not have lights blaring over her all hours of the day.

A little while later Elizabeth joined Lydia, fiddling with her clothes. When Lydia gazed at her she appeared distant, almost guilty. Lydia didn't blame her for she did, but she didn't know what else she could have done after to feel guilty about.

"Do you know, this is the first night I've seen in weeks," Lydia said.

"Really?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yes. It's crazy how things like this become so special after what we went through," Lydia mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Lydia," Elizabeth replied.

"For what?" Lydia chuckled.

"For everything. I watched you die, I saw the ship being eaten. And if it wasn't for me, you would have been right beside me," Elizabeth whimpered.

"That's the thing. I'm glad I died. It sounds pretty morbid and don't tell anyone because it's preposterous but I don't regret it," Lydia shuffled around to face her "if I didn't stay, I would have missed telling Jack I loved him, I would have missed seeing my parents for the first time in 15 years. You could almost say I'm grateful. But it's not your doing. I would have stayed with or without you telling me."

Elizabeth sniffled as Lydia pulled her into a hug. You couldn't say it was normal for being grateful you died, although all previous events lead Lydia to it, lead her to do what she did. And she never regrets it for a second. Things have changed, people do too, she didn't want to contemplate what would have happened if she didn't go with him. It would waste so much time she didn't have. She loves him. And she is proud to. If dying for someone she loved could make her like Juliet, Jack was her Romeo. Except they didn't have two conflicting families who hated each other's guts. In fact their families, some may argue are conflicting, encouraged it before they even knew themselves.

You could be so blinded it takes others to tell you something is there. Sometimes it takes others to guide you to that place or person. That isn't a bad thing. You can see things you didn't see before.

"You finally told him," Elizabeth gleamed.

"Yes I told him I loved him. And told me he loved me back. It's crazy, I've never felt happier," Lydia said.

"I'm so happy for you two," Elizabeth murmured.

"What's going on with you and Will?" Lydia pondered, watching Elizabeth's face fall.

"I lied to him. It's all we seem to do now, keep secrets and burdens," Elizabeth stuttered.

"You guys just need to talk. Seriously," Lydia said.

A gasp sounded around them, the crew walking to each side of the ship. Standing up Lydia leaned over to catch sight at what they were looking at. Bodies. More like spirits though, floating down the water passed them. Cries and whimpers rippled in the water, each body blue and decaying. They all looked in pain, forgotten as they swam far into the depths of the locker.

Once they were gone, boats replaced them. Thousands of them, all with a small lantern lighting their way. They ignored the ship as they rowed by, faces wiped clean of any expressions. Lifeless. As Gibbs loaded his gun, Will forced him to lower it, Lydia watching them sail by.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked Tia Dalma.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia informed him.

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa added.

Like small fireflies, the boats slipped by them, moving out of their way as they sailed the ocean of the locker. One by one they caught a glimpse of who was aboard. Navy men, farmers, even children rowed by, only looking ahead. When Elizabeth joined them, she spotted someone she perhaps didn't expect to see.

"It's my father. We've made it back," She said excitedly "father! Father, here, look here!"

"Elizabeth. We're not back," Jack warned her.

"Father!" Elizabeth grew hysterical following her father down the ship.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" Her father said from his boat "I think I am."

Slowly Lydia stepped back and moved up to comfort Lydia but Jack stopped her, wrapping an arm around her so she didn't go any further.

"No you can't be," Elizabeth whimpered.

"There was this chest you see," The Governor explained "it's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth ordered.

Lydia tried to yank herself away but Jack's grip only tightened, shaking his head to her.

"And a heart," The Governor continued "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line," She shouted to the crew "come back with us!"

Marty picked up a rope beside him, jolting around for what to do with it. Charging forward, Elizabeth snatched it from him and threw it over the water, it latching onto her father's boat.

"Take the line," She said to him.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," The Governor smiled.

"Father, the line! Take the line!" Elizabeth was hysterical again.

Hearing Elizabeth's cries, Lydia shot round and hid her face on Jack's shoulder, seeing enough of this. He forced his arms around her and took a deep breath. Elizabeth continued to run up the deck as the rope slipped away, her father getting further and further away.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia hissed.

Will and the rest of the crew ran over to her as Jack continued to hold Lydia in his arms. He didn't blink, he just watched. He was thinking. Of what no one knew.

"Please come with us! Please!" Elizabeth was cut off when Will ripped her away from the side "no! I won't leave you!"

"I'll give your love to your mother," The Governor said his final words.

"Please I won't let you go!" She screamed.

"Elizabeth," Will grunted as enveloped her in his arms, her sobbing into his chest.

As the crew went back to work, Lydia leant away from Jack and watched Elizabeth being lead away to the cabins for rest. Turning her gaze back up to Jack, he was still staring at nothing in particular. Brushing his hair away, Lydia forced him to look at her, Jack placing a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Taking her hand, Jack lead her to the Captain's cabin, ushering everyone else out the room and sitting down. He rocked back and forth with his head in his hands. Lydia didn't know what to call this. Captain Jack Sparrow appeared to be so deep in thought he couldn't speak, gazing at the dark floor boards. She stood in the middle of the room as he didn't turn to her. He was like a prisoner looking for a means of escape, yet their were no ways out. So instead he thought up any crazy idea to get him out. But this was planning to escape something, he had nothing to escape from. Only a way of saving himself, and possibly everyone else as well.

"Well?" Lydia broke the silence "Jack talk to me."

He patted the seat next to him and she took his request and sat beside him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What if I stab the heart?" Jack blurted out.

"What?" Lydia shook her head.

"I could stab the bloody thing and kill Davy Jones," Jack said.

"But that still leaves you becoming Captain of the Dutchman, and your heart replacing his," Lydia told him.

Like he was scared to, Jack met her gaze hesitantly. He told her everything with just his eyes. His watery brown eyes that seemed to project all the words to her. She wanted to stand up, start pacing, but Jack held her hands.

"You can't be serious," Lydia stuttered.

"Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. Doesn't sound too bad," He joked.

"But you can't. You heard what everyone says. Ferry souls to the next world, only allowed on land every 10 years. Jack do you really think I can that long without you?" She begged.

"I'm still not sure. You're right I can't go that long without you either," He held her cheek in his hand "but for some reason it feels like what I'm meant to do."

"Are you just doing this because of your fear of death?" Lydia asked "because if you are Jack-"

"No no love. Let's not worry about this now. I just got you back. I don't want to think about loosing this again," He rested his head against hers.

Their breathing synced as they held each other. She couldn't imagine going that long without him. 10 years is an unimaginable time to go. She struggled with just a year. How can she go 10? His turquoise beads grazed her forehead, as her brown ones grazed his. Jack reached out with his other hand and held her necklace, how it reminded him of that simple time when all he had to do was smile at her to get flustered. He wanted that back. A time before all this hassle. Before all this dying business.

"Listen to me love," He broke their contact "I'm only doing this if we have no other option. I don't want us to be doing all this again. All this sadness. I wanna see your flustered face again. I miss making you laugh."

"I want that to," She replied.

"Well then it's settled. Can you follow my lead darling and we take this all together again?" he gleamed.

"Aye Captain," Lydia smiled.

"Ooo I like that," Jack smirked playfully as Lydia smacked his arm "see it's already working."

Jack still enjoyed the idea of being the immortal Captain. Sail the seven seas forever without a care in the world. But that did come with a lot of responsibilities that Jack didn't not like at all. Plus being away from Lydia was nearly impossible, staring into her chocolate brown eyes he could watch forever. If it wasn't for her he would go straight in with this plan in hand. But they still hadn't even left the locker yet. Who knows what could be waiting on the other side when they return.

••••••••••

As the sun rose the next day, they were out of supplies. The last droplets of water dripped out the bottles, even the rum was gone, which shocked Lydia as they always had so much. Elizabeth sat alone away from Will, curled up in a ball. It was pointless to comfort her, Lydia had no clue what she was sulking about this time. She couldn't have been over her father, it had only had been several hours. Although feeling terrible for her, it didn't seem worth it to give her a fuss, just let her be to calm herself down.

Sat by Jack, she watched him spin round the map to try and decipher the codes. Her parents weren't particularly helpful after all, she could read the map now, but Lydia didn't know how to decipher the hidden code. From the looks of things neither did Jack, aimlessly turning areas to see if that would guide him in the right direction.

"Up is down," He said to himself "well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful."

Letting out a small chuckle, Lydia rested her head in her hands and watched the crew lounge around them.

"Why are these things never clear?" Jack wondered.

"It's probably right in front of us and we have no idea," Lydia laughed.

"What? Eh?" Jack shot out suddenly.

"I said it's probably right in front of us and we just can't see it," Lydia clarified, assuming he was talking to her.

But he wasn't. When Lydia looked up he was looking to each shoulder, eyes open wide.

"Come again?" He said "well that's even more than less unhelpful."

"Jack are you alright?" Lydia asked.

"I love the sea," jack ignored her "I prefer rum. Rum's good."

Lydia stared at him like he was going off the wagon. Which he definitely was.

"Once every 10 years," He continued "even longer given the deficit of rum. Oh I like that."

Every so often he was pause as if to let someone speak, or two depending on whoever were on his shoulders. After a moment he went silent, turning to the map on the table.

"Not sunset," He smirked spinning the map "sundown. And rise. Up!"

Suddenly jack shot up from the table, taking Lydia's hand and yanking her up with him.

"What's that?" He gasped, racing to the side of the ship with Lydia "what is that? I don't know what do you think?"

"Where?" Lydia looked up at him.

"There," Jack said but didn't point to anywhere in particular.

Soon Jack made a strange noise and ran to the other side of the ship, dragging Lydia along again. Gasping, she tried to keep up with the man, but always ended up falling into the side of the ship. Grunting, Jack waited for everyone to follow him before sprinting back to the other side, a pack of crewmen following like ducklings. Once he would reach each side, Lydia in hand, his shouts grew louder, warning more crew members to join them.

"What is it?" Elizabeth joined them.

Although being questioned thoroughly, jack still continued to ignore everyone, even Lydia trying to break her hand free. His grip was strong and forced her to keep up with him. Back and forth they went, the ship beginning to rock slightly. That's what he was doing. He was trying to tip the ship. And it was working.

By now everyone had joined in, Barbossa giving orders to those below deck. It became a good workout for everyone, if you came past you would assume they were all doing some type of mandatory exercise like at school. As they continued to sprint across deck, it was becoming a steeper and steeper run, the ship closer and closer to tipping. The sails joined in soon after, using their weight to help the ship fall, forcing those on deck to have to hold onto the side of the ship. If you weren't fast enough, you were going to fall, Lydia feeling her hand grip jack harder than he already was.

Unfortunately there was an unlucky person who wasn't fast enough, them tumbling down the ship and into the water. Poor guy. There was no time to save anyone however, the rest of them further running up and down the ship. By now they had done it, the ship had tilted so far that it would fall back down, the crew holding on for dear life. Another man fell next, crashing into the net below and crushed by a cannon. Lydia held back a noise and she focused on holding on.

"Now up..." Jack mumbled "is down."

Slowly the ship was enveloped into the deep waters, Lydia taking a deep breath before falling in. She kept her eyes shut tight not to have the salt water sting them, Jack placing a hand on her waist to calm her. Trying not to panic was difficult when she was forced to stay under water. That's what often happens, you're under for a few seconds then you grow panicked thinking you could drown. There was no time for that yet it was near impossible not to think about it.

As Lydia felt as though she was loosing air, there was a rumble below them, the air rising up. Confusingly. It didn't exactly make sense, how the air could push up like this was, but Lydia had no room to try and reason with it. A strong splash sent her to the floor, her taking a in the largest breath she could. They were all brought into coughing fits, emptying themselves of the water that clogged them. The ship emptied it's self as well, throwing the water overboard.

They had made it. They were back. Lydia had just been brought back from the dead. For a second time. Scrambling to get up, Lydia began to laugh as they rest rose. They'd really did it.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs said "we're back!"

"It's a sunrise," Elizabeth murmured.

"Pretty orange," Jack smiled at Lydia.

"Pretty turquoise too," She giggled.

Just like that Barbossa pulled out his gun at Jack, pulling the two from their loving smiles. Elizabeth and Will pulled their guns on Barbossa next and then Jack pulled his on Will, Lydia stepping back so he could have a clear shot. This only made Elizabeth pulled another weapon on Jack, making him pull another on her. Where on earth are they getting all the guns? Even Jack the monkey had one, aiming it at Cotton's parrot. Low move.

Another stand off. Yet another. But Barbossa began to laugh. And so did everyone else, their guns falling down as they did.

"Alright then!" Barbossa shouted as they brought all their guns up again "The Brethren Court is a-gathering and Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going. Lydia you should join too. There'll be no arguing that point."

"Why am I to go?" Lydia questioned.

"Exactly. If there's a Pirates a-gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack cleared.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're both Pirates," Elizabeth spat, aiming both guns at Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running," Will added, aiming his guns as well.

"Lydia you're a Mahogany. I'm sure they'll love to meet you. If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one," Barbossa called "till there be none left but you two."

"Quite like the sound of that, don't you love?" Jack smirked.

"Not really-"

Jack waved his gun at her annoyed. There was no way she would let that happen. Not with all her friends in harm's way. And she knew Jack wouldn't do that either, but he did enjoy being difficult.

"It's tiring having someone telling me the right thing to do all the time," He moaned.

"You're lucky you have me," She joked back.

"Aye," Barbossa stepped closer to the two of them "otherwise you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure with your plan?"

"Still working on that," Jack chuckled "but I will not be going back to the locker, mate. Neither will she."

Jack nodded towards Lydia as he pulled the trigger, his gun spouting out anything but a bullet. The powder, it was too wet for any of the guns to work. Yet it took all of them pulling their triggers to figure it out.

"Guys it's wet powder," Lydia said.

Barbossa sneered and walked off, Jack grinning goofily at Lydia.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel shouted, doing the motion with his hand.

It wasn't a bad idea, but no one was in the fighting mood anymore. They had all collected around the map once more, Will rolling it out on a crate.

"There's fresh water spring on this island," He pointed out "we can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party. We'll stay with my ship," Jack patted Lydia's back.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa glared.

"Why don't all three of you go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will smirked obliviously.

The three in question looked to Will like he just said some utter rubbish. Lydia trusted in him, yet Jack's ship Jack's rules. And she wasn't going to let Barbossa have his way in anything. When Will saw their faces he faltered.

"Temporarily," He said.

"Aye alright," Barbossa agreed.

"Alright," Jack said a lot quieter.

Once they were all in agreement, the group dispersed, leaving Lydia with Will. This wasn't the first time someone had to dispute with the two clashing Captains, it proving a highly difficult task.

"I trust you with the ship by the way," Lydia folded her arms.

"Thanks. Doesn't seem like either of them do," Will chuckled.

"You know what they're like," Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"Yet you follow one of them around like a puppy," Will said bitterly, looking away.

"Alright, bit much," she spat walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

#  Chapter 22 

Ignoring Will's previous comment, Lydia readied herself to visit the small island that layed ahead of them. The Pearl sat and observed them as they reached the sandy beach, several crewmen shuffling around her as she stood next to Jack and Barbossa. Something else had joined them on the beach however, something Lydia wasn't sure she wanted to see.

Covered in flies and other creatures, a decaying kraken lied dead on the sand. It's body was green and lifeless, seagulls eating away at it's flesh. It was rather odd seeing the great beast after what happened, Lydia cowering behind Jack in case it could suddenly spring up and move. But it wouldn't, it's life had been sucked away, golden eyes still open and frozen. Pintel and Regetti climbed the vile thing, poking at it and making jokes about how they slayed the great kraken.

As Lydia looked up into Jack's eyes, they were glazed, something obviously missing. He appeared more tired than ever, his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the beast.

"Still thinking of running jack?" Barbossa approached them "think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything... By and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back mate. Us three are living proof," He gestured to two stood beside him.

"Aye but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa said "there's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

Gaze falling to the ground, Lydia's thoughts ran to her parents. How they didn't want to come back at all, even after all they could have done together. It seems like Jack and Lydia never were gone at all, sprung back into the same action filled chaos as before. Nothing had changed, just a few newer faces joined the crew. They had changed, her and Jack, but everything around them seemed to fit right back to what things were, giving them barely anytime to process the effects of coming back.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then is it?" Jack wondered.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa cleared.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack said as Lydia rested a hand on his arm.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa replied solemnly.

"The world's still the same," Jack chuckled defeated "there's just... Less in it."

As Jack walked in to the natural spring they were after, Lydia held back with Barbossa, wanting to talk to the man for once without any distractions.

"How about you lass? I'm sure you don't want to be following Jack to the heart," Barbossa pondered.

"No I don't. We had prior arrangements that I guess have to tended to another day," Lydia trailed on.

"Your treasure?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes. Sorry that sounds awfully selfish-"

"No no lass I get ye. All sorts of commotion has gotten in ye way recently your crew has told me all about it," Barbossa smiled.

"Yeah well there's more important things right now than where my so called treasure is," She chuckled back.

The jungle path lead them through a vivid green trail, the crew walking one behind the other to reach the spring.

"You'll get yer time lass. That's a guarantee," Barbossa said.

Lydia didn't reply but smiled and nodded to the older man as they found the spring in question. They had to have had the wrong place as this was not what Lydia had in mind. Sprawled out in the water lied a pale body soaked of its colour, head down in the water. Barbossa splashed a finger inside and tasted it, spitting it out straight after. How he could just take a taste Lydia had no idea, choosing to stay behind Jack.

"Poison. Fouled the body," Barbossa clarified.

Leaning down, Pintel twisted the body to reveal a decaying face.

"Eh, I know him. He was in Singapore!" Pintel gasped.

Cotton's parrot squaked above them repeating what Pintel had said.

"Captain!" Marty called pointing in the direction of the ship.

As they each spun round they saw Regetti by the beach waving his arms around before pointing at the ship as well. They had company. Another ship was slowly approaching the Pearl, with torn sails and dark colours. When their eyes met the ship, the men that had joined them from Singapore raised their guns to them, surrounding the others who had no time to get out weapons of their own. Jack steadily pulled Lydia to him and away from the three guns pointed at her, only to have them trained on him as well.

"He's the Captain," Jack nodded to Barbossa behind them.

••••••••••

They had been conquered but the men of Singapore, them bringing the rest of the crew back to the Pearl in which the crew that stayed behind were already bounded and rolling their eyes. As they climbed on an unfamiliar Captain stood glaring at Elizabeth, her having an unnecessary amount of hands on her. The crew cheered their victory, guns and swords raised in the air.

"Sao Feng..." Barbossa introduced "you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng moved passed Barbossa and to the couple behind him "you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack wobbled.

With no hesitation, Sao Feng jumped forward and punched Jack in the face, everyone gasping around them. Lydia was quick to grab Jack and make sure he was okay, Jack patting her away not enjoying the fuss.

"Lydia Mahogany. A pleasure to meet you," Sao Feng bowed to her.

"Quite," Lydia growled back.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack asked, slotting his nose back into position.

All of a sudden, Will charged forward from behind the crew, dishevelled and grunting.

"Release her," He looked to Elizabeth "she's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain is that?" Lydia wondered glaring at him.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng called "release her!"

As they undid Elizabeth's bonds, Jack muttered to himself behind Lydia. Will refused to meet Lydia's death stare as Elizabeth was realised.

"The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs spat from the back.

"I need the Pearl to free my father," Will said "that's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Lydia scoffed as Jack held her side, thinking just the same as her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth questioned stomping towards Will.

"It was my burden to bear," Will looked away.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl," Jack chuckled along with Lydia "and you felt guilty, and you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come save us just because they missed us?"

Slowly a few crew members raised their hands, Jack grinning to each of them as Lydia rolled her eyes. She was dragged away from her parents for this. The whole coming back from the dead detail was not looking so honouring anymore.

"I'm standing over there with them. Right love?" Jack gleamed.

"I don't know anymore," she gazed glumly at Elizabeth and Will.

Jack grabbed Lydia's hand and took her anyway before being grabbed on the back of the neck by Sao Feng, pulling him dangerously close to him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there's is an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng murmured "you too lady Mahogany."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack joked.

Sao Feng snatched the both of them and marched them over to the other side of the ship. A Navy ship was coming. It's white sails reflected with the clouds. Lydia gasped picturing what could lie inside. Or better yet who could lie inside. Jack caught her face growing pale and bit his lip.

"Surely he only wants to see me though. I can do the talking for her," Jack offered.

"No no Jack. The Captain insisted on Lady Mahogany being their with you," Sao Feng laughed as Lydia gulped.

••••••••••

On the Navy ship, Jack and Lydia were roughly shoved on board and through to the Captain's office. A well presented look contrasted the look on Pearl they'd been sporting but I was much less comforting. There were guards at every post, looking down as the two Pirates dragged past them. Finally they were shoved through the muted blue office doors, Jack strolling in while Lydia stayed behind. The guards shut the doors behind them with a thud, the pair rubbing their wrists slightly. Lydia's p still was delicate on her wrist but it had scarred, leaving it a baby pink.

Ahead of them was a large globe with a variety of equipment surrounding it, all dressed in an off-white with gold accents. The windows angled away from them and showed a clean view of the sea, not like the Pearl's windows which were always forgotten to be clean. Ornaments sat on the shelves and tables, all giving off a powerful image. Whoever this office was home to, made Lydia's stomach churn.

"Curious," a voice came from the corner "your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling Pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal."

Jack squinted and began to fumble with the items lying in the tables. Lydia stayed back and observed the man faced away from them, having a horrid feeling of who exactly it could be.

"But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we? Suppose I should include you in that too my dear Lydia," The man said, earning Jack to give a strange look to Lydia.

The man by the window spun to reveal himself as one Cutler Beckett. Lydia's eyes widened as he smiled at her, relishing in her terrified stare. Feeling at her wrist, the memories of their first visit flashed in her brain, the pain of the iron p still recent.

"It's not here Jack," Beckett said referring to the heart.

"What? What isn't?" Jack played dumb.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman," Beckett took small steps towards them "and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain. Seems like you hold a debt to myself as well Lydia. I did wait so long for you to come back."

She gulped as Jack beckoned her to follow him round the table to avoid the short man questioning them.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled. And I think you knew she wouldn't have come back," Jack said strutting to an awful painting in the corner.

It was of Beckett standing in a proud stature with the East India Trading Company flag behind him.

"Oh unfortunately I realized that very soon," Beckett smirked at Lydia "and by your death? And yet here you are. Here you both are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by," Jack teased posing the same as Beckett in his painting.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett wondered "perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement," he picked up a couple glasses of alcohol "one which requires absolutely nothing from you but information. And maybe someone else."

Beckett tilted the drink to Jack and nodded to Lydia. Jack pretended to be thinking over his options, but it would be obvious to anyone but Beckett that he had a clear plan. He eyed up the several silver coins on the table, before gazing up at his piece of eight still in Lydia's hair. Raising a brow at the man, Jack took the drink from Beckett's hand.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation?" Jack glossed over the part regarding Lydia, although she would like to make it clear she wouldn't want to be stuck with midget man "square my debt with Jones..." He chugged the drink, Beckett's included "guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett set the glasses down before pouring one from himself "it's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack pondered as he picked up a little Cutler Beckett figurine.

"Everything," Beckett cleared "where are they meeting? Who are the pirate Lord's? What's the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack strolled to a table at the back of the room, picking up a fan and snaking an arm around Lydia's waist. He spun them both around and stepped closer to the Navy Captain.

"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both," Jack offered as Lydia breathed heavily at him listing their friends "and Turner. Especially Turner. The rest go with me on the Pearl. We'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me, or us, to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

He winked at Lydia but she only lowered her head when Beckett was still smirking at her from his seat at his desk.

"And what becomes of Miss Mahogany?" He chuckled.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack said lowly leaning on the table.

"She didn't honor our deal. And I still technically own her," Beckett gleamed back at the pirate.

"She's off the table. Savvy?" Jack glared.

Beckett chuckled to himself again as Jack's eye twitched slightly. As much as she wanted to speak up, Lydia didn't know what to say. In fear she could mess up Jack's plan.

"Jack I just recalled," Beckett suddenly stood up "I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

"Points to the thing you want most," Jack clarified "and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is Jack?" Beckett questioned.

"Me. Dead," Jack stuttered "and her. For your own sick perverted things."

Lydia scoffed as Jack laughed to himself.

"Damn," Beckett chucked the compass to Jack and he passed the fan back "although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own. And Lydia won't be able to slip away again. Cut out the middle man, as it were."

Bringing out his gun, Beckett took small steps towards them, Jack stuttering to think of a comeback. They were both quick on their feet, for two different reasons, and Lydia hoped that gun would not go off. Or at least go off when Jack and her are safely out of there.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable," Jack moved past the gun, a tight grip on Lydia's hand to keep her out of his way "able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing, "if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates the come outside.""

"And you can accomplish all this?" Beckett asked.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack cheered but was met with a very confused face from Beckett "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Bang! A rumble against the ship sent the three hurtling to the ground, Jack quickly shaking Beckett's hand before taking Lydia's and running off.

"Done!" He shouted.

The ornaments across the room shook and collapsed, creating all sorts of rattling sounds. Beckett struggled to stand as the two Pirates charged through the doors, kicking the guards out the way. They skipped down the hallway, avoiding the exploding wood behind them, and onto the main deck. Soldiers hurried around to shoot back at their attacker which just so happened to be the Pearl. Hopefully they weren't planning on blowing it down with Jack and Lydia on board.

Hopping over bodies, the two climbed the stairs covered in smoke, Beckett following not too far behind. Jack had been busy setting up their escape, using a cannon and some rope he found next to them. He made sure the rope was secure enough, warning Lydia to hold on as tight as she could, her slowly wrapping her arms around him. The little Beckett figurine posed in the cannon, Jack not being able to stop himself from that silly little thing.

"You're mad," Beckett was puzzled by the stairs.

"Thank goodness. If I wasn't, this'd probably never work," Jack said lighting the cannon.

In a second the cannonball shot out of the cannon, Beckett jumping aside before it could hit him. With a scream, Jack and Lydia were hurtled into the air, both of them not anticipating how high they were going to fly. As they landed with a thud, Jack soon forced them up and presentable, brushing some hair from Lydia's face. She appeared as if you dragged her through a bush, eyes wider than the moon. The crew charged up for them, seeing their rope swing slip into the water. It was Barbossa who spotted them first, Jack leaning on the lamp with and arm around Lydia.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," Jack bragged.

"I do not wish to do that again," Lydia swayed.

Barbossa huffed and stomped away, Jack help Lydia down with a grin. He was pretty chuffed with his entrance. He was always one to try and impress, even with crazy ideas. Lydia was the opposite, she couldn't see why they couldn't have just safely swung over but it was Jack Sparrow. There was no way he was taking the simple route out. Jack stalked towards Will, Pintel and Regetti grabbing him from behind.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jack growled to him.

As he was being dragged away, Lydia fought to keep up with Will, not seeing Elizabeth with him.

"Hey Will where is Elizabeth?" She questioned storming after him.

"With Sao Feng. She gave herself up for us and I'd rather not talk about it," Will spat as he was lead under deck to the brig.

She scoffed at his comment. Will had gone from someone she really cared for to someone she didn't even know. Her friend had turned so cruel. Elizabeth was gone and now Will was so bitter with her. She was left with only the crew of the Pearl which she loved but didn't have the same effect as her friendship with Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth better be okay. Lydia couldn't imagine what could be happening to her.

Helping the crew to reach the Brethren Court, Lydia caught a few odd glances from Jack up at the helm. She hadn't taken what Beckett said to heart, he could make as many threats as he wanted but she felt safe enough. But Jack was more effected than her. Like his treasure was being nabbed at by several feisty seagulls that didn't leave them alone. He would joke about what Beckett's intentions for her was but he couldn't help but fear that he wasn't far from the truth. Beckett was a name he despised before, but now this obsession with the tiny man grew so much larger. He was an itch that didn't go away. The more Jack itched it, the more he tried to get rid of it, the more it returned until his fully body was shuddering. Jack wasn't bothered with the itch following him however now it follow the woman he loved. And that infuriated him more than anything.

Lydia was good at oppressing her fear at this point. Hiding it and pushing it out of her mind. There was no doubt that seeing that man again had a great effect on her. His patronizing face that echoed in her brain. Yet time and time again she repressed it from her head, let it infest her silently until she couldn't take it any longer. She wanted the man dead. Terrible thing to wish on someone but this man was not one who deserved to breath this air. As the sun began to set, Lydia collapsed on a crate she moved to her favourite spot on any ship, close to the helm yet not getting in harm's way.

Her time on any crate in this spot went well for her. She seemed to always be swept into moments she didn't try to forget. Or be told she had to sit there was a eternity. Either she didn't mind anymore. Like it was choosing to comfort her more, an orange glow settled against the sky, reflecting off her freckled face and blonde hair. Her hair had lightened in the sunlight, natural highlights streaking down her waves. The style her mother had put her in was more than perfect. Just how she could have ever had wanted to dress as a pirate.

"Back here again," Jack smiled down at her.

He had his hands behind his back as the glow of the evening fell onto him also. Jack slip down next to her, taking in every last feature of her face he could. He'd never get over that face. Not matter how many times he'll see it.

"What can I say I love this seat," Lydia giggled softly.

"Are you okay after seeing Beckett love?" Jack wondered suddenly looking down.

"I don't know. He haunts me. I can never escape him, yet he doesn't ever plague my brain for long," she replied.

"I hate him. I do," Jack said almost ashamed.

"So do I."

Jack looked up into her eyes that danced across his face. He had shown so many side to himself, Lydia still was discovering more. Why Jack was so afraid to be vulnerable Lydia will never know. Because this side she found the most beautiful. Seeing that snarky pirate show a side only she's seen. It takes a lot of trust for a man like Jack to open up like this. And she'd earned that. Lydia forced him into a hug, sighing against him as he pulled her close to him.

"We're gonna get him. We'll kill bastard I know we will," Lydia assured him.

"Little missy here is thinking of murder!" Jack pretended to be shocked.

"Don't act like you haven't thought of it," Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"I have," he began to laugh.

The two laughed along with each other, letting the crew rush around them and complete their jobs.

"Now come with me," Jack stood up holding out his hand "I think William would have broken out the brig by now."

"Haha most likely," She giggled taking his hand.

••••••••••

Jack made them both sit on the bowsprit, not Lydia's first choice but it's always about style with Jack. They lounged along it, Jack draping an arm around her as she focused on not falling off. Once settled, the pair waited for their buddy to join them, which didn't take long as Will began to hurl bodies against some empty rum barrels. The fog around them help to keep them hidden, although Lydia still was surprised they weren't noticed. Will was meant to be observant.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected!" Jack called out, catching Will's attention "William!" He hurled them both up so they were standing, leading Lydia down the bowsprit "do you notice anything? Rather... Do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm?" Will pointed out the obvious.

"Odd isn't it?" Lydia joined in.

"Not as odd as this though love," jack patted her back, nodding to the dead bodies tied to barrels "come up with this all by your lonesome did you?"

Will had been holding out his knife to them, that same one he carried everywhere. He couldn't have done much with it. It looked rather blunt.

"I said to myself "think like Jack."" Will grunted.

"This is what you've arrived at?" Lydia chuckled.

"Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust... Accomplish your own ends?" Jack questioned him "it's like you don't know me at all!"

Will lowered his knife in defeat.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack pushed "ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it."

The pair hoped down from their spot and stalked closer to Will, Lydia resisting the urge to comfort him. He's stupid but still her friend.

"I'm losing her," Will admitted "every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her certain," Jack said "if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket... Avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

Jack smirked to himself but Lydia only shook her head. They'd talked about that before she was in no way going to let him do that. Not now not ever.

"Who?" Will didn't catch on that quick.

Letting his eyes do the talking, Jack shook slightly as Will observed him, realisation slotting in.

"You?" He asked.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," Jack said.

"I thought we talked about this-" Lydia stepped forward but Jack merely hushed her.

"I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess," Jack plotted as Lydia lightly smacked his arm for his comment about Elizabeth.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bund yourself to the Dutchman... Forever?" Will glared.

"No mate. I'm free forever," Jack said "free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the man. Free from death itself."

"You have to do the job Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. And Lydia can't follow you around. Or end up just like Jones," Will spoke doing the hand motions of tentacles.

"I don't have the face for tentacles," Jack groaned "but immortal has to count for something, eh?"

With a sudden gasp, Jack took out his compass from his pocket and held it out for Will. Lydia widened her eyes at his behavior, not having the faintest idea what he was doing. He told her he was only going to stab the heart if he had to. Does he have to?

"What's this for?" Will took the compass.

"Think like me. It'll come to you," Jack replied as he took a step forward, breathing right in Will's face and sending him fainting into the water.

"Jack?" Lydia rushed forward but was too late as Will crashed into the sea below.

Will was lucky enough to resurface to avoid Jack chucking in a barrel after him.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called out.

"Why did you do that?" Lydia shouted looking over the side of the ship.

"He'll be fine. It's all part of the plan," Jack lead her away from the side.

"What plan is this?" She questioned him.

"My plan. Trust me love it's complicated to explain," He hesitated.

Although wishing she could have questioned him further, she had no choice but to trust him. But if it did come to him stabbing the heart, she would try to stop him with all her might. He would not be captaining that ship so long as she lives.


	23. Chapter 23

#  Chapter 23 

Just above the horizon was an island of grass and rock. It had two large points flying upwards, hiding what was inside. Shipwreck Cove. Home of Pirates they say, a stronghold only they could penetrate. Closer and closer they got, the island only grew in size. It was right out in the open, disgused in it's mossy exterior you would mistake for just a regular island. Smoke between the two points reigned high, signaling those who knew the island to come forth. The Pearl grazed by the cliff edge, no visible beaches making the island scare off its visitors. Each man of the crew stared off the side of the ship, the beauty of the island so captivating you would mistake it for a goddess in the water.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs commanded walking down the main deck "not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

They really got use out of the word Shipwreck.

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel ordered springing the crew into action.

Jack, Lydia and Gibbs continued up the main deck as the rest ran behind them.

"For all that pirates are clever clogs, we are unimaginable when it comes to naming things," Jack said.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack explained stopping the three at the stairs.

"What did you call him?" Lydia wondered.

"Larry," He replied.

Lydia let out a loud laugh hearing just how unimaginative Jack had been with his own naming. Not that she could have thought of anything better.

"That's the best you could have thought of?" Lydia giggled.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Jack replied shrugging.

"Sure Mr Sparrow," Lydia continued to laugh as she trailed him up the stairs.

"Okay what do you think he should have been called?" Jack cut her off, trapping her between him and the railing.

Taking a second to think, it was actually harder to think of a name than she thought, especially with Jack smirking at her like he was. When she wasn't replying with any names, Jack began to chuckle.

"Aha cat got tongue," He winked.

"No I'm just rubbish at names. Larry is still silly for a name," She said as she pushed passed him.

••••••••••

There was an opening in the island, one not clear to anyone but a pirates eye. The carved out shape perfect for ships to glide through and the Black Pearl definitely did. A fortress was above them. Stacked together multiple ships built the tower that was Shipwreck, millions of lanterns decorating each floor. You could see the cluster of ships surrounding it, even the silhouettes of people traveling across the area. Never before had Lydia seen anything like it. So crooked and almost not holding together, yet sturdier than any building she had seen before. It was a labyrinth of twisted paths and entrances, each decorated with everything you expected Pirates to have. Stolen items of gold and jewels collapsed from other pirates travels, everyone unloading ready for the big meeting of pirate Lord's. She was told she had to be there, and assuming her parents standing in this world there had to be a reason why it was so important for her to be there.

Docking up the ship, Lydia gazed up at the structure as the crew surrounded her, ready to hear the Captain's orders. It was Barbossa who spoke first, seeing Lydia's eyes dance over the area made him laugh slightly.

"We dock up for the night. Go have your fun. I, Jack and Lydia as well as Gibbs, Pintel and Regetti attend the meeting. No one else shall be there savvy?" Barbossa announced.

"Aye!" The crew cheered back, dispersing into individual groups to see the island.

"We have couple hours till the big meeting. Do with that as you please but meet when it's time," Barbossa told the smaller group, nodding to Jack who slipped his hand into Lydia's.

Hopping down the bridge that connected the ship to the docks, Jack smiled to himself as he dragged Lydia along.

"Where are we going Jack?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," He smirked.

He lead her through the fortress first, letting her feel the mischievous aura that was Shipwreck Cove. Assortments of stolen goods cluttered the markets, pirates of all backgrounds shuffling around them. It was a splatter of colour, this town much more organized than Tortuga, which was a blessing. They passed stalls filled with exotic fruits and various jewels, nothing that Lydia was going to question. She had a general idea where they got them. Along the way, Jack snagged a few bottles, presumably rum, and continued through the town until they reached a hidden clearing.

Wooden steps lead a trail up the cliff, completely hidden apart from the lanterns that littered the ground. The path was shaded by trees, caving over the path along this seemingly endless trail. Jack's grip tightened, shocked it was still there. Like an excited child, his paced quickened as he took her up the stairs, making sure she wouldn't trip up on the ragged steps. Emerald blended in with the mint green of the leaves, softly blowing in the wind. A few fell over them as they climbed the long steps, Lydia chuckling at how eager Jack was. His orderly skip, failing his arm that was holding the bottles crazily, was just the same run as he always had. That permanent drunk sway that became so charming yet if anyone else found him like this they would raise a brow.

The last couple steps revealed a clementine orange at the exit, the sun clearly setting around them. This made Jack go even quicker, not wanting to miss it. The clearing where they climbed the stairs had finished and took them to the top of the mountain, overlooking not only Shipwreck Cove but the sea below them. It was a vast field, shortly cut grass cut down to perfection. Who had time to prepare this? It looked like it was out of a painting, Lydia taking a mental picture as she didn't have her sketchbook with her. Spinning, she took in every part of the cliff, the sun smiling down on them. It left a sheet of is glowing light over the grass, acting like almost an orange filter.

Jack's smile grew as he took in the view of Lydia spinning around. She giggled as she felt the heat against her skin, the crashing of the waves below fading to a mellow noise beneath them.

"Don't just stand there come on!" Lydia laughed throwing her arms out.

Rolling his eyes, Jack threw the bottles down and ran for her, enveloping her in his arms and running around with her. Their laughs stormed over the noise of the sea, harmonizing into a beautiful song. Skipping around like they were already drunk, the pair jumped and danced in the evening sun, watching out for the cliff face every so often. After a while Lydia stopped to catch her breath, Jack holding her waist to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" She wondered.

"I used to come her all the time when I was a lad. Best spot in Shipwreck Cove," He smirked.

"That's definitely correct," She replied.

"Come on."

He picked up the bottles and they sat together at the edge facing the water. Large waves rolled below them, too small and far to feel any splashes of water. The sun was ahead of them, waving goodbye as it slowly fell past the horizon. Lydia rested her head on Jack's shoulder, their silence so comforting they could fall asleep there.

"If only there was a place like this in Port Royal," Lydia said.

"No place can beat this," Jack admitted "do you miss your home?"

"That was never my home. I belong out here. With you," She nudged his shoulder.

"Aye!" He raised his bottle before taking a swig.

"You said you used come here when you were young. Did you grow up here?" Lydia gazed up to him.

Setting his bottle down, Jack sighed and moved so he could face her. He was never one to talk about his past. It was never really filled with much joy. All with things he'd rather forget. But looking into those brown eyes of hers, he couldn't suppress it.

"I did. This is technically my home. But my true home is the sea, as you know love," He nodded.

"I had no idea," She smiled "we haven't exactly had time to talk about these things."

"What things?" Jack laughed.

"You know like the small random things about ourselves. Stories people tell each other to get to know one another," She giggled back.

"Alright. This one time on the ship, I drank half the rum and I knew the crew would go bonkers if they found out," Jack struggled to finish his story between laughs "so I topped up what I did have then hid the empty bottles under Gibb's bed. When they found out they were not too pleased with the poor bugger."

"Jack that's not nice," She playfully hit him "okay well I was in my shop once, topping up on paint, when James snuck up on me, presumably to make me jump, but when he did I spun round and got paint all over his new uniform. He didn't have time to change so he had to go to work with bright pink paint down his shirt!" She cried in laughter.

"Bloody wish I saw that!" Jack cried back.

Back and forth they went telling one another stories and other random facts about each other. Lydia discovered Jack could play the guitar, which she was desperate to hear when they had the chance. Jack found out Lydia had a deadly fear of needles, even the sight of one makes her queezy. He decided not to tease her about them. The more and more they shared, the more relaxed they became, their smiles never faltering. Orange and turquoise was ahead, watching over them like proud parents. Lydia hoped her parents could see her now, hidden within the stairs that began to flick into the sky. See how happy she was. That true happiness was there with her.

"Do you when met you I never thought I would fall in love with you," Lydia admitted.

"Harsh," Jack teased.

"Oh you know what I mean," She laughed.

"Aye. I remember all those times you blushed so hard but acted like nothing was happening," He said with a smile.

"I didn't think it was possible to love a pirate," She said.

"And here you are."

He pulled her into his side again as the last of the sun faded away, leaving behind the last glow of orange. Faintly he rubbed her side, still in wonders she was really there. Lydia nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I didn't think anyone could love me like you do," Jack murmured "I'm so lucky."

Tears dabbed at Lydia's eyes. His voice melted into her ears, warming her heart like a deep embrace.

"I'm so glad you ran into my store. I'm so glad Will dragged me along to see you in jail. I'm so glad I have you," She replied.

"Suppose we should thank that traitor for something," He chuckled "I'm glad you stuck by me. I know I'm not the easiest to trust sometimes."

"I always did though. I always knew you did care. No matter how much you put on that too cool persona," She said.

"You think I'm cool dear," He spoke.

Rolling her eyes, she nudged him again. Their bottles sat beside them, like a couple as well, leaning on one another mirroring their pose. They'd found a place that was perfect. Found a time they could truly never forget. You could say they were soulmates, although they would hate those words. When you meet that person who is the one for you, everything else seemed to fit into place. You're so incredibly in glee that you begin to light the world around you. That aura you carry while in love transfers onto those around you, until everything is okay. Everything was beautiful in your eyes, even the tiniest things like the order of stars in the sky. They traced shapes together, finding connections with those around them. The sky watched down upon them as if they were the only two people in the world.

"It's been a crazy ride," Jack said.

"It really has," Lydia nodded.

"If I died now I would die a happy man," He whispered.

"You're not dying anytime soon. Not on my watch," She assured him.

Although staying silent, Jack still carried the burden of what could happen. This is only going to end in a battle, a painful one. One that will be remembered by all men, pirate or not. There was no one he cared more for than Lydia. And he'd do anything to protect her.

"We shall prevail," Jack showed a tight lip smile.

"Let's not think about that now. We fight when it comes to it. I don't want to mess with this perfect moment," Lydia said.

"Okay."

By now the stars were fully out in the sky, sprinkled over like grains of salt sprinkled over food. A mess of light, no two clusters the same. The last time Lydia saw a sunset that beautiful was when she was marroned, first seeing how handsome Jack was. The orange and turquoise that watched over them had disappeared. They didn't need that reminder that they were right for each other anymore. They already knew it.

"No matter what happens. No matter what could happen. I love you Jack," Lydia said.

"I love you too darling. Everytime you say it, I can't describe the feeling I get," He stroked her cheek.

"I've had the best time with you. And we still have so much to do. Like find that treasure of mine," Lydia said as Jack gazed down at her.

"Forgot about that," He stared at her hair as he felt it in his fingers.

"Really?"

"No. You still owe me that," He mumbled as he leant in and pressed his lips to hers.

He hummed into the kiss as he held her cheek in his hand. Gently he laid her down and sat down to look at her before kissing again. That brief moment he gazed down at the most stunning woman in the world, he felt an odd flutter in his stomach. Like butterflies. Strange. He'd only felt these a couple times. She really had an effect on him. When they parted, Jack only bent back by a few inches, only separating each other slightly. She held his face in her hands, taking in every feature of his face. It was perfect. She'd never seen someone with features like him. The prettiest eyes she could get lost in, always lined in dark, yet making them appear so soft. She could get lost in them? She was already lost in them. As he could with hers.

"We have a meeting to go to," Lydia raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ughhh," He complained, letting his head fall into her neck.

"We have to go. We can't spend an eternity up here," She moved to look at him.

"We could," Jack smirked.

"Come on Mr Sparrow," She heaved him up.

••••••••••

Barbossa banged an iron ball on the table, catching the attention of everyone that was in the room. There was an ensemble of different pirates, each from different places around the globe. They sat orderly surrounded by their crews, a long table separating them from one another. Barbossa and Lydia stood at the head of the table, Jack behind them twiddling the swords that lied in a spinning globe. This room was too small for this many pirates, supposedly only meant for just the pirate Lord's, not their whole crews. Like a feast had just been served, the table was messy and full of crumbs, Lydia avoiding looking at it too long. Above them were several wooden chandeliers, multiple glowing candles on each one.

"As he who issued summons," Barbossa began "I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court."

The pirate Lord's murmured as they sat down, letting the meeting commence. Barbossa nodded the Regetti and he scurried along the back.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns," Barbossa commanded.

Regetti held out a bowl for each Captain to throw in there piece and Lydia was surprised and what they gave. Items like cards from a deck, a chopped off top of a bottle and a pair of glasses. Jack had given her his piece of eight, and now it seemed a lot more worthy than the junk the others were throwing in. Once Regetti made his way round the table he lowered his head at Barbossa, gazing at the items he'd collected.

"Master Regetti, if you will," Barbossa called holding our his hand.

"I kept it safe, just like you said when you have it to me," He stuttered.

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back," Barbossa glared before swatting him in the back of the head and popping out his eye and dumping it in the bowl.

Lydia grimaced seeing the eye pop out so easily. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight to be seen.

"Sparrow!" A short pirate Lord shouted from the other end of the table.

Glancing at Lydia, Jack strutted forward, only Barbossa noticing Jack's odd stare at Lydia's hair. Where a coin was braided. He nodded to himself.

"Might I point out that we are still short a pirate Lord," Jack stood beside Lydia "and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead," That same female voice surprised them again.

At the door stood one Elizabeth Swann, dressed a gorgeous detailed outfit and guarded by what appeared to be her own crew. Lydia chuckled slightly seeing her best friend. She looked great she had to give it to her.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth continued.

"The plagued ship," An old lady Pirate Lord pleaded as the rest of the group erupted into gasps and grunts.

Stabbing her sword into the globe, Elizabeth winked at Lydia as she joined them, Jack shaking his head at her.

"He made you Captain?" He questioned "they're just giving the bloody title away."

"Jack," Lydia elbowed him "I'm not surprised at all."

The rest of the pirate Lord's were into chaos, spouting out all sorts of commands in their own languages, acting just as Pirates would.

"Listen. Listen to me," Elizabeth ordered "our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" A tall man with dark skin asked.

"Not likely anyone among us?" Barbossa assured him.

Jack and Lydia slowly looked to one another before quickly turning away. Of course they knew.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth leaned into Lydia.

"Not among us," Jack said for her.

Now Elizabeth knew too. Scoffing, Lydia gave an apologetic smile at Elizabeth as Barbossa continued.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" He pondered.

"We fight," Elizabeth said.

As the rest of the pirate Lord's laughed at her, Lydia thought over that plan. It was all they had. They had almost every pirate around the globe under this fortress. No matter what Beckett could throw surely it wouldn't be a match for this.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," The lady Pirate Lord stood up from her seat "a well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

The rest of the pirate Lord's mumbled in agreement.

"There be a third course," Barbossa offered "in another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her to her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves aye," He began to stroll round the table "but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. And now he's after one of our own," He gestured to Lydia which she smiled awkwardly at "better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with Eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true," The Lord's muttered agreement "gentleman, ladies, we must free Calypso."

The Lord's stared at him like he offended their mother, blinking slightly before erupting into chaos again. They shouted obscene words to Barbossa, threats Lydia was sure they would hold up.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly bears," Jack joined in, Barbossa shaking his head at him.

"Sao Feng would agree with Barbossa," One of his men said.

"Calypso was out enemy then, she will be our enemy now," A Lord said.

"It's unlikely her moods improved," Another with long curls and heavy makeup said.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Another said.

This only made the pirates argue more, instead targeting each other instead of Barbossa. As gunshots went off, Lydia stepped back into Jack, watching the brawl unfold ahead if them. Even Jack was slightly shocked at what had begun, keeping a watchful eye out on who was flying where. Bottles were smashed, men were slid down the table. Now it was reminding Lydia or Tortuga.

"This is madness," Lydia mumbled.

"This is politics," Jack replied.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth added.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa growled.

After letting the brawl go on for long enough, Barbossa stomped into the table and held his gun in the air. He shot high grasping everyone's attention.

"It was the First Court that imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free," He said "and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Who's boons? Your boons?" Jack questioned "utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa climbed off the table.

"Cuttlefish," He said "aye," He beckoned people to move out of his way "let us not dear friends forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or... Or fish nature. So yes we could hole up there well-provisioned and well-armed. Half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, anyway you slice it. Or... As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ispa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but no other option," Jack had made it to the other end of the table by then "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming from me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight."

Lydia grinned to Elizabeth which she hesitantly returned, not to appear too much like an excited child.

"Yes we should fight," Lydia announced her presence.

"And who might you be Miss?" A Lord inquired.

"I am Lydia Mahogany. Daughter of Benjamin and Lucy Mahogany," Dhe let the names settle in as everyone widened their eyes "and Jack is right. We have no other option."

"The last Mahogany," A Lord mumbled gaping at her.

"Aye. She's with me," Jack bragged.

Lydia shook her head chuckling as the eyes of the fellow Lord's jumped from Jack to Lydia, taking a moment to grasp their relationship.

"I suppose that's true," Lydia said.

"Aye let's move on from your two's cutesy nonsense and get to it. You've always run away from a fight Jack!" Barbossa interrupted.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"You have so!"

"Have not."

"You have so, and you know it," Barbossa concluded.

The Lord's head went back and forth between the two men, their voices clearly over powered by them.

"Have not. Slander and calumny," Jack rebutted "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: we must fight... To run away."

The pirates in the room all cheered at Jack's voice, going back and forth in decisions like they were playing catch. Lydia nodded to Elizabeth to notion it was her plan not Jack's. But Jack made it sound fancier and more pirate like.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa folded his arms.

"You made that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I now?" Barbossa said "I call on cap'n Teague keeper of the code."

Jack's face dropped at the name and as the other Lord's had a rebuttal of their own, he only stared at the table. Noticing this Lydia gazed him down, managing to ignore the gunshot that sounded from her left. Until everyone turned to see where that gunshot came from. A man stood at a balcony of a ship behind Jack, with long black hair and a wrinkly face. The man appeared a lot like Jack, only older and like he been sat in a bath too long and turned into a wrinkly grape.

"Code is the law," He said, blowing away the smoke from his pistol.

Twitching even more, Jack was still more interested in the table, or he was avoiding whoever this Captain was. The rest of the Lord's sat down slowly as he marched towards them. Coming into the light he looked even more like Jack. That was his father. Lydia gasped quietly then took a closer look of his clothes. She could tell where Jack got his style from, the man had beads in his hair and a flowy outfit like his own but this older man was more refined. Less scruffy as Jack could be sometimes.

"You're in my way, boy," Captain Teague said coldly behind his son.

Shuffling to his left, Jack moved out the way and let his father call over the code carried by too even older men. The large book was placed onto the table with a thud, it much larger than any book Lydia had ever seen. Each pair of eyes round the table stood up for a better look at it's leather exterior, Teague whistling for a dog to bring the keys. That same dog that was on the cannibals island merely a couple months ago. How it escaped Lydia will never know.

"That can't... How did..." Pintel and Regetti were just as confused as Lydia.

"Sea turtles mate," Teague said, a running theme of grand escapes.

As Teague unlocked the book, the dog barked in agreement, bragging about how it got out. Teague heaved the book open at the right page, guiding his finger down it for the right section.

"Ah Barbossa is right," He said.

"Hang on a minute," Jack pushed forward "it shall be the duties, as the king, to declare was, parley with shared adversaries... Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court," A Lord said "and that's not likely to change."

"Why not?" Lydia and Elizabeth questioned.

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa joined in.

"You know what could make this easy," Jack pondered "Lydia Mahogany is still technically Royal. Doesn't that count for something."

All eyes turned to Lydia who stood there without a clue on what to say. She was royalty. But there was no chance she could lead. She followed others, not had them follow her. If anyone should lead it was Elizabeth, the one who came up with this plan in the first place.

"The Mahogany's, although Royal yes and very powerful," Barbossa nodded to Lydia "were always too humble to partake in these business so she has no voice in how they shall be dealt now."

"Darn," Jack clicked his fingers "okay I call a vote."

Her parents, although being pirates were clear to never really follow their rules, which could be why they were so successful. The Pirates round this table, excluding some, seemed to not hold up so much on their, choosing to side with either Jack or Barbossa on most scenarios. Captain Teague had retired to his arm chair after all the squabbling and started to play his guitar. Is that where Jack learned it from, Lydia wondered. Each Lord voted for themselves as they said they would, Lydia finally learning some names around here. Ammad, Chevalle, Sri Sumbhajee, Mistress Ching and the rest stood up one by one and addressed the room.

"Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Barbossa."

"Elizabeth Swann."

Shocked by what had just come out of his mouth, everyone spun to Jack, him winking at Lydia from across the room.

"What?" Elizabeth said confused.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack replied.

Again the room was chaos, the Lord's offended that someone didn't vote for them instead of Elizabeth. Reaching forward Lydia patted Elizabeth's arm. They dreamed of that when they were kids, ruling over the seas with pirates. Now it was becoming a reality.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack pointed out.

A string from Teague's guitar sprung from it's place, urging everyone to be quiet and sit down.

"Very well," The female Lord said "what say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Elizabeth commanded "at dawn... We're at war."

Elizabeth and Jack nodded to one another, Jack smiling slightly.

"And so we shall go to war," A Lord that was yet to speak stood up, his high pitched voice proving why it took him so long to speak.

Everyone pirate around the table shouted and cheered the signal of war, Barbossa looking to Regetti who slid the bowl of eights in his jacket. As the rest of the Pirates filed out the room, Lydia pushed through to Jack, who had turned to face Teague who was still lounging in his chair.

"What?" Jack mumbled "you've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie," Teague shook his head "the trick is living with yourself forever."

"How's mum?" He wondered.

Teague lifted up a small dolls head in front of Jack, Lydia taking a stead back next to him which announced her presence. Teague gave her a knowing smile.

"She looks great," Jack stuttered.

"So you finally found someone," Teague said.

"Oh yes um I did," Jack held Lydia's hand and pulled her too him.

"Treat each other well," Teague leaned into Lydia's ear "don't let him do anything stupid."

"I won't," Lydia chuckled, Jack wanting to know what he said.

Waving goodbye to Teague the two walked back to the Pearl where the others had retired for the night. Tomorrow was the big day. The day to end it all. Finish this adventure they've been on for so long. Everything had lead them up to this. Feeling her necklace, Lydia remembered thinking that adventure was completed and in her past. But maybe that was the catalyst for this all. Jack stumbling into Port Royal, changing everything around him. For good or for worse? This will soon decide that.


	24. Chapter 24

#  Chapter 24 

Finding Elizabeth alone by the side of the ship, a regular place people went to brood, Lydia soon found herself stood beside her, ready to comfort the new pirate king. That title will never get old. Like a nickname you just can't shake. Even when the joke is old, even when no one says it anymore, it will still hold the memories of that time. Lydia was a princess and Elizabeth was a king. Royalty amungst pirates wasn't just reserved for Lydia anymore. Now her best friend shared her place. And it felt so good to share it.

"Your majesty," Lydia joked.

"Hi Lydia," Elizabeth grinned leaning on the edge.

"How are you feeling about what's to come?" Lydia asked.

Sighing, Elizabeth moved to face her, her blonde hair brushing past her in the wind.

"It all is coming to the end. I can't help but feel solemn it's over," She said.

"I understand," Lydia looked down.

But Elizabeth carried something else she was yet to share. Grief she was yet to pass on. She arrived at the meeting with her head held high, storming down to command power over the room. Really she felt shattered, see two people she cared for in the space of a few days pass away. A person Lydia cared for as well. Will wasn't there. He wasn't there for her to run to and to embrace. He'd betrayed them. Betrayed Lydia. When all those Elizabeth cared about were dropping like flies, she could only dread who were next. And her heart pointed to Lydia. A throbbing in her heart scared her that she was next. She couldn't go without knowing.

"James is dead."

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"While on Sao Feng's ship we were captured by the Dutchman. James helped us escape but in turn. Lost his life. I'm sorry Lydia," Elizabeth said.

Lydia didn't say a word. She hadn't thought of James in so long. And now he was gone. The man who first took care of her, took her in no matter what deal was made, was gone. Cold tears broke from her eyes, falling down her cheeks and dripping off her jaw.

"He can't... No," She choked up.

"Lydia I'm sorry I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't-" Elizabeth began to blabber as well, taking Lydia into a hug so she can sob in her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. He was a good man," Lydia mumbled.

The two stood there in their embrace as the stars twinkled above them. No one else was on the deck at that time, or if they were the silence drowned them out. When you loose something you can search and search for it and more often than not you can find it again. But when you loose someone, a person, you can almost never find them again. Only miracles can bring back that lost person.

"You know about Will," Lydia broke the hug.

"Yes I do. I understand what he going through but I feel he shouldn't have to go the course he is," She said.

"No matter what he does, or how he does it, I know he's only trying to do the right thing. Save the both of you," Lydia rubbed her arms.

"But what about you?" Elizabeth raised.

"I can handle myself. So can you from the looks of things. Will can act all high and mighty and sly but he's really the most selfless person we know. He's doing anything for a reason I'm sure," Lydia assured her.

Agreeing with her, Elizabeth walked away to a place to rest. Lydia repeated her own words to herself in her head. That Will would be doing all this for a reason. He wouldn't want to betray her. Not after everything that's happened. Ahead of her lied the cliff, obstructing her view of the sea. It was bleak and dark, growing her mood into more frustration than before. But thinking of being on top of that cliff, where Jack had taken her, broke that frustration down completely.

Envisioning that place in her mind, holding it in her hands, desperate for her not to forget it, left her hands to shake. She forcefully kept it locked in her head, locking in that memory. She would need not to forget it. It was too precious to forget.

"Are you just going to stand there or come to bed dear," Jack strutted up to her.

"Just taking a moment," Lydia closed her eyes to picture the cliff in her mind.

Standing close behind her, Jack held her shoulders and spun her around gently, laughing at how tightly she held her eyes shut. He smoothed out her bandana and tilted his head.

"You done love?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm done," She opened her eyes quickly.

"How can you get more and more beautiful every time I look at you," He whispered.

A pink rose to Lydia's cheeks. Even in the dark of the night, Jack's eyes glowed and sparkled.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Lydia giggled.

"Oh really?" He laughed back, slowly taking a step forward.

"Really."

Jack lifted up his hands and held her face, rubbing her rose coloured cheeks softly. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, a light smell of rum from his lips.

"You're perfect," He said.

Holding his wrists, Lydia felt her breath hitch at his words. Like it was being embraced itself, her heart skipped in glee. This man had so many sides, she was amazed he could go from the silly charming Jack to one so gentle. Only she got to hold onto that side. That side saved just for her.

"Come on pirate. Let's go to bed," Lydia pulled back.

Jack perked up at this, still holding her face but wriggling his eyebrows.

"You're inviting me to sleep with you," He pretended to be shocked.

"Shut up and let's go," She laughed.

••••••••

Hundreds of ships guarded the waters ahead of Shipwreck Cove. A fog surrounded them, hiding the endless ships they had prepared. People stood on all corners of their ships, awaiting their enemies arrival. Lydia stood next to Jack with her hand interlocked with his, staring off into the unknown. From the fog crept in a singular ship. Alone. Or so it seemed.

"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" Marty screamed from above, alerting the pirates around him.

The hundreds of crews cheered, swords and guns held in the air. But then the dreaded happened. Hundreds of more ships joined the lonely ship in the middle. An army had been prepared for them. This quietened down the people, eyes widening as what appeared to be the whole Armada awaiting them. More and more stepped out of the fog, taunting them with their bright sails. Everyone lowered their weapons as Cotton's parrot flew away from the ship. Abandoning them. They could not back down now however. Not with this many ships after them.

One by one the crew turned to Jack for what to do, Lydia squeezing his hand. Jack raised his head and grinned haphazardly.

"Parley?" He pondered.

•••••••••••

An island separated the two sides and it was decided they were to meet with the enemy there. It was a strip of land no more than 50m long. Perfect for a powerful entrance you would think. Miles away their ships watched on, waiting for any indication to start fighting.

Lydia, Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa were elected to go. Although not being her first choice, Lydia chose to go to see that last smug glare of Lord Beckett before she killed him. Her head had gone to a dark place fast. Wanting revenge. Wanting true freedom from that man. Once he was gone nothing could stand in her way. Absolutely nothing this time.

They marched down the beach in a powerful formation, Jack and Barbossa on the outside while Lydia and Elizabeth were in the middle. Even Jack the monkey joined them, sat on Barbossa's shoulder. The enemy awaited them on the other side, letting them do all the walking. Not a word was said as they crossed the sand to the men ahead of them, not even a grunt when they left the boat. They were predators about to grab their prey that had put up a fight for long enough. Sure the opposing side surely thought that of them but they weren't just the opposing side. They were the wrong side. Which is weird to say when dealing with piracy.

Finally reaching the end of their walk they met with Will, Davy Jones and a little Lord Beckett in the middle. It was a good thing Davy joined them, another man she wouldn't mind to see dead. Will not so much. Maybe a bruise for what he did. That was always what she thought would be the most punishment for him. Each man narrowed their eyes at them, sizing up each other silently.

Jack's eyes twitched at the sight of the midget man, or as some call him Cutler Beckett, him slightly smiling at Lydia's death glare she sent his way. There's not many people Jack would want dead, he's not the type of person to really wish that on anyone without a reason, but Beckett was at the top of his list. For not only what he did to Lydia but what he did to himself.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa jabbed at Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett spoke for him "if you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

Lydia leaned forward to look past Jack yet seeing the others to look at him, she hesitantly smiled at Jack before returning to her position. Elizabeth looked to her in shock, understanding she knew more than she led on again. Even Jack gazed to his left, pretending it wasn't him that sent Will their way.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack defended himself "figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken listen to the tool," Jack chuckled, Lydia holding back a laugh as well.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that course is lost," Elizabeth said.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will replied.

And he was right. Will was fighting for he believed was right even if he was the only one after it. Will turned to Jack and he nodded slightly, Jack looking like a proud father. Elizabeth only glared at Jack further.

"If Will wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? Lydia dear I'm sure you know as well as Jack's most trusted accomplice," Beckett held up Jack's compass.

She hated when he used those names with her. Calling her dear just because he knows it gets under her skin. She bit the insides of her cheeks not to step forward and punch him.

"You two made a deal with me, to deliver the pirates. And here they are," Beckett cheered, chucking Jack his compass "don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward. Lydia I have one stunning painting of one black ship waiting you."

"How many more of my paintings do you have to steal before you just commission me make you one?" She spat.

"You painted the Black Pearl?" Jack broke the silence with his gleam.

"I was going to show you," She murmured looking down.

She'd made that painting months ago while waiting for Jack to come back for her. She had planned on showing him, even having him put it up in his cabin. Or their cabin as she should say. But it had been stolen, kidnapped like Beckett kept trying to do to her. He tried to posses every last piece of her until he had her himself. Bit gross.

"Yer debt to me is still to be satisfied!" Davy Jones shouted over Lydia and Jack "one hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start. You girl have a debt to pay as well."

"And my parents solved that debt by serving an eternity for you. Is that not enough?" Lydia questioned, Elizabeth gasping aside her.

"That was for you to live. And you died. That deal was broken as soon as you stepped foot in my locker," He replied.

Gazing down and wanting to count every last grain of sand she could see, Lydia held back tears as hard as she could. Beckett watched her with a satisfied grin. Next to her, Elizabeth shot her gaze around more times than she could think what to do. She was worried something might happen to Lydia and now she thought it was a certainty. All those she loved were dying, what if Lydia is next?

"My debt was payed mate," Jack spoke up, taking Lydia's hand into his "with some help," He turned to Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"You escaped," Davy snapped back.

"Technically-"

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth said over Jack "Will leaves with us... And you can take Jack."

"What?" Lydia shot up from her staring contest with the sand.

Elizabeth always came with a plan. And if she wanted to protect Lydia from her possible death, Jack had to be out of the equation. It was sad. But she felt it was the right idea. Gripping Jack's hand tighter, Lydia shook her head slowly watching Elizabeth not meet her eyes. You couldn't rip Jack and Lydia away from one another yet everyone around them seemed desperate to.

"Done," Will gleamed.

"Undone!" Lydia shook her head more violently.

"Done!" Beckett shouted back.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate Lord's. You have no right," Barbossa stood up for them, or stood up just for pirates in general.

"King," Elizabeth clenched her jaw.

They both turned to Jack who accepted his fait before anyone had to say another word. He bent down and kissed Lydia's cheek before taking off his hat and waving it to the pirate king.

"As you command, your nibs," He said.

"No please," Lydia stepped forward until a flash of a sword crossed her eyeline.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa swung his sword high, cutting loose the piece of eight Lydia had in her hair "I would have waited until we were back on the ship but I have a feeling you wouldn't give it up."

Jack pushed Lydia back to Elizabeth and stalked up to Barbossa as the other man stepped closer to him as well. Jack the monkey scurried down and snatched the piece of eight, handing it back to Barbossa and assuming position on his shoulder.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well," Barbossa sneered.

"First to the finish then?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Giving Will a look as he did, Jack walked over to the other side, Will taking his place next to Elizabeth. Lydia stepped away from the two, not wanting to be anywhere near them in that moment. Like he knew Jack would slip away, which Lydia hoped he planned on doing, Beckett moved so Jack would stand between him and Davy. Now in between the two, Jack uncomfortably shuffled so he wasn't shoulder to shoulder with the vile men.

"Do you fear death?" Davy whispered to him.

"You have no idea," Jack looked up to Lydia.

"You could join him you know," Beckett stepped forward when he saw the look of Lydia's face "finally go back to where you belong. Only you won't be with him for very long."

Lydia and Jack communicated with their minds. Only that would be what you assumed they were doing gazing down each other. Jack was demanding she go and leave him and Lydia was demanding she stayed. Neither knew what the other wanted, eyes can only tell so much. But the more she stared into his deep brown eyes, the more she knew she couldn't go with him. No matter how much she wanted to run into his arms.

"I don't belong to you," She grunted "I won't be joining."

"What a shame. I thought you would do anything for him. Mr Turner did say how you follow him around like a puppy," Beckett said smugly.

"Did he?" Lydia stared daggers Will's way "no matter who I love or follow, I am my own person first and foremost. I am a Mahogany. That may mean nothing to you or any of you, but that means a hell of a lot to me. My family used to rule these waters, and they will do again. Not because I love Jack or I'm by his side but because he's by my side. I am more than capable of ruling these waters and I have had enough of people thinking I am too incompetent to do so because some adorable pirate makes me flustered," Jack held back a giggle "you're not going to win this battle midget man so enjoy the view before I kill you. And you fishface!"

Clenching his jaw, Beckett held his ground the best he could but the faltered look on his face reads something a lot different. Jack winked to Lydia and a smile found its way to her lips. She's never been more proud of herself. To show everyone who's ever underestimated her just who she is. Because she's a Mahogany. Heir of these waters. One of the most powerful names in piracy. She was going to show everyone just how much they underestimated her. She's not a little puppy. She's a wolf ready to rip apart her enemy once and for all.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die," Beckett voice lowered.

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth stepped forward now, Lydia rolling her eyes at Beckett's words behind her.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett replied.

"And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth said "we will fight. And you will die. If not by Lydia's hand then by my own."

Finishing her last breath, Elizabeth stormed round and headed back for the rowing boat, Barbossa and Will following suit. Lydia took a moment to give one last smile at Jack before she joined them trailing behind slightly. She wasn't happy with any of them. But that's just how it goes in piracy. She wasn't going to be bitter. She was to save that energy for when she kills Beckett. Then she can release all of it on him. Wave goodbye to his stupid smug face.

"King?" Will questioned Elizabeth.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth grinned.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing," He said.

"He always does," Lydia strutted alongside them "he's a lot smarter than you think William."

"I'm sorry Lydia," Will murmured.

"Shut up."

And with that they continued the walk back in silence. Even the trek back on the rowing boat was completed silence. Like someone had died. Which hadn't happened yet but was it to happen to one of them? Elizabeth thought getting rid of Jack would guarantee Lydia's safety. But it has only made Lydia want to kill more. She didn't speak. Just stared of to the ocean holding her necklace. Orange. When her surroundings were full of turquoise holding orange was so foreign. He won't be gone for long. She knew he'd get out of there. Right? What if he didn't? What if he did die? What would she do then?

••••••••••

As they hopped into the ship one by one, everyone noticed the change in Lydia's stance. How she permanently looked as though she would kill you just for looking at her. Will offered to help her aboard but she refused, climbing on board herself and standing next to Barbossa.

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth said walking with Will.

"Oh will we now?" Barbossa wondered.

Barbossa guided them to see Tia Dalma being lead up from lower deck, bounded in ropes multiple pirates held her from. Lydia stepped forward but Barbossa stopped her, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Barbossa you can't release her," Will ordered.

From behind them, a group of Pirates shot forward with their guns and swords pointed Lydia's, Elizabeth's and Will's way, holding their shoulders as well for good measure.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Lydia pleaded.

"Apologise lass. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands," Barbossa moved to take Elizabeth's piece of eight, a small necklace "no longer."

Taking out Jack's piece of eight along with him, Barbossa took the two pieces to the bowl from before. Right in front of Tia Dalma. Or Calypso. Like she knew what was ahead, Calypso held her head high as the pieces were dropped into the bowl. The crew observed the bowl wondering what they were meant to do next.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs questioned.

"Aya," Barbossa said "the items brought together, done. Items to be burned... And someone must speak the words:" Gibbs poured some rum from his flask to help when lighting ""Calypso I release you from your human bonds.""

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"'tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa told him as the crew sniggered "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

Lowering the torch, Barbossa held it over the soaked pieces, everyone flinching waiting for something to happen. And nothing did.

"Is that it?" Pintel wondered.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right," Regetti clarified and Barbossa turned to him for him to do it instead "you have to say it right," He leaned in to Calypso's ear "Calypso... I release you from your human bonds."

Like she was stretching or getting a really good itch, Calypso started to twitch and bend her head back before snapping it back and setting the pieces alight. Everyone jumped back, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall. The bowl was suspended mid air, the items fading into ash with the fire. They held Calypso over the bowl and she breathed in the fumes, her eyes rolling back as the smoke blew up her nose.

"Tia Dalma," Will shot forward "Calypso," her eyes shot open and the bowl crashed to the floor "when the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it who betrayed you?"

"Name him," Calypso snapped back.

"Davy Jones."

At the mention of that name, Calypso began to shake, growing more and more furious at every passing second. Lydia wobbled back next to Elizabeth, the group with their guns pointed at them clearly forgetting to hold them as they were more preoccupied by Calypso herself. And when Lydia spun back to the woman, she was growing, whimpering as the ropes that bounded her were loosening and falling off. The crew grasped at any rope they could but it was useless, Calypso continuing to grow to the size of a giant. Lydia was surprised the men didn't get rope burn trying to hold her down, or they did and they just weren't as worried as they were keeping the goddess calm. Once she was too huge for the ropes, they snapped off instead, splinters flying everywhere you could imagine. Lydia kept walking back until her and Elizabeth were at a safe enough distance where they wouldn't get trampled on at any given moment. The two girls looked to each other in shock, questioning if the other saw what they were seeing in that moment. It was hard to tear you eyes away, unless you were having to avoid the wood chippings flying from the sides of the ship. After a couple minutes she had stopped growing, painfully bending round in the ropes.

"Calypso!" Barbossa shouted, ordering everyone around him to kneel before her "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask you a favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew... But unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters... Or mine."

All Calypso did was smile until screaming something no one could understand, her voice so deep you would mistake it for a bear. The more she screamed the more aggressive she got, the crew standing up and shooting backwards. She shook and shook, screaming all sorts of unidentifiable words until she cracked, spilling into thousands of crabs Lydia recognized as the same as from the locker. They splashed over everyone, covering them in a sea of white and grey. It was suffocating, Lydia covering her face to avoid and claws that crashed into her. Even the ship rocked as the crabs dove into the water, spilling over like waves.

Once the sea of crabs left, the crew heaved themselves up from the floor, throwing off any last pests that decided to latch onto them. Calypso was gone. Left them to their enemy.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

Running to the sides of the ship, the crew watched over the water for any indication for what to do next. Patting herself down, Lydia huffed and adjusted her bandana, slightly smug that Barbossa's plan didn't work as well as he hoped.

A change in the wind settled in. Their final hope was gone. Like it was setting the stage for battle, the clouds caved in over them, warning them. They had to fight now. They had nothing left. Each man wondered around the ship, feeling the wind blow past them.

"It's not over," Elizabeth murmured.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said behind her.

"We've an Armada against us, and the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs informed him.

"There's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth gazed at Lydia.

"Revenge won't bring you father back, Miss Swann," Barbossa strolled up behind her "and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Elizabeth looked to Lydia one more time before spinning to face Barbossa. Another plan. Lydia knew what this in tailed.

"You're right," Elizabeth said, walking past him and to the rest of the crew.


	25. Chapter 25

#  Chapter 25 

"Then what shall we die for?" Elizabeth said "you will listen to me," She marched through the crew "listen!" Climbing up onto the side of the ship Lydia looked in awe as Elizabeth commanded her voice over everyone "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!" She screamed "by the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs... And the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen... Hoist the colours."

The crew looked on speechless as Elizabeth stood high over the crowd. The ships beside them watched on, waiting for the call for battle.

"Hoist the colours," Will repeated.

"Hoist the colours!" Pintel and the rest of the crew cheered.

"Aye! The wind is on our side, boys. That's all we need!" Gibbs announced.

As his last word was spoken, the men onboard shouted their cheers with their weapons in the air. Lydia gazed up to Elizabeth and winked. They will win this war. Elizabeth looked down on her and bit her cheeks. There was still a fear she was to die. All fingers pointed to her, and she didn't even know why. A feeling. A gut wrenching feeling squeezing her insides.

"Hoist the colours!" Elizabeth shouted to the other ships.

One by one each ship raised their weapons ready to fight. Lydia tapped her fingers along the hilt of her sword, not ready to bring it out just yet. She wanted to wait for the opportune moment to make her entrance. Jack was really rubbing off on her. Flags were raised in the air, each with their own colours and symbols, more screaming in the crowds. Lydia's eyes watched their flag being brought up, walking up to the helm where Elizabeth stood.

"We have them. We're going to win," Lydia said smiling up at the flag.

"I have a good feeling we will," Elizabeth replied, gaze ahead of them at the incoming ships.

Beside the two women came Barbossa and Will, all four of them looking ahead now. All the flags had been raised, everything was prepared. Nothing stood in their way now. Lydia's mind ran to Jack, wondering where he could be. If not gone for good. Although her heart was in pain she didn't want to let it break her. She didn't want to go this far to give up.

From above the clouds began to twist, circle round into a spiral. Thunder erupted from the middle, a storm brewing. The sky was covered, the bright day swept away into a dark, rainy afternoon. Droplets of rain turned torrential, everyone soaking through their layers. There were heavy spats of rains, pounding into their faces with their cold fists. Taking charge, the Black Pearl shot forward first, coming face to face with the Dutchman charging for them. Other ships took their lead and followed, letting the Black Pearl power ahead.

Securing her waistcoat, Lydia buttoned up the last of her shirt, hiding her necklace the best she could. Her skin was already wrinkling, the rain so heavy you would believe someone dropped a bucket over their heads. Gibbs was on the main deck spouting commandments, the crew growling as they were put to work.

Separating the two sides, a maelstrom was forming, bigger than ever imagined. It gripped the two ships and pulled them in, lightning shooting down the deep hole in the middle. Gibbs called out its name and Lydia gulped. A side of her thought how they had to avoid it, do something to avoid immediate danger but Elizabeth only turned to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa!" She called "we need you at the helm."

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa agreed, shoving Cotton out the way and taking control of the helm "brace up yards, you crack-handed deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for."

With those words he lead them right to the storm. It spiraled like a black hole, yanking in whoever was near into the darkness in the middle. The Dutchman followed their steps, much more hesitant than the Black Pearl seemed to be. Leaping over the edge, the Pearl crashed down into the twists of the storm, riding with the turns. Lydia jumped down to the main deck, fingers still dancing over her sword.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will shouted.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water," Barbossa commanded the crew.

Beginning to tip, the Dutchman chased after them like mad men, cannons opening from their holes. Bang! They fired forward onto the Pearl, Lydia observing them from the side of the ship. Now and then she would bend back, avoiding the cannons that looked to be aimed at her face and continued to watch.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us," Will spat at Barbossa.

"Nay further in. We'll cut across to faster waters," Barbossa said, nodding to Lydia.

Neither of them were going to stop, no matter how much Will shouted at them. They were going to fight, however they were to do it. Barbossa and Lydia had seen death, and they don't fear it. Dying for a third time, although not on the top of her list for things she wanted, was not something Lydia was terrified of. If she died in battle she would be proud to and she could go to her parents with a story to tell. If she died in this fight would that really be so bad?

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth screamed to the crew.

The Pearl dove deeper into the maelstrom until only a few metres separated them from the hole. Continuing to shoot their cannons, the Dutchman followed again.

"Captain the guns. Bear a hand!" Gibbs yelled.

Like soldiers would do, each member of the crew swept around the ship, grabbing any weapons they could find. Lydia's hand tightened over her own. She didn't need anything else. She'd been training weeks for this. Her sword was all she needed. Pintel and Regetti patted her shoulder on the way, grinning at her as she stood proud at the side of the ship.

Closer and closer they got to the Dutchman and the closer Lydia got to ripping out her sword. Her hair stuck to her head with small wisps over her face, her tightening her bandana for the final time. Something that had been with her from the beginning. Something so small was to watch her now, see how far she'd come. From the painter of Port Royal to a pirate of the Caribbean. Things had changed for the better. New beginnings didn't sound so bad.

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs gave his orders again.

Like rabbits popping out of their dirt homes, their own cannons appeared one by one. But these were anything but cute and fluffy. They were to tear through the Dutchman with all its power. Above the Dutchman they watched down on them as they circled the maelstrom. A second went by, just one, until they were perfectly aligned to beat down onto the Dutchman.

"Fire!" Barbossa screamed.

"Fire!" Lydia repeated.

Bangs of light and smoke sounded from the cannons, the ammo launching down to the Dutchman, just as they did to the Pearl. Lydia held on as the ship was attacked, not peeling her eyes away, even when the sky became a haze of rain and smoke. Wood was flying everywhere, people too, the last of the cannons being pounded onto them. It took Will yanking Lydia down to stop her watching, him covering her as a plank of wood spun over them.

"I'm sorry about before. About everything! I am happy for you! I am proud of you Lydia!" Will held her shoulders.

"Will there's time to-"

"I underestimated you. I always have. You are like a sister to me. And I just wanted what's best for you. But frankly who am I to know what's best for you!" He shouted over her.

"Will you know I could never be mad at you. I know I am with Jack now but I would never turn my back on you or Elizabeth. I care for you both so much!" She replied.

Avoiding another plank of wood that came their way, Will pulled her into a hug as the rest of crew leaped around to avoid the debris. Now with one burden off her heart Lydia could focus more, focus on finding wherever they took Jack. He had to be around somewhere. He couldn't be far. And now with one of her best friends back and caring for her again she could tear that ship down to find the man she loves.

"It be too late to alter course not, mateys!" Barbossa stood over the helm, not even flinching, but laughing.

They were close now, so close to the Dutchman. Will helped Lydia up and she beckoned him to go to Elizabeth. They had to be together at this time. Not apart. Stepping forward, Lydia marched to the side facing the rotting ship, hand on her sword again. Slowly, the ships got closer and with every inch they did, the more Lydia wanted to leap over herself. Even with the cannons booming, even with the wind and rain against her, she stood tall on the ship. Titling, the ships were metres away from the hole, and metres away from each other. And when they finally got close enough, when they couldn't get any closer, Lydia heard a shout from the opposing ship. So she pulled out her sword.

Freeing the silver of the blade, the twinkle of the sharpness that could chop bone in two, Lydia ripped out her sword and got into position, twirling it in her fingers. It's mahogany handle was enclosed in her hand, her fingers going white at how tight she held it. Another shout was heard from the other side and Lydia watched as the crew of the Dutchman leaped down on ropes and swung to the other side.

Men around her did the same, flying over to the Dutchman, but Lydia stayed behind, waiting for the first of the fish people to reach her. They all clashed together in the middle, some falling to the abyss in the center. As they reached the other side, Lydia swung her sword down in a clean sweep, chopping off the person coming right for her. Will took a step next to her and fired his pistol to another, grunting. The rain turned the world to a grey and hazy blue, the only light from the explosions of the cannons and whatever light reached through the clouds. Pulling back her sword, Lydia spun to attack someone who landed next to her, aggressively pounding down on them with her sword. She would take down one appointment and instantly be taken into another battle, not even registering if they are a fish person or a Navy soldier. Either one she would beat without hesitation. More and more of the enemy swung over, crowding round the crew to leave no exist for a second to breathe.

"Elizabeth!" Will grunted cutting an enemy down, spinning so him and Elizabeth could stab the beast "Elizabeth," he grabbed her arm "Will you marry me?"

They were cut short as a fish man came shouting over, lodging their sword in between them. When Lydia heard the question though, she couldn't help but storm over.

"Finally!" She cheered looking to Elizabeth for an answer.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth replied, cutting back to slice an enemy.

"Now maybe the only time!" Will did the same, fighting down the endless people that challenged them.

Stabbing through a Navy soldier Lydia grimaced feeling slightly bad to murder someone who just blindly following orders. But now wasn't the time for ethics. Running back to the other two who were fighting, they ran behind a pole, Will holding onto Elizabeth.

"I love you," He said, pushing her away to swipe another soldier.

"You guys- don't- know- how long I've waited for you to finally be doing this!" Lydia shouted while battling off with a soldier, cutting across his chest and letting him fall to the floor.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will grabbed Elizabeth again.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth called up to the helm "marry us!"

Will looked to Lydia in disbelief and she smiled back to him.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa growled, turning back to fight.

Their moment was cut short again, the three sprung back into battle, Lydia struggling to keep track of how many people she was beating. She wondered if Jack was still okay. She didn't want a wedding like this one but a wedding didn't sound so bad. Getting distracted, Lydia grunted when someone kicked her stomach, throwing her to the floor. Gripping her sword tighter, she spun on her knees before launching her sword up the man's chin, not a pleasant sight yet a satisfying one.

"Barbossa, now!" Will bellowed.

"Fine, then!" Barbossa cut the three men that challenged him, his same scream he always carried "dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..." He was cut short when someone charged for him "to nail your gizzards to the mast, your poxy cur," the three on the main deck were interrupted as well.

Cutting round to the other side of the pole, Elizabeth and Will joined hands as Lydia cut down whoever tried to step close to them.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked.

"I do," Elizabeth giggled.

"Great," Will blurted.

Another came to interrupt, which you would have thought would be saved when Barbossa asked if there was any objections, however some people at this wedding seemed to not follow the proper rules at all. Spitting out the excess rain water that made it to her mouth, Lydia spun her sword before chopping down the enemy, making sure they didn't separate the bride and groom too much.

"Will Turner, do you take me..." Elizabeth held Will's hand while swordfighting "to be your wife..." She took a moment for breathing while cutting down the fish people "in sickness and in health... With health being the less likely?" More and more people challenged them now, and more and more were killed by them in the process.

"I do," Will held the woman he loved, ducking when two creatures attacked them.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you..." Barbossa grunted while fighting, struggling to even get his words out "you may kiss..." He fired his pistol into the face of a soldier.

Just as Elizabeth and Will leaned in, a soldier came forward with a scream, Elizabeth pulling back to swipe them down.

"You may kiss..." Barbossa repeated slicing a fish man as did Elizabeth and Will "just kiss!"

Elizabeth and Will leaned into a passionate kiss, Lydia laughing beside them. Letting the two have their moment, Lydia eyed the Dutchman. She wanted to get to the other side. Find that fishface and put him out his misery. Stomping her way to the other side, Lydia nocked off a swinging solider and took his rope, slicing the others that came her way. Elizabeth saw her and took Will aside.

"We have to protect her!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Why she can handle herself can't she?" Will questioned.

"Yes but I fear something might happen to her. A gut feeling," She replied.

Staring Elizabeth down, Will pondered what she meant before looking back at Lydia, who was readying her jump to the Dutchman. He shot forward to stop her swinging but it was too late, Lydia leaped off the edge and swung to the other side, avoiding anyone swinging from the Dutchman. Elizabeth shook her head and continued to fight. Lydia was going to get herself killed at this rate, if not now then in the coming minutes.

Landing in a heap on the other side, Lydia spotted two people she was not expecting to see, one Murtogg and Mullroy shuffling around like two lost school children. Those were two Port Royal faces she didn't expect to see. She powered forward and kicked the cannon out of their hands, them yelping as they dropped it.

"Tell me where Davy Jones is right now or I swear to God Mullroy," Lydia held her sword dangerously close to his face.

Growing pale, Mullroy searched his eyes over the ship until he saw the man she was looking for.

"Up there!" He whimpered, pointing up to the main mask.

This ship was as dark as the Pearl but covered in barnacles and moss, as if it had been dragged from the ocean floor. Which it had. Gazing up to the main mask, she saw him. Davy Jones. But not just him, there was someone else there. A man holding the chest. A man with long hair and a drunkly wobble. Captain Jack Sparrow. Chuckling slightly, Lydia held back her excitement as she sliced those around her, moving closer and closer to the mask with every step.

There was a scream above and Lydia jolted to see what happened, hoping it didn't come from Jack. And she was in luck as she looked up and saw Davy spin round as some tentacles fell from his face, raining down onto his crew below. Clang! It wasn't only tentacles falling from the sky. A key too fell from the fish man. The key that unlocks the chest. Sliding down, Lydia swiped the key and shoved it into her pocket, slicing the fingers that aimed for the key as well. Raining tentacles turned into a falling sword, landing perfectly upright next to Lydia. She was lucky she wasn't that poor sod that was running for her as they were impaled with the sword of Davy Jones. Another blade clattered next to her, Lydia gazing up above as the rain hit her eyes.

"Do you two think you could stop dropping everything!" She called up to them.

They couldn't hear though of course. The ensemble of booms and clashing of swords drowned out any noise that entered the air. Yet a new sound entered, a bend and creak of wood. Lydia spun to her side just as the Pearl tipped into the Dutchman, sending Lydia back to floor. She grunted as she heaved herself back up, stabbing the man next to her that was standing up also. Searching for Jack, she found him flying through the air now, Davy alone with his chest on the main mask. Jack swung back round to Davy with his pistol out, or someone's pistol he stole, before firing it at the back of his head, shooting the chest out of his hand.

Running for it, Lydia gasped as it banged onto a fish man's head, lodging it inside his own body. Like she had seen enough for the day, which she definitely had, Lydia wobbled back just as Will swung into the deck, yanking the chest up from the ground and sprinting past her.

"Hey!" She called running after him "I saw it first!"

Dodging explosions, the two ran down the side of the ship, Will stopping as someone brought down their axe on him, Will using the chest as a shield. Lydia swiped her sword at those behind them, not letting the explosions worry her although she did fear she could fall to the water at any moment. Out of nowhere Jack the monkey turned up, crashing onto the fish man's face who was attacking Will and scratching him to death like his own personal scratching post.

"Thank you Jack," Will grunted before sprinting off again.

"Wait-" Lydia called "Will!"

The two made their way up to the helm, Will getting punched in the face by a man covered in so many barnacles he was almost unrecognizable. The man backhanded Will and sent him flying down to the ground, taking out Lydia in the process. They both groaned as they sat up, Lydia rubbing her head where an impending headache was surely on the way. Will was already standing and fighting again, Lydia hesitatingly standing and shaking her head before battling once more. Will appeared to recognize the man he was fighting, yelling at him to clear up it was really him.

"It's Will. It's your son," He said before his father continued to fight him.

Nodding her head at the odd reunion happening in front of her, Lydia turned to find the chest still on the floor just as Davy Jones himself marched up the stairs. Jumping forward she stood in the way of the chest as a man fell from the sky behind her. She looked over her shoulder and Jack winked at her before forcing her behind him. He brought out his sword and realized that a sword that was currently chopped in half was not very handy. Eyeing up Lydia's sword he gave her a strange look which she glared at.

"Nope. My sword love," She smirked before stepping in front of him.

"Aw the girl thinks she can fight," Davy chuckled.

"I think you'll find I've had a bit of training while I was away in your locker," She said "remember the name... Benjamin Mahogany. Pretty good fighter isn't he?"

Davy's eye twitched before he swung his sword down on Lydia's, her shoving him back before getting into a fighting stance. Behind her, Jack scurried away in search for his own weapon, wanting to find one fast not to leave Lydia alone with that fish man. Twirling her sword, Lydia and Davy clashed together seamlessly, each side hitting equal blows. Yet Davy still looked stronger. To be fair Lydia was 5 foot 7 and 22 she could never be as strong physically as a man with tentacles for a beard. She charged round a strange stub in the middle of the deck, catching her breath as Davy growled at her.

"Alright dear step aside I got fishface," Jack placed his hands on Lydia's waist before spinning her away.

"No Jack I'm handling it," Lydia rebutted, trying to march forward but Jack stopped her.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Davy had managed to step through the stub, making his way through to them. When Jack spotted him he yelped and spun the contraption, letting Davy go spiraling with it.

"Listen love you can get him later right now I think you should spend your time handling one of the barnacle boys," Jack turned back around to Lydia.

"Do you think I can't beat him because I assure you I can," Lydia said through gritted teeth.

"No no I'm sure you can and watching you..." He did the motions of Lydia swinging her sword "is very... What's the word..."

Lydia giggled as Jack's face grew slightly pink. For the first time it isn't Lydia turning into a tomato. Her laugh was cut short when Davy had finished spinning and was now facing them again however, him screaming right into their faces. Jack screamed back as Lydia held back her own yelp, Jack snatching her hand and running the other direction. As Davy chased them, Jack held Lydia tight as he jump from spot to spot to avoid the man. Huffing, Lydia pulled herself away before bringing her sword out to fight Davy once again. Jack dove by her and pulled out a wooden pole from the ship, swiping up and hitting Davy from behind. He grunted as he turned to hit Jack, going back and forth between the couple. As Lydia hit Davy, Jack would strick in between her blows, leaving Davy only a smidge of room to defend himself.

This only lasted a moment however as Davy swipe his sword up Jack, sending him hurtling to the wooden floor. Lydia gasped but was back to fighting within the second, Davys eyes growing darker and darker. He would hit harder and harder, Lydia stepping back until she hit her back on the railings. Like he had been possessed by a demon, Davy stalked towards her slowly, smacking her sword out her hands. She pressed herself against the wall as far as she could but she was cornered.

"Time to say goodbye to the last Mahogany for good," Davy spat bringing up his sword.

Spying over his shoulder, Lydia bit the inside of her cheeks to hold in her smirk.

"Oh I don't think now is my time," She chuckled.

Moving back a step to question what Lydia said, Davy was suddenly taken to the floor as Elizabeth swung into his back, kicking him with all her force. She landed and panted as Davy stood up with a growl to face his attacker.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me," He screamed.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth replied, pulling out her sword to face the beast herself.

Sinking to the floor, Lydia steadied her breathing until she saw a dishevelled Jack beckoning her over. She rolled her eyes and shuffled over, keeping out of Elizabeth's way as she battered her sword against Davy's. However when Lydia heard a powerful slap, she glanced over her shoulder to find Elizabeth collapsed on the stairs, Davy standing over her. When she tried to stand but Jack pulled her back, nodding to Will.

"Let William help. We need to find that chest," Jack said.

"Is there no other option?" Lydia knew what Jack wanted to do instantly, it being the exact opposite of what she could ever want.

"I'm sorry, there is no other way to win this," Jack placed his forehead against hers.

"Okay," Lydia whispered.

Another yell sounded as Will stabbed Davy through the chest. Only that could never work as the man was already dead, instead bending Will's sword and kicking him in the shoulder.

"Jack here," Lydia held out the key and Jack took it smiling.

"And how long did you have this?" He chuckled.

Searching the floor, the couple hoped the chest was close by, both Will and Elizabeth on the floor now they had to get it fast. Elizabeth feared it was Lydia who was to die yet with her newly wed across from her, she didn't know anymore. She watched Will and Lydia with glossy eyes, scared for both of them. Neither of them could die. Not today.

Crawling around the floor, Jack whistled for Lydia as he found the chest, heaving it open and taking out the heart. It pulsed in his hand fast like it was petrified, knowing what was so near. Lydia nodded and the two stood up with the heart in Jack's hand, his other hand round Lydia's waist. She held her sword out in front of them, blocking anything that could get in the way.

"Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" They heard Davy say with his sword pointed at Will's throat.

"Do you?" Jack growled, taking his hand off Lydia's waist to hold his broken sword to the heart.

With his hand so close Lydia felt her heart beat faster. She was going to loose him again. Even if she was to see him every ten years that would never be enough. Her perfect puzzle piece, such a odd comparison it was, fitted her so well she could not dream of a life without him for so long at a time. Her mind was taken back to the store, where they first met. That mischievous glint in his deep brown eyes that were so captivating Lydia almost followed after him when he left. Flashes of memories filled her brain, her face growing pale as well as her grip on her sword, going so white you would think her hands would snap off. Being marroned, watching the sunset over Shipwreck Cove, all of it flashed like the pictures you see while flipping through a photo album. Pictures that with one look would send you into an endless memory with details so vivid you would believe you're truly there. Her short time with Jack had been the best in her life, one she would truly never forget for a lifetime.

Jack only felt the same. He glanced down to Lydia's neck, seeing her necklace nicely hidden but still revealing that glint of the chain. A sparkle that sent Jack a cache of memories he'd stored for low times. Both of them were caught up in the time they spent together, Jack sighing at the memory of Lydia's lips against his. How he wished he could say goodbye the way he wanted to. But with the heart in his hand he had no other choice.

"Heavy tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," Jack called out.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Davy stepped forward.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied.

"Is it?"

A gasp left Lydia's lips like the last breaths being forced out of a person. Ahead of her, the unthinkable happened. Something no one expected, especially Elizabeth. William Turner, someone everyone loved, even Jack, though he would never admit it, was stabbed through the heart. A sword that looked to be one made by his own hand was straight through him, holding him to the ship. Jack's face dropped. All three of them, Lydia, Elizabeth and Jack, were in shock. Will groaned in pain as blood trickled down his chest, soaking with the rain to his shirt. Davy went through the agony of twisting his sword, making the pain much more excruciating than ever imagined.

Looking down to Lydia, Jack felt his lip quiver. The couple gazed into each other's glazed eyes then to the heart, it still beating but slower now. Davy let go of the sword, leaving Will there, pinned down, reaching for any last breath he could. When Davy saw Lydia and Jack's faces he started to laugh a bone scratching laugh that could haunt your dreams. Glancing back to the heart Jack thought through his options. He was ready to release fury on the man laughing ahead of them.

"Get him," Jack whispered to Lydia ear, her twirling her sword before charging forward.

As Elizabeth crawled over to the love of her life, Lydia charged for fishface, crashing her sword down harder than she had the power to. Her eyes were dark with anger, ready to pull out all the stops on the disgusting man. Davy grunted as Lydia's power only grew stronger, swiping anywhere and everywhere to tear the beast down. She watched over her shoulder as Jack sunk next to Will, winking at her to finish him off. She gave a smirk back before spinning in front of Davy, making sure he was facing Will and the others. When Davy regained his balance, she bent he sword backwards and stabbed it into his stomach.

"You should have learned from your friend girl, that doesn't-"

Unfortunately Davy couldn't finish that sentence as when he peered up, the broken sword came stabbing into his heart, killing him for good. It had come from Will's hand. Lydia roughly yanked her sword out from Davys stomach, letting his eyes fall on Will's hand that was enclosed loosely round the sword. Jack and Lydia looked to one another, that fear of loosing one another gone. But now Elizabeth and Will were in that exact predicament.

Previously Elizabeth was sure it was Lydia who would die but she was wrong. It was William. The only man Elizabeth has ever loved. The man she waited so long to finally marry was in her hands. She couldn't change fait now.

"Unlucky fishface. Say hello to mum and dad for me," Lydia faced Davy before sending a swift kick to his already wounded stomach, forcing him off the deck and falling to the abyss below.

Lydia turned and ran to Will's side, jack rubbing her back as he saw tears fall down her face.

"I'll miss you Will. You are and always will be a brother to me," Lydia whimpered, hearing Elizabeth's cries beside her.

"No no please we can't," Elizabeth was hysterical.

From above the ships had managed to disconnect, the three of them needing to get of there quick if they wanted to live. The Pearl was leaving, up the maelstrom and to the rest of the ocean. Quickly Jack helped the two girls up, shuffling around for a means of escape. Lydia held Elizabeth's cheeks as they both cried.

"We can't stay. You know we can't," She said.

As Will's eyes closed, it only sent Elizabeth into louder cries, clutching at Lydia. Lydia pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder, not bothered by the tears as she was already drenched through.

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth screamed.

From where he was collecting supplies for their exit, jack stopped when he heard the screams. He stared back at Will's lifeless body and could only imagine it being him. If he was in his place, if he stabbed the heart fast enough. But he couldn't see Lydia being in the same state as Elizabeth, he couldn't bare put her through that. From around them, the crew of the Dutchman stalked forward, chanting "part of the crew" to the lifeless Will. At once Jack grabbed the two girls and hurled them away from the body and crew, making Lydia hold on to his shoulders while Elizabeth still held her like her lifeline.

"Hold on both of you!" Jack commanded as he fired his weapon on a nearby rope, launching them into the air.

The three flew into the air and watched the Dutchman sink to the maelstrom. It collapsed to the water, swallowed like food to the waves. Catching one last glimpse, Elizabeth watched her husband disappear before hiding her face on Lydia's shoulder. They glided through the air on a makeshift parachute Jack had managed to create, the Pearl getting closer and closer.

Dark clouds had dispersed to reveal the open sky again, only a few ships still in the waters. Smoke drifted like speckles on the water, marking where ships had fallen. Slowly the three crashed into the ocean, Jack making sure the three girls were afloat before he was.

As the Pearl passed by, Gibbs helped them aboard, noticing Will wasn't with them. Once Jack was on he marched away, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank goodness Jack," Gibbs said "the Armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Spying over his shoulder, Jack saw Lydia nod to him. He knew what he had to do.

"Never actually been one for tradition," He said walking to the side of the ship "close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" He started to order.

"Belay that, or we'll be sitting duck!" Barbossa rebutted.

"Belay that "belay that"!" Jack shouted.

Even as Gibbs and the others tried to argue, jack held his ground like a captain would. Lydia walked to his side and motioned for the crew to continue with Jack's plan. When he finally got everyone to shut up, Jack took Lydia's hand and strolled up to the helm, Gibbs trailing behind.

Beckett's ship was gaining and gaining fast. Lydia wanted nothing more than to end him like they did to Davy Jones. The only way they could win was to bring Beckett down for good. Like they assumed they had the upper hand, Beckett's ship readied their cannons. Lydia stiffled a laugh. Taunting them, Beckett's ship began to maneuver around them, positioning themselves right beside them.

But there was a change in the waters.

From the depths of the ocean flew the Dutchman once again, splashing up an immense amount of water. It revealed it's rotting wood to the open waters, coming for the Pearl. All three ships were floating towards one another and on the Dutchman, just close enough so they could hear was a familiar scream Elizabeth adored. William Turner was the captain of the Dutchman now, Elizabeth gazing up to Lydia with a smile so bright.

"Full canvas!" Jack cheered.

"Aye full canvas!" Barbossa repeated as well as the crew.

The Pearl and the Dutchman spun together to face Beckett's ship. They had him. This was it. Time to say goodbye to midget man. Jack pulled Lydia to the side of the ship facing Beckett, hugging her from behind.

"You ready dear? We're going to get that man once and for all," Jack grinned.

"Oh finally," Lydia laughed.

Taunting Beckett this time, the two ships edged closer and closer, readying their weapons as they did.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs blurted.

"You want to do the honors Lydia?" Jack asked.

"Fire," Lydia looked to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and screamed her orders to the crew, each person screaming it from all corners of the ship. The explosions of their cannons was music to Lydia's ears. Everything Beckett had done to her, every last word he said was blasted back to him, pounding down on him like they did to her. She pulled down her sleeve and stared at the p that lied there, a tear falling down her face. Another p entered her eyeline, Jack doing the same as her. He enclosed his hand into hers and hugged her harder.

"He can't hurt us anymore," Jack whispered.

Beckett's ship was ripped to pieces, torn apart like a predator to their prey. They didn't even fight back. As more and more of their ship was torn apart they just stood there and took it. They understood they couldn't survive, it was only a matter of time until they were completely gone. Once it was getting to much, when the wood that was blowing through the air blurred the picture in front of them, Lydia turned and pressed her head against Jack's chest, Jack holding a hand on her head to protect her. Although a satisfying ending it was a horrific sight, men screaming in pain as they were catapulted into the air by the cannons.

As the Dutchman and the Pearl finally passed Beckett's ship, a loud bang sounded as the last of his ship was blown to pieces. Jack pulled Lydia away and held her face in his hands.

"It's over he's gone love," He murmured.

"They're turning away!" Marty screamed meaning the Armada.

True joy was heard through the crew as they cheered and clapped together, congratulating each other. With an arm around Lydia Jack chuckled slightly, a proud smile on his face. There was not one low face amongst the crowd, everyone was a peace with their victory. They'd just succeeded the hardest battle of any pirate. Or man. Lydia looked at Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. Their childhood dreams had become a reality. They were now part of the stories they grew up being in love with. This was going to be remembered for an eternity.

"Mr Gibbs," Jack called.

"Cap'n."

"You may throw my hat if you like," Jack passed it to him.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Gibbs gleamed, chucking the hat into the air "hooray!"

"No go and get it," Jack said.

Gibbs frowned but listened to Jack and scurried away in search. Lydia scoffed and playfully hit Jack on the arm.

"Why did you do that? It's your hat," She laughed.

"Well I didn't want him spying over me shoulder when I do this," Jack replied.

Before Lydia could ask what he was about to do, Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately, dipping her slightly. He pulled back and grinned as Lydia used his shoulder to steady herself, still after all this time getting used to his kisses.

"Just so you know love, I think we shall be doing a lot more than kissing," Jack murmured in her ear.

"Oh really? What are you suggesting Mr Sparrow?" Lydia winked back.

Tapping his hand on Lydia's side, Jack let his hand snake down slowly before Lydia stopped him, giggling.

"Not yet pirate," She said.

"You're asking too much of me love," Jack chuckled back.

Gradually pulling herself away from Jack's hands, Lydia wondered over to Elizabeth who was stood alone looking out to the Dutchman. She placed a hand on hers and the two girls smiled to one another. Will wasn't too far over the waters, the newly weds watching each other like their favourite paintings.

"Are you going to stay or go to him?" Lydia questioned.

"I am still the pirate king, I think I need to back to rule over Shipwreck," Elizabeth smiled faintly.

"They'll be lucky to have you. Clean it up a bit though," Lydia replied.

"Oh that will definitely be my first thought," Elizabeth said.

••••••••••

Word had spread fast about Elizabeth's departure. Everyone knew it was incoming, she wouldn't have stayed without Will. The two best friends spent the rest of their time together while they waited for the crew to prep the boat. Laughs and memories were shared between the girls, them planning to meet or at least write to each other as much as they could.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness," Gibbs appeared behind them.

"I'll give you a minute," Lydia patted her shoulder before walking down the stairs.

Surrounded by the crew, Lydia took her spot close to the edge with Jack, him resting his arms on her shoulders. They were all stood in a line to guide Elizabeth to her boat, each ready to say their last goodbye to the pirate king. A hue of yellow was behind them, glowing on Elizabeth's face as she made her way down to them.

"Mrs Turner," Barbossa said first, nodding his head as well as Jack the monkey.

Elizabeth smiled and moved on down the line to each man of the crew.

"Goodbye poppet," Pintel said, Regetti wiping tears beside him.

At the end of the line Jack and Lydia stood, Elizabeth's face warming as she saw them. She was thrilled they were together, Lydia always belonged to him. From the very start.

"Jack," Elizabeth started "it would never have worked between us. You're better suited for another blonde."

"Keep telling yourself that darling," Jack joked, Lydia elbowing him as she laughed.

"Lydia. I'm so proud of you," Elizabeth hugged her "I love you to the moon and back."

"Oi she's mine," Jack butted in.

"Shut it you," Lydia laughed "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. I'll miss you so much. I'll try and see you as much as I can if I can get away from this lot," She chuckled again.

"Thank you both," Elizabeth looked up to Jack.

Waving goodbye to Elizabeth, Lydia couldn't help but watch her every move as she left the ship. It was odd seeing her go, everything they'd been through it was confusing now it was the end. But it was a happy one, seeing Elizabeth leave so much stronger than ever before. Who couldn't be proud.

Marching back up to the helm, Lydia was back by Jack's side again, the crew meandering around waiting for Jack's orders. Even Barbossa was quiet, for once not challenging Jack's word.

"Where to now?" Jack wondered.

"I think I still have some treasure to find. If I feel like sharing it," Lydia offered.

"Mhmm that does sound like a plan," Jack grinned "I like treasure. I never said but when I first met you I thought I'd be just using you for your treasure."

"Really?"

"Yeah but turns out not all treasure is silver and gold," Jack said.

"Are you trying to be all cheesy on me?" Lydia asked.

Jack only shrugged as he hugged her from behind again, settling his head on her shoulder.

"I think we should have a little break and celebrate before we start searching for your riches love," Jack said "wonder where we should go."

"Tortuga?" Lydia plotted.

"Tortuga," Jack repeated "Cotton! Set a course for Tortuga!"

As the rest of the crew cheered, Jack held Lydia strong in his arms. The two had started as merely nothing, Jack being just as flirty as he was to anyone. Yet when he saw the sweetness of this girl, the kind of girl so kind yet able to fight like any brawny Pirate, he couldn't help but be in awe. That pop of orange that flashes over his sea of turquoise. Like a sunset. The day is bright and blue that when the day comes to an end and that clementine orange settles in... It's perfect. His perfect apple. Her perfect puzzle piece.

Two polar opposites that fitted together so well and ended up molding into two completely evolved people. Lydia was once a quiet painter of Port Royal, spending her days painting and taking care of her shop. Now she was a pirate princess, still getting used to that title, with amazing fighting capabilities and friends she'll never forget. Jack was always your typical pirate, drunk, a flirt. But because of her he became more than just a flirty pirate, he was now content with calling himself a good man.

They had each other and now nothing could ever stand in their way. Or so they thought...

••••••••••••••••••••epilogue•••••••••••••••••••••••  
(I'm adding it here cause I don't wanna do an extra chapter for it)

Twirling his drink in his hand, the captain of this dark ship waited for the news. News that would alter his plans for months and maybe years to come. Riches were on the line, so many riches he could only dream of.

There was a opening of the door and swiftly came in a boy no older than 24 with brown messy hair and bright green eyes. He huffed as he sat across from his Captain and took a swig at the drink that was waiting for him.

"Well?" The captain demanded.

"She survived the battle sir," The boy said.

"Good," The captain dragged out "time for ye to get work on your wooing Peter my boy."

"Yes sir," Peter replied nodding his head before leaving the room.

The captain took his drink and strutted to the window of his cabin. Stood in the distance was the faint look of Tortuga, too far for anyone on the island to notice them, but just close enough to watch the ship with black sails sat in it's waters.

"A girl of her standards should share her riches with someone a lot more... Gentlemenly," He mumbled "I'll be rich."

The man dragged out a long a deep laugh, watching the lights of Tortuga flicker into view, the night drawing in.

THE END (sort of)


End file.
